Transformers animated the story continued!
by autobot fangirl
Summary: The Autobots return a year later and meet a new girl with a shrouded dark past who could hurt them all. SS X BB, R X RC, maybe some more later. Has swearing. Warning: chap29-31 and Ch 47 rated M just in case. Much better than the description.
1. Homecoming: part one

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective companies**_. _**I do not own anything except the story and the characters I made up. Done purely for fun **_

Optimus prime stood of the deck of omega supreme's bridge area. A whole stellar cycle had past since his battle with Megatron and prowl's funeral. He still thought of his friend and how he had given his spark for the autobots.

"Prowl," he whispered quietly to himself, "Why couldn't we have found a better way?"

Just then, a tussle brought him back to reality. Sari and bumblebee were having a mock battle with each other. When the autobots returned to Cybertron, they were hailed as heros. The high council thought it appropriate for such bots to have formal training. As a result, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari were admitted as honorary elite guard members. Optimus himself was granted full re-instatement upon a grant from Alpha Trion. The old bot seemed to like Optimus. Althougth prime couldn't understand why, Alpha Trion said he had more potential than he gave himself credit.

As the comical brawl between mech and teen continued, Bulkhead and Ratchet entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Ratchet half grumbled, half demanded.

"Ah, cool your radiator Ratchet. Were just having a nanoshred of fun." Was bee's response.

"Fun? You call pounding each other into filings fun? Cause that dosen't sound fun to me."

Ratchet crossed his arms and gave a look of gruff hopelessness to the now standing yellow bot.

"Ah, leave them alone doc. " Bulkhead butted in, "They're not harming anyone."

Ratchet shrugged and walked off. "This from the bot who knocks over buildings on accident."

Optimus couldn't help but smile. He was happy his crew was in, by their standards, good spirits. He motioned for Sari to come see him.

"Whats up big guy?" She said when she was in earshot.

"Where coming up on Earth's sector. I just wanted to know if you're glad to be coming back home."

"Of course I'm happy to be back! I can't wait to see my dad! I haven't heard from him in a while untill yesterday. I hope he didn't feel rushed giving him so short notice."

"Im sure he can handle things Sari. Its not everyday someone you care about comes home from another planet."

"Yeah,you're right. But ya know, its in a way a second home for you too."

Optimus nodded. He had grown very fond of Earth. He missed organics and their ways; especially those he had left behind that were his friends like Prof. Sumdac and Capt. Fanzone.

"Attention Optimus Prime. Earth's sector is now being entered. ETA: Four mega cycles to destination."

"Thank you teletran one." Optimus replied as he walked over to the control panel. He hit a button and began talking. "Jazz, Arcee, meet me one the bridge. I'm calling a meeting."

Optimus turned to face the bots and sari who were on the bridge. "Attention everyone, i would like to say a few things."

As Jazz and Arcee entered the bridge, Bumblebee stopped wrestling bulhead's servo; Sari put down her upgraded cell phone; Ratchet walked over to Arcee and put his arm around her, cracking a tender little smile; and Jazz leaned against the doorway.

" Yo O, got your message, whats the info dog?" The white ninja asked.

"Not much Jazz, just wanted to say a few things to everyone before we reach earth."

"Well fire away prime." The gruff medic bot called from his spot. "I dont have all orbital cycle to rust"

Optimus nodded straight faced. "As you all know, we are returning to earth. The purpose of our stationment there is to resolve a few things. Mainly, to round up any decepticons we missed. Further more, Upon Ultra Magnus's request, we will be taking a detailed census of all information regarding Earth."

"No offense boss bot," Bumblebee said, "But isnt this task a more suited for someone else?"

"I know it doesn't sound that fun Bumblebee, but i think if we all pitch in, it will go fast. Who knows, you may even like it." Optimus said a little cheerfully.

"Pffft yeah right." Bee shot back. "There is only bot i know with enough rusted circuitry to care about this stuff and he's-" Bumblebee shut his audio processor and looked down. He knew he had gone too far to bring up Prowl. The others knew it to. Everyone stared at him with solem faces. Then, before he could react, Ratchet used his magnets to grab a empty oil can, and whip it at Bee's head. It bounced off with a clunk.

"Still running your audio processor before your main one I see." He commented. A twinge of disgust in his voice.

"All right everyone, settle down." Optimus said trying to ease the mounting tension between the two bots. "As I was saying, we'll be landing in Detroit in a few hours. Once we get their, were to go strait to Sumdac Tower and get a breif from Captain Fanzone and Professor Sumdac. After which, we'll be heading back to the plant. Jazz, when we get their, go pick out a room. Arcee, same thing for you too."

"Thank you for your kindness Optimus," The pink femme began. "but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay with Ratchet." Arcee gave Ratchet a smile and hugged him tighter.

"That's fine Arcee, just be you can deal with Ratchet going on call at any hour. We never know when we'll need him."

The pink autobot gave a nod and then refocused her gaze to Ratchet's face.

Optimus gave a slight smile and continued his speach. "As for Omega, i think it best if he stays on Dinobot Island. After the whole buisness with Megatron hacking his system and then the Lugnut clones, the inhabitants of Detroit might find his presence...unnerving."

Ratchet was about to protest, but Arcee gave him a sympathetic look that made him think better of it. Prime was right. Mass panick would occur if Omega was walking around the city in robot mode. Dinobot Island was the best solution.

"All right, anyone have anything to add? Nothing, O.K. Lets get ready to see Earth." With that, Optimus stepped down and finished the meeting. Excited chatter began to erupt between clusters of the Autobots.

"I can hardly wait to get back to Earth again" Bulkhead told Jazz. "It's hard to find inspiration for my art on Cybertron." Bulkhead remembered that not too many bots shared his appreciation for art on his home world. He mainly received awkward glances from those who came across him painting. Or, in his case of Sentinel Prime seeing, a mocking laugh and a snide comment about humans making his processor rust out.

"Yeah dog, I dig. I'm actually jivin' to try out this thing humans call music. I heard its way cool." Jazz, while being new to the team, had eventually got a chance to ask Sari a few things about human life. While a couple things had caught his attention, none quite did like Sari's definition of music. He was especially surprised when he learned of a music style bearing his name.

Ratchet and Arcee were talking to Optimus concerning how the dinobots would treat Omega on the island. Prime looked a little worried, but assured Ratchet Omega could hold his own on Grimlock. Bumblebee, on the other hand, leaned on a counter off to the side and glared at the medic for hitting him with an oil can. He barely even noticed Sari trying to make slight conversation with him.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee!" She kept saying over and over.

"Yeah huh wha?" Was his repsonse as he finally came to. "What is it Sari?"

"I just wanted to know if you were allright."

"Yeah. Im fine." Bumblebee said in his over confident voice as he waved off the comment with his hand. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought you looked a little upset."

"Well yeah, I'm a little "upset". The crazy old bolt bucket threw a can at my head." Bumblebee pointed to his head.

"No, I mean before that, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Not at all." Bee began to walk away. "If anyone needs me, I'll be playing my game system."Bee exited the room and no one heard from him for the rest of the trip.

After four mega cycles, the ship was finally entering Earth's atmosphere. It was a bumby ride, but everyone was strapped in. " _At least it's better than last time." _Optimus thought to himself. As the ship began to touch down, Optimus could see a massive crowd gathering. So many that riot control was brought out. He could also make out Captain Fanzone and his little yellow car bearing mud stains like always.

As the Autobots descended the ramp of Omega Supreme, the roar of the crowd was so loud prime felt as if his audio receptors would burst. Clearly one year did not dim their reputation in Detroit. Just then, Optimus noticed Professor Sumdac. He was still sporting his green lab coat, and had a smile from ear to ear when he saw Sari. Sari rushed forward to hug him much to the delight of the crowd.

"Oh, Sari, my daughter, how I've missed you." Prof. Sumdac said as he pulled away from the warm embrace to get a good look at his child.

"I've missed you to daddy." Sari said back; her sky blue optics glowing warmly.

The professor then looked up to Optimus Prime. "I see you've taken very good care of Sari, and for that I thank you Optimus."

"You're quite welcome professor, but it was a team effort" Optimus motioned to his team who were all smiling and waving at the people with the exception of Ratchet. He was just standing there.

"Well, let us not dilly dally. Lets go back to the tower. Captain Fanzone, if you be so kind." Sari and her father moved towards the yellow replica of Bee's alt mode.

Fanzone, put down his bullhorn, and opened the drivers door.

"For once, I'm actually happy to see machines." He commented before getting into drive.

With that, the Sumdacs and Fanzone headed towards the tower; Fanzone occasionally yelling at the crowd to move and uttering a few choice words under his breath.

The Autobots quickly transformed. Everyone had kept their Earth mode from the last time they had visited the planet with a few minor changes here and there to keep the appearance of this years models. Arcee, on the other hand, was new and after much contemplating, had decided on a pink convertible; although she was much to modest to let down the top.

When they arrived at Sumdac tower, they were aware the tower had gone through some modifications of it's own. A large side door in the lobby lead to a confrence area big enough for even Ultra Magnus and the rest of the Elite guard to sit comfortably. When Optimus and the rest of his team had taken a seat on the makeshift furniture made for them, Fanzone began the meeting.

"O.K," He began. "Since you guys have been gone, things have changed a little around here." He took a remote control out of his pocket and hit a button. Images began to flash on a projection screen. A collection of mug shots that humans call a rouges gallery popped up. Optimus recognized familiar faces such as the Angry Archer, Nanosec, and the Constructicons. Their were other faces however, that Prime didn't know. "Yer already familiar with Mr. Green tights, speedo, and the tin plated trio," Fanzone said motioning to the photos Prime had mentally noted a second ago. "but we got some newbies like this clown." Fanzone hit a button and a little robot bearing a Decepticon logo appeared. "Calls himself Frenzy. He's been raiding the oil refineries for the past eight months along with an oversized robo cat. Were counting on you to bring these cons down. Until the job is done, DPD will back you whenever we can."

The meeting dragged on for another hour. Mainly, it consisted an overview of new bad guys, reminding the Autobots to obey traffic laws, and advising Sari not to get in over her head. It would have been shorter, but, Fanzone being the tech jinx he is, managed to short circuit the projector for about twenty minutes; muttering swear words all the way.

As the meeting adjourned and Fanzone departed, the Autobots were left alone to talk with Issac Sumdac.

"Dad," Sari began, "I'm so happy to be home. Nothing could possibly spoil this." She hugged him.

Just then a strange voice called out,

"Sorry I'm late Professor! Traffic was absolutely insane. I promise it won't happen again."

Sari looked up just in time to see a tall brown haired girl of around sixteen standing in the doorway.

"Dad," Sari slowly began, "who is this?"


	2. Homecoming part 2

**Disclaimer: all characters and other elements belong to their respective companies. I do not own transformers or anything from Disney.**

**Here's chapter 2… please enjoy and review. Suggestions are welcome!**

Homecoming part 2.

It was only two hours since Sari had arrived on Earth, but time slowed in that moment of seeing the strange girl. She was tall; about 5'8; making her about an inch and a half taller than Sari. Her long brown wavy hair fell to about her elbow joint. She had an slightly angled jaw that lead down to a soft round-like chin. Her hazel-green eyes were normal sized for a human, and were slighty angled at the edges. It gave her a bit of a cat appearance. The rest of her body was wide framed, but looked surprisingly lean. She was wearing grey jeans, a green and black tee, and snow white running sneakers.

"Oh Sari," professor Sumdac said. "I forgot to tell you. This is Alexa Johnson, my apprentice intern. She is working with me to help develop new technologies. Her understanding of earth robotics is quite profound." As he said this, he motioned for Alexa to come forward.

"Why thank you professor," Alexa said. "I'm just happy to help and learn." She then turned to Sari and gave a faint smile filled with sincerity. "Hello Sari, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She offered her hand to Sari. Sari looked down at it, but didn't take it. "I'm gonna go check out my old room." Sari commented bleak and dryly as she turned on her heals and headed for the elevator. There was a bit of something else in her voice Alexa could hear. Was it hate, fear, envy? She honestly didn't know.

Sari stepped out of the elevator and arrived at her old bedroom door. Bumblebee had come with her leaving the other Autobots to talk with this new girl. Bee could see Sari wasn't her self; she was quiet, and her happy smile was gone. She now looked around her room expressionless scrutinizing every little detail.

"Uh Sari," Bee began, "is there something upsetting you?" No answer. "Cause, ya know, you seem a little upset." Silence. "and maybe you have something you'd want to get off your chestplate."

As Bee finished his poor speach, Sari had hit a button next to her desk on the wall. Her window that gave her a view of the city swung open. She reached into the drawer, and pulled out some clay pigeons she had left over from when she was just learning to control her energy bolts.

"Upset," she began; she threw a pidgeon like a frisbee out the window. "My dad replaced me. Why the frag do you think I'd be UPSET?" She charged an energy bolt and fired. Bee had to duck as the orb just missed his helm and hit it's target out the window. The pigeon vaporized on impact.

Once Bee had gotten over the shock of having two objects aimed at his head in one day, he realized Sari was on the floor crying. Bee immediately picked her up in his servos and rocked her back and forth like she was eight again. The soft whir of his motors hushed Sari who started to sniffle.

"Hey," He said as Sari stared up into his sweet blue optics."your dad still loves you; and even if he didn't, ya got me. You can love this face, can't you?" Bumblebee felt something down in his spark as he spoke it. A kind of urge to protect Sari and keep her happy. He didn't know it, but as Sari hugged him, she felt the same way. "Besides, if it's just one lamo, what do we have to worry about?"

On Cybertron, Megatron was sitting in his cell in the stockade. His trial over, he was found guilty of all charges. However, the Autofools made the mistake of making him an example, expecting him to rust away in prison. His plans were already in motion. They would have been completed sooner, but Blitzwing had since been thrown into the cell next to him. Not many bots knew this, but Blitzwing's random mode also kicked in when he was low on power. Since the Autobots energon was low grade, Blitzwing's random mode was on almost all the time making evil scheming impossible to anyone but Megatron. Right now, he was singing some Earth song called Hakuna Matata, annoying the slag out of Megatron in the process.

"Blitzwing, control your agitating insufferable self."

Blitzwing stopped singing and moved to the clear dividing wall. "Hey Megsi, It's Hakuna Matata, it means no worries. AHAHAHA!" Blitzwing fell over in a heap of demented laughter.

Megatron turned back to his berth and sat down. He decided to pass time by counting how many cruel and unsual ways he could offline Blitzwing. About a mega cycle later as the daily energon was being handed out, a bot Megatron didn't recognize handed him a energon cube. As the cube passed between servos, the Decepticon tyrant felt something else being passed to him. He kept his composure and waited for the bot to move on before looking down to see a small data pad. He pressed the button and a note appeared on the screen:

_**The oppression ends tonight.**_ _**~A.T **_

Megatron sat down on the berth. His optics flared blood red as an evil smirk came across his lips. He sipped his energon cube and waited for the night.

After straightening out some things, the Autobots made their way back to the plant. Optimus and the rest of his team had said goodnight to Sari a few hours after Alexa departed. Prime couldn't for the function of him figure out what caused Sari to act they way she did. Alexa had tried to be nice, and Sari treated her like Sentinel treated him. He thought she was quite nice, and actually had an interesting conversation with her concerning how she felt about intergalactic space travel. Although she seemed quite professional and adult, an adventurous side seemed to exist somewhere deep inside the teen and had shown through to Optimus. Arcee and Jazz had spoken to her about how things for a full organic teenager were only to find out not much difference existed with the exception of not being able to have an alt mode. When it came to Ratchet, common courtesies were exchanged in the form of a greeting, but not much else. Bulkhead had asked what she liked to do and found out she had a love of music, sports, nature, and much to his happiness, art. She had a very long conversation with him about the art of beautiful arhitecture during the Renaissance. Alexa didn't seem to mind talking with them and even answered questions when she was doing a few things for the Professor. She didn't have the chance to speak with Bumblebee as it seemed he wished to ignore her. Optimus wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Sari might have had a role in his attitude toward the intern.

As they neared the plant,old memories came flooding back to the Autobots as everyone's demeanor changed a little. It seemed most apparent with Bumblebee . The bot had become freakishly quite the last two blocks to base and went straight to his room and locked himself in for the night. He didn't even want some of the energon bulkhead had found kicking around. It just wasn't like Bumblebee.

Megatron had been waiting patiently, which meant he was about to kill something. It was night at the stocade. The night guard were about to replace the day guard. If his loyal Decepticons had half a processor, they would attack and soon. He was rewarded as a commotion in another sector swelled from a murmur to a roar. The panick alarms began going off followed by cannon fire and screams of Autobots in agony. It might has well been a sympthony orchestra for it was music to Megatrons audio receptors. Without warning the cell doors opened up releasing every depecticon in the maximum security wing. Most of them scattered and headed for the exits, the rest cut down what was left of the autobot guard. Megatron stood back and watched the work be done for him. He did kill an autobot who dared to meet his optics. As he looked up, a large decepticon caught his eye. The other mech noticed and walked towards him.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve you." The purple and black Con gave a regal bow and looked up.

Megatron looked at him; his optics full of smug brutality. "I was hoping you'd be here Astro Train, I need someone to handle these lower malfunctions. You're first task, bring me the whereabouts of the autofool Optimus Prime, he will suffer dearly for this."

Optimus decided to turn in for the night. As he headed for his room, he noticed a set of gray doors that were highly alluring. Before he knew it, he had deftly pressed the side button and was standing in prowl's room. Everything was just as it was a year ago; as if the ninja had just stepped out for a drive. Optimus sighed with a heavy spark. Guilt fully crashed down on him as he turned to face a shelf and found one of Prowls spare Shruikens. He couldn't bear it; he had to leave the room.

As Optimus lay in his own berth dreaming, he had hoped for peace. Instead, he got a nightmare. He was back at prowl's funeral as the attendants ceremoniously removed prowl's mods. His stripped body was then put into a furnace and glowed white hot before melting down into raw material. The metal then flowed into a protform mold and emerged a blank template. Greif racked Optimus as his mind came to the realization that his ninja friend was gone for good, and it was partially his fault. If he had done what Ratchet said and threw it back into the space bridge, if he had contacted the Elite Guard sooner on earth, if he had never dispersed it, the Allspark would never had needed Prowl's spark. Prowl would still be around,and not offline. His mind left the funeral and raced back through the stellar cycles to when he had lost Elita-1. He had lost two of the bots who meant the most to him. He had failed again. Darkness started to grip Optimus down to his core, his feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him and began to break down. He screamed in anguish and awoke in his room. His motion sensors told him he had been tossing and turning, and later...sobbing. 'It's was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare.' He kept telling himself. Just as he was about to slip back into recharge, he noticed his newly issued alert holo-projector was beeping. He walked over to it an poked the top. A pre-recorded image of Ultra Magnus appeared.

"Attention all elite guard members, condition black, Megatron has escaped."

Optimus stared at the message dumbfounded. 'I pray to Primus I'm still dreaming.' but he knew he wasn't.


	3. episode 3 extended family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Episode 3- Extended family.

Alexa woke from her bed with a groan. Sumdac had her up till one in the morning and she needed to be there by eight. It had been awkward with her and Sari in the past few days. When Alexa was working in a room and Sari was there, she could feel her eyes drilling into her. Yet everytime she turned around, Sari was gone. 'I don't know why she hates me, but I hope she'll come around.' She thought to herself. As she was pulling herself up, the phone started to ring. She didn't hear anyone yell "I got it." So she answered. "Hello, this is Alexa."

"Hello Alexa," came the professor's voice through the receiver. " I hope I did not disturb you."

"Oh no not at all," Alexa halfway lied." I was just heading out now."

"Actually Alexa, that is why I called. I need you to pick up something for me at one of my plants. The Autobots are currently staying there. It's a prototype infrared receiver. Would you mind going over and fetching it for me?"

"No problem Professor. As long as it's under forty pounds."

"Thank you Alexa. I'll upload the directions to your vehicle."

"Thanks sir. I'll be by as soon as I get it."

Alexa finished the conversation and exited her apartment heading for the tenant garage. It was weird to be classified as a tenant; as she lived with no parents. Just a roommate. It was difficult, but she eventually got the city of Detroit to classify her as an adult. It took months of lobbying and proof she could maintain a financial record; but it was well worth it. She just hoped her roomie wouldn't trash the place while she was gone.

Optimus was on high alert for the past week. Ever since he broke the news of Megatron escaping, the other bots were on edge. Bulkhead had become more clumsy, Jazz looked ready to spring at anytime, Arcee became anxiety ridden, and Ratchet more irritable as Bumblebee accidentally mistook him for a Decepticon and had shot him with his stingers twice out of fear; the second time earning him a lecture from Optimus and Ratchet threatening to down grade his mods. Optimus himself hadn't gotten much recharge. Ratchet was fully aware of this however.

"If you don't get some recharge soon, I swear I'll put you in the medbay until you do." Ratchet had told him this morning. Along with commenting how young bots think their invincible when Prime said he'd only consider it.

Sari was here this morning. She had come to show Bumblebee and Bulkhead a new video game. She became a little annoyed as Bee kept constantly winning, which resulted in multiple victory dances and self-glorification. Sari actually didn't care that much. Bee was acting like his old self and that was what mattered.

The incoming call monitor began to make noise. Optimus activated it and saw Sumdac on the other line. "Good morning Professor. Is their something we can do for you?"

"Good morning Optimus. and hello Autobots and Sari." The other bots had all gathered around. "I used your plant to store something and now I am in need of it,"

"No problem Professor. I'll have Bulkhead and Bumblebee drop it off."

"I thank you Optimus. But I'm afraid I've already sent Alexa to meet you at the plant to pick it up."

Sari immediately flipped. "Wait a second! You told her about the base? It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Now Sari, Alexa is now a trusted intern. She was going to find out sooner or later." The Professor's expressoin turned to a glimmer of hurt. He felt bad he had tarnished his daughter's trust again, but she might have been overreacting. Alexa could be trusted. Besides, Alexa's curiosity would have lead her to the plant anyway. If he didn't tell her, she'd know eventually.

Sari crossed her arms and gave a pouty expression. She turned to walk away."Yeah, but...couldn't it have been later? _Much _later?" Sari mumbled the last part so only Bumblebee heard it. They both left and resumed their video game on the couch. Bumblebee wasn't that intrested anymore. He sat their thinking to himself why that new girl had to go and ruin Sari's life. The more he thought, the more he resented the full organic. 'She can go fall from a twenty story fragging building. I really don't care.' He thought to himself. It didn't help that Sari had turned the tables and now was kicking his aft up and down the virtual playing field.

Fifteen minutes later, Optimus heard a slight engine whine outside. It sounded like an Earth vehicle pulling up.

"O.K everyone, lets make Alexa feel welcome. That includes you Bee."

Everyone got up and exited the plant. In the case of Bumblebee, whether he liked it or not. After refusing to move, Jazz walked up behind him and picked him up by the back of his neck and then proceeded to carry the squirming mech to the front door. Bee was about to curse Jazz out when he plopped him next to Arcee, but the pink intelligence officer gave him a look that could melt steel, scaring Bee into submission.

As the Autobots opened the plant door, they saw a person starting to dismount a black and silver lean over earth bike. The person was wearing a dark leather jacket, and a black helmet with silver flames around the visor shield. The rider pulled off the helmet to reveal Alexa. She gave a smile and walked over to Prime.

"Hi Optimus." She began. "The professor sent me over. I assume he already told you I was coming though. " She looked around. The plant did not look like much, but that's what was good about it to Alexa. Staying in a low profile place when half of Detroit's news crew is on your tale is genius. 'The autobots really hit the nail on the head in choosing a location.' She thought to herself. "Anywho, I need to pick up the prototype Sumdac wants. So, if you can point me in the right direction, I'll be out of you're circuitry."

"Sure thing." Optimus lead her into the base

"Would you at least like a tour?" a voice said next to Alexa making her jump. The white mech named Jazz had suddenly appeared by her side. He had said he was a ninja, but untill now Alexa thought he was joking.

"Ummm...sure. If it won't be to much trouble, I'd love one. If it's alright with Optimus of course."

Optimus turned around to face them. "Feel free. Ratchet moved the prototype so it will be a minute. Jazz, show her around the base."

"You got it O. Follow me A." He said motioning for Alexa to follow. Clearly Jazz loved to be generous with acronyms.

Jazz conducted her here and their. He expected questions, just not as many as Alexa was putting out. She seemed even more intrested in Cybertronian martial arts and about planetary customs of their home world. Jazz was happy he was giving the tour rather than someone else; otherwise he'd worry about Alexa overloading their processors with questions. However he was tired; and was not as alert as he normally would be. Alexa picked up on this when she asked a question and found Jazz letting his head rest on his chest.

"Jazz, I know I don't know you very well, but you seem…fatigued. Is everything all right?" She had tried to keep the genuine worry out of her voice, but she had failed miserably.

"Yeah everything's A-O.K. Just had some craziness go down in the last couple of days is all. Not many of us had time to take the pedal off the metal."

"Oh. All right. Well, Prime's probably got what I came here for, so I'd better get a move on."

She let Jazz lead her back to the main room. Sure enough, Optimus was waiting with the prototype.

"Here you are Alexa." He handed the prototype to her. "What exactly does it do?"

"Well," Alexa began as she put it in her backpack."It's a receiver that allows the user to send multiple signals to multiple things with use of infrared; therefore making it less susceptible to jammers."

Alexa was a little uncomfortable sharing such information; but it was only the Autobots. Or so she thought. Alexa had failed to notice a little techno "bug" sticking to her backpack. On the other line, a man in an immaculate business suit sat behind a desk smirking to himself. "While Sumdac thinks I'm out, I'll give him a little surprise." He hit a button on his desk. "Masterson, I want to see you."

As Alexa was returning to Sumdac tower from the plant, she had a funny feeling she was being followed. However it was just that. A feeling. She had no proof she was. Instead, she switched up her route. Taking a few more minutes in an attempt to trip up anyone who might be as a precaution. "If anyone was following, I think I lost them by now." She thought to herself. However, she was looking behind herself when a large object jumped off a building and obscured her path. As she turned around and saw the mass, she immediately jammed her brakes, but she was too close to turn around without stopping. The object which now Alexa could see was a robot, swung it's arm down and knocked her off her bike. Alexa slid sideways into the sidewalk; her helmet flying clean off. A faint trickle of blood welled from her cheek. She turned her head to see the robot as a voice resonated from it.

"Total ownage! Prepared to be further schooled noob by the Headmaster!"

The Headmaster started to close on Alexa. Alexa managed to stand and started to run. She was fast but, the robot was faster. As it closed the distance and reached out it's hand to grab her, a flash of white smashed into it; knocking it on its back. Alexa was dumbfounded as Jazz reached inside the robot and pulled out a semi scrawny guy who was dressed like an ugly girl. The man started to yell and call the Autobot a noob.

"Call me a noob all ya like. But they won't like ya lingo in the slammer. Some of you humans really are strange cats."

At this, Masterson paled. He paled further when Capt. Fanzone showed up to cuff him. As Masterson was being lead away and the Headmaster unit impounded, Jazz turned to Alexa.

"You forgot your cell phone at the base." He reched in his compartment and handed Alexa her phone. "I started following you about ten minutes after you left. I would have been here sooner, but your little hide and go seek game road style paid off."

Alexa grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." She looked around. "Well Fanzone had my bike picked up as potential evidence so I'm gonna go walk to the nearest bus station." She began to walk away but Jazz stopped her. To her amazement, he transformed and opened a door.

"Climb in." He said.

Alexa gladly complied and Jazz sped off for Sumdac Tower.

A lone ship circled earth. It was barely visible against the blackness of space. A Decepticon stood on its bridge and talked into a receiver.

"I'm here Lord Megatron. The Autobots will soon be found and there dismembered shells brought back to you."

"Good Astro Train. But you shall contact me immediately when you find them. I have something certain in mind."


	4. Chapter 4 a thing of love

**I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.**

**Note: this idea came to me on Valentine's Day and is therefore a Valentine's Day special. Please enjoy and review. Also no offense to anyone who's British! **

**Post note: There's been a little confusion on Alexa's age. She is about 17, but is independent.**

Episode 4 ~ a thing of love.

Ratchet stood in his Medbay. He was a bot of great distinction. War hardened, tough, wise, and above all, experienced. He was all these things, and yet he was as nervous as his first day of boot. Today was July 5th, exactly one month since the Autobots had returned to Earth. Except, that wasn't why condensation dripped from his helm. Today was exactly one year since he had asked Arcee, the love of his life, to officially be a couple. It had been a whole year, and now he was about to take the biggest step of all. He stood there, leaning on a berth for support as he examined a platinum ring the size of a bike tire. It had cost him, as the humans say, a pretty penny, but Arcee was worth anything to him. He'd ask her when he got a moment together; but when; and what if she said no? The thoughts coursing in his processor made him fumble, and the ring slipped from his servos and rolled out of the Medbay.

Alexa was in the living room of the Autobot's base. She and Bulkhead where reviewing his latest painting. Sari and Bumblebee sat in the corner, shooting the occasional glare in her direction. Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee were out investigating suspicious activity suspicious activity around the oil refineries. As Alexa was going to the fridge the Autobots had, she could feel Sari walking up behind her with a hateful stare. Alexa sighed to herself and was about to politely ask Sari if she wanted anything from the fridge when a silver wheel like object came rolling out from the hall that lead to the Medbay. The green and yellow mechs noticed it to and ridged an optic as the thing fell on its side.

"Looks like ol' doc bot dropped something." Bee said.

Sari nodded. "Yeah, he must have. I'll go bring it to him." Sari walked over to it and tried to lift it, but even with her robot strength she had trouble. She set it down ten feet later. "Slag that's kind of heavy."

At this, Alexa quietly walked over and squatted down next to the metal circle. She put her arm through the loop and let the thing rest on her shoulder. Sari and Bee exchanged giddy glances at the thought of Alexa falling over or better yet, pulling a muscle. To their shock however, Alexa stood up and walked with the object as if it were made of plastics. As she walked to the medbay corridor, Alexa looked over her shoulder to Sari.

"It helps to lift with your legs." She said in a tone that contained the slightest hint of amusement. Sari only glared.

As Alexa and Sari walked into the medbay, they found quite an agitated Medico.

"Hey Ratchet, did you lose something?" Alexa jokingly questioned.

"Yeah. Now give it here right this astro second."

Alexa removed the ring from her shoulder and handed it to him. Ratchet took it from her in great haste.

"What's it for Ratchet?" Sari questioned.

"It's for medical use and that's all you need to know. Now kindly leave."

Sari shrugged and walked out of the medbay. For some reason Sari couldn't yet understand, she had an urge to spend time with Bumblebee.

Alexa on the other hand waited for Sari to go before she walked back up to Ratchet.

"Something you want Alexa?" He said not taking his optics off the ring.

"Yeah. I want to know why you're lying."

Ratchet's eyes snapped up. "WHAT!"

Alexa smiled. "I may not be Cybertronian, but I know platinum when I see it. It's also not industrial strength. A medic of your experience with such a critical optic would never make that mistake. You have it for something, so tell me the real reason."

Ratchet sighed. He knew that Alexa was dead on in her deduction. He also knew further lying could blow everything. "If you must know," He began, "yes it is platinum. Arcee and I have been seeing each other for one stellar cycle today. I'm going to ask her to be my spark mate tonight."

Ratchet winced as silence crept into the room. He expected for Alexa to leave and blab his plans to the others and spoil the surprise. Instead, he got the opposite reaction from her.

"I completely understand. I assume you want to keep this a secret. But at least tell me what you have planned." Alexa replied. There was a warm glow of excitement in her eyes.

Ratchet's hardened expression slowly morphed into thoughtfulness. "Well, to be honest, I haven't really considered that much of a plan." He put a servo to his chin. "I guess I got a bit swept up in the main idea of it all that details didn't really hit me."

"Maybe I can help." Alexa suggested. The teen wanted to help Ratchet plan his evening to go off without a hitch. Wanting to get closer to eye level with the Cybertronian veteran, she jogged over to the medical berth and after a second, Alexa managed to pull herself up. She sat crossed legged near the berths edge. "Why don't you tell me everything Arcee likes? I don't know her very well, but if you fill me in, I can come up with a plan."

Alexa listened to Ratchet talk about Arcee nonstop for fifteen minutes. She learned the pink femme was once a teacher, an intelligence officer, had a love for knowledge and enjoyed new places. She thought for a second and then an idea hit her.

"OK, here's my idea; I know this really nice spot in the park near the lake that is amazing at sunset. You should propose to her there."

Ratchet gave a little smile. "Good plan kid. You're all right Alexa."

"Happy to help out Ratchet." Alexa jumped off of the berth and started to leave when Ratchet remembered something.

"Wait!" He called after her, "what about Prime and the others?"

Alexa stopped and turned her head in Ratchets direction. "Don't worry, I already thought of that."

"What are you going to do?"

Alexa gave a devious little smirk. "Let's just say I hope the other Autobots are better liars than you are." With that, she walked out of the Medbay.

Later after Prime and the other bots had returned from patrol, Ratchet sprung his plan into action. He walked up to Arcee. Seeing the pink convertible made his spark chamber pulsate out of control. He started to freeze up out of nervousness. Alexa realized what was happening and made a small whistle sound to get his attention. The moment Ratchet looked up, Alexa gave him a smile and two thumbs up. It was the confidence boost he needed. He walked up to Arcee.

"Uh, Arcee," Ratchet said unsure of himself. The pink femme looked up and smiled at her long time mech friend.

"Hello Ratchet, I missed you when we were out. Did I miss anything?"

"No, not at all. But, I was wondering, would you like to go out tonight? I'd like to show you a little more of the city."

Arcee looked contemplating for a moment. It slowly turned into a happy expression. "Alright, I'll meet you outside the plant in one hour."

Ratchet turned to talk to Optimus. He noticed Alexa was walking away from him. She gave an impish expression and headed to where Bulkhead was painting.

"Uh, excuse me Prime." Ratchet said catching his young commanding officer's attention.

The blue and red mech turned to the medic. "Hello Ratchet," Prime's voice displayed his cheery demeanor. "Did you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd like to take Arcee out and show her Detroit. Is that alright?"

Optimus smiled. "Of course. In fact, Alexa has offered to teach us all a Game for older organics. I believe she called it poker."

"Thanks Prime." Ratchet gave one of his rare smirks. "I better go wash up."

Ratchet hadn't realized until now how crummy his paint looked. He made his way to the wash room and immediately rinsed his frame off. When he was dry, he grabbed a buffer and a can of Jazz's high gloss wax. Ratchet didn't stop buffing until his plating could have been a substitute for a mirror. He caught glimpse of his reflection in his arm and was caught a little off guard by what he saw. The old medic looked almost a million stellar cycles younger. "A little wax went a long way" He thought to himself. However, Ratchet wasn't so superficial as to wax everyday like Bumblebee. He had far more important things to do normally.

Ratchet's date was in five minutes. He exited the washroom and headed for the main door. As he passed the living room, he noticed the other Autobots minus Arcee sitting at a makeshift table holding oversized playing cards. Alexa sat on Jazz's shoulder and was explaining the game from there. As quiet as he could, the medic slipped past and found a well polished convertible waiting outside for him. If Ratchet had the mind of Bee, he would have said she was drop dead gorgeous. The pink autobot had never looked better. The late afternoon sun glinted of her plating making Ratchet's spark go nuts again. He walked over to Arcee. Arcee gently smiled and hugged her love.

"Right on time Ratchet." The Intel bot cooed. She transformed into her car mode as Ratchet did the same. "Where to?"

"I'd thought we'd go see the park first." Ratchet answered remembering Alexa's place. The old medic bot could feel the ring in his compartment. He wanted to be sure this was perfect.

As they drove through the streets, Arcee took in everything she could see. It fascinated her; the lights, the organic chatter, the interesting smells all made her feel like a wide optic sparkling again. She did miss Cybertronian, but Earth had a lot to offer as well. She like her new alt mode and thought Ratchet's made him more attractive than the day they met. Just the thought of being in Ratchet's servos made her engine rev. Thankfully, Ratchet was too preoccupied to take notice.

As they reached the park, the two bots transformed into robot mode. The summer sun began to set, setting the large lake on fire. Ratchet saw his window beginning to open.

"Uh Arcee, why don't you go on to the lake, I'll be along in a cycle or two."

"Alright Ratchet, see you there." Arcee walked through the bushes and to the beach.

Ratchet pulled out the ring to examine it. It would be the biggest blunder of the day.

A hundred yards away sat the Angry Archer and Colossus Rhodes. They were down on their luck and needed money.

"I say old chap, we need a little green for our pockets." The green Robin Hood knock off commented.

"Yeah, we do. No crimes make me bored." Rhodes returned. It was hard for anyone to believe this sniveling little man could turn into a hulking mass at will. Just then, Rhodes eyed Ratchet looking at the ring. "Hey, it's an Autobot. What's he holding?"

Archer looked over and his eyes lit up. "It's the ticket to a substantial amount of pocket money old bean. Let us not frivolously waste the opportunity" Archer fired a grappling arrow and swung away as Rhodes bulked up.

Ratchet was about to trudge through the bushes to Arcee when a steel cable wrapped around the ring and yanked it from his grasp. He looked over to see the Angry Archer and Colossus Rhodes remove it from the cable. Ratchet's eyes flashed molten blue as he saw the two smiling at their catch. "GIVE IT BACK YOU BRITWIT!" He thundered at Archer.

Archer looked over at the infuriated medic and made a tsking sound. "We British don't take well to being called such a Yankee name." Archer and Rhodes grabbed the cable and swung away. Ratchet needed to catch them. He was about to transform when Arcee poked her head out from the shrubbery.

"Ratchet, I heard something. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Arcee. Would you give me a few minutes? I'll be right back." The white and red mech transformed and sped off like a sharkatron was on his back bumper. Arcee was fairly perplexed.

Ratchet chased Archer and Rhodes all over the park, into the city, past Sumdac tower and finally into old Detroit. The sun was gone now, and the streetlights had kicked on. Ratchet was exhausted. The villains picked up on this and decided to rest on a building above him.

"You can't catch us old bean, we're too fast for you." Archer said smiling his ridiculous smile.

The old mech knew he was right. He had one shot, and it required lying.

"Well then; at least tell me who gets to keep it."

The villains looked confused. Ratchet continued.

"Don't you know that's a special platinum alloy? The moment it's broken or melted it turns to slag. Only one of you can have it, so who's it going to be?"

Rhodes spoke first. "I'll keep it. I saw it first."

Archer butted in. "Yes chap, but you needed _my_ grappling arrow so I'll keep it."

The two began to exchange verbal blows and then fists. Ratchet then did step two. Using his magnets, he pulled an old street light from the ground and used the magnetic field to swing it like a baseball bat at the super villans. Archer and Rhodes looked up in time to see the metal poll coming at them, but they couldn't get away fast enough. The two villains blacked out and lay tangled in a heap. The ring slipped from Archer's grasp and rolled straight for a storm drain.

"No!" Ratchet yelled.

As the ring was about to fall, a pink foot stopped it. Ratchet saw to his amazement Arcee pick up the ring. She walked over to him.

"It's been more than a cycle." She said recalling his last words to her in the park.

Ratchet hung his head. All his plans had been ruined. 'Arcee wouldn't say yes now.' He thought to himself.

Arcee ridged an optic. "Well... are you going to stand there, or do you want to propose?" Her voice was warm and joking.

Ratchet smiled. He took the ring from her and got down on his knee.

"Arcee," he began. "I love you. I always have, and I always will; No matter what. Will you do me the honor of being my spark mate?"

A smile of pure exuberant joy showed upon Arcee's face plate. "YES! YES! YES! Oh Primus yes Ratchet! She rushed forward and hugged her new spark mate to-be.

Ratchet grinned the biggest smile in his entire life and slipped the ring on Arcee's servo. It was a perfect fit. The metal around the ring flashed blue as it integrated with the surrounding plating, making it flush with the rest of the femme's servo.

Ratchet stood up, still holding Arcee's hands.

"Let's go break the news to the others" Arcee suggested.

Ratchet nodded; they transformed and headed back to base.

At the base, they found the Autobots, Alexa, and Sari cleaning up the makeshift table and a few discarded energon shells. Optimus noticed Ratchet and Arcee immediately.

"Hey Ratchet. Did you and Arcee have a good time?" Prime's voice sounded a little depressed. Ratchet noticed this was out of character, as well as Bumblebee looking insanely pleased.

"Were fine Prime. We have an announcement to make, but, what's the matter with you?"

Prime just shook his head. "I lost twenty thousand credits to Jazz and Bumblebee. Poker is not a game to be taken lightly. What's the announcement?"

At this point, all the others had stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the couple. Arcee looked at Ratchet who nodded his approval for her to say it.

"Optimus, Autobots," She began, "Ratchet asked me to be his spark mate tonight;" She held up the hand with the platinum stripe in it. "And I said yes."

A flood of congratulates flowed from the other bots. Optimus wished them happiness, Bulkhead got choked up, Bee said something along the lines of congrats, Sari was jumping up and down while begging to be in the ceremony, Jazz was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Alexa held out a thumbs up and winked.

A few hours later, Sari was in her bedroom thinking about the day, she thought how sweet Ratchet and Arcee were together, she then thought about a certain little yellow mech who had been her first real friend. As she thought about him, she realized how their friendship had grown. It was then that she came to the realization of wanting to be more than friends. She could feel it in her spark chamber that she held a certain place for Bee. She crawled into bed, and fell asleep dreaming about a sweet mech with eyes as beautiful as sapphires.

**A/N: hoped you like the special. I'm officially taking a suggestion for the next episode.**


	5. Overtime

Episode 5~ overtime.

A/N This is a request done for a friend who wanted to see everyone's favorite oil guzzling idiots, the Constructicons. And yes, I did use many homages to the G1 episode starring the main problem of this episode. Please enjoy and reveiw.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Astro Train walked the abandoned streets of old Detroit. The triple changer silently stalked in and out of the shadows looking for a lead to the Autobots. He had been on Earth for three days. The humans would have called it July 8th. The night he landed, he intercepted a public organic transmission concerning two Autobots causing commotion in his current sector; but aside from impressions in the pavement and buildings, and a ripped up metal pole, he found nothing. Frustrated, Astro Train returned to his ship. Inside, he realized he had a holo message. He hit a button and saw lugnut on his display screen.

"Astro Train," The oversized con began. "Lord Megatron grows impatient with your progress."

An Icy voice could be heard in the background. "Vho are you on the vone with?"

Lugnut ignored the voice and continued. "If you value your spark, you will quicken your pace."Lugnut was about to continue when a hand shoved him out of the way. The screen was then filled with crazy Blitzwing.

"Hey Trainny! Long time no see! Enjoying Earth? Or do you find it to much like your face? AHAHA!"

Astro Train ground his dental plate at the sight of his physco Brother. He was once sane, now he was a half, or in this case third wit. The message ended with Lugnut shoving Blitzwing out of the frame and reminding the purple and black mech to hurry.

Astro Train thought long and hard before he came to the most lodgical solution; he'd let the Autobots come to him.

Meanwhile, Scrapper and Mixmaster were across town working on an idea drawn up by Dirtboss.

"Move it ya mooks." The short forklift barked. "I want to see this thing up and running by yesterday!"

"Hey, were going as fast as we can boss." Mix said.

"Yeah," Scrapper added in. "Hey, boss, remind me again what this thing does." Scrapper uttered carrying a few I-beams.

The forklit facepalmed before he began."Alright, this is an oil synthesizer. By electrifying the plasma we stole in this, it should give us the best oil in the city."

Mix and Scrapper both said the same thing, "Oh yeah". Twenty minutes later, the machine was done. Dirtboss stepped forward.

"Alright, fire it up." The construction bots obeyed without hesitation. A ball of blue light hit the plasma and it started to go multicolored. It finally settled on yellow. As the machine increased the dosage, it overloaded and exploded. The mechs thought that was it until a little yellow spitball came flying out, bouncing up and down a million miles an hour, and much to their surprise, was speaking.

"Kremzeek, Kremzeek!"It hovered, saying that for a few moments before it bounced down the street.

"What the frag was that?" Mix asked ridging an optic.

"Don't know," Scrapper commented. "but it didn't look good."

Meanwhile, Jazz was out on patrol sitting at a stop light. His radio was on high. Sari had gave him a few stations to try. He really liked the hip hop, and was currently listening to hard rock. He had gotten so much into the music that he started bouncing up and down like a low rider. 'Man, these Organics sure know how to have fun.' he thought to himself. He was so distracted that he didn't feel a little electric pinch as the thing called Kremzeek jumped onto his back fender. Nor did he feel it hold on to him until he got back to base. As Jazz rolled into his room and transformed, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Kremzeek." it said.

Jazz whirled around to find a little yellow thing on his night stand.

"Well hey little guy, haven't seen you before." He reached out a servo. "Where'd you come fro-" Jazz was cut short as the creature lunged. To his shock, the creature went right through his servo and into him. Jazz felt a sharp pain as something fried his motor relays. He fell to the floor, unable to yell or move.

Alexa was entering the base, she had her ipod with her and a DVD collection of really bad Kung Fu movies she was going to share with Jazz. She found Optimus and Arcee inside talking about her bonding date with Ratchet.

"Hey Prime, hey Arcee, nice to see you today, is Jazz in?"

Prime and Arcee smiled. "He's in his room Alexa, I think he's expecting you." Optimus replied.

Alexa smiled and walked to his room. She banged on the door.

"Jazz, it's me. I brought my ipod and some movies." No answer. "Jazz? Are you in their?" Her voice reflected her concern. She then noticed the button to open his door on her right. She deftly pressed the button and found to her horror, a sprawled out white mech on the floor. She rushed forward and shook his shoulder. "JAZZ! JAZZ! CAN YOU HEAR ME? JAZZ!" She stopped shaking his shoulder when she realized he was still online. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't quite make it out. "Hang on Jazz." She uttered to him "RATCHET! RATCHET! COME QUICK!" She screamed so loud Jazz's audio recepter shreiked in protest. Her loud yell was rewarded with the sound of pounding landing pads as Ratchet busrt into the room. He immediately saw Jazz an knelt down to him. He turned on his telescoping optic and began to look over the ninjabot for external damage.

"What happened?" He questioned Alexa; his optics revealing the slightest glimmer of concern.

"I don't know. He wasn't responding. I opened his door and found him like this." As Alexa was saying this, Jazz's mumbling got more noticable as he willed himself to speak.

"Jazz, what is it?" Alexa asked as Ratchet moved to check his internals.

"L-look out." He stammered.

Before Alexa could question him, she found out what he was talking about. As Ratchet opened his internal hatch, a little yellow thing came flying up and stood on the edge of the white mech's chest cavity.

"Kremzeek!" It yelled.

By now the other Autobots were gathered around the door. They all recoiled in surprise at the sight of the thing.

"What in- ARGGGH!" Was Rachet's last words on the subject as the thing flew through him. Ratchet slumped to the floor, his optics full of shock. Whatever this thing was, it could damage machines. He just wished he knew it a nanoclick ago.

The creature headed straight for the door where the Autobots were. The Autobots sidestepped the thing as it entered the hall and went to the rec-room.

"What's that?" Bee asked. The thing continued towards the rec-room.

"I don't know." Prime said. "but, Ratchet and Jazz need help."

Sari stepped forward and laid her hand on Ratchet and began her diagnostic. "His relays are totaled. Jazz's are probably the same."

"Can you fix them?" Arcee questioned. Her optics filled with unhappiness at the sight of her love.

Sari nodded. "Yeah, It'll take awhile, but yeah. I'll start on doc-bot first." Sari ran to get some tools from the medbay.

Prime spoke up."We need to catch that thing before it does damage to the city."

"Yeah," Bee began, "but how do we stop it from damaging us?"

"I don't know Bumblebee, but the safety of the civilians come first. Autobots, Alexa, catch that thing!"

The still functioning bots and Alexa charged to the rec-room just in time to see Kremzeek fry the T.V.

"AH SLAG! The plasma!" Bee groaned. Optimus rolled his optics.

The thing burst from the T.V. The Autobots dispersed a little.

"What can we do? We can't touch it." Bulkhead said.

"You can't," Alexa said slowly, "but maybe I can." She dove at the thing and clamped her hands around it. The creature squirmed and shouted at being held against it's will.

"Nice try you little bugger, but you're not getting away from-" Alexa was cut short as an electric voltage shot through her and blew her five feet back; forcing her to let go of the thing that shocked her.

"Alexa, are you okay?" Optimus asked. He was surprised that the little yellow thing could do what it did to the intern.

Alexa sat up, her hair was frizzed. Bulkhead offered an open servo so Alexa could pull herself up.

"Just fine Prime. Geez though, little, powers, says it's probable name over and over, if you ask me, it's the Pokemon from hell."

Alexa got to her feet and looked around. It was gone. "Where'd it go?"

Prime surveyed the area when he caught something out of the corner of his optic. Kremzeek was lunging straight for him! Prime whirled to face it and activated his fire extinguisher. Kremzeek got a full blast. It fell to the floor spluttering it's name before it jumped out an open window.

"Wonderful, just what I didn't want to happen." Prime commented dryly.

"Wait a second Optimus." The intern said as she went to the wall, "I have an idea." Alex returned a second later with the stationary fire extinguisher that was kept in the base after Bee had lit a table on fire with a blow torch. "Is this the same stuff that's in your arm?"

Prime looked at the container. "Yes, what does it matter though?"

"Well, if it didn't like the stuff you hit it with, maybe we can use the fire extinguishers to 'herd' it where we want it."

Prime smiled. "Good plan Alexa. But, that still leaves what to do with it when we find it."

Arcee raised her servo. "Umm...Optimus, sir?

"Yes Arcee?" Prime said.

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe we could use the space bridge at Sumdac tower. We could force it to some random quadrant." The femme said slightly timid about sharing such an unconventional idea.

Prime looked thoughtful and then turned to their space bridge expert. "Bulkhead, what do you think?"

"Hmm...well, it could work as long as the electric field is not strong enough to disrupt the space bridge's electric pulse."

That settled it. Alexa quickly retrofitted devices to the other bots minus Prime that allowed them to carry out the plan. Alexa then left to warm up the Space Bridge. She had contacted prof. Sumdac who was now standing by.

The Autobots set out scanning the city for any electric anomalies; they soon found it. The Autobots were drawn to the baseball stadium which happened to be hosting an appliance show. The sounds of panicked organics filled the air as sparks erupted from one piece of equipment or another. Kremzeek was having a field day.

The moment the little energy being showed his face, the autobots sprang into action. Arcee struck first and blew it off the table; the others joined in and they soon were guiding the thing down the street. Things were fine until the Sumdac tower parking lot. That's when Bumblebee ran out of fire retardant. The creature seemed to sense this and went after Bee.

"Ah! Oh no you don't!" With that, Bee opened up his energy stinger's full wrath.

"Bumblbee!" Prime began, "what are you doing?"

"Sorry boss bot, I'm out." Was all Bee could say. Kremzeek was still taking what the yellow bot was dishing out when Prime received a comm.

"Prime! This is Alexa. I'm watching out a window. Tell Bee to stop! I did an energy scan, the thing can utilize energy to make it expand! What Bumblebee's doing is a bad idea! Repeat, BAD IDEA!"

Prime's optics widened. He spun around to call off the yellow speedster, but it was to late. Kremzeek grew right before their optics into a thirty foot monster. It's high pitched voice was now a thundering boom.

"Kremzeek, Kremzeek!" It bellowed. It the proceed to march into old Detroit. Prime shot Bee an 'I'll speak to you about this later' glare and thought fast. He opened up his comm so Alexa could hear. "Autobots! Drive it to the lake, we'll use the water's conductivity to drain it. Alexa, contact capt. Fanzone and order evac on the beaches and all swimming recreation. Meet us at the beach when finished with a glass container. Transform and roll for it!" The Autobots sped off towards the creature while Alexa started to explain this to a grumpy Fanzone via telephone.

Optomus spotted the creature at an abandoned power grid in the ancient areas of the once motor city. "We need to get it's attention" Prime thought aloud.

Bee then cut in front of prime "I have an idea!" He rushed towards the monster leaving his teammates in the dust.

"Bumblebee! Come back!" Prime called after him, but Bee wouldn't listen. Bee transformed one of his arms to robot mode and charged his stinger, making a warm static-like ball of energy.

"Hey, energy hog! Want some of this? Well, come and get it!"

This really got Kremzeek's attention. The monster lumbered after Bumblebee who was slowly leading it to the lake. The others followed, keeping a fair amount of distance as not to tipoff the thing. When they reached the shore, Bee drove to a peir, making sure the thing was still following. It was. Bee transformed and came dangerously close to the electric menace. He hadn't counted on being this close. He panicked and ran to the end of the wharf, Kremzeek right behind him. Optimus saw this unfolding and opened up his comm to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, get clear of the wharf, we'll take out the thing by taking out the structure."

Bee didn't have to be told twice for once. He reverted back to car mode and sped off the side of the pier. As soon as his back wheels hit the beach, Optimus gave the orders.

Arcee whipped out her swords, Bulhead took out his wrecking ball, and Optimus grabbed his energon axe. Within seconds, all the pillars were splinters. The thing crashed into the water almost in slow motion. A sizzling sound followed by a giant, yellow tinted water column erupted as the extra energy dissipated came forth from the lake.

Optimus then ordered the others to spread out and scan the beach for the creature as it probably washed up on shore. Bulkhead found it about two hundred yards from where the explosin occured. It was perfect timing, as Alexa showed up thirty seconds later with the requested glass jar.

"I saw the explosion a mile away. Did it work?"

Prime nodded. "The glass jar?"

Alexa took it out and figured out what it was intended for. Quickly, she scooped up the little energy ball that was still alive, but barely. By the time they reached Sumdac tower's roof, it was back to normal. Bulkhead warmed up the space bridge, and found a planet that was unihabited by any sentient life, but had many electrical storms. Very carefully, Optimus pushed the container through and the portal closed. That was that. All that was left was to clean up the damage. Sari had phoned and said Ratchet was okay now and repairing Jazz. So, they decided to go straight to clean up. Optimus broke every one up into teams with the exception of himself. He wound up alone in old Detroit. as he was working he failed to notice the cloaked spark him. Optimus felt a sharp pain in the back of his helm, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Astro Train had found what he was looking for. Now the leader of the autoscrap heaps was at his feet, prone and vulnerable. He commed Megatron to inform him of his success.

"Lord Megatron, I have located the auto fool Optimus Prime. I'm ready to dispose of him now." Astro Train raised his mace for the killing blow when Megatron returned conversation.

"No Astro Train! Leave him, I have something planned that is worse than death. Return to your ship and leave the planet immediately."

"B-but Lord Megatron I-"

"NOW!"

Astro Train winced at the war lords rage. He cast a hateful stare at Optimus and took off.

Optimus rebooted himself just in time to see Astro Train fly away. He had heard of the con due to his role in the prison break and shuddered at the thought of him. He checked his internal clock. He had been out for almost a cycle. Why had Astro Train retreated? He didn't know. Optimus transformed and roled for the base, looking in every shadow for a surprise attack that never came.

A/N: I'm sorry these take so long to do. I don't have a working internet equipped computer, so I had to write this on a cell phone. Oh well, please enjoy and reveiw. Next episode: Alexa visits cybertron and all the autobots almost have a spark attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6~ the way it should be, part one.

A/N took a while, but it's something I've wanted to write since I began this fic. I rectify a wrong done to the TFA universe. Please enjoy and reveiw!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Optimus stood in the base on monitor duty. It had been quiet the past few days. His run in with Astro Train was still fresh in his data banks. What had the con meant by retreating when Prime was vunerable? It didn't make any sense. Before Prime could think about it further, the monitor's incoming call light began to flash. Prime hit the button only to come face-to-face with Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir." Prime saluted cleanly to the Autobot high commander.

"At ease Optimus Prime." The old mech seemed to smile fleetingly as Prime obeyed. He then continued. "Optimus, your scheduled to be back on Cybertron to give a report on the census findings thus far. I expect to see the techno organic Sari Sumdac to help with the report."

Prime's smile fell. Sari was on an overnight field trip with her tutorbot and wouldn't be back until the night he was scheduled to be back on Earth.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid Ms. Sumdac is unavailable for the presentation." Annoyance began to creep onto Ultra Magnus's face. Prime thought fast. He had an idea. "Sir," He began. "Professor Sumdac has recently taken on a full organic intern. She's proven trustworthy and is slightly older than Ms. Sumdac giving her more amassed information of Earth. With your permission, I'd like to take her to Cybertron instead."

Ultra Magnus was silent for a few moments before he replied. "You are aware of the potential danger this could cause? The incident I was made aware of concerning Police captain Fanzone almost created widespread panic in the streets." His voice wasn't angry, it was more informative as he spoke to Optimus. He then sighed before he continued. "Normally, I would refuse such a request, but I trust your judgement Optimus. You have my full permission to bring the organic here."

Optimus gave a small smile and saluted his commander."Thank you Sir. We'll be on route tomorrow."

Alexa was slightly stunned at what she had just heard Optimus ask her. He wanted her to go with him to his home planet and help with a presentation for his leader. It was almost surreal. However, this was an adventure that she would be crazy to miss out on. She removed her hand from her chin and looked up at a Pleading prime. His optics were practically begging her to go. She smiled before saying anything. "It would be an honor Optimus. I'm sure the Professor would be alright with me taking a day off. Let me call him."

Alexa exited the room and returned a few moments later. Optimus could see her smiling. "He said yes?" Prime questioned.

Alexa smiled a little harder and nodded. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow."

Alexa left the base and went to her apartment. She packed a small day outing duffle for the trip. She went to her closet and pulled out a glass bead bracelet she had bought when she first moved to Detroit and put it on her night stand for tomorrow. She checked her wallet and pulled out a small photo. It showed her with about five other people that matched her age in the photo. "If only they knew..." she mumbled to herself as she slipped it into her night stand drawer. Alexa climbed into bed, her room mate, Natalie had left a note saying she went to a party. Natalie did this at least four times a week so Alexa wasn't surprised. Alexa fell asleep that night, thinking about her past and her future.

The next morning, Optimus briskly walked to greet Alexa at the front door. Ratchet was right behind him. He had insisted that he go to Cybertron to get his bonding date with Arcee official. Prime really had no say when it came to Ratchet in determined mode. While they were gone, Jazz was to be left in charge. Optimus allowed Alexa to enter his cab and they headed for Dinobot Island. After a twenty minute boat ride because Prime's cabin couldn't hold enough air to sustain the full organic passenger, they arrived.

Alexa had heard of the island, but had never gone; primarily because civilians were not permitted. Prime ordered Alexa out and he Transformed. Alexa didn't understand why until she heard a roar and the ground shook. Out of the surrounding trees appeared a trio of mechanical Dinosaurs. It appeared the lead one was a T-Rex.

"Intruder car bots and puny human! That make me Grimlock mad!" Grimlock thrashed his tail and cut a tree in half. Alexa backed up a little. Optimus quickly put himself between her and the dinobots and began the futile effort of trying to use reason.

"Grimlock! Where just passing through. We want no trouble. We're friends."

At the last sentence, Grimlock roared in burning anger.

"You bots no friends! Friends would no let me Grimlock's and dinobots friend, cycle bot die!"

Optimus and Ratchet were taken aback. No one on had told the dinobots about Prowl's sacrifice. No one. Guilt washed over Optimus again. He finally found his voice. "H-how do you know about what happened to Prowl?" His voice was a faint whisper, and full of self-failure.

"Ex traitor Snarl tell me Grimlock and Swoop what happened. He with green dumb bot when it happened. Green dumb bot and Snarl saw white car bot carrying him when he gray. Snarl attack dumb green bot when he said served him right. Snarl come back and we dinobots accept him now. It what cycle bot would want me Grimlock to do."

Optimus was stunned. He had been wrong about Grimlock being a savage mechanical animal. Grimlock had feelings; and was sad at the passing of a close friend. He didn't have time to ponder it, as now Grimlock bellowed and charged Optimus. Optimus scooped up Alexa and threw himself out out Grimlock's path. Clearly, the T-rex had no intention to forgive them for Prowl's fate.

Alexa was wide eyed as she sat in Optimus's hands. The thing called Grimlock seemed hell bent on trying to kill them. Ratchet was trying to push the triceratops back with his magnets while at the same time trying to hit the flying one with his EMP generator. Alexa quickly weighed the odds; they weren't good. Then, the ground started to shudder, and a deep boom that sounded like thunder was heard repeatedly. 'Oh great, probably a Brontosaur with our luck.' She thought tragically to herself. She looked towards where the sound was and prepared for the worst.

As the trees parted, Alexa's eyes grew wide and her jaw went limp. There stood the biggest robot she had ever seen. Ratchet looked over at the giant transformer and smiled. "Perfect timing Omega!" He called up to what appeared to be a friend.

Omega didn't waste time. He quickly used his laser gun to scorch a line between the Autobots and the Dinobots in the dirt. Grimlock cowered a little before turning on his heels and running into the forest; Snarl and Swoop right behind him.

Alexa sat in Prime's servos, completely stunned. Prime saw her expression and gave a slight worried expression. "Uh, Alexa... I'd like you to meet Omega Supreme. Our transport to Cybertron."

Omega walked forward a step. "Ratchet, nice to see you my friend. How is Arcee?"

"She's just fine Omega. I'm going to Cybertron to get our bonding ceremony official."

Ratchet had told Omega about his engagement to Arcee via comm link last week. Omega was happy his friend had finally found someone. He then noticed Alexa. "Who is this?"

"Her name's Alexa, old friend. She's helping Optimus give the report." Ratchet responded.

Omega nodded and transformed into ship mode. Much to the shock and awe of Alexa. Prime transformed around her and she then sat in his cab as they boarded the giant Autobot. When they reached the command deck, Prime and Ratchet reverted to bot mode. Optimus set Alexa gingerly on the floor and told her to sit in Sari's normal seat for blast off. As the intern sat down, she heard Omega Supreme's voice echo throughout the room.

"Are you comfortable Alexa?" He asked her.

"Perfect Omega, sir. Thanks for asking." Her voice full of respect for the Goliath of Autobots.

Optimus strapped himself into his seat as Ratchet did the same. Omega spoke again.

"Launch sequence; initiated. Exiting planetary atmosphere in T- minus two cycles." With that, Omega's thrusters roared to life and they began the ascent.

Alexa was a little surprised how little G-forces were present. She had expected quite more. 'Chalk one up for alien tech.' She thought to herself. Within three minutes, they were in space. Alexa marveled at how the universe looked like velvet studded with diamonds. It was truly awe inspiring. Optimus spoke up.

"There's artificial gravity Alexa. You can get up if you want."

Alexa quickly unfastened the straps of the chair she was in and began to walk around. Omega commented that the trip would be five megacycles long before he allowed Teletrann-1 to take over as to conserve energy. So, they had some time to kill. Optimus gave her a tour of the ship for starters, impressed that she could easily follow how their technology worked. Then when they made it back to the observation deck, Prime noticed her bracelet.

"That's quite a nice piece of jewelry Alexa." He commented. For it was. The bracelet had multiple organic material beads that were constructed of wood and shells. The centerpiece however, was the most optic catching. In the center of the bracelet was a painted stone shaped like a crystal shard. It was painted primarily white, with a gold swirling pattern on it. Something about it made prime feel like he had seen it before; but he couldn't remember where. The rest of the trip was quite as Alexa had brought an old fashion paper book entitled 'The Outsiders", and had read it for the remained of the trip.

A few hours later, they had reached Cybertron. As Omega touched down, Alexa noticed a blue and orange mech waiting for them. Prime saw as well and let out a small groan from his lip plates. He leaned down to Alexa.

"Whatever you do, don't try and shake his servo. Sentinel isn't a fan of Organics."

Alexa nodded to Prime thinking it was probably an over statement. She would sadly be mistaken. For as they left O.S's ramp, Sentinel walked forward, refusing to look down.

"Well, well, the big hero finally returns. What? Think you're above us making it O.K to fraternize with organics and bring techno-organics to Cybertron like Sumdaaaac!" Sentinel had looked down when he said Sari's last name, expecting to see the filthy half bred. Instead, he saw a full organic creature. The mech jumped back and let out a girly screech. He quickly recovered his composure and switched it over to anger.

"OPTIMUS! Just what in the name of Primus do you think you're doing letting that...thing here? !"

Alexa's temper flared a little. "Excuse me. I may be organic, doesn't make me deaf." She crossed her arms in defiance of the big chinned Autobot's comments.

Sentinel ground his dental plate at her and was about to say something, when he got a private call. He returned his attention to the Earth Autobots a moment later. "You're in luck. Magnus just stopped me from putting you in court martial for contaminate war fare." He coldly said to Optimus.

Optimus just rolled his optics. "The sooner the report is done, the sooner we can all leave." Prime replied; trying very hard to be diplomatic about it.

Sentinel nodded. "Fine; but keep that thing off the floors. Janitor drones don't like the hazmat protocol."

Alexa's eyes narrowed a great deal. Optimus picked her up and placed her on his shoulder before they walked into Metroplex.

The hallways were clear. Probably at Ultra Magnus's request. They reached the front desk; Cliffjumper sat behind it. Ratchet spoke up as Cliffjumper opened the doors to the confrence room.

"Prime, you go ahead. I'll see you after your meeting." The medic walked down the hall and out of sight. Cliffjumper watched as Optimus Prime walked through the doors. As Prime past his desk, his optics grew wide as he saw an Organic sitting on his shoulder. The organic female smiled a little and waved at him in a timid 'hi' gesture. The red minicon stared dumbly and waved back. The door closed and he wondered how she could be dangerous.

Ultra Magnus sat at the end of the confrence table. He saw Optimus enter and salute cleanly as did Sentinel, who went in a few cycles ahead of him and began rambling that Optimus had some cast iron manifolds to even suggest bringing an Organic to Cybertron. He then spotted the Organic in question, sitting on the blue and red mech's shoulder. He reasoned it must have been Sentinel's orders. "Optimus, you may bring the Organic forward, and place her on the table." He said to the still saluting Prime.

Optimus carefully removed Alexa and placed her on the table a few Cyber meters from the Magnus. Alexa mustered all her courage to meet his optics. She waited for him to speak as was polite. He addressed Optimus first.

"So this is the Organic you speak with such high regard?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes sir. She has proven to be a great ally to our team."

Magnus looked at the femme creature. "Do you have a name?"

Alexa nodded. "My name is Alexa Johnson sir." She said as she kept optic contact.

The Magnus was surprised at how she was not shying away. Most earthlings he had encountered were afraid of him. She either wasn't, or hid it very well. He didn't show his surprise, he instead nodded straight faced and turned to Optimus. "Optimus, you may begin."

The meeting went for a good three megacycles. The team had amassed a great deal of info, and according to Optimus, it wasn't even a quarter of Earth's information. Ultra Magnus asked questions such as what game shows were, and how people could make machines with no thought or feeling. For the most part, Optimus answered the questions. There were a few he couldn't answer, one of the most notable being why people wrote jokes about a deceased mech called Chuck Norris. To those questions, Alexa answered straight forward and in a comprehending manner. Optimus was very well founded in asking his permission to bring her.

The meeting wrapped up and Ultra Magnus requested that they all follow him. Sentinel excused himself saying he would catch up in a few cycles. Ratchet was out side waiting. "Took ya long enough." He grumbled.

Magnus lead them down a series of corridors and eventually into a large round room with a blue glow in the center of it. Optimus immediately recognized it as the All Spark chamber. His guilt ebbed forth a little, and he set Alexa down. No one seemed to care until Sentinel walked in and began making a scene on how filthy organics shouldn't be allowed in sacred places.

"Admitt it Optimus. You've been completely processor washed by a slimy, disgusting Organic." The organic-iphobe poked Optimus in the chest plating as he said it. Optimus went to Alexa's defense, and they started arguing. Ratchet crossed his arms and shook his head as he watched the scene. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation ranging from, "One species can't speak for all", to "not my problem", and even to "how does twenty thousand credits dissapear from your salary account overnight?".

Alexa stood and watched the fight. No one noticed the All Spark glowing a little brighter; or the paint on Alexa's bracelet stone starting to slowly chip away by itself.

Magnus had finaly had enough. He slammed his Magnus hammer's handle onto the ground and barked "Enough!" The shockwaves, while minor to giant robots, sent Alexa stumbling forward a few feet. The All Spark glowed a brilliant blue and shot a beam of light out towards Alexa's wrist. The final pieces of paint peeled away revealing a glowing shard of crystal. The Autobots were stunned.

"A fragment." Prime stated in awe. "I thought we got them all."

The lightbeam connected with the fragment and pulled Alexa forward a few feet until the bracelet snapped; a few beads scattering. The fragment slowly floated towards the All Spark; and in a flash of light, melded.

Everyone thought that was it until they noticed another blue orb that was hovering next to the glowing crystal artifact. It slowly floated away and through a set of doors on the opposite side of the room. In a wave of curiosity, all the Autobots followed it. It floated down the corriders until it came to a set of doors which parted with no prompt.

"That's the Protoform chamber." Ultra Magnus said.

They hurried inside only to see the blue orb hover next to the latest protoform; the one that Optimus saw melted down himself.

There was a blinding flash of light that blinded Alexa and the Autobots. The protform began to take shape and the light dimmed. As the Autobots rebooted their vision and Alexa stopped squinting, they looked just in time to see something that almost made their sparks fail. There where the protoform rested a moment ago, stood the familiar black and gold cyberninja named Prowl.

A/N CLIFF HANGER! I know, I'm terrible. ;)


	7. episode 7, the way it should be part 2

The way it should be, part two

Disclaimer: hasbro owns Transformers

The Autobots stood there, shock in their optics at the sight before them. Prowl had been offline for over a year, his body melted into a protoform; and now, here he was, as if nothing ever happened.

Prowl himself was equally confused. He remembered dying and using what little strength he could muster to pull Optimus out of the explosion, but that was it. Now, he was online again. He could feel it was real. He looked down at his servos. They were real,_ HE _was real. He then noticed the group of shocked Autobots across the room. He was surprised to see who they were. He decided to test his luck. Slowly, he set one pede in front of the other and walked up to them. He could see their expressions clear as anything. Optimus was wide optic, and his jaw was limp; Ratchet had the same look from when Sari had healed him once before; Ultra Magnus was stunned; and Sentinel screamed 'Zombie' and ran for his life. He then noticed a small Organic female cowering behind the remaining Prime's leg. Reality fully set in for everyone when the ninjabot spoke.

"Sari?" Prowl asked. His visor doing little to mask his confusion.

Prime shook himself back to reality. "Not quite. This is Alexa Johnson. Prof. Sumdac's intern."

Prowl's mind clicked as he thought of something. "Detroit, is it...safe?"

Optimus let a small smile tug at his lip plates. "Yes Prowl; you and Jazz did it."

Prowl nodded, and a small smile graced his stern face. "Good." He suddenly felt weak; his leg struts gave out and the floor rushed to meet him before darkness claimed his consciousness.

Prowl onlined his optics to a bright, pristine room. His sensors told him he was flat on his back as well that two megacycles had passed. Ratchet was standing next to him, monitoring a vitals machine with a gruff look. Optimus was on his other side looking worried, and the human called Alexa was in the corner, her entire body tensing as Prowl made a move. Prowl attempted to sit up, but Ratchet forced him down.

"Oh no you don't. You were just dead on your back. Don't need you dead on your landing pads." Ratchet barked in his no nonsense tone.

"Really Ratchet, I feel fine." Prowl began to protest. Ratchet offered a fast rebuttal.

"You're not getting out of this Medbay until I run about fifty more tests, and get at least two cubes of energon in you. You blacked out from running on auxiliary power. Pit if I let that happen under my watch."

Prowl realized it was pointless to argue with the medic, so he focused his attention to Optimus.

"How-how long was I gone?"

"About a stellar cycle."

Prowl was shocked. 'A whole stellar cycle... I've missed so much.' He thought to himself before speaking. "Sari, Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee?"

"They're all fine. We're all fine. Arcee's joined the team as well." Prime almost slapped himself for telling the black and gold mech that their was somebot who had joined in his 'absense'. Prowl seemed to pick up on this and gave an understanding nod. He knew that Arcee wasn't meant to replace him.

"What happened after I...'left'?"

Optimus then spent the next ten minutes filling in Prowl on the whole story of after the battle. He then gave him a quick run down of the new events on Earth. Ratchet butted in here and there to tell Prowl his parts of the story. Prowl almost passed out again when he learned of the old veteran's bonding date to Arcee. He never thought he would see that; but then again, he never thought he'd see the world of the online again.

Another three hours of berth rest, and an hour of him getting questioned by a therapist named Wheellock, the ninjabot was given a clean bill of health. He was free to go back to Earth.

Before they went out to the ship dock, Ratchet convinced Ultra Magnus to release Prowl's mods. Alexa watched with interest as the recently alive Autobot dawned heavy armour transforming his sleek, lithe body into a sturdier version. Slight awe filled Alexa when he fitted the helmet on to his helm.

It took twenty cycles for Ratchet to explain the situation to Omega Supreme, and another ten cycles to get cleared for lift off. Soon after which, they were underway. Optimus went to the communications board, unsure of what to tell the Autobots back at base. The nervously punched in the code for the base comm.

"Autobots, this is Optimus. Please respond." No answer. Teletrann-1 piped up. "My apologies Optimus Prime, a static-electrical storm is blocking communications. Ability to contact others has been rendered inoperable."

'Oh great. This will certainly be a surprise.' The blue and red mech thought to himself.

Back at the base, Sari was about to surprise Bumblebee with something. She walked up to him. "Bee, I got something for you." She said in her cutesy voice.

Bee looked over and his face lit up. "Aw sweet! What is it? A new booster set? Chrome spinners? !"

Sari shook her head and pulled a brand new media player from behind her back. "Here ya go." She said.

Bee snatched it up and looked very happy. "Thanks Sari! I can have some fun again. It looks just like my last one. Ya know; the one Prowl bro-..." Bee's voice got very quite and trailed off. He looked at the player, not saying anything. Sari went to sit next to him.

"You miss him, don't you?"She asked. Bee snapped his helm around to look at her.

"Me? Miss Him? ! No way! He was a drive shaft in the mud, always ruining my fun, can't take a joke stiff! In fact, he probably _wanted _to go offline in the way he did. Mr. showoff." Bee logged off the game. "Thanks for the new media player Sari." He left the room, leaving a very sad Sari on the couch.

Back on Omega Supreme, the Autobots and Alexa were all quietly chatting. Alexa had warmed up a little to Prowl. She remembered Jazz saying how good a teammate he was; and she trusted her friend's judgment. She still had a little reservation though.

The conversation eventually drifted to her internship with the Professor. Optimus after listening, thought of something.

"How to your parents feel about you being gone all day?"

The Autobots focused their full attention to Alexa; they wanted to know the answer. Alexa gave a small smile and looked at her feet before she spoke.

"Well, to be all the honest, they don't. My parents vanished when I was ten. I'm technically an orphan." The Autobots were shocked. Alexa continued. "I was home, they got a call and said they had to go get some things at the shopping center. They left and never came back. I spent two years searching for them, but I couldn't find anything. Not even the police did. It didn't help that for those two years I was bounced from foster home to foster home. Then, when I was almost twelve, I found a home where I belonged. There were others my age. We all looked out for each other. It was great. Then, a litte less than a year ago, something happened and I left. I arrived in Detroit two days later with a backpack, the clothes I was wearing, and my motorcycle; the rest is history."

The ship was silent. No one expected the always happy intern to have such a tragic past. It was almost sickening enough for Optimus to want to purge his tank. It was a fate worse than any he could think of. "Alexa," he began. He couldn't even begin to know what to say. Alexa held up her hand and stopped him.

"The past is the past Optimus. I've started over and put it all behind me. Lets keep it there." Her words were heavy, and had a sense of wisdom to them. Optimus agreed and the conversation was redirected to other things.

A few hours later, Omega Supreme touched down in a vacant lot and allowed the others to depart before leaving. A few minutes before hand, Ratchet did a slight upgrade on Prowls alt form to keep it current. Aside from the angle of his headlights, it was generally the same. Alexa climbed into Optimus and they headed for the base; unsure of how this would go over. When they got there, Optimus ordered Prowl and Alexa to wait outside while he and Ratchet went in.

Every one was in the rec-room. Arcee was talking to Bulkhead, Sari and Bee where playing a video game, and Jazz was in the middle of a ninja routine. They all greeted Optimus and Ratchet, but continued what they were doing. Optimus then announced he had something important to say. Everyone looked and listened. Optimus began.

"As you know, I've just come back from Cybertron. While Ratchet and I were there, something occurred that will be both a surprise and a shock."

Bumblebee cut in. "Don't tell me Sentinel is joining." He said; halfway convinced that was it.

Optimus shook his head. "No, far more shocking." He activated his comm. "Alexa, bring in the surprise."

Everyone watched as Alexa came out of the shadowy corridor. They heard soft pede steps behind her. Then almost as if from a long forgotten dream, part of the wall made from darkness slowly broke away and morphed to the familar ninjabot who had given his life to save thousands.

Arcee tensed before leaning against the wall, Bulkhead's jaw unscrewed and fell to the floor with a lound rattle, Sari was stunned silent, Bumblebee had the same expression he made when Sari had stabbed him, and Jazz, who was in the middle of a one legged stance, lost his balance and fell over on to his aft.

For a minute no one spoke. Sari recovered first.

"Is it really you Prowl?" She asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes." He then recalled something that he remembered. "Quite the cure."

That was all Sari needed. She she rushed forward and hugged him. Bulkhead popped his Jaw back on and was smiling his best smile. "Prowl! You're back!" He ran forward, picked up both Prowl and Sari, and swung them both around in a bear hug.

Jazz aproached next. "Good ta have ya back Prowler. Welcome to the world of the online for a second time." He patted Prowl on the back as he said it.

Arcee walked up and said it was nice to have finally met him. That left Bumblebee.

Everyone moved aside as the yellow mini-con slowly walked up to Prowl. Solem faced, he looked up into Prowl's visor, and Prowl looked down to him. Silence reverberated in the room for what seemed like eternity. Then to everybody's, and especially Prowl's surprise, Bumblebee collapsed in to Prowls arms and began sobbing very hard. "Y-you're back." He managed to say repeatedly between sobs.

Prowl slowly moved one hand to the speedster's back and tried to comfort him. Bee stopped, but continued the hug. The tenderness of the scene filled the room. Optimus stepped forward.

"Welcome home Prowl. Welcome home."

A/N Yay! ! ! He's here to stay! New story plots! ! !


	8. episode 8, passing notes

Episode 8~ Passing notes.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Prowl sat in his room, meditating quietly. He had been back for a week. Over the course of which, questions of what the other side was like had died down slowly. Prowl honestly couldn't tell them; he didn't remember a thing after grabbing Optimus. Now, for what seemed like the first time in forever, he could just relax. In his mind, he sat in a quiet void; still and silent. Nothing but the gentle rhythmic pulses of his own mind. Slowly, however, something broke his concentration. It had started as a disruption in the rhythm. It soon became a distinct rhythm of it's own. Prowl tried hard to block it, but it was futile. Prowl was thrown fro his peace, and onlined his optics in his room; very irritated. The thing that had pulled him from meditation was extremely loud rock music. Prowl got up and stormed out of his room; ready to give Bumblebee an audio full for being obnoxious.

"Bumblebee, would you keep it down?" He harshly asked. The black and gold mech was very surprised when Bumblebee turned the corner, gripping his audio sensors.

"It's not me." He yelled over the sound.

'If it wasn't Bee, then who was it?' The cyberninja thought. Prowl turned towards the sound. It was coming from the rec-room. He walked stealthily to the door and was taken aback by what he saw.

In the center of the room, using the stereo, and dancing to the beat of Ballroom Blitz, was his fellow ninja, Jazz. He was jumping and spinning, and smiling goofy. He even began to do what the humans called lip sync. When the song finished, Jazz shut off the stereo and flushed vibrant pink as he saw who were in the door way. Prowl was leaning against the doorway, stony and silent. Bumblebee was silent as well, but had what the humans would call a 'what the heck' face on. Jazz grinned like a sparkling with his hand in the energon goodie container. "Uh hey guys. Didn't expect ya to be here." He said.

"Kind of hard when your music is so loud." Prowl replied. He remembered back to his training days. Jazz had already left, but his reputation of being a bit of a partier had stayed. Prowl sighed and left the room. He needed to find something of a stress relief. He decided to give the old obstacle course a try.

Twenty minutes later, the modified assembly belt was up and running. Like he had done so long ago, Prowl jumped in and made it through with little effort; although his samurai mods did make him improvise. As he finished, he heared the familiar voice of Sari.

"Cool! It's up and running." She said as she entered the room. Optimus was behind her. He approached Prowl.

"Prowl, I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me."

"What do you need done?"

"We have been trying very hard to compile the census, but we have been unable to collect much concerning the more uninhabited areas."

Prowl immediately picked up on what Prime was asking.

"You want me to go and have a look around the forest?"

Optimus nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

Prowl nodded back. "Alright, I'll leave tomorrow." This was just what he needed. Something he enjoyed.

Optimus gave a slight thank you smile and left the room. Bumblebee came in.

"Did boss bot just ask what I think he asked?" He questioned.

Sari nodded "Yep." She turned to the ninjabot. "Prowl can I go please?"

Prowl thought it over for a second. "I don't see the harm."

Sari jumped for joy, and Bee's face fell. He had walked down here to ask her to the movies tomorrow night. Now, she was going camping. Over the past few weeks, his friendship with Sari had grown to the potential of so much more. He felt so happy when he was with her; and he wanted to know just how much he cared. Their was only one way. "I'll go too." Prowl looked at him like he was pulling a prank, and Sari shook her head in disbelief.

"Wait a second. This is the same Bumblebee who freaked out after a space barnicle monster, got turned into a robo zombie, and decided nature should meet a cruel end via chainsaws?" Sari asked; still not believing what she had heard. Bee nodded. Sari looked to Prowl for approval. He faced Bumblebee and raised his hand in a warning.

"Bare essentials only this time."

Bee nodded at the ninjas words and left the room. He passed the professor's intern in the hall. Alexa had arrived on base about ten minutes ago and had heared from Prime of the camping expedition. She wanted in. The newly onlined Prowl gave a acknowledging glance when he saw her; Sari just turned up her nose.

Alexa ignored the death glare that Sari gave as she walked up to the black and gold mech. "Good afternoon Prowl . How are you?" She asked.

"Quite alright Alexa." He curtly responded. He noticed that she wanted to say something else, but was a little apprehensive. "Do you need something?"

Alexa shook her head. "No. It's just that Prime told me you were going camping and well...may I come along?"

Prowl took into consideration Sari shaking her head furiously behind the intern. "I'm sorry Alexa, but this is partiality official matters. You may unintentionally slow us down." Sari gave a smug smile as Prowl said it.

Alexa was determined. She quickly thought of something that may convince them. "I won't slow you down. Tell you what;" She pointed to the obstacle course. "If I can get through that, will you let me go?" Prowl looked at the intern and back to the obstacle course. 'I doubt she could get through on quarter speed.' He thought to himself. He nodded to Alexa. He watched the seventeen year old walk over to the conveyor belt and jump on to it. Prowl turned to Sari, who had gone up to the control panel that the Autobots put in almost two years ago. "Quarter speed." He instructed.

Sari obeyed Prowl; but then got a nasty thought.

She waited till the conveyor belt started moving, and then cranked it up to full power. The arms began to move more violently, and the belt lurched and gained speed. Prowl saw immediately what had happened.

"Sari, what are you doing? ! I said quarter speed!" The ninjabot prepared to dive in and grab Alexa, but Alexa called out to him.

"It's OK Prowl; I got this." Alexa ran to the first set of arms, and slid forward on her knees as the arms waved above her. The second pair, she used her momentum from her slide to carry her forward as she jumped up and landed on top of the right one. She pushed off that one and grabbed the left one as it came perpendicular to her and used it like a gymnast bar. Alexa swung off that one, and missed the third set entirely. She was back on the conveyor for the fourth set. The right lunged at her; she doged it. The left smacked the conveyor belt where she had been a nano clik before. The fith set joined together and tried to obscure her path. She launched herself and did what resembled a flying kick through it. The final two sets all collaborated to try and form a wall at the end of the belt. Alexa saw her window closing and ran forward at full speed. As the arms were beginning to close, she launched into a flying dive and her feet passed through an instant before the arms slammed shut. The momentum sent her over the end of the belt, and she went into a perfectly controlled tumble to break the fall. As she came out of the tumble, she seamlessly rocked herself back to her feet, and dusted the sides of her jeans off.

Prowl and Sari both had their jaws hanging. Prowl had to replay his memory data three times before he could belive what he just saw. Sari just stood dumbly. She never thought _that_ would happen.

Alexa turned to the quickly recovering ninjabot. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow ready to go." and she went to leave. "Oh, and Sari," she stopped and faced her almost maimer. "Thanks for the upgrade. I needed the challenge." She left without another word.

The next morning, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Sari met an already waiting Alexa outside. Her bike had been outfitted with two duffles, and she had a hiking day pack strapped on her back. Today, she was wearing a light and dark blue fleece jacket, khaki cargo pants, and sturdy hiking boots. Her normally flowing hair was contained in a ponytail. She nodded a good morning to the Autobots, and started her bike.

Soon, they were out of the city and into the surrounding forested area. Prowl lead the way, followed by Alexa, and then Bee and Sari. The ride was about half an hour long, and they soon arrived at the old camping spot. The Autobots recognized where the space barnicle monster had thrashed them around. It made them slightly uneasy, but they were sure the creature had offlined when Bee pushed it over the nearby ledge. Prowl got to work clearing the leaf litter out of the area. Bumblebee was reading a tent manual, scratching his helm. Alexa was almost done with her tent and looked at the struggling mech. Sari walked up to Bee.

"Here let me help." She got down and began to sort the jumbled mess of fabric. "Bee, hand me the tent poles." Sari had entrusted Bumblebee to pack. Bee looked suddenly upset.

"uhhh...tent poles?"

"You didn't pack them, did you?"

"I forgot they were an essential."

Both Alexa and Prowl face palmed at Bees blunder. Alexa opened her mouth. "Here, take my tent. I dont mind sleeping without one."

"Umm...thanks" Sari asked usure why the person she had tried to put in the hospital was being so nice.

"Your welcome. I'll get a fire going."

Prowl watched as Alexa went to her bag. He thought she would pull out a lighter; but instead she pulled out a piece of string. Finding a few sticks, a rock, and some scrap wood, Alexa used the bow method to get an amber. She then places some tinder on it, and it engulfed. Quickly she placed it into the fire pit. Prowl had created a tipi log formation, so it caught quickly. The fire was done, and according to Sari's stomach, not a second to soon.

"Bee, you brought food, right?" Sari asked. Bee gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"Well, duh. I'm not that stupid." He went and got her a can of beef ravioli.

"Sweet; where's the can opener?"

Bee's face became blank panic. "Uh, can opener?"

Prowl sighed and shook his head. "Bumblebee, when I said bare essentials, I didn't mean come unprepared."

Sari spoke up. "Well, what am I gonna do? I'm hungry."

Alexa looked at Sari. "Are you a vegetarian?"

Sari gave her a look like she asked the dumbest question on the planet. "Uh, no."

Alexa nodded. "In that case, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Alexa trudged into the brush and was gone.

Around twenty minutes later, she came back. Her boots and pants were wet, and in her hand was a still wet brook trout. The Autobots watched as she sat down, to their surprise, pulled a large knife from her boot leg, and gutted the fish. Within two minutes, a few fillets were on a stick, and cooking over a fire. When they were finished, she handed one to Sari, and ate her own in silence. The rest of the evening passed uneventful. Alexa went to sleep in her sleeping back next to the fire pit.

The next morning, Prowl woke everyone up and dragged them through the forest trails. Bee began to moan.

"couldn't this wait? ! The suns not even up!"

"Exactly my point Bumblebee. There is something you all should see." He replied.

Soon, they were on an outcropping facing East. Bee was unhappy until the sun rose. It was red, and vibrant. Bee had never thought it would be so beautiful. He then saw how the light reflected off of Sari. It made her like a vision from a dream. His spark skipped a beat. He knew then that he wanted to be with her.

Later, they were on the trail when they came to a waterfall. They looked down at the pool below. It was about fifty feet down. Alexa went to edge.

"How deep do you think it is?" she asked. Prowl did a scan.

"About a hundred and fifty feet." He responded.

That was all Alexa needed. She removed her Jacket, unzipped the bottom half of her cargo pants, making them shorts, took off her boots and socks, put them all in her bag, and threw the bag over the side so it landed on the ground below. The Autobots questioned what she was doing as she walked away from the edge. They were not prepared when she ran and jumped off the side and went into a dive, landing in the water below. Alexa surfaced a moment later, the others made their way down the cliff face and met her as she was putting her shoes back on. "I needed that." She said with a smile.

They continued on their way, into a very remote and almost forgotten part of the woods. It was awhile, but then Prowl wanted to turn back. Sari protested.

"Please Prowl? Can we keep going?" She whined/begged.

Prowl shook his head. "The trail is rough up ahead. I dont think it's a good idea."

Sari crossed her arms. "Well I can handle it." She marched past Prowl and into the undergrowth.

"Sari, get back here!" Prowl went to stop her but he was cut short as a scream of pain filled the air.

They all charged into the woods and found a horrid sight. Sari sat on the ground, in pain; her leg ensnared in a bear trap. Blood, energon, and sparks were coming from it. She was hyperventilating, and looked very bad.

"SARI! ! !" Bee screamed. He went to rush forward, but Alexa stopped him.

"Don't, if you move her, you'll make it worse. I know how to help." She went to Sari, and looked at the leg. "It's not good. Bumblebee, go back to the campsite as fast as you can. In my tent, theres a red duffel. Bring it here ASAP. GO! !"

Bee sped off like yellow lightening. Alexa snapped around to Prowl. "Prowl come over here. I need someone with steady hands." The ninjabot came to her side. "When Bee gets back, I'm going to pry the trap open. When I do, pull Sari out and place her on the tarp that I'll lay out." Prowl nodded in compliance.

Bee was back in less than five minutes. At Alexa's instruction, Bee took out a tarp and spread it on the ground.

"Ok Prowl, on the count of three." Alexa grabbed the jaws. "One, two, three!" Alexa strained as the rusty jaws gave to her strength. As soon as they were open enough, Prowl quickly, yet steadily pulled Sari free and placed her on the tarp.

Alexa rumaged through the duffel and pulled out a few items. "Bee, hold Sari's hand, and keep her talking." She said as she placed a pair of surgical gloves on her hands. Bee kept talking to her, Sari responded and winced as Alexa worked. Within ten minutes, it was all done.

"Ok, i dont know the full extent of damage. Prowl, call to the base, notify Ratchet, and have Sumdacs physician meet at the tower. Bee, carry her out to the road, and transform GENTLY. One bump and I swear, i'll turn you into a trash compactor."

Bee picked up Sari and did as he was told. Alexa walked over to a nearby stream and soaked her hands. Prowl saw it turn red.

"For a techno organic, I didn't think she would bleed so much." He pondered. Alexa turned her head to him.

"_She _didn't. I cut my hands opening the trap. Nothing to deep."

The ride back was short, as Prowl gave a police escort. They got to the tower to find all the Autobots waiting. Soon, Sari was patched up and put on bed rest for the next three weeks; Alexa had gotten treatment for her hands. She then left to retrieve the camping gear that had been left behind.

Bumblebee approached Sari. "uh, Sari" Sari looked liked she was sleeping, but Bee said it anyway. "Sari, I care about you. I mean really care about you. Nothing would make me happier to be with you as more than a friend." He went to leave, but a sentence stopped him as Sari opened her eyes and smiled.

"Me too Bee; me too."

The human doctor walked up to Prowl. "It's a good thing you found a medic on the trail." He said. Prowl was confused.

"Medic?" He asked.

"Yes. The person who wrapped Ms. Sumdacs leg did it perfectly. I doubt my interns could do better. If you ever find him or her again, tell 'em to come by my office and fill out a work application." The doctor walked past Optimus and departed. Optimus walked up to Prowl. Prowl faced him.

"Alexa,...she was nothing like I thought." Prowl said.

Optimus looked at him. "I think Alexa is a little more than meets the eye."

Prowl could only nod.

A/N hope you liked!


	9. episode 9, Burn Rubber

Chapter nine: Burn rubber.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Please enjoy and PLEASE review!

Sari laid in bed, bored out of her mind. She had another week of rest before she could get up. The bear trap had hurt. Thankfully, she had the best gare givers anyone could ask for.

Ratchet came by every other day to monitor her vitals and see she was behaving. Bee came by every day to spend time with her; making her feel better with jokes, a list of how to make Prowl and doc bot mad, and show her new car tricks he was working on.

However, he couldn't be around all the time. This gave Sari awhile to think. Particularly about how she treated Alexa. At first, she hated her; but as time went on, her views became ungrounded. Alexa was nice; and it only took Alexa saving Sari to realize that. She felt very bad about what she had done. Bee seemed to understand since the camping trip that Alexa meant well. Now it was Sari's turn to do the same.

Bee was with Sari at around twelve thirty when Alexa came in.

"Knock, knock." Alexa said; her hand was behind her back. Sari gave a light smile and motioned her to come in. Bumblebee watched the intern enter; new found respect shone in his optics.

"Hey Sari," The intern began. "Heard your lunch bot glitched out. So I got you this." Alexa brought her hand out from behind her to show a brown bag marked Burger Bot. Sari took it and reached inside.

"Its what you like; one double cheeseburger, extra pickles, ketchup, relish, no onions, and a thick slice of tomato; one shake, extra thick vanilla bean with a little whip cream on top; and an oatmeal cookie." Alexa informed her.

Sari checked the food; it was _exactly _what she liked. She stared at Alexa dumbly, unable to figure out how she knew. Alexa smiled.

"Im an intern. Its my job to know these things." She went to leave, but Sari stopped her

"Um, Alexa?"

"Yes Sari."

"I-I'm sorry. You were so nice and I nev-" Alexa cut Sari off.

"It's OK Sari. I know what its like to feel replaced and abandoned by those who care about you. It's not a good feeling. Even though you were angry with me, I hold no grudge against you." She walked to Sari's bedside, Bumblebee moved over so she could get face to face with Sari. "Lets just start over." She held out her hand. This time Sari took it and smiled. "Its very nice to meet you Sari. I look forward to us being friends."

Sari smiled and nodded. Alexa smiled back, gave a curt nod to her and Bee, and departed.

Outside, she walked right into Jazz.

"Hey, A! What's the goings on?"

"Oh not much Jazz; just got Sari a little lunch."

"Coolio. So anywhos, I thought you and I could go patroling the night scene tonight. I thought you could show me that Jazz club ya kept going on about."

"Id love to Jazz, but, I got a impromptu late night book club meeting tonight, and I need to run to the store and pick up some red hair dye for my roommate. How 'bout tomorrow instead?"

Jazz let his face go neutral. "Uh, yeah sure. This gives me time to go over training with Prowl anyway."

"Thanks Jazz, you rock. I'll see you tomorrow." Alexa left, leaving a slightly let down ninjabot.

Later, around 7:00 at night, Jazz was driving along when he decided to swing by Alexa's apartment. Alexa had said she would be out late, but, maybe she was exaggerating things a little bit. He transformed and rang the tenant bell for her apartment. The Professor did say she lived her. A moment later, a medium height female with green eyes and blue hair opened the door. She had a nose piercing, and a annoyed face.

"Oh dont tell me Alexa's bringing her work home with her." She said in a snobish way.

Jazz ignored the hurtful comment. "You must be Natalie. Im looking for your roomie. She said she be out tonight. Looks like you also changed your mind about the red hair."

Natalie gave a scoff. "Ok, one; she's gone every Thursday, and Two; I HATE redheads!" Natalie slammed the door and went back to her apartment. Jazz was heavily confused.

When Jazz got back to base after patrol, it was about eleven thirty. Everyone was still up and gathered around the Television. Optimus greeted him.

"Hey, Jazz. Find anything?"

"Negative on the con front O; but something is bothering me." Jazz didn't get a chance to finish as Bee shushed them.

"Quiet; its on!"

Optimus grabbed the small oil can he had and took a sip. "Bee, what ever happened to you NOT watching bootlegged T.V?"

"Can't help it boss-bot. This is supposed to be a really big deal tonight."

The Autobots weren't happy with Bee's response; but they were less happy to see who's show it was.

"G'day folks. Master Disaster here, and you're watching Battle of the Bikes! For those of you ninnys just tuning in, this is the semi finals of our no holds barred, bike street stunt race. Heres how it works. Each rider has to get points to walk away as champion. The person who crosses the finish gets a thousand points; however, you can earn points by doing stunts with your bike as well. The rider with the most points progress. Here are our riders."

Master Disaster went through introducing the riders. Each one had a theme song and a probably false name. The song Born to be Wild, came on as he got to the last rider and their bike. Optimus took another sip of oil as MD began to introduce the very last contestant. The rider wore black jeans, a dark leather jacket, and a black helmet with a tinted visor shield.

"Now please help me welcome our returning champ! This rider has never been defeated in any race! Always a show stopper in stunts! Please help me welcome, the countess of carving, the mistress of motorbikes, the stunt sultress, OUR UNDEFEATED CHAMP, A.J!

Optimus spit out his oil with a splutter. All the other bots, even Prowl, had their jaw hanging. For the rider had taken off her helmet to reveal a red haired Alexa.

Master Disaster continued. "Now, ya are probably wondering, how do these ordinary looking bikes have enough kick to race? Well, AJ, if you please."

Alexa had returned her helmet to her head and nodded. She reached under her bike, and hit what appeared to be a few switches, and then grabbed her right handle bar, slid the grip to the right, revealing two switches there, flipped them, and started her bike. It sounded normal until she revved it, it then roared to life and jerked forward a few feet. Alexa then drove off to the starting line, but the Autobots didn't see that as they were all ready speeding to the source of the transmissions.

The race was well underway when the Autobots got there. They could see the racers, but had a hard time understanding what was going on. Jazz turned on his radio, and managed to pick up on the signal so they could hear the commentary. Master Disaster was commenting as the bikes turned into the Autobot's view.

"Crikey folks, looks like black rivet is going up for a jump."

As he said this, a black and red bike went off a side ramp and caught big air. The bike then landed, and sped off.

"Looks like a challenge folks; will AJ ignore it?"

Optimus and the others watched as Alexa sped off to the jump.

"OH BLIMEY NO SHE WON'T! ! !"

Alexa went off the jump, and at the higest point swung upwards and did a handstand lift on the handle bars.

The Autobots were so surprised they barely heard the commentary.

"Will ya look at that! As I've said before, she never dissapoints!"

Alexa quickly flipped back to a sitting position, gunned her bike in mid air, and touched down perfectly.

Optimus managed to get his processor strait just in time to see Master Disaster march up with a small posse of security drones.

"Well well, what 'ave we got 'ere?" He said as he motioned for the drones to take aim.

Optimus stepped forward to talk; but he drew his axe just in case. "Master Disaster, you have an under aged racer in your midsts who happens to be engaged in illegal activity."

M.D did not like that. "You make one move to call your local Police mate and I'll give you a show no one will forget!"

Optimus figured the only way to get what he wanted was to meet the Aussie crook half way. "Ok, what about having one of us go in and grab him or her?"

"No bloody way! I already learned me lesson with that yellow blighter right there!" He motioned to Bumblebee.

Bulkhead stepped forward. "Now you listen here! That yellow bot happens to be my buddy, and that rider a friend!" Bulkhead said as he took his wrecking ball out and put it an inch from the race manager's face. At the same time, Ratchet used his magnets to short out the drones. Master Disaster changed his tune pretty fast.

"Even if I said yes mate, this is a BIKE race...ya would need a bloke who's a bike."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Prowl had stepped forward past Ratchet. So MD could see him clearly.

"No way am I letting a police bike on the track." The aussie responded.

Prowl then noticed a biker had wrecked his bike on the track below. It was very close to his own alt mode. Quickly, he scanned it to his hologram projector, transformed, and encased himself in the hologram.

He then redid his holoform to look like the rider. "Better?" He asked. M.D nodded.

Optimus turned to Prowl. "Follow, but don't alert her."

Prowl shifted to show he understood. He then sped down the side of the embankment and joined to race. He soon caught up to Alexa, who was in the front pack.

Alexa noticed a rider joining the front runners. It was a second stringer, who normally came close to last. Something about him though...his driving seemed different. He looked sideways at her, before turning back to the race. Alexa didn't have time to think as a series a jumps were coming up before the home stretch. On the first one, she allowed herself to lag behind the bike and was only hanging on to the back seat until she assumed a riding position. The second, she flipped over the bars and was facing forwards on the bikes front. For the third, she noticed the bridge five hundred feet further down was out, that wasn't abnormal as the races were normally held around construction areas. All she cared about was winning the cash prize at the end of this. Alexa could've cared less about the title. Unfortunately, the other riders _did_ care. Alexa went of the final jump, eyeing the strange rider below her looking. She did the most complex stunt she new; Alexa swung under her bike, wrapped her legs around the frame, hung upside down for a moment, and recovered her riding form.

As Alexa came down, she failed to notice an oil slick black rivet had dispensed. The moment Alexa's wheels made contact, she was in trouble. Alexa jammed her brakes to no avail. She skidded sideways toward the man made cliff of the out bridge. Panick simmered in her as she approached. Immediately, Alexa tipped her bike over; hoping the slide would stop her. It didn't. Her bike went over the edge and plummeted to the concrete below. As she was going over however, she grabbed for the edge of the bridge. The next thing she knew, she was dangling above a perilous fall, and she heard the concrete cracking. Carefully, she tried to pull herself up, but the weight was too great. She fell backward and was going head first. She let out a scream, but it was cut short as something had wrapped around her leg, stopping her demise. Alexa arched her body, and found herself staring face to face with Prowl.

Prowl quickly pulled Alexa up and flipped her onto her feet. The other Autobots raced onto the track and stopped in front of Alexa. Alexa let out a small groan as she removed her helmet, the red hair dye already streaked from her sweat. The Autobots let her have it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? !"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS!"

"ALEXA! ! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ? ! YOU KNOW BETTER! !"

Prime stopped the harrasment. "EVERYONE STOP!" He turned to Alexa. "Do you want someone to get your bike?"

The question answered itself as everyone heard a large boom and a smoking license plate came flying up and landed a few feet away.

"That wont be necessary." Alexa replied heavily.

The Autobots thought it best to not linger. Jazz transformed and gave Alexa a lift. The others used Jazz's comm to bust her chops more.

"What were you thinking kid?" Ratchet said. He didn't yell, but Alexa could tell he was pissed.

"I'm sorry everyone; but I needed the money. Don't get me wrong...Sumdac is great, but when you have a deadbeat roommate who won't pay rent, cleans out the fridge, and breaks at least two lamps a month, you do what you have to survive."

No one really expected that answer. Everyone felt a little guilty about yelling at her. Maybe they could cut her some slack.

Jazz dropped Alexa at Sumdac tower. She was working the midnight madness hour. Sumdac had a midnight tour every other month. He was down visiting his daughter, so Alexa had to run the lab. It was around the end of her shift; Alexa was finishing a prototype when she heard a male voice.

"Excuse me. I got lost on the tour. Could you tell me where to find them?"

"Sure." Alexa began to turn around. "You take a left, then a right, and then-" Alexa stopped as she saw who was standing there. Her blood ran cold. "What the hell do you want?" She said; her voice dropped to an icy pitch.

The man smiled. "You know what I want Alexa."

Alexa shook her head. "I retired and you know it." Her voice still colder than a blizzard.

The man gave a little smirk and went tsk tsk. "Took a long vacation perhaps, but you never retire in this business. You have a job to do." The man took out a dossier and handed it to Alexa. Inside where two photos; one of the Professor, and one of Sari. The professor's was stamped secondary; Sari's was stamped primary. "We have justification of this. Do you understand?"

Alexa looked up. "As clear as crystal."

"Good." The man turned to leave. He stopped at the door. "Oh, and remember, if you won't, I'll bring in someone who can." He then left, leaving Alexa in the middle of the lab. Her past had found her.

AN Well...its all coming out in the wash.

Next chapter, we find out what the cons are up to.


	10. episode 10 Dark begginings

Episode ten; Dark beginnings.

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reveiws! Your the reason I keep doing this! and yes, this ones a little darker than normal. Also, sorry this is a short chapter, but i had to make a stepping stone for the rest of the story arch. Please enjoy and reveiw! note: anything in bold is something written down.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.**

Astro Train paced back and forth inside the base at new Kaon. He had been at the base for days and now Megatron had granted him an audience. Astro Train looked at the purple doors that lead to the leader's confrence hall and tried to push back the faintest of anxiety that existed in him. The purple and black triple changer was unsure why his leader had recalled him, and then waited. Whispers began to creep around his presence that the war lord does this to those he was about to offline; Like a cybercat stalking a glitch mouse.

Before the mech could fully push down the fear, the doors opened; his judgement orbital cycle loomed. Astro Train walked inside and faced Megatron who sat at the end of the room, atop his high backed throne.

Megatron watched as the battle mech came closer. To the untrained optic, the lower con was cold and emotionless, but Megatron saw through the guise as clear as anything. Astro Train was fearful; and that's how Megatron intended to keep it. The triple changer dropped to his knees, and put his helm on the floor in a bow. He was barely noticeable against the dark room's ebony floor.

"Lord Megatron." The purple mech said still in his bow.

"You may look up Astro Train, but remember it would be unwise to speak unless I grant it."

Astro Train looked up. His fear ebbed a little more at the sight of Megatron. For it was a sight to behold. The dark purple walls offered no assistance to what little light there was; making the Decepticon tyrant a shadowy outline of awe inspiring fear with the only source of illumination being crimson red optics that glowed like beacons of death and misery to all who stared at them. The optics narrowed a tiny bit from the bottom; Astro Train realized to his horror that his emotions were showing and his leader was relishing in it. Megatron then spoke.

"Calm yourself Astro Train. You have served me well, and I do not waste servants who are worth more than spare parts." Astro Train gulped. "The assignment I gave you before was a wild chase. A sort of test to prove your allegiance was to me and me alone. You have done well. Now I have something a little more difficult for you. Bring me the Autobot scientist Skyfire. He has...information I require. You may stand and speak."

Astro Train got up. "As you command my liege. I shan't let you down."

Megatron gave a smirk. "Good...BUT!" In a blur, Megtron had Astro Train on his back. The giant grey con had him pinned with one foot resting square on the triple changer's chest. He pointed the barrel of his fusion cannon toward's the purple con's head. The cannon glowed a menacing bright purple. "If you fail me. Your spark will be compensation." Megatron let Astro Train up and powered his weapon down. "Now leave."

Astro Train watched Megatron meld into the back of the room. He walked out of the confrence hall; trying his best not to run.

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, Alexa had just returned from the supermarket. Her arms full with two grocery bags. Jazz had spotted her walking and they had a nice conversation before he had to get back to patrol. She liked having Jazz as a friend. He was a pretty awesome bot. Still, in the coming months ahead, she wasn't sure how it would pan out between her, and _any_ of the Autobots. As she got to her apartment, Natalie walked up to her.

"You've got a package." The blue haired partier pointed to a good sized box.

Alexa went over to the box. Their was no return adress exept for a long string of numbers. To anyone else, it was a messed up zip code, but to Alexa, it was a very noticable message.

**'take this into your quarters and open alone.' **

Alexa picked up the box, walked into her room, set it down, and then proceeded to lock her door and close the window blinds.

Alexa cut through the tape with an box opener she kept in her desk, and opened the box. Inside, their was three parcels. Two were around the same size, and were wrapped in bubble wrap. The third was much smaller, about the size of a bracelet box. Alexa opened up the larger parcels first. The first one, contained what was called an incapacitor pistol, and three clips of special ammo. Alexa narrowed her eyes. She resented this, but it was standard issue. The second, contained ten flash bang grenades in a foam padded case. Alexa gave a muted sigh. She took the two cases and stuffed them under her wardrobe. 'Why can't this ever be easy?' She thought to herself.

Last box had a tiny bow on it. Alexa opened it up. A tiny note was written on the inside cover.

**'You'll definitely need this.'**

Alexa looked into the box to find a set of keys. She knew where to go.

Alexa walked down to the tenant garage, and found what she was looking for. Parked in her space, was a brand new motorcycle. It was the same as her old one except that this one was navy blue with white. Alexa then noticed a saddle bag on the back. She took it and opened it up a little; normally she wouldn't do that out in the open, but she had a strong feeling the cameras were experiencing a "technical malfunction".

Inside the bag, Alexa pulled out two clipped rolls of bills. She quickly counted; it was fifteen hundred dollars. Another note fell out. Alexa picked it up and read it.

**Hope this is enough compensation for you. The rest of the eight thousand has been wired to your account. Expect friends and visitors in the next few months. ~G.**

Alexa sighed again, and walked back to her apartment. Things had begun, their was absolutely no turning back now.

A/N pretty dark in this one. Things will lighten up soon. Boy does Alexa have some explaining to do. Thanks again to all who read, and all who review!


	11. episode 11 Night light

Episode eleven; night light.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Please enjoy and review!

Alexa stood in the Autobot base. A week had gone by, and still nothing. G had said to expect visitors and friends, but the lull was well welcomed. Right now, she was leaning on a wall off to the side, watching Sari and Bumblebee watching a movie. Sari had been out of the medbay for a couple of days now, and Bumblebee rarely left her alone. Alexa was happy to see Sari so happy. At the same time, she remembered her mission; she knew what the consequences were; mission accomplished or not, and it made her heart wrench.

She was lost in thought, and didn't hear the commotion that Sari had started untill Sari walked over to her.

"Alexa?"

Alexa turned and faced the techno-organic. She smiled. "Yes Sari? How can I help you?"

Sari smiled. "Actually, I was wondering...were having a sleepover. Can you come?"

Alexa smiled, but gently shook her head. "Thank you Sari but I'm gonna have to pass. I'm not really a party person."

Sari made a set of puppy dog optics. "OH PLEASE ALEXA! IT'LL BE SOOOO MUCH FUN! !"

By now, all the Autobots were looking at Alexa, waiting for her response. Alexa knew she had been outmaneuvered.

"Well...alright. When is it?"

Sari gave a look of giddiness. "Tomorrow night."

"Sounds great. I'll be there; but I have to leave now. I need to get back to my place before it gets too late out." Alexa still hadn't mentioned she had received a mode of transport as she had walked to the base for the past few visits. Jazz stepped forward.

"I'll give ya a lift back."

Alexa smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

Jazz quickly reverted into his sports car alt mode, and Alexa climbed into the passenger seat. They pulled out of the base and onto the street. They were silent for a few minutes, untill Jazz broke the silence.

"Umm...A?"

Alexa was looking out Jazz's side window. She didn't respond for a few minutes. She finally turned her head and faced the ninjabot's radio tuner. "Yeah Jazz?"

"Is everything jivin' okay? Ya seem a little off as of late."

Alexa gave a small feeble smile before answering her friend. "I appreciate your concern Jazz, but I assure you I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Jazz said just in time as he pulled up to Alexa's apartment complex.

"Completely sure." Alexa jumped out of Jazz. "I'll see you all tomorrow night." Alexa held up her hand in a small wave as she got to the front steps. "Goodnight Jazz."

"Night A." Jazz watched Alexa get inside before he drove off. Although Alexa had said she was fine, Jazz wasn't convinced. "Hmm...something not quite groovin' with Alexa. Wonder what's getting her?" He said aloud to himself.

The next night, Sari had everything set up. 'Munchies, oil, movies, and no freaky little robot to try and kill us.' She thought to herself.

The Autobots were all ready setting up the twister mat for a gaming marathon. Bee, Bulkhead, and Jazz all wanted to take on Prowl. Prowl said yes, but after the game, he was going meditate. Jazz also decided he would excuse himself a little before recharge and as he said 'Zen out' in his room. Bulkhead, and Bee decided to sleep in the rec-room. Optimus would stay in his quarters, and Sari had decided she and Alexa would sleep in her old room. Ratchet wasn't keen on any of this so he and Arcee went to spend the day with Omega. Ratchet said they'd be back around recharge time. Everything was perfect. Now all they needed was Alexa.

A few minutes later, everyone heard a vehicle pull up. The Autobots went outside to find Alexa next to a blue and white bike.

"Hey guys." Alexa smiled as she walked up to them.

Optimus looked at Alexa and back to the bike. "That's quite a bike Alexa. May I ask how-?"

Alexa cut in. "I have a friend who's out of state. He heard I totaled my last one and he managed to give me a deal one this one. Used of course, but runs like a dream." She hated lying to Optimus, but their was no way she could explain it otherwise.

Optimus smiled. "Well, come on in."

Alexa walked with the Autobots into the base. "I'll go change." She went to the human bathroom to switch out her clothing. She came back out a few minutes later in her Pj's. Sari had already started a really old movie called James Bond. 'Thats irony for you.' Alexa thought. Still she didn't say anything as she sat down next to Jazz.

Jazz had seen Alexa come out of the bathroom in her Pajamas and he was still concerned. As of late she seemed different. Especially in her attire. Her old black and green tee was gone; replaced by either a denim jacket or a hoodie. Her jeans had gotten a little more baggy as well. Even now, she had something on that almost looked too big for the intern. It wasn't like her. Throughout the previews, only one thing was going through the ninjabot's mind: What was happening to Alexa?

Alexa sat next to Jazz; silently cursing her PJs with a passion. She hated the baggy clothing she was now forced to wear. It was actually starting to send up warning flags with her friends. Jazz had picked up on the change and questioned her about it. She had just barely managed to shrug it off. She wished she could just go back to how it was; but, she felt the cold barrel of her pistol holstered under her shirt, and remembered why that couldn't be. The clothing was necessary to conceal it. Otherwise, everything would be blown. Sari was still primary objective. This mission HAD to be done; and Alexa would get it done. No matter what. Alexa shifted to a more comfortable position; unfortunately, the cold pistol made contact with her rib cage, sending a small shudder through her. 'Hope no one saw that.' She thought to herself. However, a certain ninjabot did.

Jazz had been looking back and forth from the movie to Alexa for the past ten minutes, still trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Alexa shift to lying on her stomach, and the weird twitch that followed. That was it. He gently poked Alexa to get her attention, Alexa turned her head and Jazz motioned to follow him. Jazz lead her into the empty medbay; Ratchet still wasn't back yet, so he knew it was the best place to talk in private.

"Yes Jazz? Something wrong?"

Jazz sat down on one of the berths and held out his hand to Alexa to get on. Alexa did and he set her down next to him. He cycled some air before he began.

"Alexa...you're a real good person. We've become real close since I've known you. So...what's wrong? Ya aren't ya self. Are you sick? You've become distant, ya keep wearing clothes that are not you, and you zone out alot." He stopped for a second, his voice became extremely soft, and full of worry. "I only want to help. So please...tell me what's ailing you."

It occurred to Alexa that Jazz really did care alot for their friendship. He saw her as a best friend that was practically family. His face looked like that of a big brother who was concerned for his little sister as he waited for an answer. His visor was full of anticipation and worry as he was bracing himself to hear potentially the worst. Alexa needed to throw him off and ease his troubled mind; but to keep the truth from him was almost more than she could bear.

"You're right Jazz...I am off lately. It's just that, ever since my old bike got trashed I've had some financial strains. Ya know, between everything and me trying to find a new second job, I've been real tired. Once things settle down, I'll be fine." She forced herself to give Jazz an assuring smile.

Jazz nodded his head. What Alexa had said did seem to fit. Still, their was something else too. He could sense it. Alexa though seemed determined to keep him in the dark. Still, she was his friend and he trusted her to be okay. Jazz let her down and they rejoined the others.

The rest of the time was fun. The twister match came down to Jazz and Prowl. Prowl eventually won when Jazz slipped. The munchies were already gone by then. Ratchet and Arcee came back, but retreated to the Medbay in the face of the racket. Everybody else retired about an hour later.

Sari showed Alexa her old room before they called it a night. Alexa waited for Sari to go say goodnight to Bee before she removed the pistol and holster, and placed them under the pillow. She never liked sleeping with it on her, but she had no choice. The cot was surprisingly comfortable, and Alexa was sleeping very soon.

Sari awoke in the middle of the night. The clock read four. A sound had brought her out of her dreams. Sari turned to see Alexa tossing and turning with some urgency. The intern was also mumbling and groaning. Sari got freaked out. Something was wrong. Sari jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall to the bot Alexa spent the most time with. She didn't bother knocking as she went into Jazz's room. Jazz was fast asleep on his berth. Sari laid a hand on his arm, and he awoke instantly.

"Sari? What...?"

"You have to come quick! Something's wrong with Alexa!"

Jazz was up in less than an astro second. He ran out of his room, through the rec-room, down the other berthroom hall and to Sari's old room. His pounding landing pads had succeeded in onlining everyone else. Sari explained quickly to the others and they all joined Jazz in pursuit. They found Alexa in her cot; tossing turning, and a pained look full of raw determination on her face. She then mumbled something to everyone's surprise.

"It doesn't matter how long I'll be here. Nothing you can say or do will convince me. I'll never do it. I'll never give in." Everyone was more horrified as Alexa's face switched into one of fear. She then began to mumble one more word; and it grew in speed and volume as she said it. "No...no...no NO NO NO! ! !"

Optimus finally had to do something. "Alexa...ALEXA! ! !"

Alexa bolted up right and cut loose a short surprised yell. Everyone looked at her with shock in their optics. She was wide eyed, scared; her shoulders were shuttering as she inhaled shaky breaths. Jazz could see a cold sweat on her forehead as well.

Alexa saw to her embarrassment all of her friends standing around her bed, dumbfounded. Alexa moved so she could sit on the edge of her cot. She put her hand to her forehead. "Did...did I wake you?"

Jazz nodded. Bulkhead spoke up.

"Yeah. You were talking in your stasis. Something about not giving in."

Alexa blushed crimson; infuriated with herself for letting a piece of her past surface in front of those she had to hide it from. The nightmare was rare, but since being approached, it was the second time it had happened.

"Ah, just a bad dream. That's what I get for watching spy movies before bed. I'm alright. Sorry for waking you." Alexa had managed to collect enough assurance in her voice to convince them. One by one, they all filtered out of the room, and Sari eventually went back to sleep. Alexa laid on her side. She decided to ride out the last three hours till morning. A tear slid down her face at her thoughts. She never wanted to hurt her friends; but the lies were told, and she was in too deep.

Jazz laid on his berth thinking. He was now more concerned than ever. Alexa said she could handle herself, but he didn't think she could anymore. He wanted to help her; and to do that, he'd find a reason for her behavior. He swore he would.

A/N Poor Jazz is getting quite the run around.


	12. episode 12 Best friends creed

Episode twelve; Best friends creed.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers. This one has some phrases from the live action movie. Thought it fit well.

Please enjoy and review!

Jazz had been working around the clock trying to find out what was going on with Alexa. He tried the news, the internet, data pads, he even cracked into some old books. Nothing was working. Ever since the sleep over five days ago, Alexa had been avoiding him. Not in a mean way, but almost like she was afraid of him getting too close. The others knew Alexa was a little worse for wear, but they didn't know her as well as Jazz. Something was up, and it was beating the slag out of the intern. Granted he wasn't obsessed with it; he did his patrols, trained, and did all that; but this was he was doing in his free time. Finally, he came to his last resource; the Autobot census. Jazz quickly punched in some key words and typed in ailments. He didn't get a direct match. He then tried something else; the ninjabot typed in the things that were different now with Alexa. He found something. He read the description. It was pretty close, but not perfect. He pulled up some info on the net; and his helm spun.

"Great Cybertron." He said aloud. Jazz left the base; he had to find Alexa and confirm his theory.

Alexa was at a little cafe near the base. Bee, Bulkhead, and Sari were in the acrade across the street. Alexa never liked the shadowing part of the job, but it had to be done. A waiter brought her a cup of strong green tea as she sat and watched Sari play. Someone was going to make a move soon, and she had to be in control of the situation. However, Alexa had failed to notice that the waiter had brought her salt packets instead of sugar. The intern ripped open a few and poured them in her drink. She noticed Sari was on the move. She immediately payed for her drink and downed it. She soon realized the mistake when her stomach began doing flip flops. Alexa then sprinted outside and headed to the back of the building. She didn't notice Jazz pull up as she began to cough up her stupid mistake. 'Amateur! Rank Amateur!' She mentally yelled at herself. For not only did she fail to pay attention to everything around her, but she had lost Sari too.

Jazz had been looking all over for Alexa. He searched for two hours straight. The white mech almost didn't notice the seventeen year old doubled over, purging her tank in an alley. He did catch it though, and it confirmed what he thought. He quickly transformed and got to her side. He patted her back and offered what little help he could.

"You okay A?" He asked.

Alexa let out a cough. "Just fine Jazz. What brings you out this way?"

"Was looking for you actually. Thought we could go driving down the lake route. I was hoping you could show me more of the area around the city; but, i dont think ya are up for that."

Alexa straightened up. " No, i'm allright. Lets go."

Jazz Transformed and they sped off. It was a good three hour drive. Alexa enjoyed talking to Jazz and explaining things to him. She seemed to be lightening up and was almost back to her old self. However, Alexa sensed Jazz had ulterior motive. She wondered what was bothering him.

They eventually stopped at an abandoned beach. Jazz and Alexa sat on the sand, watching the water for a few minutes. Jazz then sprung his confrontation.

"A...I think we need to talk."

Alexa looked over. "About what?"

"About what's been going on with you lately. I know ya keep saying everything's fine, but I know it's not." Jazz locked eyes with her as he said the bombshell. "So...how long have you been carrying?"

Alexa's eyes grew wide. She could not believe Jazz had just asked that. She quickly put two and two together; the baggy clothes, the avoidance, the distancing, Jazz thought that she was expecting!

It was a little too much. Alexa started to laugh. At first, she tried to control it, but eventually, she just let go and fell backwards on the sand in an uncontrollable giggle fit. She laughed even harder when she saw Jazz's confused face.

"I-I'm sorry Jazz! but..." She succumbed to laughter again. Two minutes later she sat up. Her sides were killing her. She hadn't laughed that hard in forever. She wiped a tear out of her eye. "No Jazz. I'm definitely _not _carrying."

Jazz flushed pink. He heard the truth in her words and he was highly embarrassed by what he had confronted Alexa with. His shoulders drooped in shame and he let his helm hang limply. Alexa saw him and immediately tried to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're worried about me and I get that. You care so much. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Don't beat yourself up over it; or better yet, lets just pretend this conversation never happened. I wont tell if you don't."

Jazz gave a little smile and got up. Alexa did the same. They had to get back soon.

Jazz and Alexa were on their way back when they got a comm from a urgent sounding Prime.

"Jazz! Sari's been kidnapped!"

Alexa bolted up right. "WHAT! ? WHEN! ?"

"Not too long ago. Meltdown's old henchmen got a hold of her."

Jazz responded. "Meltdown? I thought you guys snuffed that crazy dude."

"Apparently not. Were tracking her spark signature. It's close to you." Optimus replied.

Jazz did a spark scan. Sari was about a quarter of a mile away. Jazz did a really fast u-turn and accelerated towards the signal.

Jazz stopped at the signal source; it was coming from inside a mine shaft. Jazz radioed in his findings. Optimus' voice came on the other line.

"The mine was purchased seven months ago in a public sale; but the bidder wished to remain anonymous. I can't tell who owns it. Were heading out now."

Jazz quickly figured it would take about ten minutes for the others to get hear. Sari probably didn't have that long.

"I'm going in. A, you stay here."

Alexa protested. "But Jazz!"

"No buts. It's too dangerous for you. Stay here."

Jazz snuck into the mine and activated his energon chucks. He didn't like the feeling in this place. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was Sari. Using his ninja training, Jazz ran through the tunnel at incredible speed until he came to an open cavern. The being called meltdown was standing next to an out cold, bound and gagged Sari at the far end. Jazz got into a fighting stance. This seemed to amuse Meltdown.

"You fool Autobot! Cyberninja or not, you have no chance!"

"Just let her go man, and we can all keep our cool." Jazz said to the villain. He failed to hear something creeping up behind him.

"Cool? ! I guess you didn't know my name's MELTDOWN! !"

Jazz was suddenly knocked off his pedes as Meltdown's two mutant henchmen tackled him from behind. Jazz kicked the shark in the face, and one of his chucks caught the bat thing in the side of the head. The shark had recovered faster than anticipated and slammed some sort of object onto Jazz's neck. Jazz felt his systems slow, within two seconds, he could barely move. Meltdown laughed evilly and sauntered over to the white paralyzed bot.

"Most people forget I was always an inventor. You have a circuit scrambler around your neck, preventing you from moving." The acid villain cast a critical eye over Jazz, sizing him up. "I have never stopped trying to create the perfect shape changer. As you can see," He motioned to his mutants. "I have been less than successful. I was moving to fast. I need to first combine animal and machine; and you will make an excellent test subject."

Jazz was getting angry. Which he rarely did. "What do you want Sari for?" He demanded. His visor glowed with his growing anger.

"Oh the brat? Normally, I would disassemble such a find and use her to pioneer my research; however, she is already spoken for. If the deal falls through though, I may do just that."

Jazz needed to get out of there. He began to hum like Prowl did. It didn't get far however as the bat punched him square in the face, breaking his concentration.

"I wouldn't do that again." Meltdown began to reach for Jazz, but a rock hit him from out of nowhere followed by a voice filled with authority.

"Leave them alone you giant creeper!"

Jazz knew the voice. Alexa was standing at the far side of the room; her eyes glowing with anger at seeing her friends like this.

Jazz couldn't move, but he could yell. "ALEXA! RUN! !"

Meltdown laughed. "Henchmen; deal with the intruder."

The mutants lunged at Alexa. Jazz could only watch in horror.

Alexa saw the things approach. The bat got their first. She side stepped the bat, and pulled a metal pipe from behind her back which she then used to smash the Jaws wannabe in the snout, who had finally got too close to her. The bat circled round again and she quickly ducked and stabbed the thing in the underbelly with the pole. The shark had come round and lunged. Alexa used its' downward momentum to her advantage. As the shark's head came close, she pole vaulted onto the creature's back and walloped it in the back of the head. The shark fell to the floor; out cold. That only left the bat. As the bat came into a diving swoop, Alexa ran to a cluster of rocks and used them like stairs, and launched herself into mid air and got the height advantage she needed. She landed on top of the bat. Quickly she grabbed the mutants ears and use them to steer. She then aimed it straight for Meltdown. It worked very well. The mutant landed right on top of the teen's intended target.

Meltdown got up, dazed. His employer didn't say that the female would be this much trouble. He forgot all about his captives, and ran out another tunnel; bit not before leaving a parting gift.

Alexa heard a sizzle and a few pops. She knew what that meant. They had to go now. She bolted over to Jazz and removed the neck thing. She then scooped up Sari, she didn't have time to cut her loose. She heard Jazz stand behind her.

"How-how did you?"

"Jazz, can we talk about this LATER? ! This place is about to come down on us! !"

Jazz reverted to car mode and let the girls get inside. The rocks were already coming down around them.

Jazz drove through the tunnel to the exit; the rocks causing him to swerve. Sari had woken up and began to panic.

"Oh gees were all gonna die!"

Alexa tried to reassure her. Her own voice was panicked though."No were not. Were gonna be fine. Jazz's a kickass driver." They could see the exit. It was being buried in rubble. Jazz sped up. Alexa now panicked.

"OH MY GOD WERE GONNA DIE! !"

Jazz used the rubble like a ramp and got through the last opening before the tunnel completely collapsed. He transformed in mid air and shielded the two females with his arms as he landed outside. The others had just pulled up and wanted to know what happened. Jazz didn't know what to say. Alexa spoke up.

"It was awesome! Jazz saved us! You should have seen it! It was so epic! He did get punched in the helm a few times though so he's a little out of it; but im pretty sure he's ok."

Jazz looked at Alexa; Alexa looked back like her last statement was the honest truth. She gave him a small wink. That said it all. "I won't tell if you won't." Jazz nodded. He'd ask about that stunt later.

Powell slammed his fist on his desk. Meltdown's face was on the other line.

"I give you such a simple task and you blow it! I even bribed that waiter to give that meddling girl salt packets so we'd loose her, and your telling me she STILL was able to recover Sumdac? !

Meltdown nodded. Powell shut off the line. He thought deeply for a moment.

"I didn't want to play this card till later, but that pest is giving me no choice." Powell said aloud as he dialed a number on his phone. "Yes? I'm in need of your talents. How soon can you be out here?...Great see you soon." Powell set the phone down and smirked. 'That girl will be out of the picture soon enough.'

A/N hope you enjoyed this.


	13. episode 13 secrets, part one

Episode 13; Secrets pt. one

Thanks for all my followers of this story. Sorry about the last chapter; it was a little cooky. This ones hopefully a little better.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Alexa sat on the cement couch in the Autobot base. Everyone with the exception of Jazz and Ratchet were out and about. Things had settled down in the past twenty four hours. Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Arcee were on patrol duty. Bumblebee had the day off. Sari was with Bumblebee at a video game store. Alexa knew this as she had installed a small tracker inside of Sari's cell phone this morning. Every once and a while, she'd check her cell phone to see where Sari was. She'd have preferred to watch Sari in person, but today she had to clear up the incident with Jazz from yesterday. Alexa checked Sari's position one more time and crossed referenced it with the lock she had on Bumblebee's comm. They were still together; good. Bee had beaten himself up a good deal when Sari was taken. Alexa did as well. All the way back to her apartment, Alexa mentally scolded herself for letting her vigilance slip. Sari was her objective, and a far as she was concerned, no one else's. Now to clear things up with Jazz.

Alexa got off the couch and made her way to Jazz's door. She figured he was probably meditating so she went to knock. Before her fist could touch the door, a voice from behind made her jump.

"Thought you'd be coming by."

Alexa spun around really fast to see Jazz. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, yet his expression was kind.

Alexa recovered her composure. "Uh...yeah...may I come in?"

Jazz smiled a little and gave a nod. He walked over and pushed the button to open his room. He motioned for Alexa to go first. When they were both inside, Jazz sat down cross legged. He waited for Alexa to begin, his visor contained the same worry he'd harbored for days for his friend. Yet, ever since the incident concerning Meltdown, questions spun in his processor. Most importantly, how did Alexa do what she did?

Alexa looked at Jazz for a few moments, and looked away. She cast her eyes down to the floor and began. "You're probably wondering what happened yesterday..."

Jazz nodded. Alexa continued.

"Well, to answer your question...I've had training in Earth Martial arts."

Jazz looked at Alexa; he ridged an optic behind his visor.

"Here's the whole truth. When I was at my last foster home, their were other kids who were taken in as well. One of them, was practically my big brother. He knew the Martial arts and taught them to me. Granted, I never fully finished, but I do know enough to stay alive. That's also the partial reason for my behavior lately. I've been...homesick. I miss my old family, and my parents; but my parents are gone and I can't go back to that home. I'm kinda...nowhere."

As Alexa said this almost complete lie to Jazz, two little voices were going to war in her head. One said to remember her training; Jazz was just another face, and another liability. The other told her that Jazz was her friend. Her best friend, and he deserved to know the real honest truth. She would never forget her training, but the little voice that sided with Jazz was winning. Alexa knew she was getting too attached, but she didn't care; not anymore. Still, it wasn't the time or place to come clean. When the mission was done, when this was all over, she'd tell him; and hope their friendship wouldn't be shattered.

Across town, Powell was in his office waiting for a guest to be shone in. He had telephoned for them yesterday. He needed that nameless girl following Sari out of the way, and he needed Sari captured soon. A few moments later, his guest was shone in. Powell looked at his guest; a sixteen year old female with bleach blonde hair.

"Madeline, I presume?"

"You presume correct. What do you want?"

Powell smiled. "I need a certain someone out of the way, and a target brought to me. I'm told you and this someone may have met before." Powell reached into his desk and pulled out a street camera shot of Alexa. Madeline took one glance and nodded.

"I know her. Just about everyone does."

"Good. Get her out of the way; by any means necessary."

Madeline looked at Powell "You really mean by any means?"

"You're the mercenary. You tell me."

Madeline narrowed her eyes, smiled, and took out a combat blade. "I will get the job done." She plunged the blade into the photo of Alexa. "The way I always wanted to."

Later that day, Alexa was in the rec-room watching a little T.V. Sari was back and a few feet away, so she could relax. Sari walked up to her.

"Hey Alexa?"

"Yeah Sari?"

"Bee and I are going bowling. Want to come tonight?"

Alexa smiled. She actually liked bowling. "I'd love to! When does it start?"

"At five to six thirty; it's glow bowling."

Sari noticed Alexa's smile vanish for a second.

"Oh gees. I just remembered...I have to run an errand out of town tonight. I wont be back till seven. Perhaps another time?"

Sari nodded. "Sure"

Alexa left immediately after to do her errand. Sari and Bee went glow bowling while most of the others went out on patrol. Optimus was patrolling the sector near Alexa's apartment when he happened to look into a window. He didn't really think he was seeing what his optics were registering. He could see Alexa, sitting on a recliner, watching a television show; a bowl of organic food called popcorn in her lap. The trusted intern had lied about what she was doing.

Optimus finished his patrol with that on his mind. 'Why would Alexa blow off Sari?' He thought to himself. He figured maybe it was time to talk to Jazz about the intern.

Alexa pulled into the Sumdac tower parking lot. Her shift wasn't for another two hours, but she liked to be there early. It was now seven at night, the daylight was beginning to fade. Alexa parked her bike, and went inside. The moment she got inside, she spotted Optimus talking to Jazz. Jazz looked over and motioned to Prime that the intern was there. Optimus walked up to Alexa.

"Alexa... A word?"

Optimus pointed to the conference room. Alexa, Jazz, and prime all went inside. Optimus and Jazz sat down, and looked at Alexa.

"Jazz tells me you've been acting strange lately. Now, I'd normally give you the benefit of the doubt, but, it came to my attention that you had deliberately lied to avoid Sari. Alexa...what's gotten into you?"

Alexa fought the urge to break eye contact with Prime.

"Well...I suppose it because..." Suddenly, Ratchet opened the door.

"You've got someone asking for you Alexa. A visitor he called himself."

A few minutes ago, Ratchet answered the door. He looked down to see a young teenage boy around Alexa's age.

"The building's closed." Ratchet said in his gruff voice.

"That's alright. I'm actually looking for Alexa Johnson. Is she here?" The teen responded; a small accent graced his voice.

Ratchet was getting slightly irritated. "She's busy. She doesn't have time for this."

The teen was getting a little antsy. "Just tell her she has a visitor please. She'll make time."

Ratchet sighed. "Wait here."

Ratchet found Alexa with Prime and Jazz. Ratchet told her she had a visitor, and Alexa raced past him.

Alexa came to the door and opened it to see the teen boy. A smiled came across her face. "Duke!"

"Alexa! It's been forever." He responded.

Alexa ushered him inside and introduced him to all the Autobots.

"Everyone, this is Duke McMurphy. We had the same foster home awhile back."

The Autobots greeted him. Alexa motioned for him to sit in a lobby chair. Duke took a seat, and so did Alexa.

"were to start..." Alexa began. "You look good Duke."

"So do you Alexa. You look very happy here."

Alexa smiled. "I am. I can't believe it's been over a year. You've almost lost your accent!"

"You should talk. You're New England accent is completely gone. If I just met you, I wouldn't believe you were born in Maine. You always were a country girl." Duke responded.

Bee spoke up. "You were born in Maine?"

Alexa nodded. "Yep. Hey Bee, would you do me a favor? I have a photo in my bag on my bike. Could you please get it?"

"Sure." Bee said.

"I'll go with you Bee." Sari cut in.

Alexa returned her attention to Duke. "So, what brings you around this area? Business, or fun?"

"I'm just passing through. Heard you were here, so I wanted to say some more friends are coming to town." Duke replied.

"Oh? Well, I'll be sure I give them a warm welcome." Alexa's body gave the slightest tense as she said it.

Duke nodded. "Yeah. Their's also an old friend who's in town. She's been itching to see you."

Alexa gave a little smile. "Then I'll give her an extra warm welcome."

Outside, Sari was talking to Bee when they heard a voice.

"Hello. Do you know were I can find Alexa Johnson?"

Sari turned to face a blond haired female. "Yeah, she's inside."

"The blonde smiled and looked at Bumblebee. "Would you be so kind as to tell her she has an old friend outside? I don't want to barge in." Bee nodded and went inside.

Madeline smiled and turned to Sari. "So tell me...how iis Alexa lately?"

Bee went inside to find Duke and Alexa still talking. He handed the photo to her. "You might as well have gone out to get it yourself." Bee said.

Alexa's eyes lit up. She snapped her head around to face Bee. "Why?"

"You have someone out there to see you. Said she didn't want to interrupt."

Alexa's eyes grew wide. "Wait! About as tall as Sari? Blonde hair? Adress herself as an old friend? !"

Bee's face blanked. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Alexa and Duke exchanged panick glances. "Where's Sari?" Alexa questioned.

"She's still outside. Why? What's the problem?"

Alexa jumped up and ran towards the door. "Sari's in danger." Her voice had an underlining fear in it. She raced forward as fast as she could. Alexa took a flying leap and vaulted clean over the receptionist desk. Duke actually did the same; much to the Autobots surprise as they also gave chase.

Alexa burst through the doors and found her worst fear. Madeline was standing in the parking lot with an evil grin; and had Sari at knife point. She looked squarely at Alexa.

"Hello. Agent Johnson."

A/N yikes...cliffhanger's are evil.


	14. episode 14 secrets part two

Episode 14; Secrets part 2.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers. Disney owns "I gotta go my own way."

Please enjoy and review.

The Autobots recoiled in shock; Not just at Sari's peril, but at what the captor had adressed Alexa as. She had said _agent _Johnson. Everyone just stared at Alexa. This had to be some mistake. Their was no way she could be connected to the vile creature holding Sari.

Alexa looked at Madeline; she clenched heer teeth at what had played out. Sari was now a hostage, and her own cover was practically blown. This was not how she wanted her mission to go. However, her mission was clear; and to carry it out she knew what needed to be done.

The Autobots were dumbfounded at what was going on. They were even more surprised as the teen called Duke had pulled out a gun from behind his back and had it trained on the blonde. It prompted Ratchet and Prowl to bring out their weapons as well. The hostile female narrowed her eyes, and shouted a warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You really wouldn't want me to accidentally cut something vital in Ms. Sumdac's neck, would you?" Madeline pushed the blade a little more into Sari's throat.

Alexa turned to the Autobots, and motioned for them to put their weapons down. She then motioned Duke to put his incapacitor pistol away. Once she saw they did, Alexa put her own hands up, and began to walk slowly towards Madeline.

"Come on Madeline. Let Sari go. You know this can't end well." Alexa paused for a second. "You know you really want me instead of her." Alexa was now about three feet away from the mercenary.

"SHUT UP! !" Madeline yelled. "Turn around." Alexa didn't move. "NOW! ! !" Madeline pushed the blade farther towards Sari's main energon line. Alexa complied and turned around. Madeline continued talking. "For your information Johnson, I'm getting paid good money to bring this brat to my employer." Madeline walked a little closer to Alexa. "The only problem is, as much as I love money..." In an instant, Madeline pushed Sari sideways, rushed Alexa, and brought the knife to her throat, "I like the idea of offing you more."

Alexa saw Duke grab Sari and bring her to safety off to the side of the parking lot. The Autobots and the Professor were still watching in horror as the scene played out. Madeline picked up on what Alexa was looking at and gave a small evil smirk.

"I guess you never got around to telling your friends who you were. Well, no time like the present. Arms behind your back."

The second Alexa complied, she could feel the rouge grab the back of her jacket and pull it off, exposing her holstered pistol.

"Now, gun." Madeline said. Alexa moved to take it out with her dominant hand. The mercenary quickly put an end to that. "Ah ah ah. Left hand."

Alexa slowly removed her pistol with her left hand.

"Good." Madeline said. "Now drop it." Alexa did. "Now kick it." Alexa went to, but Madeline shoved the blade a little farther into her neck. "Not towards Duke." Alexa quickly kicked it in the opposite direction. The 'old friend' wasn't done however. "Right leg up."

Alexa slowly brought her right leg up. With her free hand, Madeline rolled up Alexa's pant leg and removed the combat knife Alexa had attached to it. She then threw it far out of reach. Alexa was now completely disarmed. The mercenary looked over to the Autobots.

"She never told you who she was or what she did?" She yelled over to them.

The Autobots were silent. The more they thought, the more they realized how private Alexa was. They never really did know much about her. Madeline used their thoughtful expressions to keep momentum.

"Well, if your not thoroughly convinced yet, I can prove it." Madeline reached for her belt with her free hand, and pulled out something that made Alexa struggle a little. "Everyone who was in our business has got a little 'group spirit'. I have one;" Madeline pulled up the side of her shirt with two fingers to expose her side. She activated the object, which turned out to be a black light, and shone it on the area. The Autobots could make out a tattoo in UV ink of a snarling Doberman.

Madeline then flicked off the light, and reached for her belt. She pulled out a smaller blade. With the light still in the same hand, Madeline reached around Alexa's body and cut off the right hand sleeve of Alexa's shirt. The blond then swapped objects into different hands so she could still control Alexa. Madeline turned on the light. "And so does she!"

The Autobots all stood in shock. For adorning the upper half of Alexa's right arm, was a tattoo in UV ink. The tattoo was a snarling panther, a ribbon wrapped behind it, and the letters "S.C" were inked in underneath it. Alexa _was _one of them.

Madeline grinned at the group of robots' horror. "You have the same one. Don't ya Duke?"

Duke narrowed his eyes; that almost definitely meant yes.

Madeline shrugged. "Oh well. Once you're bumped off Alexa, I'll just come back for the br-"

Madeline didn't get a chance to finish as Alexa had elbowed her hard in the ribs. She then kicked the Mercenary away onto the ground. The blade glanced off the side of her neck as it's owner was knocked away; blood welled from the shallow wound. It could wait though as Madeline had got up almost instantly.

"Nice shot. You won't get another." Madeline lunged and tackled Alexa. They crashed to the ground, kicking and gouging at each other. Somewhere, inside the brawl, Alexa had managed to get the knife away. Alexa got back on her feet first, Madeline was off by about half a second though. The fight then came down to skill in the Martial arts. Alexa was good, but she was tiring. Madeline was just as good, but her stamina was holding out longer. Alexa went to kick Madeline, but she was to slow. Her leg was out, and vulnerable. Madeline seized the opportunity. Quickly, she pushed Alexa's leg down so it was out from under her. As fast as lightning, Madeline took her boot, and brought it straight down on to Alexa's leg.

The entire parking lot reverberated with the sound of a wet snap, followed by a cry of agony from Alexa.

Alexa fell to her hands and knees; her eyes watering from the pain of a newly broken leg. Madeline laughed, and then began to mock Alexa. "Ya know...it's funny. I thought you'd be a little tougher than that. That's what happens when you leave the business I guess. Look at yourself Alexa. You're not even half the agent I heard you use to be. To be honest, I'm dissapointed." Madeline picked up her knife from the ground to go kill Alexa. The Autobots were still too stupefied in shock to move. The mercenary looked down at the washed up agent.

Alexa saw Madeline raise the blade. "Don't worry agent Johnson. You'll die quick; and the brat won't suffer...much."

Anger filled Alexa as Madeline said that. Old reserves of strength flowed into her limbs, and sent fire through her veins. In a blur, Alexa used her three remaining good limbs to spring and tackle the mercenary, catching her off guard. Alexa pinned Madeline to the ground and began delivering a rapid succession of punches to her face. Madeline was almost unconscious. Alexa still hadn't finished as she wanted to fully scare her.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME, OR MY OBJECTIVES AGAIN, I WILL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! ! ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? ! ? !"

Madeline gave a meek nod; she was scared to death now. Alexa then knocked her out.

Duke put his hand up to his ear, and sent a comm. "It's done."

Within thirty seconds, around twenty black SUVS pulled into Sumdac tower's parking lot.

People in suits got out, and handcuffed Madeline and dragged her away. Some others questioned the Sumdacs and Autobots on what happened. A medic was sent to tend Alexa's leg. They completely set and casted it as the hospital staff would be suspicious. Once they issued her some collapsible crutches, Alexa was dubbed alright, and headed over to the Autobots.

The Autobots and the professor were just getting over what happened when they saw Alexa. As soon as their optics saw her, shock turned into boiling anger. Alexa went to explain.

"Guys, I dont know how I can even to begin to say-"Alexa was cut off by an angry Professor.

"You almost had Sari killed! ! I trusted you, and this is how you repay me? ! You're not welcome at Sumdac Tower anymore! I'll give you twenty minutes to leave before I call the authorities!" The Professor marched off.

"Professor!" Alexa called after him. Bee and Sari cast hateful glares at her, and then left as well. "Sari! Bumblebee!" Ratchet gave her a disgusted look and marched off. "Ratchet!" Prowl left. "Prowl!" Arcee lead an angry Bulkhead away. "Arcee! Bulkhead!" Optimus shook his helm in anger at her and left. "Optimus!" Jazz looked at Alexa, and began to walk away. "Jazz! !" Alexa yelled. Jazz stopped, and turned his head towards her. Alexa's voice became quiet, and desperate. "Jazz?" Jazz cycled some air, shook his helm, and left. In all her life, Alexa had only felt that alone one other time. But this time, she felt as if her life would never even begin to heal.

The Autobots were in the lobby. All of them were still fuming at the betrayal Alexa had given them.

"How could she do this to us?" Bee demanded.

Everyone was upset. The worst however was Jazz. The white mech stood off to the side, not wanting to speak with anyone. Deep down, he wanted to forgive Alexa, but he didn't know if he could. He and the others noticed Duke approach with a man in his late thirties. He wore a black suit and frameless glasses. His hair was combed back, and he walked with an authoritative cocky stride. It actually reminded Jazz of Sentinel.

"Autobots, allow me to introduce myself. Director Galloway. Head of this little operation." He said. "I'm agent Johnson's superior." That agitated the Autobots.

"I dont want to listen to a piece of scrap cover up." Ratchet barked.

"I didn't come here to give you a cover up story. I came to inform you that your anger towards miss Johnson is misguided."

Professor Sumdac pointed an accusing finger. "What do you mean? She almost got Sari killed! All she wanted was to take Sari!"

Galloway shook his head. "She wasn't trying to kidnap Sari. She was trying to _protect _Sari." The Autobots all looked surprised. Galloway continued. "Agent Johnson was part of a elite covert agency called the guardian program. Their goal was simple; get close to a target, and defend them with their life. Alexa left the agency over a year ago. She was living as a civilian until around two weeks ago, when I reapproached her and more or less made her take this mission. Her mission was to guard Sari. Protocol states agents must carry some form of defense weapon like the stun pistol she had on her that must be concealed to prevent cover being blown. Furthermore, you should know Alexa had been observed prior to approach, and it's come to my attention that she cares a great deal for all of you. I almost let her be; but Sari was and still is in danger as we believe someone out their wishes to utilize her for great harm. Alexa was in an ideal position to take up the mantle as Sari's protector, so she was reinstated."

The Autobots looked at each other with surprise and remorse. They drove Alexa away.

"What have we done?" Bee asked.

"Were going to fix it right now Bumblebee. Were going to find her and apologize." Optimus said.

Duke's cell started ringing. "Hello?" He listened for a couple of seconds before clicking off. "Alexa just called from a payphone. She said to turn on radio station eighty eight point two three."

Jazz turned it on to hear the disk jockey's voice. "This song is dedicated to Sari and her out of this world friends. The message tag: Thank you for everything, and goodbye."

The song I gotta go my own way, came on. The Autobots felt very bad. Even more so when they heard the chorus of the song.

_**I got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday; but as for right now, I gotta go my own way.**_

The song said it all; Alexa was leaving, and it was their fault. Bulkhead started to get upset.

"She's leaving! We shouldn't have been so hard on her."

Optimus spoke up. "We need to find her before she's gone for good."

Duke cleared his throat. "I think I can help."

Alexa was driving down a nearly deserted stretch of highway. She had left town with only a few things she grabbed out of her apartment. She left a note for her roommate saying she was leaving. She didn't know where she was going. 'Maybe to California.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw lights in the distance. Emergency vehicles were barricading the road. A bike cop was out in front and raised his hand for Alexa to stop. Alexa slowed her bike and pulled up next to him. "What's going on officer?" She questioned.

"Car crash. Lanes are closed for now. Awful late to be traveling. Where are you headed?" The cop replied. Alexa failed to notice a distinct mustache on his face, or the fact that the voice was close to a certain robots'. She also didn't notice a white sports car or pink convertible pull silently up behind her.

"Just drifting sir. It's the only thing I'm good at." She replied. Her voice filled with regret.

"Miss, can you please get off your bike?"

Alexa complied. It took a few seconds longer to get her crutches out. "May I ask the reason officer?"

Suddenly, a new, yet familar voice sounded from the fire truck. "Because,"

Alexa watched as the cop vanished into midair and all the emergency vehicles and the two cars behind her transformed into the Autobots.

"We want to say were sorry. We shouldn't have doubted you Alexa. Can you forgive us?"

Alexa was stunned. "Y-you forgive me?"

"Yeah A. Course we do. We're real sorry for what we said. Can you please forgive?" Jazz said. His visor reflected his remorse.

Alexa smiled and hobbled over to Jazz. She motioned for Jazz to kneel. The second his knees hit the pavement, Alexa jumped forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. Jazz put a servo on her back and smiled.

Optimus cleared his vocal processor. "Autobots! Transform and roll for home! That means you too Alexa."

Alexa smiled as she got back on ner bike. She had found the one thing she had been looking for for a year; a family.

A/N so thats Alexa's past...now things get interesting.

Side note: I have never seen the film the song in this chapter is from...but i thought it fit well.


	15. episode 15 Nobility part one

Episode 15; nobility. Part one.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Please enjoy and review! !

Bulkhead stood in the rec-room painting. Today, he was trying out portraits. Sari and Bumbleebee had agreed to sit for him so he could try out the style. Bulkhead actually found it difficult to paint so realistically as he normally did abstracts. He was about half way through when the others began to take notice. Optimus, Prowl, Arcee, and Alexa all had their full attention on the green artist.

"Wow Bulkhead, what a good...painting." Optimus said; not sure if the blobs were supposed to be Sari and Bee or not.

"Ya really think so Optimus?" Bulkhead had turned around to face his leader; a hopeful expression in his optics.

"Yeah Bulkhead. It certainly is ...unique." Alexa cut in, leaning on her crutches.

Bulkhead looked down at the recouping agent. Alexa had been forgiven completely, and had been coming to the base everyday for the past week and a half. He was happy she was around as now that they knew more about her, she had opened up and began to tell them stories. Bumblebee and Sari would beg her once a day to tell them something, and she would tell them about her squadron, or how she got the tattoo on her arm. Turns out, Alexa belonged to a squadron called the Stealth Cats. The Stealth Cat's mascot was a panther, and she got the tattoo when she had completed her first mission, as was customary for every rookie in the agency. She couldn't say much more than that however because Alexa's missions were labled confidential. She could only say so much to the Autobots without running the risk of getting into trouble; much to the disappointment of the youngest team members. They would have plenty of more stories to hear however as Alexa had been taken off active duty so her leg could have time to heal.

When Alexa came back to base the day after the incident, Ratchet had insisted Alexa get an examination at the hospital. When she said she was under orders not to, he ran the scan himself and discovered her lower leg was pretty much shattered. Madeline had done quite a number. Alexa would probably be immobile for at least six months. When the others found out how bad it was, they all felt bad for her and vowed they'd do their best to help her recover. Jazz kept vigil; He'd always keep an optic out to make sure she didn't fall on something or when it was raining he'd take her to where she needed to go as it wasn't good to get her cast wet. Ratchet had agreed to give her scans in the medbay. He admitted he didn't know as much as a human doctor, but he was willing to give it a shot. The others did what they could to cheer her up when she was having trouble. In the past few days, Alexa liked to share her music with Jazz, or, like today, watch Bulkhead paint.

Bulkhead looked back to his painting. He kept thinking how Alexa had had secrets that she wouldn't have shared if not to save Sari. In a way, he could relate. Bulkhead had a piece of his past that he couldn't even think of sharing with his teammates. If he told them, things would probably never be the same. He could only hope that those from his past had forgotten him.

Alexa and Jazz were watching a nature program with Prowl when an urgent news report came.

"This just in! Some sort of ship has landed in Detroit! The ship appears to be like that of an Autobot ship..."

By now the others had focused on the screen. The ship looked like a miniature version of Omega Supreme except it was painted green and white. Arcee noticed that the ship had a marking of distinction on it.

"That ship has the mark of a noble family." Arcee grabbed the remote and froze the image.

The image looked like an Autobot symbol with a shield behind it. Everyone looked at it with intrest. Everyone, except Bulkhead. Prime took another look at the screen before turning to the Autobots.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Everyone transformed; however Bulkhead didn't at first.

"Uh, why don't you guys go on ahead? I'll catch up in a cycle or two." The green giant said.

Optimus shifted weight on his wheels. "Bulkhead, we need you in case this is a trap. The Deceptions are still around, and this is a very possible ploy."

"All right. Made your point." Bulkhead transformed, slowly. He seemed fairly hesitant about going; which was odd for the very friendly Autobot.

Soon they were en route to the ship. Sari was riding with her mechfriend, Bumblebee; Alexa was riding with Jazz. Optimus was leading the pack with Prowl and Ratchet behind him, Arcee was right behind them. Jazz, Bee, and Bulkhead brought up the rear.

A crowd of officers, civilians, and news crews had already gathered around the ship. Optimus and his team pulled up towards the unopened boarding ramp. At Optimus's orders, everyone transformed into robot mode. It wasn't a moment to soon. For a second later, the ramp gave a hiss and lowered itself to reveal it's passengers.

The lead two appeared to be a mech and femme couple. The mech was tall with sturdy legs and a large, yet trim torso. His helm had a raised groove on the top, and a tight square jaw that protruded oh so slightly. His armour gleamed in the sunlight as rays bounced off his hunter green body and silver accents. The femme was tall, and built a little slenderer than her mate. She had armour pieces that curved around her shoulders, quite like Bulkheads. Her gaze was stern, yet kind at the same time. She sported a lime green armour with white accents. Her helm was rounded with small ear fins shaped like optimus', and metal pieces that hung down from her audio receptors that made it look like she was wearing earings. The bots behind them appeared to be servants.

Optimus stepped forward. He recognized these two as the noble family that lived in crystal city. They had been in the news a couple of centuries ago after losing their only child. The autotroopers never were able to confirm what happened other than their sparkling had vanished as a first framer.

'Most likely kidnapped and sold to Decepticons.' Optimus thought to himself. Still, he made the equivalent of clearing his throat and saluted respectfully. "Welcome Noble family of Crystal city. My name is Optimus Prime, and my team and I bid you welcome to Earth."

Everyone stood at attention; even Alexa managed to with crutches. The Noble mech gave an acknowledging nod, and his mate gave a small smile. They walked down the ramp, and up to Optimus.

"Thank you for the greeting." The mech said. "My name is Steelpunch."

His mate then spoke. "I am Star Nova. We are very grateful for such a warm reception on such a foreign planet."

Optimus gave a nod. "If I may be so bold your highnesses, what brings you to such a backwater planet?"

The couple looked at each other, their optics gave away that they were using their bond to speak with each other. Star Nova spoke. "We are looking for somebot that we believe resides on this planet. We have traveled here to find him."

Optimus looked at her a bit confused. "I'm unsure if their are other bots on this planet besides our team. I could run a spark signature scan, but other than that, I'm not positive we can hel-"

Optimus didn't get a chance to finish. Star Nova had pointed behind him, and gasped before falling backwards into Steelpunch. Steelpunch looked to where his mate was pointing and his optics grew wide with what Prime could make out as shock. They pushed past Optimus and ran into the group of Autobots. Next thing everyone knew, they had their arms wrapped around Bulkhead. Star Nova had energon pooling in her optics.

"We found you at long last; our son."

Everyone stood silent. The tension built and erupted in a unison yell. "WHAT! ? ! ?"

The two nobles looked slightly baffled. The femme noble looked at Bulkhead. "Ironquake? Why are they so shocked?"

Bulkhead looked a little exasperated. "It's because they know me as Bulkhead Mom; Also, I never mentioned I was sparked into nobility."

Optimus finally got a hold of himself. 'This is turning out to be the craziest stellar cycle of my function cycle.' He thought dryly to himself. He raised his hands in a quieting gesture.

"Alright, everyone just settle down." He turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, is this all true?"

Bulkhead lowered his helm. "Yeah Boss-bot. It's all true."

Ratchet stepped forward. "Are you fragging serious? Our Bulkhead, a noble! ?"

"How is that possible?" Prowl added on.

Bumblebee was still spinning as he looked at his best friend. "B-but, at boot camp...y-you said you w-were from an energon farm..."

Bulkhead shook his head. "When I first met you Bee, you asked me if it was my first time off the energon farm; it was the best excuse I could think of so I went along with it."

Bee looked completely lost. It was then that everyone noticed the news bots having a media frenzy at the unexpected news. Ratchet finally blasted them with with a low level emp blast to shut them down and wipe the data, sporting his gruff lip plate curl as normal.

"Lets go back to the base and try to work this out." Optimus suggested. Everyone agreed and soon they were heading for the base. Bulkheads' parents turned out to be cybertronian touring cars; very similar to Earth cars that race in grand prix.

When they pulled into the plant, everyone gathered into the rec-room to begin. The Nobles sat on the couch, and everyone else pulled up a piece of makeshift furniture.

"Ok," Optimus began. "Bulkhead, why don't you begin?"

Bulkhead paused for a second before he started. "Well, bout nine hundred and fifty years ago, I started to want to be a space bridge technician. When I told my parents, they said I couldn't because it was beneath our place in society. So, I ran away to join the Autobot boot camp. I managed to change my paintjob and alter my frame so I wouldn't be discovered. To be honest, I'm amazed no one recognized me."

All the Earth Autobots were reeling in shock. Bulkhead, the giant green friendly bot, was a noble! The nobles smiled and began to speak. Star Nova began.

"Well, Ironquake, you seem to have had quite a nice time here. I'm sure you can keep in contact with this team when we get back home."

Everyones' optics bugged out. "WHAT?" They said again in unision.

Steelpunch spoke. "Yes, Ironquake is a noble, and as a noble, he has obligations to perform. I'm afraid that you have no choice but to discharge him from your team and allow his immediate return to Cybertron."

Alexa was next to Jazz off to the side. She leaned over to the white mech. "Jazz, you're versed in Cybertron law; can they do this? !" Her voice was a hushed whisper so no one else could hear.

"Not much we can do A. Nobles are not required to serve, and Bulk is still technically a second framer like Bee." Jazz whispered back.

"Their must be something we can do...what about an order from the Magnus?"

"The top dog? Hmm...it could work..." Jazz's visor dimmed in thoughtfulness. Quietly, he and Alexa snuck to his room. He knew it was wrong to go behind Optimus, but he didn't want Bulkhead to leave either. He sat down at his desk, and opened up his old communicator to the elite guard. Alexa sat on his shoulder; her bad leg resting on his chest plate.

"Jazz to elite guard. Come in elite guard." Jazz mumbled; hoping Ultra Magnus would be on the other side. Unfortunately, his face was greeted by an irritated Sentinel Prime.

"Well! If it isn't my old colleague Jazz." Sentinel said smugly; pretty much convinced Jazz was calling to beg to leave Earth.

"Hey, S.P. What's shakin'?"

"Not too much. What do you want?"

"I need to talk with the Magnus. Is he 'round?"

Sentinel realized Jazz had no intention of leaving Earth and started to get snobby again. "What? Don't have time to talk with your old C.O? Think your above me now that your on Optimus-" Sentinel leaned a little closer to the screen and then recoiled a little. "IS THAT AN ORGANIC! ?" He yelled. He then remembered her. "You again? I knew you were processor washing weak minded Optimus, but Jazz too?"

Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. "She's not the prob S.P. Bulk is going to agitate the gravel if we don't do something. I NEED to speak with Ultra."

Sentinel shook his head. "I never understood your slang. He's on the line with the big hero Optimus himself. Trying to save that sad excuse I threw out of boot camp from leaving your hot shot team. If you ask me, it's an improvement."

Just then, the screen split to show Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime as well. Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Well Optimus, it seems your team had the same idea. Jazz, nice to see you settled in."

Jazz and Alexa gave a sheepish expression. Optimus gave a look of slight anger.

"Furthermore," Magnus continued. "I'm afraid that while I can normally fulfill your plea, The noble commonly adressed as Bulkhead is still young enough for his parents to have final decision. Bulkhead is probably going back to crystal city. I'm sorry Optimus."

Sentinel suddenly flipped out. "Wait! Bulkhead, a noble! ? I THREW A NOBLE OUT OF BOOT CAMP? ! ? !" Sentinel looked terrified.

"Behind, and done Sentinel Prime. Whats done is done. Optimus, good luck." The comm shut off.

Alexa turned to Jazz. "Now what?"

A/N I really didn't want this to be two episodes, but I'm having no choice.


	16. episode 16 Nobility part two

Nobility; part two.

Disclaimer; Hasbro owns Transformers.

Bulkhead sat in the corner of the rec-room, depressed. He watched as Optimus had failed to get him to stay on Earth, and was now lecturing Jazz and Alexa for being sneaky. His parents were standing next to the couch, fairly upset that things were not going smoothly in their favour. He was upset that both sets of Autobots were upset; but made him mad the most was that no one had asked what he wanted! He loved his parents, but he loved being a regular bot more.

'I'm not cut out to be a noble. I never wanted it.' He thought to himself.

Bumblebee sat next to him; not sure whether to be mad at his best friend or not. He eventually decided to be a little mad. The yellow mechs optics locked with Bulkhead, they seemed to demand

an explanation. Bulkhead gave a robot version of a sigh.

"Look little buddy, I'm really sorry."

Bumblebee tilted his helm and ridged an optic. "Oh really? Last time I checked, friends don't pretend to be an average bot for eight hundred stellar cycles and then suddenly say 'hey ima noble." Bee retorted harshly causing Bulkhead to wince.

Alexa and Sari had heard Bee's reply and decided to but in.

"Knock it off you motorhead." Sari snapped to her mechfriend. "He's still a good friend. Noble or not."

Alexa nodded. "Indeed. I can see where he's coming from." She looked directly at the yellow speedster; her gaze was calm and collected. "Bumblebee, put yourself in Bulkheads' landing pads; you wouldn't want bots treating you different based on what you were rather than who you were; would you?"

Bumblebee looked at her like he knew she was right. She gave a small, almost sad smile. "Trust me. I know first hand." Alexa hobbled forward and gave Bulkhead a reassuring pat. "Well figure out something Bulkhead." She then left to converse with Jazz and Arcee on the cement couch.

Bumblebee mumbled sorry and left with Sari. Bulkhead watched as Optimus came up and put a hand on his shoulder plating. "It's going to be alright Bulkhead. I promise we'll think of something."

Bulkhead looked up. "Really boss-bot?" As Bulkhead looked up to Prime, he noticed Optimus seemed to have changed his body language slightly. His commander looked like he was trying to be a little more formal than normal. Bulkhead felt his spark fall.

'Great...now Optimus is treating me different. Bee doesn't feel comfortable around me, and the others are scared to say something thinking of my title. Why can't they still see me for me?' Bulkhead thought sadly to himself. Still, he returned focus to Optimus.

Optimus was racking his processor trying to figure out a loophole to get Bulkhead to stay. He had lost Elita, and temporarily lost Prowl, he couldn't bear the guilt of loosing another team member. If Bulkhead were to leave, it would prove to himself that he was a failure. Besides, the teammates were practically his family; and Bulkhead would be deeply missed.

'This family has broken enough.' Optimus thought determinedly to himself.

Steelpunch and Star Nova looked over at the group of common Autobots. They really did care for Ironquake, and Ironquake seemed to be just as happy with them. However, it made them sad to see their son like this. Ironquake was sparked into nobility; he was brought up with the finest things Cybertron had to offer, he had the entire world on a platinum server dish, and now he was mingling with commoners. The very thought of their son like this made their spark chambers break. They had their minds made up; Ironquake was leaving tonight.

Bumblebee was channel flipping when a news bulletin hit. This time, the reporter was outside the oil refinery.

"This just in! A raid on the oil refinery is taking place! I'm outside the plant were two small Decepticon robots are plundering the stores of oil"

Optimus sprung into action. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Optimus, Prowl, Arcee, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ratchet Transformed and rushed out of the base. Alexa took her own bike and sped off whilst Sari had her jetpack today and wanted to fly over.

Bulkhead began to Transform, but Steelpunch put a hand on his shoulder.

"The battle field is no place for a young noble." He said softly, yet sternly.

Bulkhead looked like someone had called his favorite painting hideous. He gave in though and sat down to watch the live feed.

The Autobots arrived at the refinery as the two cons were coming out. Optimus recognized the humanoid one as Frenzy from Capt. Fanzone's breif, and the other one appeared to be a giant robotic cat like bot. Fanzone did say a robo cat had been seen. This must be that one.

It didn't take long for the two cons to see the Autobots. Optimus had his axe drawn and a stern expression.

"Surrender and come quietly!" Optimus yelled over to the two Decepticons; thinking they would because they were outnumbered.

The red and grey human sized con gave a sneer; his red visor dimming as he did it. "Not really my thing." The little Con replied in a nasally voice.

As soon as he said it, Frenzy whipped out a hand held blaster and fired it straight at Optimus. Optimus dived out of the way and activated his battle mask. The robo cat snarled and charged Prime. Right before it reached him, the black bot howled in pain as Bumblebee fried it with his stingers. Frenzy looked appalled.

"No one does that to Ravage and gets away with it!" He screamed at Bumblebee before letting loose a blaster barrage on the yellow mech.

"Why? You dating?" Bee managed to say as he dodged laser fire. Ravaged had recovered and let out an angry roar at the comment. He slammed onto Bee and was trying to clamp his jaws onto the squirming speedster's neck. Arcee pulled the cat off and flung it towards Prowl. Ravage hit the ground with his back legs and kicked off, slamming into Prowl's chassis. Prowl fell onto the ground, Ravage's claws shredding his paint and his Autobot insignia.

Meanwhile, Frenzy was giving Optimus and Jazz a tough time. The little bot was surprisingly agile. Optimus went to grab him; but Frenzy ran in between his legs, grabbed the upper lip of his foot plating, and propelled himself upwards, landing on Jazz's back. Jazz let out a surprised yelp and flailed as Frenzy began to rip off his back plating.

Sari meanwhile was evacuating the plant workers in robot mode. Alexa had ridden over to the police squad to inform Fanzone the progress of the whole thing. Once finished, she got back to Sari to see the pitiful scene. Ravage was still on top of a struggling Prowl, and Jazz was bare backed and seeping energon. Alexa turned to Sari.

"I got the feline freak show;" She took out her pistol. "Get that bastard off of Jazz!" With that, Alexa whipped around and dispersed two rounds into Ravage. The first hit dead on into his audio receptor, ripping sensitive wires to shreds. The second impacted a nano-second later and hit the cat square in the optic. Her rounds weren't meant to do serious damage to a human, much less a Decepticon. At most it probably stung; but it worked. Ravage looked up to see what had hurt him; Prowl seized the opportunity and kicked Ravage off with a grunt.

Sari warmed up an energy bolt and hit Frenzy dead center in the chest. The little con was blown clear of Jazz who collapsed on the ground due to energon loss. Ratchet managed to pull Jazz out of the war zone and began to stabalize him.

Frenzy shot Sari a death glare before firing his blaster at the support pillar next to her. The pillar began to fall towards Sari. Sari let out a cry and prepared for the worst; but it never came.

Sari looked up to find the pillar was being held up by a familar green robot. "BULKHEAD!" Sari called happily. "Your here!"

Bulkhead smiled. "What kinda friend would I be to not help out?" Bulkhead grabbed the pillar and hurled it into Ravage. He then took his wrecking ball and swung it into Frenzy. The Decepticon let out a scared cry as he went flying through the air and landed on Ravage.

The two Cons were groaning in a tangled heap. They saw Bulkhead coming towards them and panicked.

"Come on Ravage! Lets get outta here; boss is waiting!" Frenzy called as he, to the Autobots surprise, went airborne and flew away as Ravage jumped the fence and tore off into the undergrowth.

Slowly, everyone limped up Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, thank you." Optimus said; a weak smile on his face plates.

Bulkhead smiled back. "Ah, it was nothing."

Just then, the two nobles sped into the area and rushed to Bulkhead.

"Ironquake! ! Are you alright? !" Star Nova qestioned as she looked over her son. Bulkhead's shoulder armor drooped.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine." His expression was extremely sad. "Just helping them out before I gotta leave."

Steelpunch and Star Nova looked at each other.

"Actually," Steelpunch said. "We were thinking how since you ran away, you should be reprimanded." His optics softened and mirth crept into his voice. "After much discussion with your mother, we have decided your punishment will be to stay with this team."

Everyone broke out into joyous chatter. A few minutes later, the nobles ship approached and touched down, Bulkhead and the team said goodbyes. Bulkhead promised to remain in touch with his parents, and his parents said he was welcome home at any time. They also left saying that they wished to speak with a certain mouthy blue Prime about his comments to Bulkhead.

As the ship left the atmosphere and became to faint to see, Optimus stepped forward.

"Autobots, lets go home." He turned to Bulkhead and smiled. "All of us."

Everyone transformed and rolled out for the base. It had been a long day, and one that they'd never forget.


	17. episode 17 Beach Party

Beach Party.

A/N This one's for my Fanfic friend, Fifekun. Thanks for all your wonderful reveiws and encouragement! :D

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, Lady Antebellum owns Just a Kiss.

The Autobots were in the rec-room of the base. It was August 15th, and happened to be a real scorcher. Condensation dripped off everyone's plating, causing discomfort as their cooling fans were working overtime to try and maintain normal core temperatures. Sari was sweating and panting in the heat as well. It didn't matter that the fans were on, it was still too hot.

"Ugh! It's too hot to do anything!" She moaned.

Optimus was sitting on a tire stack and was a little hunched over. He wiped his brow. "I'm sure it'll cool down soon Sari." He said; trying to keep some hope alive.

Sari just looked annoyed. "It's only ten o'clock big guy. It's going to get even hotter!"

Bee switched on the weather at Prime's request. Everyone groaned as it was confirmed today's high was going to be around ninety eight.

Ratchet gritted his dental plate."Well, I'm not going to sit here and melt my aft off." The medic got up; but the heat made him stagger. Arcee quickly helped support him. Ratchet gave her a grateful look.

Bumblebee managed to get to Sari. "Don't worry Sari; the arcade's got AC." He said. Bumblebee and Sari were planning on going on their fourth date tonight. They planed this since the fight with the mini Decepticons five days ago.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hey! What gives!" Bee yelled out loud. Optimus got up and switched on a radio.

"This is DJ Coolz; Before we get back to the top twenties board, it has been reported that the city of Detroit has just experienced a massive black out...yep; power will be out until late tonignt according to the Detroit power rep. So, all of you in Detroit; stay cool and don't touch that dial! Coming in at number fourteen..."

Bee looked like the world just ended. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! ? ! ?" He wailed at the top of his vocal synthesizer.

Ratchet looked pretty ticked. "Do they sound like they're lying?" He said as he looked sideways at the little bot who now had his helm buried in his servos. Sari had her hands on his shoulder plating; trying to comfort him. Her face suddenly lit up.

"I know! Why don't we spend a day at the beach? My dad owns a little beach that we can use!"

Everyone murmured an agrement. Optimus smiled.

"Sounds good Sari. Why don't you contact Alexa and see if she wishes to join us today?"

Sari bolted to call Alexa. Alexa said she'd go; even though she was off active duty, she still felt Sari could use someone looking out for her.

Sari came back into the rec-room. "She said she'd meet us there."

The Autobots left the base and traveled through the hot city. Sari quickly swung by the tower to pick up a specially made orange and white bikini that was compatible with her techno-organic frame. No one noticed, but Bumblebee nearly back into a minivan when he saw her.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the private beach. Alexa pulled in a second later. The Autobots could make out a brown tankiki under her white T-shirt and blue shorts. She gave a smile and grabbed a bundle off her bike along with her crutches.

"Thanks for inviting me. I haven't had a beach day for years."

Everyone got to the beach and looked around. It was white sand, about half a mile long, and completely out of sight from the road. No one would know they were there.

Sari and Alexa laid out some beach towels to sit on. Sari had brought a giant volleyball and net so the Autobots could play. Alexa herself brought a radio and a good paperback book. She began to read To Kill a Mockingbird, while her radio blared a healthy dose of Country, classic rock, and Jazz music.

Soon things got under way, Sari and Bulkhead set up the net while Bee recruited players. It came down to Sari and Bumblebee against Optimus and Arcee. Bulkhead volunteered to keep score. Arcee had a killer serve and Bee was surprisingly good at spike shots for such a little bot. Bumblebee was happy to be on Sari's team. Every time they scored she smiled; and it made his circuits surge to see her so happy.

The game lasted for awhile; no one really knew who won as Bulkhead had lost count of points. Sari noticed Alexa was still covered up.

"Alexa, why don't you take off the T-shirt? I bet that tankini is real cute." Sari called out to her.

Alexa blushed a bit, but shook her head. She looked almost...nervous. "I'm flattered Sari, but I don't think that I'm going to do that." She replied.

Sari thought that was kinda weird; the other Autobots had caught the conversation as well and were thinking the same thing to themselves. Still, Alexa always had a reason one way or another.

Bumblebee walked up to Sari. "Sari, want to take a walk with me?"

Sari smiled. "Sure."

Bee and Sari walked away from the others and down the beach. The sun was beginning to seep into the water. They sat down and watched the sky turn pink and gold. Bee turned his helm to face Sari. "Sari?"

"Yes Bee?"

Bumblebee seemed very nervous. He tapped his index fingers together; a trait he did when he was feeling shy about something. "I- uh...I just want to say how much I care about you. I know I'm a little new at this whole dating thing but...you really mean a lot to me and I just want you to know...Sari...I think I love you."

Nothing was said for what seemed like eternity. Sari had a wonder filled look on her face. Bee immediately began to panick inside; he thought he said the wrong thing. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of-" He stopped when Sari put her hand on his servo. He looked down at her hand and back up to her face; a little bit of surprise on his face plates.

Sari gave a sweet little smile. "It's OK Bee...I think I love you to." She said with a loving tone.

The two locked optics. Something in their spark chambers seemed to guide them as, very slowly, they brought their heads together. Warm metal met warm skin as they enjoyed the thrill of their first kiss. Sari's hands tenderly wrapped around Bee's helm in the heat of the moment; Bee's servos gently returned the favour a moment later. The kiss must've lasted for thirty seconds before they slowly drew back.

Both had a look of breathlessness on their faces. Bee had wide optics.

"Wow." He managed to force out; His spark was fluttering like their was no tomorrow.

Sari herself was reeling in the emotions for Bee that washed over her. Her feelings reaffirmed what she always thought; she fully loved him with all her spark. Sari looked down the beach; it was almost dark now. A warm orange glow could be seen where the others were. It belonged to a crackling bonfire.

Bee and Sari got up and walked back. The others welcomed them and they sat down as the radio played an old country love song called Just a kiss. Sari crawled onto Bee's lap and the two snuggled as the fire roared.

Ratchet and Arcee were sitting on a fallen tree and cuddling; Jazz was meditating along with Prowl, and Alexa and Bulkhead were listening as Optimus talked about his days in the academy.

'This is the best date a girl could ask for,' Sari thought to herself before she fell asleep on Bumblebee's chest.

A/N Yay! ! Thank you again Fifekun for the wonderful plot bunny! (wow, I never thought I'd say "plot bunny" O.O ) And just to give you my inspirational muse for the kiss moment, blame it on the country songs, Just a Kiss, and Are you gonna kiss me or not that happened to be playing as I wrote it. I could see that moment to either song ;)


	18. episode 18 Reunion part one

Reunion

A/N I wasn't planning on doing this in this order, but It needs to be done.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Alexa sat in the Autobot base. Today was September 10th, and the weather was starting to turn chilly. Thankfully, the base had heat. Normally, she wouldn't mind the cold as she would move around to warm up, but her leg prevented her from doing that. She really hated being so immobile for so long. She still had another four months of crutches, and she didn't even want to think about the physical therapy that was sure to follow.

'This sucks.' She thought to herself.

The Autobots arrived at the base from patrolling the city. Optimus had been given a report that Con activity had spiked in the outer sectors, so he wanted everyone on alert.

"Find anything Prime?" Alexa said.

Optimus shook his helm. "Nothing so far Alexa."

Alexa wasn't surpised that Prime had beefed up patrols. After all, it was typical protocol. Her squadron would have done the same thing.

'My squadron...' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise. It was a catchy little tune. Alexa realized it was her cell phone she had left on a crate at the other side of the room. She got up and grabbed her crutches. She was almost to the crate when her crutch got caught on a piece of raised concrete. Alexa went forward and landed hard.

"Alexa! You OK?" Bulkhead called out. Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet all stepped forward to help her. Alexa managed to support herself on the floor with one hand, and wave the three gentlebots off with the other.

"I'm fine." She said a little exasperated. "I just tripped."

Alexa crawled over to the crate and hoisted herself up. She grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?...Duke!...How did you get this number?...I'm sorry, what! ?...Outside? ?...They're not gonna like this..."

Alexa grabbed her crutches off the ground and turned off her cell. "Uh...guys...I just want to go on record...I didn't tell them anything!"

Prime looked confused. "Tell who what?"

The question answered itself as everybody heard a faint rapping on the main door. Prime ridged an optic and went to the door; the others right behind him. Optimus drew his axe just in case. The others warmed up their weapons as well.

The door opened to find two teenage boys outside the door. One, the Autobots recognized as Duke, the other was a stranger. In the light, the Autobots could see Duke had dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. He was well muscled, and had a faint scar on his elbow. The other, looked to be about twenty. His very dark brown, almost black hair was neatly combed back. He was very muscular. His most interesting quality was that were his left eye was supposed to be, an eye patch covered it with a scar running diagonal on both sides.

"Well, this is certainly a warm welcome." Duke said; sarcasm heavy in is voice.

Ratchet got mad. "What do YOU want this time?"

Duke ignored him. "Were here on important matters. I trust agent Johnson is inside?"

Ratchet crossed his arms. "Who wants to know?"

This time, the dark haired teen spoke up; his voice was a little deep, and had had the slightest southern drawl. "Her squadron. That's who. Now, are you going to stand down and let us in, or am I going to have to find a better negotiating technique?" He said very gruffly.

Prime wasn't sure what to do until he got a comm from Alexa.

"Trust them Optimus. They're who they say they are. I'm watching from the security monitors."

Optimus nodded straight faced and put his servo down. He put his weapon away and motioned for the others to do the same. "Alright...come in."

The Autobots escorted them to the rec-room to see Alexa. When the two agents saw her, Duke gave her an acknowledging nod, the stranger narrowed his eye very slighty like he wasn't pleased.

Alexa cleared her throat. "Well then, for proper introductions, you've already met Duke McMurphy; call name: The grand Duke or just Duke. Transfer from Ireland guardian branch. Squadron position: Scout. The other, Samuel Boonell; call name: Boon or Booner. Recruited before me in western Alabama. Squadron position: Combat instructer and interrogation."

Boon turned to the Autobots. "You may NOT adress me as Booner." He turned to Alexa. "Sparrow will be here shortly. She had to pick up something."

Alexa nodded. "ETA?"

"About five minutes." Duke responded.

Like clockwork, a light brown haired female strode into the base five minutes later. She had a red duffel that matched the one Alexa had on the camping trip, and a what looked like a black garment bag. Alexa noticed her first.

"Last, but not least, Samantha Doutier. Call name: Sparrow, but prefers her real name when not on comms. Recruited around the same time as me in Northern Pennsylvania. Squadron position: Field Medic."

Samantha took one look at Alexa, and threw a fit. "Oh my God Alexa...what have you done to yourself? ! ?"

Alexa ridged an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You look...civilanized!"

Alexa was getting aggravated. "And that would be a problem because?..."

Samantha was ready to fly off the handle. She pointed an accusing finger at Alexa; Who had now turned her back to the medic in order to get her Jacket. "You've gotten-"

She was promptly cut off by Duke; who had put most of his body in front of the medic trying to form a barrier.

"What she means to say is that you look a little different that we remember. You know; a little...softer around the definition lines."

Alexa snapped around, clearly mad. "Just because I don't have eight pack abs anymore doesn't make me fat!"

Boon, who was leaning on the wall finally got up and walked over to Alexa. "No. But you are out of condition. Are orders are clear; make sure you are up to standards."

Alexa narrowed her eyes. "Well, no offense Boon, but maybe you didn't realize I'm on crutches?" No one noticed that Samantha had something in her hand and was slowly walking to the right side of Alexa. Alexa continued. "So, try coming back in four months, and don't let the doorknob hit you on the way out."

Boon let a smirk tug at his lips. "I thought you might try that excuse." He made a head motion to Alexa. "Hit her."

Samantha darted forward before anyone could react, and pushed what seemed to be an epi-pen into Alexa's neck.

"Aw! !" Alexa gripped her neck where the needle had gone in. "What did you just do to me?"

Boon looked serious. "I just did something _for _you."

The Autobots were ready to kill someone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Ratchet screamed. The others looked horrified and angry.

Boon looked at them calmly. "She'll thank me in a minute."

Samantha had gone back to her duffel and pulled out a small buzz saw no bigger than an old fashion C.D.

Quickly, she knelt down next to Alexa, and proceeded to cut her cast off. Alexa tried to squirm. Samantha put an end to that.

"Move another inch, and you'll need more than a field medic." She barked

When it was off, Boon took her crutches; Alexa was now trying to balance on one foot. Boon rolled his eye, and gave Alexa a small shove.

Alexa lost her balance. She braced herself for the pain of her bad leg, but to her surprise, she felt nothing. She looked down; her leg was fine! She rocked a little more weight on to it; still fine! She took a step; it acted normal. She looked at Boon. "Well I'll be. You finally got that serum to work!"

Samantha smiled. "Yep. Heals breaks, fractures and bruises in less than a minute. Only thing it won't fix are deep tissue wounds like gun shots. Looses potency after five minutes though. Then it takes a few hours."

Alexa smiled." Well then. Hey, where's Cue? Where is that little tech glitch?"

Boon, Duke, and Samantha looked at the floor. Alexa's smile dropped. "He's dead isn't he?"

Boon looked up. "MIA presumed KIA. He was visiting his home base in South Africa when it happened. Funeral's tomorrow. We want you to be there." Boon grabbed the black garment bag. "You'll need to wear this again."

Alexa took the bag and opened it; surprise flashed on her face. "How did you- This has been tailored!"

Boon smiled devilishly. "We've been monitoring your shopping records. What you buy at the grocery store and what size jeans you've bought. Never thought you'd buy anything other than boot cut."

Duke moved forward. "But just in case, I sized you up last time we met."

Alexa looked a little perturbed. "Nice to know I have some privacy." She said sarcastically.

Boon nodded. "We'll be back at ten hundred hours to pick you up. Stealth Cats, make tracks."

Alexa rolled her eyes at the old catch phrase. 'This now REALLY sucks.' She thought to herself.

A/N Ok, this is going to be in at LEAST three parts.


	19. episode 19 Reunion part two

Reunion part two.

A/N this chapter has some pretty bad violence. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers. Yes, i do have a quote from the batman movie in this.

Alexa got to the base at quarter of ten. The others would be there soon. She grabbed the garment bag off the back of her bike and went inside.

"Morning Jazz." She said.

Jazz was sipping his morning energon cube. "Morning A. Sleep well?"

"As well to be expected." She replied.

Jazz smiled. He motioned to the garment bag. "Outfit?"

"Dress uniform. A monkey suit if you ask me. The others will be here soon. I need to change." Alexa walked to the human bathroom.

The moment she was out of sight, Jazz let his smile fade. He didn't really care for her squadron. 'Those guys are some real strange cats.' He thought to himself. Yesterday, he was very close to loosing his cool at Boon. He had no right to barge in and start ordering Alexa; and Samantha...how did a girl as nice as Alexa end up with such strange peeps for a squadron? Jazz shook his helm; to baffled to think about it anymore. The others had walked in.

"A's already here. She'll be out in a sec."

A few minutes later; Alexa came out of the bathroom, and the Autobots were stunned. Alexa was garbed in a pure white uniform. It had a spotless jacket, a set of long pants that flared at the end slightly, white gloves, and gold buttons and cuff links. Her black shoes reflected the lights of the base, like glass. Her hair was pulled into a pristine bun. She looked over to the stunned spectators.

"Autobots." She gave a curt nod and donned a white flat topped hat with a black brim. In the center forhead area was a gold emblem of a shield with two swords underneath it.

"Wow Alexa. That is quite a dress uniform." Optimus said.

Alexa nodded; a grim smile on her face. "Thanks Prime. However, I prefer Jeans and a T-shirt any day."

A knock was heard at the door. Alexa sighed. "That's them." She began to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Jazz got up and escorted Alexa to the door. The others were there; dressed in the same uniform. Jazz knelt down to get closer to eye level with Alexa. "Bye A." He then whispered so only she could hear. "And be careful."

Alexa gave a smile. "You bet." She then departed with her squadron via a waiting black SUV.

The Stealth Cats arrived at the airport's tarmac ten minutes later. They would be taking a C-43 to Cue's home city of Cape Town. The C-43 was waiting; It looked alot like it's ancient predecessor, the C-17.

Alexa noticed a black haired female waiting by the plane. Alexa turned to Boon. "You didn't tell me Lilly had been transferred." Her voice had a hint of surprise.

Boon looked stern as normal. "We were a person short after you left; and her being here is on a need-to-know basis. You're not back in the loop yet. Not until I see fit; once I've evaluated what you've retained, I'll work off of that. You'll be cleared for active duty when MY standards for you are met." Boon then got out of the stopped SUV; signaling the conversation was finished.

Alexa got out and boarded the plane. She passed Lilly on the way in. "Lilly."

Lilly narrowed her eyes very slightly. "Johnson."

The ride in the cargo hold was awkward; thankfully a C-43 could get to South Africa in only four hours. Alexa spent this time to ponder how she had even got to the agency in the first place.

-Flashback; Alexa: age 11, almost 12. -

Alexa sat in a soup Kitchen; mulling over a bowl of crummy stew. The Kitchen was almost deserted at eleven at night. She wasn't complaining though. It was better than her abusive foster home she had run away from last week. She had managed to hide out during the day as not to get brought in by Police Officers who were on the look out for a brown haired 'Preteen Delinquent' as so lovingly adressed as by her foster parents. Thankfully, even if she was picked up, the dirt hid the bruise on her cheek pretty well.

She couldn't go on like this though. She was tired, hungry; the stew was the only thing she had had in four days; and plain miserable.

She was pondering going back when she sensed someone sitting down across the table from her.

"Excuse me, little girl, awful late to be out; isn't it?" The voice was male, and slightly posh. Alexa looked up. The man had slicked back hair, a black suit, and rimless glasses. He certainly didn't belong in a soup kitchen.

Alexa's eyes widened. "Look Mister. I can scream for help real loud." She had heard horror stories about things like this.

The man smiled. "I'm not here for that Alexa."

"How-how do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for awhile. You see, I have a very special job. I travel all over the world to find special kids like you, and offer them a better life with the promise of honest work."

Alexa was young, but not stupid. "I don't believe you."

"Not many kids do at first, but what I say is no trick. Don't you want to leave that abusive home? Have a life that has meaning? Use what we can teach you to benefit the world?"

"Who's we?"

"Come and find out." The man offered his hand.

Alexa knew this could be a trick; she knew what could happen to her if she said yes, but...something about him was genuine. Alexa trusted her instincts, and took his hand. The man smiled. "Lets get you home."

Alexa thought of something. "Wait! My foster parents..."

"Taken care of Alexa. As far as anyone is concerned your 'delinquency' has landed you in Juvenile Detention untill you hit eighteen. By the way, you can call me Galloway."

-end flashback-

The funeral was long; Alexa and the others stood at attention while the gun salute went off. The flag was folded, and handed to Boon, who was the closest to family Cue had. Alexa looked at the marker and mumbled at what it said.

"Quincy Smithton; age nineteen. He will be missed."

Alexa shook her head. Cue deserved more than that. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair.

The ride back to the states seemed short; Alexa and the others had changed into street clothes as not to attract attention in broad daylight. It was now noon the next day. They got back to the Autobot base. Alexa's expression was a good indication not to ask. Boon sighed and looked at Alexa.

"Time for your evaluation; are you ready?"

Bee butted in. "Are you crazy? She just got back from a funeral! Her leg was just healed two days ago!"

Alexa's eyes went wide she turned to face Bee.

"Bumblebee! Don't!" Her voice sounded urgent. She would have said more, but Boon sprung forward and punched her in the face. Boon looked at Bee.

"Death doesn't wait for someone to be ready!" He punched Alexa again, knocking her to her ground. "Death is not considerate OR fair! He delivered a kick to her ribs. The Autobots began to move as if to break up the scene. "Stay out of this Autobots! This needs to be done." While he was distracted, Alexa managed to drop kick him. Alexa rolled to her feet before Boon. Boon simply used his hands and sprung off the ground and delivered a flying kick to her chest. The force drove Alexa back; she staggered, but managed to throw a few swings at Boon. Boon blocked all of them and gave counterstrikes. Alexa was getting desprated she hit him a barrage of fist, none of which met their intended target. Boon caught the last one, and bent her wrist backwards, spraining it. He then kicked the back of her knee, sending her to the floor.

By now, Alexa was bleeding from her forehead, her shoulder had been popped out of socket, her wrist was sprained, and from how it hurt to breathe, there was at least three cracked ribs. She mustered all of her strength and got up for one last try. She threw a punch at Boon. Boon grabbed her arm and flipped her over his head. Alexa landed with a force so great it cracked the concrete. It ended it.

Boon watched Alexa let out a half moan, half sob. He had broken through the first mental barrier. He looked at her grimly. "It's a start. The serum's still in her blood stream; it'll heal her wounds by morning. Stealth Cats, make tracks. We'll be back first thing tomorrow." Boon and the others left.

The second they were gone, Jazz rushed to Alexa and picked her up. Ratchet ran and got the cot from Sari's old room and placed it in the medbay where Jazz was waiting. Alexa was trying her best to stay alert and not break down crying.

"Iv'e seen brutal things, but that has to be one of the worst." Ratchet said still shocked.

Jazz looked terrified for Alexa. "Can you do anything?"

"I'll keep an optic on her, but other than that...I won't be much help."

Jazz nodded. "Let me know if somethin' happens."

Jazz left. 'A, what have you gotten yourself into?' He thought.

A/N ouch...dont worry; she'll live.


	20. episode 20 Reunion part three

Reunion. Part three.

A/N Ok, I know these guys are major...well, you knows. Bare with me. It's pretty important.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Morning came faster than anyone thought. Everyone was up the entire night, outside the medbay door, hoping Alexa would make it. Jazz hadn't budged in more than five hours. Ratchet eventually came out. He adressed Jazz.

"There's no need for the vigil. She's fine. From what I can tell, that one optic aft was telling the truth. The trauma to her systems was repaired."

Jazz sighed with relief. "Ratch, what can we do? A can't go on like this. They'll kill her."

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm. "Not much we can do. Alexa's one of them; they wouldn't do this to their own if it wasn't needed." He turned to go back in the medbay. He stopped and looked back at Jazz. "However, in my personal opinion, that guy needs an aft kicking."

Jazz pondered that. He was devoted to protecting life; not harming it. Even if he wanted to teach that guy a lesson, he couldn't. Jazz walked into the medbay; Alexa was sound asleep. The white mech watched the curled up teen. Alexa had her back facing the wall; her legs were brought up, protecting her abdomen, and her arms were crossed in front of her, protecting her chest. Even asleep, she took a defensive posture.

Optimus walked in. "Jazz, were calling a meeting."

Jazz and Optimus left the medbay and went to the rec-room. The other Autobots, and Sari were waiting. Optimus started the meeting. "Now. We all know why this meeting has been called. Alexa's wellbeing has been put at risk. Something needs to be done."

Ratchet spoke up; his arms were across his chassis. "Got that right Prime. Poor Kid was slagged yesterday. I'm no human doctor, but that was just plain abuse."

Optimus nodded. "I couldn't agree more Ratchet. I have a plan."

Boon walked into the base around nine. Duke, Samantha, and Lilly were right behind him. They walked into the rec-room, only to find the Autobots waiting. Optimus looked slightly mad; he had his arms crossed. Ratchet was blocking the way to the medbay, magnets out and a wrench in hand. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on either side of the medbay door. Jazz and Prowl were inside the medbay; Prowl stationed directly next to the door, Jazz was next to a still sleeping Alexa in the back of the room.

Jazz wasn't sure how this was going to go down; he knew Prime was going to tell the Squadron to leave, but he wasn't quite sure what they were capable of. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Alexa moan. Ratchet said she may have issues coming out of her sleep. He knelt down at her bedside. "A?"

Alexa began tossing and turning a little. "Uh...T-Travis...please, I don't want to leave you. Please; don't do this." Her voice was quiet, filled with desperation and grief. Jazz grew concerned.

"A? Please; wake up." Jazz gently prodded her shoulder. Alexa bolted up right, and in one fluent motion, had drawn her combat knife from it's leg holster. Her face contorted into absolute terror when she saw who she had drawn it against.

"J-Jazz! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She quickly put the knife away. She sat on the edge of the cot, her face buried in her hands at what she had done.

Jazz sat next to the cot, he gently put a servo on her back. "It's cool A. You didn't mean it."

Alexa just shook her head. Jazz suddenly thought of something. "A, who's Travis?"

Alexa's head came up faster than the speed of light, she looked at Jazz wide eyed. "W-what?"

"Travis. You uh...said the name when you were out of it."

Alexa looked distant. She didn't answer for a few minutes. She finally let out a sigh, and looked at the white ninjabot. "Travis was my boyfriend when I was in the agency. We were dating for over two years." She looked squarely at Jazz. "He was my first love."

Jazz didn't know what to say. For what Alexa to have said what she said, Travis must've been very special to her, and something must've happened. Jazz put his servo back on Alexa's back, trying to offer a little comfort. The moment was shattered when they heard yelling that belonged to Boon.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RESCRICT ACCESS TO _OUR _AGENT! ! ! ! ! YOU LOW DOWN, JUNKYARD SCRAPHEAPS! ! ! ! !"

Alexa tore off the cot, raced past Jazz, blew past Prowl, and raced out of the medbay. She ran right under Ratchet, and confronted Boon.

"You can insult my honor Boon; but under NO circumstances will you insult my friends! !"

Boon tilted his head. "Oh? Really? Lets see." Boon got into a fighting stance. "Retraining is commencing. Subdue me." Boon lunged at Alexa and knocked her onto her back.

The Autobots rushed in and were about to grab the group of agents when Alexa spoke up.

"Guys, don't. This is my problem. I'll handle it."

The Autobots were hesitant, but backed off as Alexa got up. Alexa rushed Boon and launched into a flying kick. Boon side stepped, grabbed her leg, and threw Alexa twenty feet. Alexa hit the wall of the room with a hard thud. She landed on her hands and knees. Her face contorted into pain and she gritted her teeth. Boon walked over and knelt down to Alexa. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Come on Alexa. Get up; your not finished yet."

Alexa met his words with actions. She managed to stand, and gave a few punches. Boon blocked them and countered. He wasn't hitting as hard as yesterday; yesterday was his tactic to break her mind down and reset it to her agent mindset. It wasn't as effective as he had hoped. Alexa had lost her touch; that spark that used to blaze in her eyes had been snuffed long ago. He needed to find it again. After the incident, the old Alexa had vanished. There was something he could try...it was risky, and it was pushing a line he normally would never cross. However, it was necessary; orders were orders.

The next time Alexa threw a punch, Boon blocked and kicked with enough force to send her to the floor. Alexa let out a groan, and flipped over to her hands and knees. She was tired; her breath came in fast shallow pants. She would be too tired to continue the fight soon. It was now or never.

"Come on Johnson. This is pathetic. " Alexa didn't move. "Ya know, when you first left, I thought you'd come back. Imagine what I thought when I heard you'd gone soft." Alexa still wasn't moving. Boon pushed the final button. "I think your old lover boy would be ashamed of you."

Alexa stopped panting, she looked up at Boon with disbelief. "What did you just say to me?"

Boon smiled; she took the bait. "I said that I think your old flame would be embarrassed by what you've become. But then again, his standards were probably never high."

Alexa got up; her muscles were clenched, and her teeth gritted. "Take. That. Back!" She hissed. The Autobots had never heard that tone; it was menacing, and colder than dry ice.

Boon looked at her. "No." Boon then saw something; Alexa's eyes seemed to become more fierce. 'There's the spark, now to give it some fuel.' He thought. "Why would I take back a true statement?" Boon hated doing this to her, but he had to see if Alexa could still hold her own. If she couldn't...it would mean a year of basic boot camp for her. If anything, he was being this way to spare her that humiliation.

Alexa's eyes became as fierce as when Madeline had threatened to hurt Sari. Her voice became savage. "That's IT! ! ! !" Alexa sprung forward at inconceivable speed and landed a punch on Boon's jaw. Boon staggered, his guard was down. Alexa jumped in mid air and brought her knee up to his face. She then pushed off his chest and landed a few feet away. Before Boon could recover, Alexa rushed him again and gave him a hard uppercut. The force threw him on the ground. He got up, and tried to hit Alexa; Alexa dodged the attacks like he was a turtle. She then grabbed him by his shirt. Using the momentum of falling backwards, Alexa threw Boon a good twenty five feet into the wall head first. Boon slumped to the ground, but was pulled up by Alexa and lifted higher than he could stand against the wall. Alexa smacked his back into it to get the point that she was pissed across.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY CRAP ABOUT ANYONE I CARE ABOUT EVER AGAIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" She screamed so loud, the glass pains rattled. The Autobots all had wide optics and their jaws hanging. The basic word that went through everyone's helm was 'wow.'

Boon smiled, and began clapping slowly. Alexa realized he did what he did on purpose. She dropped Boon, and walked over to the Autobots. "Sorry you had to see that." Her facial expression had returned to normal, and her voice was once again full of caring and warmth.

Duke had run out to the squadron's SUV and retrieved a long parcel. He ran inside and gave it to Boon. Boon thanked him and cleared his throat, making Alexa turn around. He walked over with the parcel in hand, unwrapping it as he walked. "Well done Johnson. Sorry to have pushed that far with you. Your hand to hand combat skills are adequate; I'll polish them when we come back. I'm giving you a month to train up. Then the hard stuff will begin."

Boon had pulled away the last shred of the parcel's wrapping to reveal a slender sheath for a sword. "Your old katana; I expect you to be as good as you were before with it."

Alexa took the sword; it's sheath and pommel were still a smooth ebony black. She drew the blade. It looked as beautiful as the day she put it in storage. She looked at Boon and the others. "You kept this?" Her voice had some awe in it.

Boon let a soft, caring expression come to his face. "Course we did. We're still your friends Alexa. No matter how hard we bust your chops." He said the last part with some joking in his tone.

Alexa gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Boon let his hard expression return. He nodded and motioned for the others to leave. They left and drove away to the airport. Samantha began to dress Boon's injuries.

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled ya know that? She snapped at him. "Alexa's been through enough. I can't heal psycological wounds; especially old reopened ones."

Boon sighed. "I know that. I feel bad enough, please don't rub it in. We all felt bad for her when it happened."

Samantha finished with dressing the wounds and was silent. Boon didn't talk, Lilly looked out the window, and Duke continued to drive. 'It's gonna be one of those rides back to HQ.' Duke thought.


	21. episode 21 Hokus Pokus

Episode twenty one; hocus pokus.

A/N Well, the title says alot.

Disclaimer: Habro owns Transformers.

The Autobots watched Alexa train with her katana in the rec-room of the base. She had had it for two weeks, and was already handling it like a master. Prowl and Jazz were highly impressed. Prowl offered to show Alexa a few cyberninja routines with it. He picked up a long piece of rail, and began demonstrating what to do; Alexa copied him. Everything was fine until, without warning, the T.V kicked on and blasted music. Alexa was startled and spun around into a crouch, blade ready. Prowl had dropped the rail and sprung backwards, Shruikens drawn.

Bee, who had the remote in his servo, burst into laughter.

"Oh Primus! You should of seen the looks on your faces!" Bee clutched his sides and fell backwards, legs flailing in rhythm of his laughter. Arcee looked at Bee sternly.

"That wasn't funny Bumblebee. Alexa could've stabbed herself."

Bee stopped laughing. "It was just a joke. Who switched on your teacher mode?"

Bee didn't realize Ratchet was behind him until he got a wrench to the helm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right for insulting my soon to be mate!" Ratchet replied. The bonding date was set for next fall, and Ratchet got defensive if anybot as much as snickered that they were taking a year to plan it.

Bee rubbed his helm. "It was just a joke...I'm gonna go pick up Sari." Bee transformed and left the base. He was about a mile from Sumdac tower when something exploded next to him; making him swerve. He then heard a familar little girl voice. "Not you!" Bee moaned, transforming to see Professor Princess.

"That's right! You big bad toys think you can come back to our city and poison citizen's minds? Looks like I have to save them!" Professor Princess started throwing kitty bombs towards Bumblebee. Bee dodged and sapped Powdered sugar with his stingers only to find it bounced off a force field.

'That's new.' He thought.

Professor Princess laughed and hit Bee with her wand. Bee went flying into a cafe store front. He missed a few startled people getting coffee by cyber inches. "Sorry. Hope you were planning on renovating." Bee got up as the civilians ran. He commed the base. "Guys! I could use a hand!"

Ratchets voice came up. "Why? Sari hand you your aft for what you did earlier?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Professor Princess gave me a detour."

Optimus took the comm. "Stay put Bee. We're on our way."

The rest of the team minus Alexa showed up. Alexa had instead rushed to escort Sari to the base where she would be farther from the battle. Professor Princess gave a look of disdain. "Oh goodie. The other bad toys. Now I can get rid of you once and for all!" Professor Princess launched an assault. Ratchet hit the new force field with his emp; causing it to short out. Prowl then put a Shruiken straight through the unicorn. Professor Princess plummeted to the ground. She landed on a debris pile from the cafe. "Powdered sugar! ! No! ! ! !" She wailed as her toy blew up.

Everyone thought that was the last of the fight until the masked brat pulled out a cell phone and called a number. She began blubbering about the loss of her unicorn. Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared and out slowly descended a blond haired boy a little older than the brat's age dressed in blue and silver robes. Prof. Princess smiled. "You big meanies are in trouble now! Meet my brother! Warlock."

The boy looked angry. "Which of you broke my little sister's toy? !" He yelled. Professor Princess put on some fake tears and pointed at Prowl. Warlock gave a scary smile. "Well then, allow me to avenge Powdered Sugar's demise!" Warlock warmed up his wand and fired before Prowl could dodge. The beam hit Prowl, but also refracted off his angled windshield and hit every present Autobot in turn. There was a blinding flash of light, and a loud boom.

When Optimus came to, he realized the Professor and her brother were gone. He stood up. 'Someone needs to speak with their parents.' He thought. He began to brush himself off but stopped when he noticed his servos were the wrong color! He was shaking now as he looked into a shard of broken glass on the street and saw a human face staring back at him. "Not again! !" He moaned out loud. The others were human too! They didn't look like their avatars Soundwave had given them. Optimus was tall with pale skin. His blue eyes were very pale, unlike his hair which was a shiny black underneath a blue and yellow baseball cap. He was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt with grey jeans and blue boots He looked about twenty five.

Bulkhead was a well muscled red headed teen with freckles like Duke. He had a green t-shirt with white stars on it. Bee was a bed headed blonde around the same age with a little bit of black low lights. He his skin tone was close to Sari's. He had a black long sleeve with a yellow vest, and black pants. Ratchet was a guy in his early sixties. He had some stubble on his face and a scar on his forehead. His hair was brown with silver streaks and was beginning to get a little thin on top. He wore a red sweater with white leather elbow patches on it. He had a white collared shirt under that with a set of red pants and white dress shoes to go with it. Arcee was a braided brown haired woman in her fifties. Small pieces of silver were beginning to creep in at the roots. She had a white turtle neck on with a pink belt that matched the long skirt in color. Jazz was dark skinned and appeared to be in his mid thirties. A white cap and headphones looked very much like his helm. His black shirt was partially exposed under a white with red and blue striped sweatshirt that zipped up the center. It matched the pants. His eyes were hiden by a set of V-shaped blue sunglasses and he had a soul patch. That left Prowl. Prowl was thin and lean, and looked like he was in his early thirties. His hair was dyed jet black but golden blond roots were exposed. He also had a goatee that did the same thing. He had on a black T-shirt with gold accents and cargo pants. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses that looked like his real visor.

By now, people were beginning to look at the spectacle. Optimus realized they had to get out of there.

"Auto- er- men-uh- men and woman-ah forget it. Didn't work last time. Lets get back to base and figure this out." Optimus said, pretty flustered at his lousy situation. The Autobots left the scene and cut through some alleyways. By the time they reached the base, everyone's feet were killing them.

"How the frag do humans enjoy walking with no slagging alt mode?" Ratchet started to rant to no one in particular. Optimus just rolled his eyes.

They got into the base, and walked silently through the hallways. However, they hadn't remembered to disarm the silent alarm. The second Optimus got into the rec-room, he was greeted by a click of Alexa's pistol, and the sizzle of Sari's energy bolts. Both looked at the group, weapons ready to fire. Alexa looked at them sternly.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me the truth, or come up with a very good story that explains why your trespassing."

'Oh just wonderful.' Optimus thought. Still, he slowly put his hands up and began to explain.

"Alexa; it's us. It's me Optimus."

Alexa or Sari didn't seem to be buying it. Alexa narrowed her eyes and her voice turned sarcastic. "Yeah? And I'm the ambassador to Spain."

Jazz stepped forward. "A, it's me Jazz. I can prove it. Remember when Meltdown took Sari and you came and bailed me out? Or when I asked if you were OK when I talked with you in the medbay?"

Alexa's eyes bugged out. "It is you!" She put the gun away as Sari ran to who she figured was Bumblebee. "But-I-ah-how-" Alexa began babbling random vowels trying to get her head around the concept. Optimus cut her off.

"We have an idea, but we are not sure. Ratchet, try to get the scanner up and running."

Ratchet left for the medbay. Sari was caressing Bee. "Are you alright Bee? Did it hurt?"

Bee tried his best to sooth Sari who was a little shaken seeing her mechfriend at eye level while Prime explained this to Alexa. "It's OK. I'm still me." Bee said as he rubbed her back gently.

Alexa saw that, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of something. She pushed past it as she walked over to the communications area and punched in the comm for Fanzone.

"Fanzone here Opti- hey! How'd you get this comm frequency?"

"Captain. I'm in need of some information, and before you protest," Alexa flashed a badge that Duke had given her awhile back. "I have clearance for it."

Fanzone sighed. "Knew there was something funny about you Ms. Johnson. What do ya need?"

"Do you have a physical adress for a rouge by the name of Professor Princess?"

"Oh that girl." Fanzone rubbed his eyes. "Pain in my rear end. Here." Fanzone fed some data to Alexa.

"Thank you Captain." Alexa clicked off. She looked over at the others. "I'm going to do some investigating, be back soon." Alexa left the base and headed over to the adress. It was a big mansion out of the city. Alexa knocked and came face to face with a maid. "Can I help you?"

Alexa smiled. "Good day madame. I'm looking for the young mistress of the household and the young master as well. Are they in?"

The maid smiled "The young master Gordin is in his room. Would you like me to fetch him?"

"If it is not too much trouble."

The Autobots were beginning to worry where Alexa had gotten to for an hour when she dragged a person with a bag over his head into the base. She looked at them.

"Hand me a chair."

Bulkhead brought one out and Alexa tied the "guest" to it. She ripped the bag off to reveal the boy named Warlock. Alexa looked at him sternly.

"Now, you know what your here for. You turned some friends of mine into humans. How do I turn them back?" Alexa got right in his face. "Talk!"

The boy broke down babbling like an idiot. "It'll-it'll were off! ! I swear!" The boy looked at Prowl. "I hit him directly, so he'll be human longer! Please! Don't hurt me! I was only trying to cheer up my little sister!" Alexa looked at him. "How long will they be human?"

"About two days...not sure about the black and gold one...maybe a week and a half?" The boy was terrified as Alexa looked at him with an interrogative expression. Alexa nodded. "Thank you." She put her hand on his shoulder, and the boy passed out. She looked at the Autobots. "Well. This is gonna be interesting."

A/N EEEE! To be continued! Ideas that the Autobots experience as humans will be welcomed :) Sorry this chapter is kinda a crack chapter, but I thought it was too funny not to try. A very out of body experience is always interesting ;)


	22. episode 22 Hokus Pokus part two

Hokus Pokus part two.

A/N sorry for the wait, i had writers block. A big thanks to Gertrude Fin for the humorous idea.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers. i do not own any of the songs or lyrics used.

Optimus rubbed his temples at the predicament he and his team were in. Human once more was hard to get your processor around. The Autobots were taking it in stride however. Everyone had agreed to stay together until things wore off. Alexa and Sari had offered to teach them about being human; well, techno-organic human and Alexa was momentarily busy getting Warlock back to his room. Alexa arrived soon and the lessons began. Both Alexa and Sari felt the best kind of lesson was a hands on approach.

The Autobots walked through Detroit as the girls explained basic things to them. They explained basic customs such as opening doors for people, pushing the light button to cross the street, and to avoid stepping in gum. Soon, their walk had led them to a place in the park next to the playground. Everyone wandered in different directions to pursue their own interests. Prowl sat underneath a tree, Bee and Bulkhead got into a round of ultimate frisbee with Sari and some other local teens, Jazz sat next to the band stand with Ratchet and Arcee as they listened to a amateur band play folk music, and Optimus himself sat on a bench watching the organic first framers. He didn't realize a little curly brown haired boy had snuck up next to him until the little boy pulled on Prime's pantleg; making him jump. Prime regained his composer and gave the little boy a confused look. "Uh...can I help you?"

The little boy looked right at Optimus. "What are the birds an the Bees?" The little boy asked.

Optimus looked like a deer in the headlights. "Well...uh,..you see it's..." Optimus couldn't find the proper wording for a subject he himself didn't fully understand. He was saved when a human femme called the little boy's name; which happened to be Daniel. As soon as the little boy had left, Optimus let out a relieved sigh. He then felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Alexa's voice was right behind him.

"Not a bad stalling tactic Prime. I'll have to remember that one." She semi chuckled. Prime realized she had heard everything and flushed a little. Before he could reply, a slight pain and a rumbling came from his tank. Alexa gave a smile. "Sounds like you could use some dinner." Alexa then left to round up the others. She lead them out of the park in a quest for a meal. Sari had suggested Burger Bot, but the meager set of options didn't sit well with Prowl, who refused to even give business to a place that encouraged the slaughter of animals on a mass scale.

They walked for about three blocks to a small diner that Alexa knew. It was called The Green Caboose. The diner itself was just what its name was. They went inside and grabbed a large circular booth. A waitress came over. She split a large grin when she saw Alexa. "Alexa, that you hon?"

Alexa smiled. "Hey Mable. My friends are just in town for a few days. How 'bout you use your talent?"

"Sure thing hon." Mable began scribbling on her notepad. She then walked away. The Autobots were confused. Alexa leaned over to explain. "Mable is really good at telling what people will like to eat. She figured me out the first time I was here."

Mable came back ten minutes later with a tray of food. She explained what things were as she handed things to them.

Optimus got a rack of ribs, Bulkhead got a giant cheeseburger, Bee got Hotdogs and Macaroni with cheese, Jazz got a philly cheese steak sub, Prowl got a garden salad, Ratchet and Arcee got turkey dinners, Sari got a stack of waffles for dinner, and Alexa got a bowl of Seafood chowder. As they began to eat, Sari noticed Ratchet was having an issue with the silverware. Sari waited for Ratchet to look over, and then she exaggerated the movement. Ratchet fumbled for a second, but after a few mumbled swear words, he got it right. Opimus went to pick up a rib, but it slipped and fell onto Prowl's plate, causing the poor vegetarian to flinch like he had been punched. "Oh! My apologies Prowl. Lemme just-" Optimus gingerly lifted the rib off a scowling Prowl's plate. The rest of dinner was pleasant, and almost normal. Alexa picked up the check when it was over.

After dinner, they took a bus to a station a block away from the base. Everyone went to turn in for the night and hope tomorrow they'd be normal. Prowl knew he'd have to wait awhile longer, but he didn't mind.

Jazz let out a yawn; not of sleepiness, but of content. 'Being human sure is a blast.' He thought to himself. He was about to go into his room and grab a DVD for the T.V in the rec-room when he heard Alexa clear her throat. He turned around to see a semi nervous agent.

"Uh, Jazz...I was thinking. Since this is your only night as a human, would you like to go with a friend to the local music club?"

Jazz smiled from ear to ear. "I would love ta go with ya tonight."

"Great. Would you mind if we invited Prowl as well? I think he'd enjoy it to."

Jazz smiled as Prowl walked by and had caught the tail end of the conversation. "How 'bout it Prowler? Wanna come?"

Prowl looked thoughtful. "It would be a fascinating experience...I would be honored to come."

Alexa smiled and went to relay to the others they were leaving. She and her guests left the base and got a bus to downtown. Alexa took him to a small place by the name of The Silver Sax. They went inside. The atmosphere was dim, yet not smog filled. Alexa got them a little table in the middle of the floor. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until a spotlight focused on the curtain. An intro sounded as a band came on stage and and kicked off the evening. Jazz fell in love with Jazz music while Prowl became memorized with the classical music that came on later in the program. Jazz personally loved the song Jazz Police, and Prowl seemed to enjoy a amateur composition for violin. Actually, Alexa noticed his face lit up at the sound of that particular instrument. Alexa filed that info into the back of her mind for later. A few more songs were played until the finale. Alexa, Prowl, and Jazz watched the piano player play, and then the lyrics came.

**When I am down, and oh, my soul so weary...**

Something began to ebb inside Alexa. A kind of sadness she hated feeling.

**...I am still, and waiting in the silence; until you come, and sit awhile with me...**

Jazz noticed Alexa had bitten her lower lip and was clenching the table cloth with her fist.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on Mountains...**

Alexa finally broke. "I-I-I'm sorry." Alexa got up and ran out of the club.

Jazz and Prowl exchanged worried glances before going after her. They found Alexa sitting in the alley, with silent tears running down her face. Prowl hung back while Jazz rushed to her side. He knelt down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's OK. You're OK Alexa." Jazz soothingly said to her.

Alexa wiped her face. "I'm alright...I just needed some air." Alexa had regained her composure and stood up. She helped Jazz to his feet and they went and got Prowl.

It had started raining on the way back and the temperature had dropped dramatically. Jazz and Prowl said goodbye to Alexa and went inside. Jazz noticed Prowl was going to his room. "Uh...Prowl, are you really gonna sleep in ya room tonight?"

Prowl looked confused. "It's just rain. It never bothered me before." Prowl went into his room as Jazz went into his.

The next morning, Bumblebee woke up and to his joy, found he was robotic again. He jumped off his berth and did a victory dance. He then remembered Prowl was probably still human. He gave an impish smile and ran down the hall to the ninjabot's door. He barged into Prowl's room. "Hey! Lookie who's bot again! Guess your still stuck as a-" Bee stopped when he heard a pained moan. He looked over to the berth and his smile turned into terror. Prowl was sweating and looked terrible. Muscle spasms racked his body and Bee could swear he could feel heat radiate off Prowl. Prowl turned his head to face Bee. "R-Ratchet. Bee, get Ratchet."

A/N not done yet! Thanks again to Gertrude Fin!


	23. episode 23 The hunt

The hunt.

A/N I've wanted to reintro this character for awhile...

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Bee sprinted down to the Medbay and got Ratchet. Ratchet got into Prowl's room and shoved the others, who had gathered around, out of the way. "Move aside." Ratchet said gruffly. He knelt down and looked over the quickly failing Prowl. Prowl was getting worse by the second. The medi-bot ran a temperature scan and discovered Prowl was running a fever of a hundred and two. He crossed referenced it to human vitals; Prowl's systems were close to failing. Optimus stepped forward.

"Ratchet. What can we do for him?"

Ratchet looked at Prowl before looking back to his commanding officer. "The only thing I can think of."

Alexa was in her apartment when her phone rang. "Hello?...Ratchet!.. What's the matter?...How bad is he? !...Hang tight, I'll be right there!" Alexa ran out of her apartment at her fastest run. It took her five minutes to get to the base, and she had almost gotten a ticket from a stupid police drone. She ran into the base, and sprinted to Prowl's room. She wasted no time looking over Prowl.

"This isn't good. Did he SLEEP out here?" She asked. Alexa fought the urge to facepalm when the others mumbled a yes. Ratchet spoke up.

"We need to get him to a hospital."

Alexa shook her head. "We can't exactly explain the whole situation to the doctors. If anything, this will attract a media frenzy. He needs a place to lay low; and I know where. " She looked over to the medic. "Ratchet, help me move him."

Prowl walked in a quiet forest. He couldn't understand why, but this place felt strangely comforting; like he had been here before. He also noticed he wasn't human anymore. Fog had started to roll in and his line of sight had become shortened. He stopped when he heard a familar voice call to him.

"Prowl. Come here."

Prowl looked towards the sound. "Yoketron? Master, is that you?"

"Prowl my student, come over here." Yoketron's voice came through the mists again. Prowl started running towards the sound. He found his Master's outline. He began walking towards it.

"Master, you're here!" Prowl gave a rare smile at the familiar outline. Prowl was within reach of his Master when suddenly, the outline vanished. Prowl heard something that shook him to the core.

Yoketron's voice let out a pained moan in the mists. "I-I made a mistake training you. It doesn't matter anymore...you have shamed this Dojo, and betrayed your Master. You have no honor. UHHH!"

Prowl felt terror as he heard his Master fall and a laugh that made his energon run cold. He knew the laugh. "Lockdown." Prowl breathed. Prowl's body felt limp as a scream came from the other direction. It was of a femme, and it ripped his very spark chamber in half. Prowl began to feel helpless; he hadn't felt like this in stellar cycles. The fog began to wrap around him, but suddenly gave way to a feeling of peace. Like night had come.

Prowl opened his eyes very slowly. The forest was just a dream. Pale green light streamed into the room, making him squint. He suddenly realized this wasn't his room. He sat up and took a look around. The room was white, a large wardrobe was in the corner. The room had a Asian feel to it. The green light was the result of multiple plants that hung in front of the windows. The whole room had a very alive feel. Prowl recognized that he was lying on a human berth. The door opened, and there stood Alexa. She gave a smile.

"Well, look who's finally up. Good morning. Or should I say, good afternoon."

Prowl looked around again. "Were am I?"

"My place. You slept in the rain and got a flu bug. Ratchet called me when he saw how bad you were. You've been fighting a fever for the past three days. I managed to get you to eat and drink, but for a moment, I was worried you weren't gonna make it."

"Three days? I've been out for that long?" Prowl looked down and saw that instead of his Tee and Cargo pants, he was wearing a pair of Black silk pajamas with gold trim. "How'd I get into these clothes?"

Alexa looked away and flushed slightly. "That's not important."

Prowl pulled off the covers and went to stand. He almost fell, but Alexa had rushed to support him.

"Easy." She grunted. "Your fever broke only last night. Don't over do it."

Prowl found his footing and stood straight. He took a few steps before Alexa was positive he would be fine. She left for a second and returned with Prowl's normal clothes. "Here. I've had them cleaned." She then left the room while Prowl fumbled with his clothing.

Twenty minutes later, Prowl came out of Alexa's bedroom fully dressed. Alexa was in the Kitchen area that was separated from the table area by a counter.

"How does a tofu omelet sound?" She asked; her back to Prowl.

"That would be great." Prowl pulled out a seat and sat at the table while Alexa started cooking. There was a window next to the table that gave a view of the street. He took a look on the window sill. A picture of Alexa and her squadron was on the right with a few more people that the ninja didn't recognize. On the left, in a frame was a picture of a boy around Alexa's age with shaggy sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Alexa looked over her shoulder at Prowl. "His name was Travis. We were close." Alexa brought Prowl his omelet and had made herself a bowl of oatmeal. She sat down opposite him.

Prowl looked back at the picture of Travis and then looked to his host. "What happened?"

Alexa looked down at her breakfast and then out the window without a word. Prowl picked up that she didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly, the door opened. Natalie came in, stumbling and looking ridiculous.

"Heeey Alexa! You missed a wild party!" Her words were slurred. Alexa got up.

"Natalie, were you drinking?"

"Pfft. Don't be silly!" She caught a glimpse of Prowl. "Ooh! Who's this hottie?" Natalie began to loose balance.

Alexa slung one of her roomie's arms over her shoulder and supported her side with her free arm. "Yeah, you're crocked." Alexa began to half walk, have drag her roommate to her bedroom.

Natalie looked back at Prowl. "Hey Studmuffins, call me!"

Alexa and Prowl both went a little red at what the drunken girl had said. Alexa put Natalie in her bed, and shut the door. "Sorry about her. She likes hitting the bottle at parties. Don't take it to heart if she tries to make out with you."

Prowl wasn't sure how to take that. He finished his meal and Alexa volunteered to take him out to see Detroit some more.

Alexa and Prowl walked to the garage; Alexa had brought her old racing helmet for Prowl to wear. She walked the bike out to the street and mounted it. "OK, get on."

Prowl felt weird straddling something so similar to his real alt mode. He hesitantly got on. Alexa noticed his hands wear gripping the back of the bike's seat behind him. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Holding on." Prowl replied simply.

"Prowl, if you hang on like that, you're gonna set a record for shortest time it takes to be road kill." Alexa took one of Prowl's arms and put it around her waist. Prowl wasn't sure why she did that until the bike pulled away onto the street. The ninja instinctively wrapped both arms around Alexa's torso. Alexa gave an amused chuckle under her helmet.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying what Detroit had to offer. Prowl had never really talked much to Alexa until today. Alexa turned out to be quite a knowledgeable person, and very likable. In the late afternoon, Prowl and Alexa started heading back to the apartment. Alexa had insisted Prowl sleep with a roof over his head. They were on the highway when Alexa kept glancing into her side mirror. "We're being followed."

Prowl looked surprised. "We are?"

"Yeah. Do you know anyone with a green muscle car covered in spikes?"

Prowl's eyes went wide. He looked around only to see the car ram the back of the bike. Alexa grunted. "What the hell? !"

"It's a bounty hunter by the name of Lockdown. He captures Cybertronians for upgrades."

Lockdown went to ram the bike again. Alexa waited and then swerved so he smacked the guard rail; ruining his paint.

Alexa pulled in front of him and smiled. "Alright bounty hunter. Let's see what you got." Alexa gunned her bike and lead the bounty hunter on a wild chase that took them all over the city. Lockdown seemed to be getting frustrated as Alexa pulled stunts to get away, much to the terror of Prowl. Finally in old Detroit, Lockdown fired a missle that shot past the bike, and dispersed spikes on the road. They successfully shredded the bike's back tire. Alexa cursed and pulled the bike into an alley which Lockdown couldn't fit into. She and Prowl made a run for it, leaving the bike behind. "Those damn tires are expensive!" Alexa yelled under her breath. Alexa and Prowl got to an alleyway that had a fence. She helped Prowl over before using objects in the alley to spring board off of and over the fence. The street ahead was vacant. Alexa crept out first, followed by Prowl. "I think we're clear." Alexa said. Suddenly, a green foot smashed down next to her. Before she could react, Lockdown had snatched her up by her leg.

"Got to give you credit. I haven't had that much of a chase since Devcon gave me a run for my upgrades." He said smugly.

Alexa gave an angry look before spitting directly on his face plates. Lockdown just smirked as he wiped of the spit. "Feisty little femme, aren't ya?" He then noticed Prowl. "Prowl? So, I heard right. You are online. Didn't know you switched to a human frame. Looks good on ya."

Alexa began to get really pissed. "What do you want Prowl for, you spike covered bastard? ! ?"

Lockdown looked at her straight faced. "Who said I wanted him? I've been tracking you down for a month. You're a hard quarry to find with no spark signature."

Alexa's eyes grew wide. "Who employed you?"

"Customer policy. I can't say sweetheart."

Alexa reached for her back and silently praised herself for bringing what she held in her hand today. "Well, that's too bad. Oh, and don't ever call me Sweetheart!" Alexa pulled the pin on a flash bang and threw it in the bounty hunter's face. It exploded and disoriented Lockdown. He dropped Alexa who landed safely on the ground. She ran to Prowl. "Run for it! !" She screamed. Both tore off in the direction of the base. Prowl was amazed Alexa could hold her own on Lockdown. Not to mention run as fast as she could. Prowl had trouble keeping stride with her.

They heard a transforming sound followed by tires screeching. Alexa needed to think fast. She suddenly tackled Prowl and they both crashed into a drainage ditch. Alexa then pulled him into the pipe a few feet away. She motioned for Prowl to keep silent. Lockdown had reverted to bot mode and was right above them.

Lockdown stood there for a few minutes before letting out a frustrated huff and walking off. Alexa stayed motionless for another ten minutes just to be sure. She and Prowl climbed out of the drainage ditch. Prowl looked at her. "Someone's after you?"

Alexa nodded. "They've tried to kill me before. Didn't think they'd sink this low. My apartment's probably being watched. It's not safe there anymore. Let's get you back to the base."

Soon, Alexa was waiting outside the rec-room while the Autobots talked. Optimus and the others exited the rec-room and walked up to her. "Alexa, Prowl told us the whole situation, and we'd like to extend our home to you until we find Lockdown."

Alexa was stunned. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Optimus smiled. "You've been a very good friend to all of us. It's the least we can do."

Alexa gave a smile. "Thank you."

Alexa left to get her things. Jazz went as well to help her move. Optimus looked thoughtful. "Who knew Alexa was in Detroit, and who wants her dead?" He mumbled out loud.

A/N the plot thickens...


	24. episode 24 Airborne

Airborne.

A/N well...back by popular demand, two characters who need to show their face plates. This is a Con chapter.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The cold days of early October crept into the city of Detroit. Every citizen had already let out shivers and broke out the fall coats. Children gathered at the park to play in the fall leaves that had already begun to fall. As the sun began to set, the children departed; however, something else came to claim the area as it's own. It clung to the shadows, making sure no one could see even the Decepticon logo on it's chest. This Con had a mission; and it would be carried out tonight. Silently, the Con hugged the shadows of the park and the alleyways. The Decepticon stalked through the shadows of the city until finally, it reached the place it was looking for.

A Junkyard was a place most Cybertronians would shutter at, but this was not most Cybertonians. The Decepticon began to rumage through the debris piles, cursing Primus for inventing high heeled pedes that impaled softer metals in the scrap heaps. The femme finally found what she wanted. Looking down at the piece of junk she had searched for, she almost regretted what she was about to do. If anything, she'd like to rip his wing struts off. Still, it was a chance she had to take. She pried his spark chamber open and pulled out a glowing crystal fragment from a makeshift compartment. She remembered what she had gone through to get this. From beating her way through uncivilized brush in the Congo, hitching a ride on the tops of river boats late at night, to finally spending three accursed weeks in a ocean frigate to The port of New York. From there, she had walked for months to get back to this putrid city. It took her another month to locate this shard. The easiest part was tricking that naive garbage truck into giving it to her. At least one thing went in her favor. The femme let out a sigh before striking the shard on his chamber. The shard formed a spark with a small ping. The femme stood back and hid the shard as the jet's color came back.

Starscream bolted upright with a screech. "STOP PULLING THE SHARD OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PATHETIC AUTOBOT! ! !" He had his null rays drawn. He stopped and gave a confused expression when he got his bearings. "What the-" He got a look at the femme who had brought him online. "What do YOU want you hideous freak?" He half snarled.

Blackarachnia sarcastically smiled and crossed her arms. "You're welcome. Cut the small talk now. I need you for something."

Starscream stood up and brushed off his frame. "I don't do favors femme. Especially for you."

"Well excuse me. I did just bring your sorry aft back online. I say you owe me!" Blackarachnia was loosing what little patience she had to begin with. Starscream gave a shrug.

"Eh, I owe alot of bots. Besides, I have matters that outweigh your sad, sad problems." Starscream swiftly grabbed Blackarachnia by the throat. "Now, where is Megatron?"

Blackarachnia let out a hiss and exposed her fangs. She quickly injected Screamer with some venom. The seeker fell backwards, knocked out. The spider femme looked at the Jet before walking away. "A stupid waste of metal and time." She muttered.

Starscream onlined himself early the next morning. The freak had injected alot of venom. His pedes were heavy, and his speech wasn't working at first. He then noticed a figure standing above him. He was orange, and reeked of organic filth.

"Hello friend!" It said happily. "I am wreck-gar! I am a hero!"

Starscream was too groggy to put up with this. "Whatever. What day is it?"

"Today is October eighth!" Wreck-gar replied.

Starscream smiled to himself. "Oh, that's not too bad. I've only been dead for a few months."

"I've seen you before. You've been in this junkyard for over a year!" The orange mech replied happily.

Something inside Screamer snapped. "WHAT? ! ?" He grabbed the garbage truck and flew into the air with him.

"Whee!" Wreck-gar giggled out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OVER A YEAR'? ! ?" Starscream yelled.

Wreck-gar held up a finger like he was making a point. "Simple! After the battle, you were thrown in that scrap heap far below you, and the heros triumphantly went away for a year!"

Starscream gritted his dental plate and was warming up to kill the stupid orange junk heap in front of him when he spotted a familiar green muscle car driving along the currently abandoned roads. He smiled devilishly at Wreck-gar. "Thank you 'friend'." Starscream dropped the orange mech.

"You're welllllllllcome!" Wreck-gar cheerfully called out before landing in the paper recycling pile.

Starscream went into jet mode and zeroed in on Lockdown. He swooped down in front of the bounty hunter and reverted to root mode in front of him. Lockdown skidded to a stop before transforming.

"Well, look who it is. Seems like everybot is getting resurrected these days." Lockdown said.

"Spare me your remarks bounty hunter!" The seeker snapped. "Where is your employer? I wish to discuss matters."

"Oh, you must think Megatron hired me. News update for you, I haven't heard from him since he got out of the klink."

Starscream ridged an optic before breaking down laughing. "The great and powerful Megatron imprisoned! Oh this is too invigorating!" Starscream began to laugh harder. When he finally stopped, he realized Lockdown was gone. "No matter, I will have my revenge and what is rightfully mine soon enough." Starscream flew up and over the city, into the higher atmosphere, and finally into space. He reached the moon and found the nemesis. He crept in slowly, until something confronted him. The thing freaked out. "Ahh! Don't kill me please! I've done nothing wrong!" It sounded like it was close to crying. Starscream smiled. "Ah, my paranoid cowardly clone."

He then heard another pede step behind him followed by a blaster warming up. "You have no chance against my superior intellect. Give up now, and I'll brag how you went down easy."

Starscream grabbed the clone behind him and threw him over his head. It crashed into the paranoid one. The paranoid one freaked out before, to the seeker's surprise, warping away. The ego one got up and hit Starscream with a concussive blast. Starscream had enough; he shot both of his clones in the wing, temporarily stopping them. "Now, lets try this again. I am your commander, and you do what I say. Understood?" Both clones nodded. "Good. Now, you'll need names." He looked at his nervous clone. "Your name is Skywarp." He then looked at the ego one. "And you're Thundercracker. Were are the others?"

Skywarp nervously got on his feet. "They-they, joined Megatron. PLEASE don't slag me! !"

Starscream put a servo on his chin. "Well, that's no good. I purpose only one course of action. DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND CONQUER ALL!" Starscream lead the others out of the Nemesis and towards the direction of Earth.

The three seekers finally made it to Detroit. They switched to gliding as not to alert the inhabitants and therefore alert the Autobots. Starscream landed silently on the roof of Sumdac tower. He instructed Skywarp and Thundercracker to stand guard while he punched in a particular code that only he and a few others knew. The space bridge warmed up and soon opened. Starscream lead the others through.

The brigde opened up into the throne hall of the New Kaon base. The three Seekers only had to wait for an astrosecond before Megatron walked in. Skywarp let out a startled cry and sprinted behind Thundercracker. Starscream let out a sigh and rolled his optics. Megatron wasn't pleased.

"Starscream...I thought you dead. Allow me to fix that." Megatron warmed up his cannon. Starscream put up his servos in a surrender gesture.

"You have it all wrong oh great and powerful leader. I am not here to challenge you; merely to once again be your loyal second in command." Starscream dropped into a low, yet cocky bow.

Megatron knew Starscream well enough to know he was full of it. He decided to test the backstabbing jet. "Why such a change of spark Starscream?"

The seeker smiled. "I'm glad you asked oh illustrious Megatron. You see, being dead has made me realize we still have a common enemy; The Autobots. And the best way to rid the universe of such a infestation of soft sparked weaklings is that I, Starscream the mighty, once again be by your side."

Megatron knew Starscream was lying like there was no tomorrow. Still, the seeker was a powerful asset, and the war lord had his other clones completely obedient to him. Well, except the femme one who disappeared to Primus knows where. "Very well Starscream you may be my _obedient _second in command. Anything else but that, and you'll be melted down for Earth germ paper clips. Do I make myself clear?"

Screamer nodded. "Yes, yes of course Megatron."

"Very good. Now, get out of my sight, and take your walking malfunctions with you."

Starscream left the room with the clones. 'Soon Starscream, soon.' He thought maliciously to himself.

A/N That's the end of the Con point of view for a bit (probably)


	25. episode 25 Cold trail

Cold trail.

A/N this chapter may not be suited for all audiences. You have been warned. Sorry it's short. I needed another stepping stone.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The maximum security wing of Black Water prison was reserved for the lowest of the low. People who had done things that would make the most hardened person tremble. Alexa didn't like being here, no agent liked it. She was regretting coming; but something compelled her to walk through these dark halls. Madeline was imprisoned in this soul killing place; and Alexa wanted some info. Primarily, who hired her to take Sari, and who hired Lockdown.

She had gotten the information of her whereabouts yesterday. She let Jazz know she was leaving, and then set off for Wisconsin. She drove non-stop to get here, and wanted to go immediately. This place was almost as bad as what she had seen herself; and it reminded her deeply of it.

Alexa approached Madeline's cell. Madeline sat on her cot until she saw Alexa. She got up and walked to the clear cell wall.

"Well, the big hero herself. You heal fast." The mercenary remarked.

Alexa had her best cold face on. "I find your snippy demeanor unrefreshing."

"You always did. So, what's an agent like you doing in a place like this? Trying to relive your past?"

Alexa clenched her jaw. "I want to know who hired you to take Sari."

"Come now Johnson. Not even the most terrible of situations will divulge that. You as a person can relate to such a thing given your...issues."

Alexa clenched her teeth. "Don't tell me I have issues."

Madeline crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "Don't be mad if you know I'm right. Tell me, how's your suntan this year? Oh, wait, I forgot; you still don't have the backbone to show your own. Afraid your little cyber buddies will alienate you?"

Alexa let out a growl. "If you weren't behind bars, I'd wring your neck for that comment."

"Ooh, a little dark for you isn't it? But then again, you've had darker thoughts, I'm sure."

Alexa narrowed her eyes; her hand instinctively reached for the butt of her pistol. "Before I go, I have one more question; does the name Lockdown mean anything to you?"

Madeline looked confused. "What the hecks a Lockdown?"

'Well, that answers my question.' Alexa thought. "I'll be seeing you Madeline."

"Sounds great. We should chat again. Say, in a billion years?"

Alexa frowned. "Too soon." Alexa then left without looking back.

Alexa was on the freeway thinking about what Madeline had said. Her words had stung. Everything seemed to be falling apart lately. From her vivid night terrors to her breaking down crying in a music club...things were getting out of hand. Her mind recalled the source of a lot of the grief, and how they first met.

-Flashback-

"OW! !" Alexa yelped. "Stupid frying pan." She muttered as she ran her hand under cold water. At almost thirteen, her training was well underway. Weapons training, no problem. High altitude free fall training, easy. Domestic cooking skills, forget it. She had burned everything in sight. She even wrecked cereal. Cooking was not a strong point.

As she ran her hand under the water, Alexa had forgotten the pancake was still in the pan, and had proceeded to combust into flames. She finally noticed it when the flames were three feet high. "Crud!" Alexa grabbed a cup of water and threw it on the fire, only to make it worse. She heard a voice behind her.

"Here. Use this."

Alexa turned around and grabbed a fire extinguisher from a sandy brown haired boy of about thirteen. She knocked down the flames in less that a minute. She returned her gaze to the boy. "Thanks."

The boy smiled. "No problem. I'm Travis Hunt."

"I'm Alexa Johnson." Alexa then noticed his dark blue eyes. They were... strangely alluring.

Travis put his hands in his pockets. "So...uh...would you like some help with cooking? I can make a mean pancake."

Normally, Alexa wouldn't take help; but she couldn't help but give a nod. Travis got to work. He showed her how to do things and explain why it worked. He put half the finished breakfast food in front of Alexa, and put the other half in front of him. They both took a nibble at the same time; Alexa's eyes lit up. "Wow. This is really good! How'd you get to be such a cook?"

Travis smiled. "Don't know. Guess just lucky,"

Alexa smiled again. "I've never seen you before."

"I just transferred in from the Alaskan branch." He replied.

"Alaska...nice scenery. I'm from Maine myself. So, what brought you down here? The mess hall's still open."

"Thought I'd walk around. Didn't expect to see a fire." Travis said with a little humor.

Alexa blushed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. My cooking skills suck."

Travis looked thoughtful. "I've seen worse."

Alexa gave a snort. "I doubt that."

Travis gave a faint smile. "Well, I got to report back to my quarters. Nice meeting you Alexa."

Alexa let a smile tug on her lips. "Same here."

-end flashback-

Alexa got to the base. Jazz greeted her.

"Find what ya were lookin' for A?" He asked.

Alexa shook her head with a defeated look on her face. "Swing and a miss Jazz. No help at all."

Jazz gave a sympathetic look. "Wanna watch a movie?" He extended his servo so Alexa could get on. She smiled as she climbed into his palm and from there, onto his shoulder.

"That sounds nice." She answered as Jazz turned and walked into the base.

Madeline was lying on her bed when she heard footsteps aproaching. It was too late for visitors, and the guard had already walked by. 'What now?' She thought.

Still, she ignored it until a voice addressed her.

"You failed Madeline."

Madeline jumped upright and came face to face with a shrouded figure wearing a trench coat and hat that obscured what the person looked like. They were also wearing a vocal scrambler; making their voice very deep. A silver brief case was in their left hand. Madeline knew who it was though.

"I underestimated her. I'm sorry." She said to the figure.

The figure seemed to loom more ominously. "Sorry doesn't cut it sometimes. The only reason I allowed you to take that job from Powell is because SHE was guarding the Sumdac child! I've now resulted to hiring a bounty hunter, and he is expensive!" The figure yelled to a wincing mercenary. "You were my greatest accomplishment; you were to take my place as mole in the agency when I was gone. Now, that will never happen."

Madeline looked pleading. "I'll do better next time. I won't fail you again."

The figure sighed before putting the brief case down. "I know you won't." The figure then left.

Madeline sighed with relief until she heard a soft beeping sound. The sound got faster and faster. Madeline's eyes grew wide and she ran to the far corner of her cell. She took a pillow and wrapped her arms around it; a tear slid down her cheek before she was engulfed in a blinding flash. It was the last thing she saw alive.

A/N Yikes...sorry for the disturbing content here. But Madeline needed to go.


	26. episode 26 Flybots

A/N This ones for Gertrude Fin. A big thanks for all the insight! :D

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The city of Iacon was always full of hustle and bustle. Energon vendors, upgrade merchants, and musicians always were on the street at one point or another. When shifts were over at Metroplex, many of the bots would saunter down to the market place and fraternize with the locals while squandering a small dent of their pay checks. Even the great Magnus was known to mingle with the civilians once in a great golden moon. Two of the biggest fans of this happened to be Jetfire and Jetstorm. They loved seeing what the markets would bring, and if a musician happened to be near, they would partake in a happy little dance. Eventually, the merchants got use to having them as regulars. There were times that Sentinel would have to drag them out of a stand because they were a megacycle late for duty.

Today however, the jet twins were _not _at the market, or even on Cybertron. As the Decepticon activity had increased around the rim of the galaxy, the twins were reassigned to help with Rodimus Prime, formerly, Rodimus minor on the world Monacus. The assignment was already half way done; the two brothers would be back to Metroplex in about an Earth week. A good thing too. Monacus was filled with shady bots and alien creatures that drank and bet. Jetstorm had fallen into recharge earlier on the streets. He now had woken up to a green fish type creature trying to sell him to a gladiator pit. He wasn't happy.

"If you is wanting fight, you is having the wrong bot." He said before pushing them back with a blast of air. He quickly transformed and got out of that situation. He soon found Jetfire circling the city in standard search pattern. Jetfire stopped when Jetstorm was in optic sight. "Brother! I was worried. Where is it you have been being for the last thirty cycles?" The orange jet asked.

Jetstorm wavered in the air a little, still slightly befuddled that he was almost sold. "I was being nowhere pleasant." He replied.

Jetfire cut his turbine output a little, a sign he was concerned. It returned to normal after a second. "Rodimus Prime is wishing to hear from us. Shall we be informing soon?"

Jetstorm let his emotion slip into their unique bond. Like most twins, although rarities, both brothers were formed from a single protoform that split in two. The result was that their sparks were semi bonded in a rare "twin bond". They could communicate over it to a certain degree. Granted, it wasn't as strong as a sparkmate bond, and the council scientists had proven this. They were also told that these bonds disappear after one twin chooses to settle down since that new bond would cancel out this one. They had alot of time before they had to think about that though.

Jetfire returned the agreement and the two combined into Safeguard mode.

"Safeguard to Rodimus Prime. Come in Rodimus Prime."

"Rodimus here; go ahead."

"No Decepticon activity to be reporting sir."

"Good. Looks like they're laying low for now. I recommend you two do the same. Get your pedes on the ground and continue snooping. Rodimus out."

The twins did as they were told and descended from the air. They always had a bitter sweet feeling breaking from Safeguard mode. On one servo, they loved their individuality and the freedom of having separate frames; on the other, the feeling of sharing every thought, every memory, and every emotion was quite a thrilling rush.

As they walked around Monacus, they really wanted to defy orders. They were getting nasty looks from Neutrals, hungry glances from Quintessicons, and seductive eyeing from pleasurebots. They eventually came across a plum colored doorwinged mech with mounted shoulder guns. He had an Autobot faction sticker on, and was playing a round of energon dominoes. Jetfire noticed the mech had extra dominoes in his servo under the table. He looked at the mech, optics wide. "You is being dishonest!"

The mech spun around and growled at Jetfire. "Hush up!" He angrily whispered. "Your ruining my vacation!"

Jetstorm pulled his brother away before things got heated. As they walked around the restaurant district, which consisted of a few sleazy establishments with stumbling drunks everywhere, they saw something. A female jet with teal and purple paint had walked out of an energon pub. She was tall, slim, and looked alot like...Starscream!"

"Brother, is we seeing who I think we is seeing?" Jetfire asked.

Jetstorm nodded. "We are indeed. Shall we be stopping her?"

Jetfire smiled at the rhetorical question. They spoke in unison. "Elite guard! Stop!"

Slipstream whirled around before taking off into the air. The twins gave hot pursuit. Slipstream dove and climbed, and pulled arial stunts to try and loose them. Jetstorm laughed. "It is being no good Decepticon, we are match for you!" He called to the seeker femme. The Con jet returned conversation by spinning around and giving them a blast of laser fire. Jetfire just barely missed. "Whoa! You are being good shot!"

Slipstream didn't hear the comment. 'These two tin twits are messing me up! Just when I get a place where I don't have to put up with any slag, this happens!' She thought. An idea hit her suddenly. Slipstream angled off and headed for the stars. She broke atmosphere and headed to the Space bridge that Rodimus's team had come through. The Jet twins were about ten seconds behind. She transformed and ran to the controls. She locked on to the only other space bridge she knew of; Earth. The twins were almost upon her as she jumped in.

The twins didn't question the bridge as they flew through. They came out in Detroit. Jetfire spoke up. "Brother! I know where we is being! We are being in Detroit!"

"Detroit? We is being on Earth?" His brother replied. The buildings and the layout confirmed it. "We are needing to find femme seeker!" He said.

Jetfire gave a wing tilt. "Afterwards, we can be visiting Earth Autobots? I would like to be saying hi to Jazz."

Jetstorm gave a giddy barrel roll to the suggestion. "That is being good idea! Let's be finding clone of Starscream quickly!" Both kicked on their after burners and zoomed forward.

Slipstream was running out of options. The twins had gone through the bridge before it closed. She hadn't counted on that. 'Stupid bridge!' She thought. She was flying low when the twins got into optic shot on the horizon. She descended and laned in old Detroit. The twins flew overhead, but didn't see her until the last second. They flipped back for another look. Slipstream pressed her body up against a building, knowing it was futile. At the last second, she felt the wall ripple underneath her. She looked to her right and was surprised to see an airlock that had opened up. She dove inside right before the twins zoomed overhead.

The halls of what were apparently a ship were dark and drab. Slipstream walked into a room that was filled with shelves containing choice grade A mods. She examined a couple until she saw a pair of blasters that looked like her own. She then realized who this ship belonged to, and he was standing right behind her. She spun around and fired a laser shot. Lockdown dodged and put out his servos.

"Easy honey. I aint armed."

"What do you want bounty hunter?" Slipstream demanded, relatively angry.

"Names-"

"Lockdown. I know. What do you want?" The teal femme was getting mad.

"I want to offer you a partnership. Interested?"

Slipstream narrowed her optics. "Forget it! I don't play well with other backstabbers."

Lockdown straightened up. "Well, aint that a shame. Door's that way. I'll be around if you change your mind."

Slipstream lowered her gun and shoved past him. "Don't bet on it."

The twins had lost Slipstream and decided to go to stage B. They knocked on the door of the Earth base with their best smiles on. Ratchet opened the door. The twins smiled harder. "Look who is being here unannounced!" They chimed in unison.

Ratchet face palmed. "Prime, we got visitors." He called out.

A/N thanks again Gertrude Fin!


	27. episode 27 Embers

Embers

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The Jet twins had just finished explaining how they got to Earth. Optimus put his servo to his chin. "Slipstream? What could she have wanted on Monacus?" Optimus had been to that sleaze ball planet with Sentinel back in the academy days. They hadn't bothered taking Elita as Sentinel wanted a 'gentlebot's trip' which was comprised of gambling, and getting rip roaring drunk. Optimus didn't really partake in the so called fun. He even decided to sleep on the ship after at a gambling tabel with Sentinel being the high roller, a pleasure bot had snuck up on him and had begun to feel him up! Optimus was a pure spark back then and didn't know how to take it. In fact, he still was one. He had never bothered in the one night stands that Sentinel had loved.(It was even rumored he had enjoyed an evening with Red Alert.) Optimus had always wanted to save himself for the one he truly wanted, and now, she hated his circuits and was probably offline.

As the twins began to settle in, they noticed Alexa. Jetfire saw her first. "Ah! Brother! Our friends have been finding other organic!"

Jetstorm looked at her. "Yes. In fact, could this be the organic that Sentinel Prime has being mentioning? Are you being Alexa Johnson?"

Alexa nodded. "Indeed I am. I guess I made an impression on Sentinel Prime."

Jetfire smiled. "You is making big impression on Sentinel. He is not being big fan of you."

"It's OK. He's not my first anti-fan, and he won't be the last. By the way, is that a Russian accent?"

Both twins nodded. "We is having downloaded Russian first. You could be saying, it is being first language to us."

Alexa cracked a smile and began speaking in a foreign tongue. The twin's optics lit up as they returned conversation.

Optimus looked surprised. "You speak Russian Alexa?"

Alexa switched into english. "Russian, Spanish, Arabic, Japanese, and Swahili, fluently. German, Hungarian, and Italian, broken." She turned back to the twins and continued the chat.

Optimus was amazed. However, he needed to contact Rodimus. He went to the control panel and got the code for Monacus. "Optimus Prime to Rodimus Prime. Come in please."

Rodimus appeared on a split screean with Sentinel. Both looked fairly pissed. Rodimus acknowledged. "While I am normally honored to speak with you Optimus Prime, I'm afraid Sentinel and I are currently hashing it out over where HIS charges have flown off to."

"Now wait a second Rodimus. They may be MY charges, but they were left under YOUR responsibility!" Sentinel shot back.

Optimus cut in. "They're with me."

"WHAT? !" Both Primes yelled to Optimus.

"According to them, they were in pursuit of Starscream's femme clone which went through the nearest space bridge to Earth." Optimus said calmly.

Rodimus seemed relieved. Sentinel just got madder. "JETFIRE! JETSTORM! FRONT AND CENTER THIS ASTROSECOND!"

Both twins rushed to the screen. Jetfire had scooped up Alexa and placed her on his shoulder. They saluted; Jetfire accidentally jostling Alexa. "Greetings Sentinel Prime Sir!" They replied.

Jetfire then pointed out Alexa. "You is being mistaken Sir. Alexa is no being a filthy organic pleasurebot to Jazz and Optimus! She is being a good person!" Jetfire said.

Rodimus tilted his head and ridged an optic at the mortified snow truck. Optimus was seeing red, Jazz looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Alexa was completely shocked.

Optimus's anger boiled over. "YOU SAID WHAT ABOUT HER? ? !" He bellowed; his engine began revving up. Jazz began cracking his knuckles and gave Sentinel an 'I'll find you' look.

Alexa finally came around. "Excuse me? ! I'll have you know I am no 'pleasurebot' thank you very much. And another thing! What the heck is exactly your problem?"

Sentinel just looked flustered before shutting off his connection in a rush. Rodimus shook his helm. "I expect you two back tomorrow. Nice meeting you Alexa." Rodimus shut off the comm.

Jetfire looked back. "Was it something I be saying?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, it's not your fault." He looked to the others. "I'm going out on patrol. Jazz, your in charge with Ratchet."

Optimus wandered around the city for awhile. His mind drifted back to Elita. "Elita..." He mumbled. "Why did I let you fall?" As her drove through the city, he didn't know that a spider femme was watching, and her sensitive audios had picked up what he said.

"Optimus...why did you?" She softly whispered before jumping away.

Optimus thought he saw movement on the roof above him. It looked like someone he knew. He transformed and watched the roof. Whatever it was, it was gone. 'She's gone Optimus; accept that she is.' He thought to himself, recalling she offlined protecting him and Sentinel from Wasp. He continued to drive through the city. His mind wandered again.

-Flashback-

Orion was nervous as he stood in the auditorium listening to Kup's speech. He never knew being a cadet would be this scary. He didn't know anyone and missed his friends. Maybe he should have listened to his creator femme and been a records clerk. As he stood there, he noticed a yellow femme with teal accent looking around as well. They caught each others optics. The femme gave a sweet little smile. Orion felt his spark go offbeat for a second. She was the prettiest femme he had ever seen. He wanted to meet her badly; he decided to get up his nerve to say hi after the speech.

After the speech, he couldn't find her in the crowd of yammering cadets. He felt someone gently touch his shoulder. He spun around to see the femme. She gave a small laugh. "Sorry to scare you." She said.

Orion smiled. "It's OK. My name's Orion Pax, but you can call me Orion."

She smiled again. "Nice to meet you Orion, I'm Ariel; well, untill were renamed courtesy of Mr. Cy-gar over there." She motioned to Kup who had a Cy-gar in his mouth.

Optimus let out a chuckle. "Yeah. He is funny looking."

Another bot began to call out for the femme. "Ariel, Ariel, you still around?" A blue and orange mech pushed his way through the crowd. Ariel put up her servo and waved. "Over here Dion!" She called.

Dion walked up. "There you are." He saw Orion. "Hi! Name's Dion." He shook Orion's servo.

"Orion." The blue and red mech replied.

Dion excused himself to get some energon. Ariel smiled. "Dion and I went to the same first frame school. We've been friends ever since. I better go get some energon before it's all gone. Bye Orion!"

"Bye Ariel." Orion breathlessly called out.

-end flashback-

Optimus clung to that memory, refusing to let go of it. That is how he wanted to remember his secret crush. "If I could have taken her place, I would've." He muttered. They were the most honest words he had spoken.

Optimus returned to the base to find the twins had gone; Rodimus had called back and said they needed to come to Monacus pronto to deal with a riot.

Alexa and Jazz were playing dance, dance revolution when her cell went off. She paused the game and answered the phone. "Hello?..." The Autobots saw Alexa's eyes grow wide, and her limbs began to shake. She shut off the phone. "I just got a call from the Stealth Cats. Someone killed Madeline. They want me to report back to HQ with Sari, and all of you guys as well."

A/N this is going into Alexa's past again next chap. Also, Kudos to anyone who can guess who was cheating at cyber dominoes in the last chapter.


	28. episode 28 HQ

HQ

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

The Morning after the twins left, the Autobots, with the exception of Omega, were enroute to the airport. The Stealth Cats said they'd meet them there. Jazz and Alexa were leading the pack followed by Optimus and the others. They rolled onto the tarmac to see the C-43 waiting. It would be a tight squeeze, but everybody would fit in vehicle mode. Alexa got out of Jazz as he transformed with the others. Sari and Bumblebee would be loaded first, followed by Ratchet and Arcee, then Optimus and Bulkhead, and finally the two ninjabots. As they started loading, Jazz noticed Alexa was on edge. He turned to Prowl. "Prowl, is it just me, or does A seem a little...edgy lately?"

Prowl looked over to her and nodded. "She does seem agitated. Has she said anything to you about it?"

Jazz shook his head. "No, not really. She did utter a name in her sleep when she was in the Medbay. Think the cat's name started with a Tee."

Prowl ridged an optic behind his visor. "Travis?"

"Yeah, that's it. Poor A looked crushed as she said that she loved him."

"She mentioned him when I was human as well." Prowl said.

Neither noticed Boon had picked up on the conversation until he stopped them. "Whoa! Wait a second! She told you about Travis?" Both bots nodded. Boon looked surprised. "She must really trust you two."

Prowl and Jazz looked confused. "What makes you say that?" Prowl asked.

Boon was about to say when Samantha came over. "It's not your place to say Boon. Alexa should tell them." She said.

Boon gave an annoyed glance. "She won't tell them. You know that." He looked up at the two ninjabots with a sad expression. He let out a sigh, and spoke; His voice full of pity. "Travis was Alexa's boyfriend for over two years. They were deeply in love. Then, one day, Alexa went on a solo mission and was captured somehow. She was a POW for three months. Travis found out where she was and lead the rescue mission." He stopped for a second before he spoke again. "Travis died saving her."

Jazz and Prowl were too shocked to speak. Both would never had guessed she had gotten such a cruel fate. Prowl felt sick to his tank, and Jazz himself felt his spark ache with the hurt Alexa must've felt. Boon looked at them sternly. "Don't you dare say we told you. For Alexa's sake, this conversation never happened."

The ride was short, thankfully. Jazz let Alexa climb into his cab area for a nap. As she slept, he couldn't fathom what she must've gone through.

When they landed, the plane rolled into the only building in sight. It was a semi large hanger with no windows. Optimus looked confused even in truck mode. "Umm...this is the base?" He asked.

Duke looked back. "Hang on a moment."

Suddenly, the floor lurched and began to descend. The Autobots realized it was a giant elevator. The lift stopped and the doors opened revealing a massive area filled with people in uniform and combat gear.

Boon smiled. "Welcome to HQ."

By now, Alexa was well awake. Boon motioned for her to go first. Alot of the agents stopped what they were doing and looked at the group. The Autobots thought it was because of them, but as whispers began to circulate, they realized the whispers were about Alexa.

"Holy crap! It's Agent Johnson..."

"...she's back!"

"...I don't believe it!"

Alexa cut through the crowd which parted for her. She led the others into a very tall hallway. Some agents that they passed gawked, most dropped what they were doing and saluted her. Alexa gave acknowledging nods, but no words. They passed a rookie with a few seasoned agents.

"Hey, who's the hot civilian chick?"

"Shut your trap! That's Agent Johnson."

"_The _agent Johnson? Jesus, I thought she was a myth."

"She's a legend, but far from a myth."

Jazz was completely shocked. He always knew his best friend was a pretty good agent, but never that she was a celebrity among her fellow peers. Alexa herself was not looking good. The farther they went away from the lift, the more she looked like she wanted to die.

They stopped outside a meetings room. A secretary ushered them inside to see director Galloway. He smiled when he saw Alexa. "Well, looks like your almost back Alexa. Boon, how's she doing?"

"She's doing well sir. Final tests are still needed."

"Well, that's a good thing. Samantha, please after the meeting conduct a physical on her. Her records need to be updated from the looks of it."

Alexa narrowed her eyes slightly at Galloway. Either he didn't notice, or didn't care as he began the meeting.

"As you are well aware of, almost three months ago, Sari was almost kidnapped by a rouge mercenary named Madeline. However, two days ago, Madeline was assassinated in her jail cell via a explosive device. We believe who ever hired her to take Sari is responsible. And now, they've shown they are not afraid to kill. We have a lead though. We believe this man is the cause of this problem."

an image of Powell flashed on the screen. The Autobots and Sari were stunned. "Porter C. Powell. HIM?" Alexa muttered. Galloway nodded.

The meeting finished. Alexa, Samantha, and Jazz, who Samantha had insisted on coming, went to the private medical exam wing while the rest of the squadron showed the Autobots where they'd stay the night.

Samantha opened up a exam room. The ceilings were high enough that Jazz could stand comfortably. He wasn't sure why he needed to be there, as this seemed kinda personal. Alexa jumped onto the exam table, and Samantha got to work. Heart, lungs, and blood pressure were fine; weight was normal, but Alexa had lost muscle mass. Questions were asked until Samantha asked one more in front of Jazz. "Still a virgin?"

Alexa went red in the face. "None of your business!" She snapped. Samantha smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jazz looked embarrassed himself. Samantha said he could sit if he wanted. He did. As the medic pulled up Alexa's shirt to check her spine, Jazz was horrified.

Alexa's entire back was covered in scars. Some were long and ragged, while others looked like burned plastic. He couldn't make out one mini-inch of normal skin. In alot of places, it was scars over scars. Alexa saw his horrified look and sighed. "I should of told you. I'm...sorry you had to find out like this." Samantha left. Alexa continued. "The ragged ones are from a metal tipped cat-o-ninetails, the smooth ones are from hot iron brands, the white mark on my shoulder is from molten nickel, and the bruises near my kidneys are from multiple brass knuckle beatings."

Jazz's visor clouded over with hurt. This hurt him almost as much as his Master's death. His lower lip quivered as he tried to find wording for it. "A...Alexa, I'm so sorry."

Samantha opened the door and ushered not only the Stealth Cats inside, but the other Autobots. Alexa looked horrified, but the others won that contest. Optimus was wide optic and looked like he had seen a ghost, Ratchet's medical logic kicked in and gave him an idea of what had happened and he looked depressed and saddened, Arcee needed to lean on him, Bulkhead looked ready to cry if that was possible, Prowl's jaw was hanging and his visor matched Jazz's, and poor Sari was crying into Bumblebee, who looked ready to sob himself.

Alexa looked ready to die. "Now you know why I wouldn't take off the T-shirt."

Optimus wanted to throw up. This was too much. "Alexa-"

Alexa cut him off. "Nothing can be said Optimus..."

She jumped off the table and rolled her shirt back down. "However, you have a right to know the full truth about this. Like you said, 'No secrets in this family.' Boon, my security tag is in my uniform duffel. Go and get the memory log."

Boon's eye went wide and his voice had panick. "Alexa, no! You don't owe them such an explanation!"

Alexa spun around, her voice dropped to her menacing pitch. "Go get it. Now."

Boon relented and left. He came back a few minutes later with a chip marked above classified.

Alexa lead them to an empty conference room with a large screen. She plugged it into the projector. "Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, leave the room."

Bee began to protest. Alexa turned to him. "This isn't for youngsters. Leave the room." Her eyes became pleading. "Please."

Optimus motioned for them to leave. Once they were gone, Alexa activated the projector. "Warning, this isn't for the faint of spark. If anyone wants to leave, I won't hold it against you."

No one moved. Alexa nodded and started to play the log. As it began, Alexa felt like she was experiencing it all over again.

A/N Next chapter is all a flashback. It may be two parts or more.


	29. Episode 29 Flashback part one

Flashback

A/N this chapter is entirely Alexa centric. No Autobots. All flashback.

Warning: Extremely disturbing content bordering rated M. Elements of torture are very present.

-Flashback-

Alexa walked down the halls of the base with a broad smile. She was getting assigned her first solo mission today. It was rare to be selected so early, but as leader of the most elite group, she was first pick. She past Boon. His two eyes glistening.

"Good luck today Sharp shot!" He called.

"Thanks Booner!"

She went to Galloway. "Good Morning sir."

Galloway smiled. "Morning Alexa, all ready?"

Alexa smiled. "Sir yes Sir!"

He smiled and handed her a file. "Here's the info. Your cover is a secretary. Wheels up in five hours."

"Thanks Sir."

Alexa walked to the library to read the folder in peace. As she did, two arms wrapped around her. "Enjoying the beach read?" He said.

Alexa smiled and looked up to see Travis. "Be leaving soon. I need to look at this."

He smiled. "Hey! I want to give you something. Stay here, I'll be back!" He rushed off and came back with something behind him. "Now, I know your Birthday is two months off, but I want you to have this now." He pulled a black Katana from behind his back.

Alexa smiled. "Aw! That's so sweet! Thank you! I'll have to play with it later though."

Travis looked at her lovingly. "You'll do great, I know it."

Travis and Alexa walked around until she had to go. She kissed him goodbye, and got on the plane.

Two hours later, she was standing outside a large mansion. It was tastefully designed as a Mojave desert type feel. Her cover outfit of dark dress pants and a blouse made her sweat though. She went inside to meet her objective/ boss. He was a handsome guy in his thirties perhaps. From what the dossier said, he was a dignitary to a powerful country. "Hello, I'm your new secretary, Dana Stewart."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Dana Stewart. I am Dr. Archaville."

Three days later, everything was going great; until Alexa heard shouting. She looked up in time to see two guards grab her. They dragged her into the courtyard to a waiting Archaville.

Alexa looked stunned. "What is the meaning of this?"

The man smiled. "Drop the act. I know who you are...Agent Johnson."

Panick swelled in Alexa. She fought it down though. "My name is Dana Stewart."

"Uh huh. I was given a call by someone in your agency that you were coming. You see though, I am not a dignitary. He was killed this morning by the black ops soldier that was supposed to oust me. The mole switched your missions. Now I want some answers from you.

Alexa calmly began talking again. "That is crazy. However, there's a chance it might be right!" Alexa knocked the guards heads together by using her shoulders. They dropped, and she ran. She dodged guards all the way to the wall of the gardens. As Alexa climbed to the top of the wall, she felt a pinch in her neck. She felt dizziness consume her as she tumbled forward into the thick course grass lining the barrier to the world. The last thing her sight registered was the boots of guards picking her up.

Alexa opened her eyes slowly. She let out a groggy moan. As her senses came around, she realized that the draft she was feeling and the cold strips she felt on her body weren't good. Alexa looked down to find herself stripped to the wetsuit type of under armor agents wore. The cold strips were heavy metal chains that rested on her body, restraining her to the wall next to a cot by her wrists. She got up slowly; the chains weighed a ton. Before she could fully understand, guards came in. Two held her in place by her arms while another tied her wrist cuffs together; another released the chains from them when that was done.

Alexa put up a fight as they dragged her into a room away from the cell complex. Along the route, she saw others imprisoned as well. All that faded when she saw a trough of ice water. Alexa waited till the last second to gasp in air before they forced her head under. The coldness was unbelievable. It had to be one degree above freezing; maybe somehow cooler. She felt her face go numb as they began to pull her out. They held her up long enough to gasp in air before they did it again. Each time, she held in less and less air. On the last try, she was held under for alot longer. Her lungs screeched for air, and her body forced her to try to inhale. She downed water which made her lungs feel like they would pop. When they pulled her out, she could only splutter. Warmth sank back into her face until she saw someone who made it turn icy cold.

Archaville smiled. "I want some information about the agency. Your protocols, your training methods, who your protecting, everything. If your a good girl, I'll let you go."

Alexa looked at him. She finally managed to say something. "&*+$ you." She said it with no emotion, as if stating a fact. Archaville snapped his fingers, which resulted in Alexa getting a brass knuckle hit to the kidneys.

"Lets try this again. Tell me what I want to know. Bad girls will be punished."

Alexa looked at him before yelling every profane thing under the sun at least twice to his face. He snapped his fingers, and the punches continued. By the first day, she was hypothermic, bruised, and confused as to how this happened.

The firts week was all forced drowning. They got nothing from her though. Alexa knew how to block out cold so it wasn't as bad. The next week, after being knocked unconscious the previous evening, she awoke with heavy chain wrapped around her arms, binding them together. A welded on ring held her to the wall's chain. The guards came in and tied a rope on the ring and dragged her to the torture room again. If she stopped walking, her reward was a strike from a baton. They took her to a hook that was suspended from the ceiling. One of them clipped the ring onto it before hitting a button that caused the hook to rise. Alexa now was dangling by her bound arms, leaving her sides prone to attack. They began questioning again. She had stopped cussing by now, and kept silent. The guards began to take turns punching her sides with brass knuckles. She could feel her organs contorting in pain, but she wouldn't give them the satisfying sound of a whimper.

After three days of painful beatings. They switched to a cat-o-ninetails whip. Alexa heard the whip crack back followed by the pain searing in her back. She could see warm red liquid drip off her suspended heels. Still, she said nothing.

After a week of switching between all three methods, Archaville returned.

"I'm impressed. You are very strong. No one else has made it this far without a word. You are a challenge I will enjoy breaking." He walked away. Alexa wasn't sure however, but it almost looked like he stole a glance at her lower torso.

'Do your worst you sick-o. You're not getting _anything _from me.' She thought determinedly.

A/N Yeah...at Least two parts. Maybe three. They may be just as bad. Sorry this is so dark. I apologize if I disturb anyone.


	30. episode 30 Flashback part two

Flashback Part two.

A/N this chapter is the same type as the last one. Extreme violence and elements of torture are predominant. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

As the first month dragged into the second, things became more intense. The whippings, drownings, and beatings were not working and Alexa knew that they were getting frustrated. Archaville came in every now and again to try and scare her, but it was no use. Everyday though, something in his eyes began to smolder more and more. To be honest, Alexa was concerned over it.

They hung her up by the hook again, like they had done for two weeks. Her shoulders ached in pain, but she wasn't going to let them know that. Today was different; no guard had brass knuckles or the horrendous whip. Alexa quickly figured they were about to try something else. Archaville walked in.

"You are truly a pillar of strength. No one before you has taken his much. Why bother though? Your team has attempted no rescue. The mole reports the agency isn't even that concerned over your disappearance. You've been abandoned. Left to die. What's the use?" He pulled out a file from behind his back. "I was given this from my little mole. It's a copy of your file." He opened it. "Alexa Johnson. Currently fifteen. Leader of the Stealth Cats, expert marksman dubbing your nickname of sharp shot, mastering two martial arts, multi-lingual, promising fighter jet pilot, allergic to artichokes," He stopped. "Really?" He continued. "Next in line for chief of affairs, no family alive." He looked up to her with a cold sneer. "How sad. All your accomplishments, and look how you've ended up. I want you to see how you've fallen."

Two guards brought a large mirror out and put it in front of Alexa. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her body was caked in dirt, making her skin have an unhealthy gray hue. Her abs were gone along with most of her muscle; her body had burned it off to survive. Her once neat shoulder length hair was replaced by a matted tangle with streaks of mud and splattered blood. Her eyes had bags under them from exhaustion. She looked barely alive. The only thing that were still bright were her eyes, and her will.

"Now, you can stop all this. Tell me what I want to know. Besides, what's the point of keeping silent? Your so called friends seem content to be silent about you."

Alexa looked at him. "They're my family. And I'll never betray them."

Archaville frowned. "Stubborn, aren't you? No matter, this will loosen your tongue."

Alexa watched as Archaville went to the furnace and pulled out a glowing iron brand. He began to walk up to her. Alexa waited until he was close enough, and tapping into her final reserves of strength, pulled her legs up and kicked him hard in the midsection. Archaville went sprawling to the floor. The brand fell with a hard clang. She couldn't savor her small triumph as a fist blindsided her and sent her into unconsciousness. She awoke to find a very mad Archaville holding a reheated brand. He approached her again. Alexa tried to kick, but something held her legs fast. She looked down to see her ankles were wrapped in chains and anchored to the floor. Archaville went to the control panel and activated the hook lift. Alexa could feel her body being stretched to it's limits, causing her back to be stretched taunt. The so called doctor walked behind Alexa. Most of her under armor had been shredded from the whip, leaving her skin exposed and vulnerable. Alexa felt Archaville's head come close.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered in a eerily sick way.

Alexa felt unfathomable searing pain followed by a sickening sound. Her body involuntarily spasmed and arched up, pulling against her bonds in an attempt to save itself. A scream formed in Alexa's throat. She bit her lower lip to repress it. She refused to show she was in extreme agony. When the brand was removed, she slumped, unable to feel anything. By the time they finished, Alexa's back screamed at the slightest twitch.

The pain continued for another week. The brands felt like lightning searing her back every single time. The urge to scream was a constant battle, one she was praying she would win. One day, after no such luck with the brands, two guards pinned her onto the floor. Alexa tried to fight, but her legs were still wrapped. Another guard came forward with a bottle cap full something white hot. Alexa realized it was molten metal. She fought against her bonds even harder, but it was no use. Slowly the molten ooze dripped onto her shoulder blade. Alexa tried to fully repress the scream, but a small squeal escaped her lips. Her shoulder blade screamed for relief as the metal ate it's way into the bone. The pain began to battle her mind for consciousness. Her vision faded, and she was left in a dazed stalemate between awake and not. She felt guards drag her back to her cell, undo the leg chains, and throw her in before the stalemate ended with the pain as the victor.

She awoke later that night when a tray of meager rations was tossed to her like an animal. She also heard the cell next to her was now occupied. Alexa picked up a lump of old cheese and stale bread. She took a nibble, and not much else. Hunger was an ally here; it kept the mind sharp, and if necessary, would be a executioner. Her thoughts were interrupted by a meak female voice.

"If-if you're not going to eat that..."

Alexa crawled to the cell wall to see a utterly pitiful female no older than twenty. Alexa nodded and passed her meal through the bars. The women ate it ravenously. Alexa looked her over and saw the female's belly was distended. "You're...pregnant?"

The women nodded. "I married last year to my husband. He made a deal with Dr. Archaville to loan him alot of money. When his business failed, we couldn't pay it back when we found out I was pregnant. The doctor took me as payment. He's gonna kill my husband if ..." The woman broke down into hysterical sobbing.

Alexa felt nothing but sympathy for her plight. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yes. The guards run into Portland alot for supplies. It's about fifty miles north of here."

Alexa felt a glimmer of hope. "Portland Oregon?" Alexa felt hope swell as the women nodded. There was an outpost base five miles south of portland. Alexa could get help. "I'm gonna get you help. I promise." Alexa stood up and walked until the chain that held her was tight.

The woman looked scared and confused. "What are you going to do?"

Alexa looked back determinedly. "The only thing I can think of."

Alexa began to throw her weight against the chain. She yanked, pulled, and struggled with it. Her back began to seep with intense pain. 'Come on Alexa. Do it for them.' That thought drove her body as she did it nonstop through the night.

By morning, Alexa was in alot of pain not only from her back, but her arms had been rubbed raw too. The chain hadn't snapped, but the ring that connected the two was very weak. When the guards came in and lead her away by the rope, Alexa seized her chance.

With a final jerk, the ring snapped. Alexa back kicked the guy behind her, and sprung forward to the other one. With as much strength as she could, Alexa smashed her chain bound arms into his face. Teeth flew everywhere as the guard dropped out cold. She than ran down the corridor. She needed to find something to break the chains. She stopped when she saw a sign. 'Mechanics garage. That'll work.' Alexa ducked inside. The area was dark, with many large power tools. Alexa couldn't find a switch. She did find a file that was stuck in a table press. With determination, Alexa began grating the chain against the file, hoping it would wear through. "Come on." She uttered out loud.

Suddenly, Alexa was tackled. She managed to see that her assailant wore a mechanics uniform. She kicked him away, but he came back again and pinned her to the buzz saw table and activated it. Alexa struggled as the saw blade rotated an inch from her head. It was now or never. In one fluent move, Alexa kneed the mechanic in the ribs, and brought her bound arms to the blade. Hot sparks flew onto her body, but her arms were quickly freed. She sprung at the mechanic and knocked him unconscious by banging his head off a work stool. This gave her another opportunity. As quickly as she could, Alexa stripped the uniform off the mechanic. The only thing she left on him was his boxers. She then put the beige jumpsuit on, laced up his boots, and covered her hair with his hat. The disguise had flaws; he was alot fatter than she was, not to mention her semi starvation was making it worse. Alexa did her best to make it look accurate, even smearing grease on her face to make it look like crude stubble.

Alexa walked out into the courtyard like area, keeping her head down. Everyone was on the lookout for a nearly maimed agent, not a chubby grease monkey. She made it to the gate. 'So far, so good' she thought. Suddenly, the real mechanic burst into the courtyard.

"She stole my uniform! There! She's over there!" He screamed.

Alexa knew her cover was blown. She bolted at a full run into the woods. Archaville could be heard. "STOP HER! !" He bellowed. He then yelled louder, addressing Alexa.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ! ! YOU CAN'T RUN! ! ! WE'LL FIND YOU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

The last part echoed off the forest, and reverberated in Alexa's ears. Alexa just kept running.

A/N but wait! There's more! !


	31. episode 31 Flashback part 3

Flashback part three.

A/N thought it was over didn't you? Not quite yet. WARNING: This chapter has violence and adult themed references. Side note: I redid this chapter due to the fact it was so dark, I scared myself.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Alexa ran through the night. The climate of Oregon was not forgiving even in summer. Frost had collected on everything, and Alexa was chilled to the bone. She pushed on however until dawn, that's when she needed to stop. A small brook babbled as Alexa cupped her hands and took a drink. The blood stopped pounding in her ears and allowed her to take in the sounds of the forest. Growing up in Maine, she always had a love for the outdoors. As she took another sip, something changed. The woods became eerily still; no bird or mammal dared make a sound.

Alexa looked up and checked her surroundings. She saw a flock of birds take off suddenly from about two miles back the way she came, and something else. She didn't want to believe it, but she heard it again. Tracker hounds in hunting formation; and they were closing fast.

Alexa jumped up and began to run again. Her legs burned in sharp protest, hating to be running on fumes. The hounds sounded again, they were closer this time. Alexa panicked and picked up the pace. Her back busted open again and began to drip. She was just making a trail for them to follow.

She ran for another thirty minutes, still a good thirty miles from salvation. The hounds had stopped. Alexa then remembered the base was built on the river to use hydropower. All she had to do was follow the river downstream. She slowed her pace and searched for signs of flowing water. She soon found it. Unfortunately, the river masked the sound of a faint growl.

Alexa was knocked off her feet by a savage dog. The thing was snapping it's jaws and trying to clamp onto Alexa's neck. Alexa threw up an elbow which the dog readily clamped down on. Her other hand reached out for a rock. She grabbed one and smacked the canine in the side of the head. It went flying with a yelp. Alexa got up, the dog was only dazed; she had a two minute head start at the most.

She ran along the riverbank, the hound she hit let out a howl behind her. Another sounded, followed by one more. 'Three...perfect' She thought bitterly. She veered off in one direction, only to come face to face with another dog. She went to run another way, but another dog blocked that way too. Alexa sprinted back to the river, the dogs right behind her. She soon heard a loud deafening sound. The river turned into a waterfall up ahead. Hoping to cross, Alexa jumped into the shallow area of the river next to the falls. The dogs were still behind her. She was almost across when she saw to her horror, the third dog she had bashed was waiting.

All three corralled Alexa to the edge of the falls. She had no escape route. She looked at the water below; it was deep, maybe deep enough to land safely. It was dangerous though; the falls were at least seventy feet up. The dogs began to edge closer; Alexa couldn't wait. Swallowing her fear, Alexa took a running start and made a leap of faith over the falls.

She landed hard in the water below. The current forced her under and tossed her like a rag doll. In her weakened condition, she didn't have the strength to swim out directly. She kicked off the bottom and was thrown into another current. It brought her to the surface, but not before slamming her into some sharp rocks causing gouges on her upper thighs. Alexa's legs were now in too much pain to kick. The current dragged her down river violently. For about a quarter of a mile, Alexa was tumbled, smashed, and submerged. She then saw a clearing on the bank with low lying shrubs she could grab onto. Using her last bit of strength, Alexa grabbed a branch and dragged herself onto the riverbank.

Alexa crawled out on her hands and knees. Her wet hair hung down over her face. She let a small chuckle of self triumph come out. She had gotten away, she was free and clear.

All that went away when Alexa heard multiple soft clicks. She looked up, and was absolutely horrified to see a group of Archaville's guards with assault rifles trained on her. The lead one walked up to her.

"Nice try." He said before knocking out Alexa with the butt of his weapon.

Alexa awoke to a punch in the face. A guard was less than a foot from her.

"Wake up time." He said.

Alexa lunged for him, but found she couldn't move. She then realized that she was no longer in the forest, but in a steel room. Her disguise was gone, as well as her under armor. Alexa felt cold hug her midsection as she shivered in a sports bra and boy shorts underwear. As she looked to her arms and legs, she saw that they were bound by metal cuffs that held her up on a steel wall. Her arms were held out straight on either side held down at the wrists, her legs were held together and pinned by the ankles and thighs. Alexa knew this wasn't good.

Archaville came in. "I told you we'd find you. However, we did have help."

A guard dragged in what Alexa realized was the poor pregnant woman. She was crying as she looked up to Alexa. "I-I'm sorry! Th-they threatened to kill my baby!" She wailed before the guard took her away.

Archaville looked at Alexa. "See what you did? All because you had to run away. Now, why don't you stay on this wall for a day and think about what you've done?" He left. Alexa was by herself.

Alexa slumped, defeated. She began to cry just a little. She had never felt this alone. Sometime in the night, a guard dragged her back to her cell. Alexa began crying again.

The next morning, Alexa had gotten fed up. She needed to get out of there before her mind snapped. She noticed the patrol guard was new. She had a plan. She walked over and leaned on the bars of her cell, happy that she wasn't chained. "Hey, hotshot. You new?"

The guard nodded. "Yeah, but it's boring. No offense."

Alexa gave her best smile. "That's OK. I used to have guard duty myself."

The guard looked surprised. "Yeah?"

Alexa nodded. "Yep. Hey, I really hate to ask, but...they forgot to give me some water. Would you mind getting me a glass?"

The guard left and came back with a glass. He went to pass it to her through the bars.

The second she had his hands, Alexa pulled him into the bars hard. The guard knocked his head and fell face first to the floor, out cold. Alexa tried to reach his keys, but they had fallen out of reach. "Crap!" She uttered. She then saw the guard had a cell phone, and she could reach it!

She got his cell phone and thanked all the stars in heaven that it had service. She dialed a number; the line picked up. "Sally's waxing salon, how may I help you?"

Alexa let out a sigh of relief. "Activation code: Delta, Zulu, Foxtrot, the eaglet's wing has broken. Repeat. The eaglet's wing has broken."

"Hang on. I'll put you through."

Alexa sighed again with relief. "Sharp shot to Valhalla. Come in Valhalla."

"This is Valhalla. We read you Sharp shot."

"I don't know where I am. This is a phone off a guard. Triangulate the signal. Hurry. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Alexa heard a new voice. "Is that Alexa? ! ALEXA! Can you you hear me?"

Alexa felt tears come to her eyes. "Travis. I-I need help."

The guard was beginning to stir. The other line spoke up. "Signal lock complete. We'll dispatch within the next seventy two hours. Hang in there Johnson."

Travis yelled over the dispatch. "I'll find you Alexa. I promise!"

Alexa turned off the phone and put it back on the guard. She then yelled for help for the guard so he would be more disoriented. It was now a waiting game.

Three days came and gone. There were no signs of rescue. Alexa didn't know why. She was dragged into the torture room and strapped to the wall. Archaville was there. He picked up a bucket of something, and threw it on her. A little trickled into her mouth; it was salt water. "You've tested my patience long enough." He motioned for a guard to approach Alexa with a glass of something. Alexa struggled as her mouth was forced open and the guard poured what looked like, and tasted like pure liquid salt down her throat. She began to gag. Archaville continued.

"That's water from the dead sea mixed with a reactant to stop you from upchucking it."

Alexa felt sick. Her body desperately wanted to vomit, but she couldn't. Archaville motioned for the guards to leave. Alexa felt a twinge of panick. Archaville had never been completely alone with her. He pulled out what looked like a cattle prod. Electrical sparks buzzed off the end. "Chem 101. Salt is an excellent conductor." He put the prod on the metal wall.

Alexa felt unbearable pain as she lost control of her muscles. This time, there was no contest. Alexa let loose a deafening scream. Archaville allowed it to go one for awile giving her some relief.

Alexa was panting, but not caving. "I won't tell you anything. You'll kill me afterwards."

Archaville looked a little surprised. "I don't intended of killing you." Alexa looked confused. He continued. "Isn't it stupidly clear? A person of raw determination such as yourself will make an excellent slave for myself or, if the price is right, someone else."

Alexa was finally scared out of her mind. Anger boiled up inside her and released itself in the form of a hard headbutt. She caught Archaville in the side of the temple.

Archaville immediately recoiled in pain. "Why you little ungrateful-" He stopped himself.

Alexa gave a look of raw determination. "Doesn't matter how long I'll be here. Nothing you can say or do will convince me. I'll never do it. I'll never give in."

Archaville sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, but..." He pulled out a syringe. "This is a truth serum tailored specifically to your DNA. There's also a muscle relaxant to keep you from burning it off. One shot of this and I'll know everything."

Archaville walked up to her. Alexa finally lost it. She began fighting against her restraints with a fury. It was no use. The needle got close to her arm. "No..No..NO NO NO! !" The needle went in and was injected. "NO! ! ! ! ! !" Alexa wailed.

"The serum will take three minutes to set in. After all this is over, you will be mine." He grabbed her face again. "When I'm through with you, you will live to serve me, and only me."

Alexa was starting to feel dizzy. Her mind whirled as she managed to say one last audible sentence. "You'll never win."

Archaville smiled evily. "We shall see how long your optimistic view holds out. Guards!"

Alexa couldn't recal much other than being dragged back to her cell and thrown inside. Her hopes of rescue were now completely dashed. Alexa had finally given up.


	32. episode 32 Flashback part four

Flashback part four

A/N the moment you've all been waiting for! The final part. I'm very sorry for the last chapter. I had to redo it on the grounds that I wish to keep a T rating. Warning: This chapter has some violence, a strongish swear, and alot of sorrow.

wow O.O 99 reviews! I never thought I'd get this many. Thanks to all those out there who R&R! :D

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Alexa felt her mind slipping deeper and deeper into a fuzzy haze. Her thoughts became whispy as the seconds dragged on. Her body had long since become leadend and to heavy to move. She only clung to one thought, and that was she'd never see her agent family again.

Minutes dragged on like hours until something new came into her vision. A tall figure loomed over her pitiful body for a second before dropping on their knees next to her. The figure then began to put their hands on her. Alexa could feel fear, but didn't have strength to resist. "G-...get o-off...m-m-me." She weakly uttered. Alexa didn't have much energy, but willed herself to make a weak fist, but she couldn't move it more than four inches; she had nothing left.

To her surprise, the figure began speaking a bit frantically. "Alexa, Alexa it's me. It's Travis. I got you." Travis gingerly opened her mouth and poured a little vile of multi-purpose antidote in. Alexa felt relief almost at once. Travis soon came into focus. He was wearing his black combat gear; his blue eyes were pools of sorrow, and worry.

Alexa looked up to him weakly. "You came."

Travis took his thumb and wiped a tear in her eye away. "I always keep my promises." He then wiggled out of his black button down long sleeve shirt and slipped it onto Alexa; giving her back a shred of modesty. "The others are top side keeping the guards busy. I'm not sure if you know this Alexa, but the reason we didn't get here fast is because you're not at a normal prison complex. You're on a freighter."

Alexa was still weak, and therefore didn't really care. Travis looked very worried. "Can you stand?"

Alexa attempted to get on her hands and knees, but her strength would not allow it. Travis immediately picked her up bridal style and began to carry her out. They were just getting around the corner when Travis got a comm. "What! ?...How much?...shit." He looked down at Alexa. "We need to move. The ship's rigged to blow in fifteen." Travis began to run. "Just hold on Alexa. I'm going to get you out of here."

Two guards blocked the way ahead. Travis couldn't reach his stun pistol carrying Alexa. As quickly as she could, Alexa unhooked the pistol from his holster and looked down the sights. Even drugged, she had almost perfect aim for both fell.

Travis ran up three flights of stairs. Alexa could see Travis was getting drained, but he didn't waver. His only thought was getting her out alive. As they rounded another corner, a whole firing squad welcomed them. Travis cursed before ducking behind the corner. However, a stray bullet caught him in the calve muscle making him yelp.

Travis helped Alexa stand straight. He reached for his belt and pulled out a epi-pen. "My adrenaline shot." He injected it into her leg. "Alexa, get topside. The bird's parked near the bough of the ship. The others will find you. I'll hold them off and join you shortly."

Alexa didn't like the idea. "I'm staying with you."

"No, you're going."

Alexa began to cry. "T-Travis, please, I don't want to leave you. Please, don't do this." Her voice was desprate and heavyladen with grief.

Travis wasn't listening. "GO! You're wasting time! I'll catch up. I promise." Travis's eyes pleaded with her.

Alexa gave a nod before running off. The adrenaline shot got her to the top deck. She saw the helicopter and began to sprint towards it. She fell and scrambled to her feet a few times before reaching the bird.

Boon was laying down cover fire; his eyes burned with anger at the guards taking shots at him. Duke reached Alexa and got her into the chopper. Samantha looked horrified at the state she was in.

Boon turned back. "Fifteen's almost up! We can't wait any longer! Duke, get this bird in the air!"

Alexa looked over from Samantha tending her. "What about Travis? We can't leave him!"

"He'll have to jump clear and swim. Don't worry, we went over this!" Boon replied.

The chopper was soon up and flying. Alexa looked down to see her boyfriend half sprint, half limp along the deck. He was a five hundred feet away from the bough. Three hundred, two hundred, a hundred, seventy five feet...

In a instant, the entire ship went up and was blown sky high. Shrapnel went everywhere. Boon cupped his eye in pain as a large piece raked itself down his face. "GAH! MY EYE! ! !" He screeched.

Alexa watched in slow motion as the flash enveloped Travis. "TRAVIS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs. She went hysterical.

Duke looked over. "Sedate her, before she hurts herself!"

Samantha immediately injected a sedative into Alexa.

Alexa felt her world go dark. She reached out a hand towards the burning debris. "Travis...don't leave him..."

-End Flashback-

The Autobots were completely and utterly aghast at what they had just witnessed. Everyone had needed to sit down. They looked at Alexa with looks of pity, sadness, and utter terror. Even Decepticons treated prisoners better than that; and Travis...They didn't know how they could even begin to express sympathy to her and what she lost.

Alexa looked at all the Autobots. "Now you know; everything. Excuse me." Alexa left the room without another word.

Bee, Bulkhead, and Sari came in a few seconds later. They took one look at the others, and began to get just as upset.

Arcee finally broke silence. "That poor little thing..."

Optimus gave in to his urge to pitch his tank and it splattered all over the floor with little dabs hitting Ratchet. The old war vetran normally would be mad at the young Prime, but even he felt weak in the knees.

Prowl's CPU actually crashed, and he fell over with a small boom. Jazz was both figuratively and literally shaking at what he saw. He felt so bad for his friend that it wasn't even funny to D-cons.

Evening past and soon the Autobots were home. Sari had ordered pizza ahead of time. "Hey Alexa, your fave. Hawaiian."

Alexa walked past with her head down. "I'm not hungry thanks." She said softly.

Jazz and Prowl went up to the roof at sunset to meditate. As they neared the top of the stairs, they heard faint crying. As they looked around, they soon found the source. Alexa was in a fetal position, and crying her eyes out as the humans say. Sobs racked her body and she inhaled short, unsteady breaths. The ninjabots forgot all about meditating as they rushed to her side.

"A?"

Alexa looked up and stopped her tears as if she was never sad. Her blotchy face and red eyes gave away she had been weeping though. "Jazz, Prowl, I didn't hear you come up."

Prowl looked very concerned. "Alexa, are you alright?"

Alexa nodded at Prowl. "Yes...well, kinda...not really...no." A river of emotions broke down a dam of self restraint inside Alexa. She began to sob again.

Jazz almost by intuition picked her up and cradled her against his chassis. His visor showing pure sadness as he held her. Alexa cried harder and pressed herself into his warm abdominal plating. Prowl knelt beside Jazz and wasn't sure what to do except be there. Both ninjabots expressed concern for their friend as she let loose her repressed feelings.

They must've stayed with her for two hours before her sobs began to slow. She finally cried herself to sleep. Jazz picked her up and gently carried her to her room escorted by Prowl. They put her in her bed, and walked out. As they shut the door behind them, they silently swore they'd never speak of Alexa's crying episode to anybody.

A/N OK, that's her past. Now things are going back to being a little more upbeat and happy. I assure you, this is the Darkest area of the whole story. Nothing this bad (hopefully) again.


	33. episode 33 Ghosts of years past

Ghosts of years past.

A/N. OK, I am aware this title is a reference to A CHRISTMAS CAROL, but I'm using it for Halloween. Furthermore, I'd of liked to have done this on Halloween, but...I'll do a short story or something.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The day before Halloween had the Autobot base in a fracas. This year, the good Professor had coordinated a Halloween ball, and wished the Autobots to attend. As such, everyone needed a costume. Sari seemed to be very helpful as every single bot was trying on multiple getups. Prowl watched as Optimus was getting fitted for a mobster like suit complete with a giant fedora like hat. Sari said it was supposed to look like a bad mech from the ancient nineteen twenties called Al Capone.

Prowl waited as Sari took his measurements and tried to concoct an idea that would work with his armor mods. After a few minutes, it was concluded that Prowl would get a few articles of clothing to make him look like an Earth Samurai.

Prowl noticed Alexa had walked in with the Stealth Cats right behind her. Sari looked over. "Alexa, are you coming to my Dad's ball tomorrow?"

Alexa shook her head. "Sorry Sari. Since we got the lead on Powell being behind this, we're going to go do a little investigating tomorrow night. Please send you father my regards." She replied.

Prowl ridged an optic. "What about you needing to be tested?"

Boon smiled. "Actually, we're going to solve that right now. Alexa, go get your Katana."

Alexa left and came back with her sword. Duke had stepped out and returned with a brown sword; he handed it to Boon who drew it cleanly. By now, all the bots had stopped what they were doing and focused on the two sword wielders as they began to circle each other. Boon made the first move by lunging at Alexa. Alexa parried the blow and returned with a slash aimed at his side to which Boon sidestepped. Sword met sword and produced sparks again and again as the two sword practitioners went at it. The duel continued for another forty minutes, to which neither could take the upper hand. As the duel continued to drag on, Alexa was showing signs of exhaustion. Her movements become slow and deliberate instead of fast and light. Boon seized his chance and knocked Alexa off her feet; her sword fell from her hand. Before she could reach it, Boon flicked his sword to her throat. They must've stayed that way for for another five minutes before he sheathed his sword. He looked at Alexa gravely."Good enough. You passed." He cracked a smile and offered a hand up. "Welcome back Alexa." He said happily as he helped her up.

The Autobots congratulated her upon being now official. Prowl was impressed at Alexa's display even though she lost. In fact, his mind took him back to his so called childhood where he remembered another talented swords bot.

-Flashback-

Little Prowl sat on the floor of the Iaconian orphanage playing with a small turbo fox replica. His little toy was all he had to comfort him in this cruel place. The caretaker bots were nice, but the other first framers weren't. They teased him for his size, his white and black paint, and for his optics. Most of all the former.

"Hey odd optics!" Somebot jeered. Prowl immediately lowered his gaze as a blue older child came over; his deep red face full of snobbish superiority. Prowl tried to remain calm. "What do you want Tracks?"

Tracks laughed as he got the other first framers to join in. "You gone." Tracks grabbed Prowl's toy and held it above his reach. Prowl tried to jump, but he couldn't get even close.

"Give it!" He whined. Tracks just grabbed Prowl by his red chevrons and pushed him down. Prowl hated being the youngest in the orphanage. It didn't help that he was a rare sibling and was considerably smaller than his two brothers and sister.

Suddenly, a dark grey servo grabbed the toy from Tracks. The collection of young bots scattered as a grey and red bot gave the toy back to Prowl. "Leave my little brother be!" He yelled to a know running away Tracks. He turned back to Prowl; his standard blue optics looking concerned. "You need to stand up to them Prowlie." Prowl just kept looking at the toy in his hands. His big Brother continued. "I'm leaving tonight Prowlie."

Prowl looked up. His odd colored optics looking frightened. "W-where are you going Drifty?"

"Somewhere I can learn to fight with my swords and make a name for myself, and please, it's just Drift."

Prowl looked at Drift with big optics. "I want to come too!"

Drift shook his helm. "I'm almost a second framer now, it's time for me to go. Your just too little. Besides, you need to keep an optic on your other brother and sister." Drift got up. "Good bye Prowlie. I hope I see you again."

Prowl crossed his arms and began to pout. He promised himself three things that day: He'd never count on anyone, he'd change his paint job to show up all the meanies, and get some jet boosters while he was at it.

-End Flashback-

The night of Halloween soon came. Optimus was a mobster boss, Jazz was a fly DJ complete with bling, Bee was a knight in shining armor and Sari his Princess, Ratchet was a dog (and a rather grumpy one at that) Arcee was a cat, Prowl was wearing a Samurai cloak, and Bulkhead was dressed as Frankenstein.

Alexa came out of her room and caught everybodys attention. She was wearing a black combat vest with matching pants and boots. Her gun was holstered to her leg, and her sword was strapped to her back. She looked up to the skylight. "Well be taking roof top observation near Powell's place of business if you need us. Otherwise, we'll be back around one so don't wait up." She said with a hint of eagerness. Alexa ran to a pile of crates, jumped off them, grabbed the railing to the second floor scaffolding, lept over, ran along the catwalk, jumped onto the large robotic assembly hand, ran along it, and then jumped out through the skylight. She almost didn't make it as she was dangling for a second before scrambling out. The Autobots watched as her shadow was joined by others who all fled in the same direction.

Bulkhead looked a little impressed. "Uh...did you know she could do that?"

Prowl had to stop himself from nodding as he recalled Alexa's run on the obstacle course.

The ball was a interesting affair. The Autobots mingled among the humans as holiday themed music blared in the orange and black decor of the conference room. Prowl watched as Sari, Bee, Jazz, and Bulkhead danced to the song called The Monster Mash. Optimus was talking to the mayor and his assistent while Ratchet was talking to Arcee.

Prowl was having an alright time at the party, but the excitement wasn't exactly an enjoyable distraction. He waited until Optimus was done talking to the mayor before he approached his commander. "Prime, I think I'm going to leave."

Optimus nodded. "Alright Prowl. Be careful at this late hour. We'll be back in a bit."

Prowl pulled off his cloak and deposited at the front desk. He stepped out into the frigid air. His internal scanners registered the time to be about twelve thirty. Transforming and slowly driving along, he couldn't help but notice that a car was driving along slowly behind him. It was a grey muscle car, that looked alot like an old 2010 ford mustang. Prowl could barely make out a pair of red racing stripes that ran up the hood of the car. Still he ignored it.

As Prowl reached old Detroit, he reverted to bot mode and began to walk for awhile. As he went down the deserted streets, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. On a hunch, Prowl turned around and saw movement in an alleyway. The muscle car that had tailed him on the highway was expanding and taking on the definite shape of a transformer. Prowl could only see it's shadow though.

Prowl crept into the alleyway with fists ready. He scanned the alley but didn't find a signature. Without warning, Prowl was grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall of a building. Prowl fought for a second, but couldn't break his attacker's grip. Instead of a punch, his assailant hit him with words.

"Gees Prowlie, you look a lot different."

Prowl looked up and his spark stopped. The bot holding him to the wall was no other than his long lost brother Drift.

Drift cast a critical optic over his brother that made Prowl feel uncomfortable. "Drift-" Prowl was cut off by his brother's servo being put over his mouth.

"Don't talk Prowl, just listen. Your other siblings are here on this planet as well. Stay away at all costs. They aren't in the best intentions." He dropped Prowl and headed for the streets. He stopped. "Your new look suits you." Drift transformed and drove away.

Prowl drove back to base shaken. He walked into the rec-room to see Alexa and the rest of her squadron passed out on the cement couch. He went into his room and laid on his berth. He put a servo on his helm, unsure of how his life could get more messed up.

A/N next chapter: We go back on the hunt for Skyfire!


	34. episode 34 A wild goose chase

A wild goose chase.

A/N sorry for the wait. Writers block is the bane of my authoring on here. Furthermore, I have multiple homages and a cameo in this chap. Kudos to whoever can name them all and where they're from! And, sorry if I mutilated a certain D-con's accent.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers. Others own a few references.

Astrotrain banged his helm off the bar counter. He lost count of how long he'd been chasing after a shadow named Skyfire. All he knew is that no leads, meant no safety. Megatron was not one to mess around with his priorities, and therefore, Astrotrain had his life on the line. He'd tried everywhere; Moonbase one and two, Quintessa, Druidia, Hoth, Monacus, all a waste of energy. The so called Autobot scientist was a atom of Hydrogen in a ever expanding universe. Simply put, an iron filing in a steel mine. With his life pretty much already engraved into Megatron's kill list, the purple and black Decepticon had tossed aside his mission and was now intoxicating himself on the cheapest high grade the run down, shifty asteroid bar had to offer.

As his sorrows were fading from his thoughts, he heard a voice in the back of the room. It was loud, smooth talking, and slightly pompous; A kinda salesman air to it. Astrotrain casually threw a glance over his shoulder, but then did a double take. The cube he was swigging fell from his servo and obliterated on the hard floor; For the idiot talking his helm off just happened to be a purple optic arms dealer named Swindle, and a very connected bot to the underground groups. If anybody could point him in the right direction, it was him. The problem? The arms dealer's secrets weren't cheap to say the least, and he lived up to his namesake astoundingly well. It was even rumored he sold Starscream fake null ray amplifiers a few hundred stellar cycles back.

Swindle was in the middle of regaling four femmes with a completely bogus story of how he in his mercenary days took out half the Autobot Armada when he was approached by a large purple and black mech. He eyed him smoothly. "Listen, you look cute handsome, but I'm partial to femmes. So, if you won't mind." Swindle certainly had a smooth glossa on him.

Astrotrain didn't leave. "I need something from you Swindle. My name's Astrotrain, and it's not a wise option to ignor a Con with a mission straight from Megatron."

Swindle's smile vanished for a brief nanoclik before he gently shooed the femmes away. "Well, why didn't you say so! How's the ol' Warmonger? Haven't heard from him since he got a get out of stockade free code. What's he looking for? I got a brand new shipment of nukes, or perhaps, a brand new negavator fresh out of the box?"

Astrotrain was getting annoyed. "No. He doesn't need weapons, and he has no knowledge of me talking to you."

Swindle's smile now retreated. "Well then, what do you want from me? I certainly have wares that'll suit your...budget, but they are few and far in between."

"Save your cheap junk! I want information about the whereabouts of a certain mech. Ever heard of an Autobot scientist called Skyfire?"

Swindle wasn't keen on having his weapons called cheap, but he'd been in the business too long to know that you get farther if you let some insults slide. More importantly, this was a business opportunity as the arms dealer knew who the Con was talking about, and Swindle knew how to milk it. "Skyfire eh? Hmm...the name does have a familiar ring. However, Astrotrain, right? A vendor of such 'cheap' wares can only recall so much; maybe a few credits will refresh my memory banks."

Astrotrain could see where this was going. He let out a muted snarl as he threw a credits chip on the table. Swindle smiled. "Ah! Now it's coming back to me...big white mech with red markings. Used to be a Decepticon before things got ugly; turned tail out of D-con air academy. Shame really, graduated top of his class with Starscream. Hmm...where is he now...? Perhaps a little more motivation please."

Astrotrain was getting really, really, mad as he threw another chip on the table. Swindle looked at it and looked back at him before giving him a small head tilt. The purple battle mech wanted to offline him as he threw three more chips on the table. Swindle scooped up all the chips and sub-spaced them. "He's on Junkion. Have fun."

Astrotrain nodded. "If you're lying, I'll put my fist straight through your head." He said it so cold, and dead serious that Swindle looked nervous as he turned on his pedes and walked out. Or tried to, he was still a tad drunk. He lost his footing on the entrance way and was about to fall when someone grabbed him. A humiliating icy voice was heard next.

"Careful dear brother. You never made ze best drunk."

Astrotrain looked up to see Blitzwing. "Blitz, what are you doing here?"

"Doing some investigating vork for Megatron. And yourself?"

"What's it matter to you? Can't a mech get drunk?"

Blitzwing's firey personality took root. "You ungrateful scumbag! I vasn't asked to hold you up! I could drop you dis second!" His face them whirled into random mode. "Drop you like iz hot dat iz! HAHAHA! !"

The purple Con let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I need to get back to my ship so, if you wouldn't mind?"

Blitzwing's most sane personality came back. "Of course." They walked in silence for a few minutes before Blitzwing talked again. "You know, you should veally get away from such establishments. Settle down and hav a normal life. I could introduce you to a nice femme named Talaria. She means vell vhen you get to know her."

Astrotrain looked at his brother. "After all this time, you still care. Between you and me, do you miss being normal Blitz?"

The crazy triple changer looked forwards. "Sometimes, but in de long run, iz for de best."

Blitzwing saw his brother was alright before flying off. Astrotrain returned to his ship. His processor revitalized by the new found information. "Junkion huh? Your mine defector."

Blitzwing entered the bar he had walked his brother away from and looked around. He spotted Swindle to his surprise, but that wasn't who he wanted. Suddenly, he found who he was sent to speak with. A red and silver femme sat at a booth and was busy polishing her armor although it already gleamed. Her ruby red optics gave her a very condescending and unapproachable feel. Blitzwing ignored that as he sat down across from her. She looked up for a second before going back to gazing at her razor like fingertips. "You're late Blitzwing." she remarked.

Blitzwing remained icy. "And you are as punctual as I anticipated Knockout."

Knockout kept optic contact this time. "Now that formalities are taken care of, are you here for what I assume you are?"

Blitzwing nodded and leaned forward. "Tell me about Vector Sigma."

A/N the plot really thickens.


	35. episode 35 Old Habits

Old habits.

A/N Thanks to Gertrude Fin for helping me with this chapter. I appreciate it :)

This chap has some semi upsetting content. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Ratchet grumbled at his current predicament; looking angry and confused. "How the slag do these work? !" He hollered out.

Sari giggled at the veteran. "It's just a crossword puzzle silly." She laughed as Ratchet put the stylus to the news data pad into the corner of his mouth. He really wasn't good at word play.

Ratchet was getting more pissed off that he couldn't get the riddle. 'Five letter word for someone who's incompetent.' He thought. 'Hmm...I know a thirteen letter name for that.' Images of Sentinel Prime flashed through his head.

After a megacycle, Ratchet gave up and put the data pad down. He had things to do. Most everyone was out of the city today. Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead had taken the space bridge to Cybertron and were guests at a new Memorial park for those who had lost their lives in previous wars; (Blurr finally being assumed KIA) Sari had just left with her Father and Bumblebee for a sci-fy convention in Chicago ten minutes ago; and Arcee was busy with something to do with Omega on Dinobot Island. That left him, Jazz, and Alexa in the base. He hadn't seen much of Alexa lately; she seemed to be busy with investigating Powell or enjoying a bike ride every night. She was usually gone before dinner, and would come back claiming she had eaten.

Alexa was watching a movie with Jazz nearby. She really wasn't keen on being away from Sari, but she had called ahead and set up sleeper security at the convention in case there was a problem. However, this gave her an opportunity; after telling her friends about Travis and reliving what she had been through, she had snapped inside. She tried to pull herself together after Jazz and Prowl caught her crying, but she couldn't. She knew it was dumb, and dangerous, heck, both things she was doing were; but this was her struggle, and she was doing it; like she had so long ago.

As Jazz finished his meditation, Alexa got up from the couch to get some water from the fridge. Seeing there was none, Alexa headed to the Medbay where they kept the extra bottles. Ratchet was doing something. "Hey Ratchet."

Ratchet turned around. "Alexa. Need something?" He asked in his normal gruff voice.

"Just looking for the bottled water."

Ratchet motioned to a storage closet. "Help yourself."

Alexa smiled. "Thanks."

As Alexa walked by, Ratchet saw her jeans were a little loose. "Didn't you buy those last month?" He asked with a semi-accusing note.

Alexa looked down to her sides before returning her gaze to the grizzled bot. "Yeah, this material stretches out if you wear it too much. That's what I get for buying cheap pants." Her insides contorted with guilt as she lied right to his face.

Ratchet didn't pick up on the white lie as he just shrugged and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

Alexa waited for evening before going to her room to change. She threw a loose jacket and pants over her outfit as to not tip off Ratchet and Jazz to what she was up to. She passed Jazz. "I'm gonna go out for a bike ride. I don't know when I'll be back."

Jazz smiled. "Ok, A." Jazz then got a closer look at Alexa's face. It was pale, thin, and her eyes seemed dull. "Are you feelin' alright? Ya look a little sick."

Alexa fought down some anxiety as Jazz pointed out what she was trying to hide. The two sides of her feelings hashed it out again. A part of her wanted to tell him her problems and plead for his help; the other side was screaming louder this time though. She needed to to do this, and he wouldn't understand. Besides, the very last thing she wanted was to drag her friends into her problems. "I'm feeling great! I'll be back later to kick your but in DDR!" She lied again.

Jazz chuckled as he watched Alexa head to the garage, and went back to his data pad.

Ratchet finished tinkering with things in the medbay and went to stretch his wheel wells out with a drive. He decided he'd go wait for Arcee at the pier.

As Ratchet stopped at a light, he saw the glow of headlights come the other way. It was very late, and in a seedy part of town. 'This driver must be up to no good.' Ratchet thought.

As the bike passed, the medic saw to his curiosity, that the bike was blue with white, and the rider had a familiar posture. 'Alexa?' Ratchet almost said it out loud. Alexa didn't see him as she drove on by.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet said softly to himself. The medic put on his directional and followed her. Alexa took him down side roads, and nearly forgotten neighborhoods until she came to the edge of town. An abandoned sports arena was here. Though it was supposedly condemned, it glowed with lights and chatter of people who were all clustered around motorcycles. The thought dawned on the medic that this was an underground bike ring. 'Oh, sweet Primus, not again!' He moaned inside his head. Quickly thinking, Ratchet snuck around the side and entered the arena, posing as an unofficial ambulance. The competition kicked off, and the medic groaned again when he realized what the giant earth mounds were for. 'Stunts. Will she ever learn?'

Alexa rode into the arena an hour later to do her routine. She started with some handle bar stands, followed by a few aerial bike somersaults. The crowd roared and Alexa savored it. When she was here, when the adrenaline coursed through her veins, all her troubles melted away. Until she returned to the real world; but, she was dealing with that as well, although her common sense objected it.

-Flashback-

Alexa left her room and headed to the rec-room. Jazz or Prowl must've put her in her bed after she had fallen asleep crying. It still hurt though. Her heart was breaking, and guilt cracked down on her. She shouldn't of left him alone. Travis didn't have to die for her. She blindly made herself some toast; No one else was up yet, and she always ate before they did. As she thought about Travis, she became more and more convinced that what happened was her fault. She needed to pay for what she did; she needed to be punished for Travis's death. Alexa walked to the trash can and threw her untouched toast away.

-end flashback-

Alexa warmed up for a final, and dangerous stunt. She put her bike at top speed and went off the jump. At sixty feet up, she back flipped off the seat and grabbed the rear fender. She was about to pull herself back onto the bike when weakness gripped her. Alexa felt dizzy; the ground now twenty feet and closing fast. She once again tried to find strength, but instead, her body performed a mutiny; her grip let go.

Ratchet watched it slow motion. Alexa hit first, followed by her bike. She tumbled and rolled uncontrollably until she smacked the retaining wall. Her bike landed on its back wheel, bounced, and was about to land on top of her! Ratchet reverted to bot mode so fast he almost broke something. His arm magnets flew out and shot a magnetic field to catch the cycle just in time. He set the bike down, and drew his EMP gen. He aimed it at the stadium generator and shut it down. The darkness would let him get Alexa without causing a scene.

Ratchet ran to Alexa and gingerly picked her up. She was unconscious from hitting the wall. With expert precision, he transformed around her, placing her on his built in gurney. He then tore off for the base, leaving the mass of panicked street riders. He arrived in record time, body shuddering and huffing from his speed. Transforming again, he carried Alexa to the medbay. As he passed the rec-room, Jazz looked up, and in a nanoclick, was by his side.

"What happened? ! Is she alright? ! Ratch, how bad is she? ? ?" Jazz was panicking.

Ratchet saw that Optimus and the others from Cybertron were back, and so was Arcee. They all bore a worried expression at the limp form in the medi-bot's arms.

"I don't know yet. She was in an accident. Hit a barrier pretty hard. No one go into to the medbay unless your offlining!" Ratchet rushed Alexa inside and began a diagnostic. The scan showed broken ribs, bruised shoulder bones, a badly damaged wrist, and maybe a concussion. Multiple scratches were present that didn't show up on the scan, and were oozing warm red trickles.

Ratchet sighed. "Kid, what are you thinking?" He mumbled, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Ratchet took out some medical supplies for people and began patching up the agent. He was just finishing up tying Alexa's wrist when he noticed a red stain on her shirt. 'Must be seeping.' He thought.

As carefully, as he could, Ratchet rolled up Alexa's shirt, and immediately recoiled with shock and confusion. The gash wasn't deep at all, but Alexa's torso looked terrible. Her hip bones stuck out a great deal, her skin stretched taut over her clearly visible ribs, and her muscles were depleted and sad looking.

Ratchet was trembling as he ran the possible scenarios in his helm. It soon hit him; Alexa had lied about her eating when out, and he hadn't seen her eat at the base in over a week! She was starving herself.

For the first time in a long while, the medic had to sit down. His medical knowledge gave him more information to fill in the gaps about what was the probable cause. His spark almost broke to think about this. A new wave of emotion gripped him. Ratchet put on a determined face and walked out of the Medbay.

Optimus rushed to Ratchet. "That wasn't a fender bender. What did she do Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked past Prime to Bulkhead. "Go see her. Let me know when she wakes up." Bulkhead left as Ratchet cycled some air. "No, it wasn't a car accident. She was doing underground stunt competition again. However, right now, we've got a bigger problem."

Before Ratchet could explain, Bulkhead came back. "She woke up a few cycles ago. She says she's fine."

Ratchet turned on his pedes and went to the fridge. Rummaging for a second, he pulled out what he wanted and went back to the medbay without another word. Alexa was awake, and twiddling her thumbs, clearly nervous about being caught with her motorcycle. That wasn't what Ratchet cared about though.

Alexa was scared as Ratchet walked up to her berth. He looked down before placing something on her lap. "What's this?" Alexa asked.

"Pizza. What does it look like?" The medic's voice grated like sandpaper.

"Uh, thanks, but, I had dinn-"

"Don't lie to me!" Ratchet barked; his optics flashed anger, and...hurt. Alexa was stunned silent. The red and white mech continued. "I've seen Alexa. What ever bone-headed notion wormed its way into your head, it ends this astrosecond. Your going to eat that, and I'm gonna make sure you do if I'm here all night." He crossed his arms and waited.

Alexa's eyes widened and she pleaded with Ratchet to not make her do this, but her cries fell on muted audios. Shaking, Alexa picked up the pizza slice. Her stomach uttered a guttural rumble as the odor wafted across her nose.

Ratchet watched Alexa take a bite, followed by another, and one more. Her facial features contorted into a pained and depressed look as Ratchet looked on, stony faced. She went to take another; her hand shook, and she paused.

"I CAN'T! !" She cried. She threw the pizza back on the plate and curled up into a sobbing ball. "Y-you just don't get it Ratchet. You can't understand." She quietly forced out.

Ratchet's spark ached for the poor girl as he sat down next to the berth to be eye level with the teen. His voice found it's most loving and tender tone as he spoke sadly. "I do. I know what it's like to loose someone you love. You blame yourself, and would do anything to take their place. What happened to you is terrible, and I know 'cause I've been there. You didn't deserve what happened; but you can't blame yourself. If I've learned anything, it's that those who love you would want you to be happy and healthy like we do." He gently turned her head to his face. "I can't help you unless you let me."

Alexa saw Ratchet's face. It was so spark broken. The rough exterior had vanished and she saw a gentle, caring mech who was pleading for her life. Alexa nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Alexa picked up the pizza and finished it. Ratchet smiled as she did. "Good girl." A hint of encouragement and hope in his voice accompanied his tiny smile.

Ratchet's expression faded and was replaced with his professional demeanor again. "I'm gonna keep you in the medbay for a few days. Your not to exert yourself until you clear it with me. Understand?" Alexa nodded. Ratchet smiled. "Good. I'll have you on your feet in no time."

Ratchet left the medbay when Alexa had fallen asleep. He was swarmed with concerned Autobots. He pulled the adult bots aside and explained what Alexa was going through. Jazz couldn't speak; Optimus looked very upset; and although it was hard to see, Prowl's visor reflected his concern.

Arcee broke the silence. "That girl's been through so much. The poor dear...Ratchet, how can we help?"

Ratchet faced his fiance. "Right now, I think she just needs to know she's loved."

All the bots nodded. They'd see Alexa through. It would be a long fight, but knowing is half the battle.


	36. episode 36 Family Matters

Family matters.

A/N Ok, sorry for the wait for these chaps, but real life has picked up. I'll post when I can though. :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Prowl sat on the couch watching the news; he still couldn't get over the fact that Drift had pinned him to a wall. His message was so frank and dark that Prowl wasn't sure how to handle it. If his other siblings were here, that meant they had an agenda. After all, no one came to earth unless they needed to. Prowl was so enveloped in thought, he wasn't watching world news, or Bumblebee, and Sari messing around with a dodge ball for that matter.

Bee lobbed it at Sari who ducked; the ball soared straight towards Prowl.

"Oh crud. PROWL LOOK OUT!" Sari yelled.

Prowl heard too late. The ball whacked him in the side of the head, and knocked his visor off. "MY VISOR!" Prowl dove to the floor and scrambled for it, keeping his optics barely open. He soon found it and put it back on; only to be staring at the couple who shot him puzzled looks.

"What's with you Prowl? That was sooooo un-ninjabot like." Bee half asked, half taunted.

Prowl tensed in the shoulders. "None of your concern!" The black and gold mech then stomped out of the room.

Sari shot Bee a look full of curiosity. "Something must be for him to do _that." _ Bee and Sari shot each other mischievous glances.

Prowl went into his room and shut the door in a huff. Bee had no right to say ANYTHING about him. He didn't know where he'd come from, what he'd been through, or why he wore the visor in the first place.

-Flashback-

Prowl walked along the streets of Praxus, searching for his destination. It had been a long time since Drift had vanished, and Prowl had grown up into a young mech. His final frame change was needed; it would be expensive, but Prowl had scraped up enough credits to at least alter his paint, and get an upgrade.

He soon found his intended place; Inferno's mod shop.

Prowl entered the shop cautiously; the place was run down, and dark.

A bot called out from the shadows. "Whatta ya lookin' for?"

Prowl couldn't help but gulp as a hulking red mech came out of the back. His helm had white scalloped face wings that matched the white tattoos on his arms. Prowl guessed it was an ancient Cybertronian language.

"Uh, yes. I need a frame upgrade, and some alterations. I was thinking light blue with burgundy for paint, and a rocket pack."

The red mech scoffed. "Sorry kid. Fresh out. All that stuff's been rerouted to the war efforts. Bunch of slag if ya ask me."

Prowl looked defeated. "Oh." He went to leave, but was called back.

"Wait ah nano clik. I said fresh out, not no can do. Tell ya what, business is slow, so, I'll make ya a deal. Pick a base color, and I'll throw in accents for free."

Prowl's face perked up as he was lead into the back room. Sadly, not many colors were left. It was pink, yellow, or black. He sighed. "I guess I'll take black."

Inferno smiled. "Good choice. Hmm...interesting optics ya got there. What are ya, half an half? Or are ya one o' those Junkions?"

"Im not really sure." Prowl looked ashamed.

Inferno dropped the subject as he began to let out the mechs frame and began painting over the white on Prowl's body. It didn't look right when finished as the blacks didn't match well. "Hold on. I got an inspiration."

Inferno walked into a small stock closet and returned with gold and tan paint.

A mega cycle later, Prowl saw the result of Inferno's work. Black was now his main color, gold accented most of his body and chevrons, with some tan on his legs. It looked better than Prowl had imagined. To be honest with himself, he liked this better than his first choice.

Inferno disappeared for a second and came back with two bundles. "I don't have any rocket packs, so, these are jump jets in your color, and as compensation, take this hologram projector." Inferno helped Prowl put his mods on and adjust his power levels to them.

Prowl handed Inferno his credits. "Thank you."

"No Problem kid. Any time." Inferno watched as Prowl tried to walk, but fell. He picked up the now black and gold mech. "Easy kid. Your face looks pretty flushed...Those mods are draining you. Tell you what. Go over the next street and stop into The Nebuloid Pub. Tell 'em Inferno sent ya, and they'll give ya a good meal."

Prowl nodded and left.

-end flashback-

Prowl was wondering what Drift had meant when he got a comm from Optimus.

"Prowl, Decepticons have been spotted down town. Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there Prime." The ninjabot replied. As he opened his door, two blurs of color fell to the floor. Prowl looked down perturbed to see Sari, and Bee. They both jumped up and ran out before Prowl could loose his temper.

The Autobots made their way downtown. Alexa would be out of the medbay later this afternoon.

Bulkhead spotted the two Cons first in their altmodes. One was a black SUV that looked like it was from the Detroit Police K9 unit, and the other resembled an old Dodge Viper with a Lavender and smoke grey paint job.

Everyone got into bot mode and stared the Cons down. Simultaneously, the Cons reverted to bot mode. The SUV was a mech with red optics and spiky armor, and the Viper was a femme of slender build and a looked like she was wearing a hood.

Optimus drew his axe while Arcee warmed up her blades.

"Give up and come quietly, or you'll regret it." Arcee warned.

The Cons laughed. "Nightbird, shall we show these Autobots who are their masters?" The SUV inquired.

"We shall Barricade. Tell me brother, who do you want dibs on?" Nightbird replied with an evil smile.

The Cons lunged into the Autobots and chaos erupted. Bee, Sari, and Bulkhead were knocked aside by Barricade while Nightbird was matching Jazz blow for blow. Jazz side kicked her away into Optimus who tried to stasis cuff her. The young Prime was caught off guard when Barricade tackled him and put Optimus in the cuffs.

Ratchet got into a wrestling match with the SUV after he attacked Prime. Barricade was a scrapper, and didn't want to go down. Ratchet was gaining the upper hand as he shot Barricade with an EMP blast that stunned him. As he was about to knock Barricade senseless, a voice stopped him.

"Ahem." Ratchet looked up and was terrified to see Nightbird holding Arcee hostage with one of her own blades.

Barricade jumped up and seized the opportunity to knock out Ratchet. The medic keeled over, out cold from the hard punch. Nightbird smiled at the horrified look on Arcee's face before she too was knocked out.

Bulkhead had recovered and was trying to hit Barricade with his wrecking ball. The green bruiser realized not everyone was fighting. "Prowl, a little help? UH!" Bulkhead took a laser blast to the chest and fell.

Prowl was too dumbfounded to move. He knew these Cons, and was completely shell shocked. "I-I..."

Upon hearing the Black Autobot's name, Nightbird halted for a second and looked at him. "Prowl? Well, well, look who grew up. Aw, what's the matter Prowlie? Are you gonna beg for your toy and hide under the berth like ah wittle sparkling?"

Barricade looked over and laughed as he finished beating up Jazz. "Not much changes. Your still pathetic. Come on Nightbird, let's go. See you...brother."

Barricade transformed and left, but not before shooting Prowl in the shoulder with a blaster; Nightbird passed the cuffed Optimus and looked down at his backside. "Nice aft. I hope I see you soon." She said with a perverted tone before transforming and speeding after Barricade.

Back at the base, everyone was in the medbay moaning and groaning in pain. Ratchet patchet up everybody in good time, but, saved Prowl for last. Prowl had to have his upper half numbed so he wouldn't feel pain. Ratchet did a fast fix up, and began running a few tests. "I need to check your optics for damage."

Prowl panicked and struggled as Ratchet pulled off his visor to reveal a set of deep gold optics. His secrect was out; or so he thought. Ratchet looked, but didn't seem to care. "They're fine." He handed Prowl his visor and un-numbed him. Prowl looked astonished. "D-did you..?"

"Know? Yes. I had a feeling the moment I saw you. Your certainly not built like a standard Autobot. It's nothing to be ashamed of Prowl. You're not the first half bred. The bigger question is what to do about your siblings. The other's are going to find out whether you like it or not."

Prowl didn't know what to say. "I-I-I don't know what to do really. How did you know? The only other bot who knew is no longer online." Prowl's voice filled with a pining sadness.

Ratchet shrugged. "I was an expert at CNA coding a long, long time ago. Tell me, who was this bot?"

Neither bot saw Bumblebee enter the medbay carrying an energon cube.

Prowl sighed. "The love of my life. Her name was Dawnsong."

Bumblebee dropped his cube in horror at what Prowl had said. The cube exploded and left a blackened tile.

Ratchet looked over. "What's your problem kid?" He yelled.

Bee could barely speak. "D-Dawnsong was my mother."

A/N Dun dun dun!


	37. episode 37 Of love forgotten

Of love forgotten.

A/N Ta-da! ! ! New chap! Thanks to Gertrude Fin for the name of my new character! Oh, I don't know if this sounds egocentric, but, if anyone would ever like to try doing a drawing of a scene from this story, feel free to let me know : )

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Prowl's jaw flapped up and down multiple times. No words came out as he stared at the horror struck Bumblebee. Ratchet's own expression was utterly stunned as his optics darted between the the ninjabot and yellow speedster.

"I-I think we need to sort this out." Ratchet finally managed to choke out.

Ten minutes later, the Autobots, Sari, and Alexa were all sitting with stupefied expressions in the rec-room as the shred of intel was thrown at them.

"SERIOUSLY? !" Sari yelled. Her tone was more in disbelief than anger.

Optimus rubbed his temples. "Ratchet. Is this possible?"

"Well Prime, hard to say. According to CNA, Bumblebee's creator femme would've been primarily yellow." Ratchet saw Bee nodd slowly.

"I never met her. I only had a holoscan. She left me with my Grandparents and I was told she joined the well soon after."

Ratchet's optics softened and everyone felt a ping of sadness for Bee. The only other person who knew that fact before today was Sari. He had told her only last month.

Ratchet continued. "Now here's where things get complicated. For Bumblebee to have the stripe where he does, a mech would have to be either solid black, or black with a submissive color like white or red. Prowl's gold would've over powered the creator femmes yellow.

Prowl felt terror grip his spark as he knew that his original colors fit the bill. A heavy sigh escaped his lip components. "This isn't the paint I was protoformed with." The ninjabot activated his holo projector and showed himself in his original paint.

Ratchet's optics bugged out for a second before he shook his head. "I was afraid of this. If I'm getting this right, it's possible, more, PROBABLE that Prowl is Bumblebee's..." Ratchet's voice trailed off as everyone focused on the mini-con.

Bee backed up in disbelief. "No...no..." He whispered softly.

Prowl stood up. "Bumblebee I-"

Bee cut Prowl off with an angry yowl. "NO! YOUR NOT MY FATHER! UNDERSTAND ME? ! ? ! NOT MY FATHER! !" His vocal processor strained as he yelled to the heavens. He then turned on his pedes, and sprinted out of the base.

"That went well." Ratchet commented.

"BEE! WAIT!" Sari yelled after the distraught teenaged mech. She reverted to robot mode and ran after him.

Alexa let out a groan. "Ratchet, permission to go search for them?"

The medi-bot had had Alexa under severe watch after the incident a few days back. She wasn't to leave base unless someone went with her, and Ratchet had her take meals with everyone to make sure she wasn't skipping. He didn't really think she'd do it again, but better safe then sorry. However, the medic knew Alexa took her mission to protect Sari seriously. "Go for it kid. Don't get in over your head."

Alexa let out an amused huff. "My job is to worry about Sari and you guys. Not the other way around." Alexa grabbed her bike's keys. "Thanks again Bulkhead for retrieving my bike. I'll call if there's a problem."

Bumblebee sped through the city blindly. He wanted to put as much space between him and the base as possible. He didn't pay attention as the almost hit a pedestrian in a cross walk. It was a young man of around eighteen with slicked backed strawberry blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. The boy's coffee cup flew onto his charcoal colored suit, staining his mauve shirt and green tie.

"HEY! Watch were you're driving you moron! Look what you did! A whole freakin' twenty minutes in line for what? !" His voice was ignorant, arrogant, and slightly snobbish. He also had a nasally upper tone.

Bee pulled over to the curb. "Sorry."

"Oh, one of those robot aliens huh? Well, listen here you giant egg timer! I don't give a damn for your pathetic apology! I'm billing you for this ruined outfit!" The boy then stormed off.

Bee was puzzled and he felt lower than slag. 'Why does the universe hate me?' He thought.

Prowl cruised quickly through the city. He had to find Bumblebee and explain.

-Flashback-

Prowl did what Inferno said, and found the Nebuloid Pub. It was clean, homey, and warm. He stepped on the door and was greeted by an old mech with gleaming bronze armor. "You must be knew around here. Let me guess...Inferno refer you?" The mech smiled as Prowl nodded. He was of average size. His chassis was rounded and made him look slightly top heavy if his legs weren't seen. "Good customer Inferno. Only sends bots he likes here. Allow me to introduce myself." The mech offered his servo. "Goldbug."

Prowl took his servo. "Prowl."

"Prowl? Good name. Gold optics huh? Hmm...haven't seen a half and half since Wheelie.

Prowl felt uncomfortable for a moment before he was ushered to sit at the bar. "I don't have many credits-"

"Aw don't worry about it. If Inferno sent you, he must think your an honest bot. It's on me. Here, let me get you some oil. Dawnsong! Would you please come out here?"

Prowl's optics widened in awe as a vision blessed from Primus came gliding into the room. She was a petite, slender femme with a warm yellow plating that wrapped like steel fabric around her chassis, and elegantly flowed around the sides and back of her dainty leg struts, cutting off above her high heeled pedes. Her helm was very feminine with soft, round blue optics that gazed out warmly. The top of her helm was formed into a rounded sphere with thin metal curls that fell on each side of her face. Audio ornaments dangled from her receptors that looked like blue squarish liquid droplets. Prowl had never seen such beauty.

Dawnsong smiled. "Hello, what's your name?"

-End Flashback-

Prowl searched for Bumblebee for three megacycles. He almost gave up when he saw a lonely form sadly walking alongside the train tracks. It was Bee!

"Bumblebee!" Prowl called out. Bee turned at the voice, and ran; energon pooling in his optics. Prowl transformed and ran after him. He closed the distance and grabbed Bee's wrist.

"Let me go!" Bumblebee turned around and began hitting Prowl in the chest with a hysterical fury.

Prowl put pressure on Bee's wrist and hindered his motor relays. Thank Primus for pressure points. "Bumblebee, let me explain." Prowl took hold of the yellow mech's shoulders. "I loved your mother very much. If you are my sparkling, I swear to Primus I had no knowledge of you. And if I did, nothing would have prevented me from taking care of you." Prowl looked into the shocked optics of Bumblebee. Slowly, his right servo came up to his own face, and disengaged the visor. Bumblebee let out a barely audible gasp as he looked straight into Prowl's gold optics. Prowl looked at his visor. "Until yesterday, I thought this was the only gift Dawnsong had left me to remember her by. Now I see she left the greatest treasure of all. I swear to you Bumblebee, son or not, that I will always have a special place for you in my spark like I do your mother. You may not want me as a father, but, how about a close friend?"

Bumblebee looked up at Prowl, forcing his tears away. "Y-you mean it?"

Prowl nodded. His servo came up and gently held Bee's chin. "Till my spark stops cold." His lips gently formed a small smile. To which Bee returned and nodded. "Let's find Sari and go home."

Sari walked along the streets when she bumped into a disgruntled teenager trying to wipe coffee off his shirt. "Hey, have you seen a yellow robot? His name's Bumblebee. Transforms into a little yellow compact."

The teen looked up. "Yeah, Bumbles near killed me. Ruined this shirt. I have to see my boss in five minutes!" The teen marched past her. Sari didn't notice he walked into Powell enterprises.

Powell was waiting in the lobby. "Ronnie. Your late."

Ronnie looked at Powell. "Sorry sir. I promise I'll be on time tomorrow. I won't let you down. I swear as an Intern."

Powell smirked. "I expect nothing better Mr. Henderson."

Alexa met up with Sari, Prowl, and Bee as they neared the base. Bumblebee seemed to have calmed down alot. As she pulled into base, she failed to hear a faint beep coming off her motorcycle.

Lockdown smiled evily in his ship's control room as the homing beacon showed a plant in the industrial district on the screen. "Gotcha girly."

A/N Thanks Gertrude Fin for Ronnie's name! :) I appreciated it!


	38. Episode 38 Leaving Home

A/N sorry for the delay. I've been very occupied with work and training for a sporting event. However, let's get to it. :) OH! ! I have a late Halloween treat for you all! A behind the scenes fic for this story, Ghoulish Traditions, is up! It takes place the day after Halloween. ENJOY! :D

LASTLY: On my Deviantart profile, ( Jazzninja545 ) I have a contest on my Journal for this fic. Winner gets a request Chapter! ! :D

Warning: Dark theme, and a strong swear.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFs.

Optimus watched as The Stealth Cats made a house call for the third time this month. It was two days to Thanksgiving, and they were getting ready to leave for a mission. Alexa was going, and this left the Autobots, Sari in particular, sad. Alexa was sorry to have to leave, but she had said it was necessary to bring Powell down. They were leaving today, and wouldn't be back till late December. Alexa had promised they'd be home for Christmas though. Optimus decided to step out, and go for a drive.

Jazz watched as The Stealth Cats planned their mission out for a final time. As they finished, Boon called Jazz aside. "Jazz, can we talk somewhere?"

Jazz was puzzled. "Uh...sure." He motioned to his room.

As the two went in and sat down, Boon smiled. "Jazz, I wanted to take the time and say thank you for helping Alexa recover. She's come a long way since she left, so thank you."

"Your welcome. But how did she leave in the first place?"

Boon lowered his head. "She didn't leave in the most pleasant way. Alexa had some dark times after she returned. Very dark..."

"Well, at least she's doing better now. Ratchet's making sure she eats and aint skipping meals and-"

"WAIT! She did what? !" Boon's eye went very wide before it flashed hurt and sadness. "Not again..." He mumbled.

Jazz looked surprised. "Again? She's done it before?"

Boon sighed. "Jazz, when we rescued Alexa, she took Travis's death hard. She was shattered. Broken actually; she was jumpy, had loud nightmares, and..." Boon trailed off. He looked sadly at Jazz. "She tried to commit suicide."

Jazz's optics went huge. "W-w-what? !" He stammered. He couldn't believe it. Alexa had...it was almost to much for him. "How?" He asked heavily.

"I want to show you Jazz. Here." Boon pulled out a plug in chip. "It's all memory logs. My own included."

Jazz plugged in to the device, and began to watch.

-Flashback-

Boon walked down the halls to Alexa's room. He was worried; she hadn't talked to anyone since the freighter three months ago. Travis's funeral was yesterday, and she had gotten out of the medical bay so they could hand her the flag. It broke his heart when she managed to stand up from the required wheelchair. She was closing herself off. She wouldn't let anybody close; much less a recommended therapist. He knocked, before turning the handle. "Alexa, I-" Alexa wasn't there. On her bed was a note. The neat handwriting was undeniably Alexas'.

**To whoever finds this,**

**If your reading this, that means I'm long gone. I am sorry, but I cannot live with what has happened. I'll miss all of you. Lieutenant Samuel Boonell is the acting squad commander. You'll find my body in room 100948. Goodbye.**

** ~Captain A. Johnson.**

Boon sprinted as fast as he could to the listed room. "Please don't be dead. Please Don't be dead." Boon repeated that mantra under his breath. He reached the room, it was locked. Boon didn't think twice as he kicked the door down. As he went inside, time slowed down. Alexa was sitting at the far side of the room, combat blade against her throat. Her eyes were shut; she obviously didn't hear him. Slowly, she heaved a long breath, squeezed her eyes tighter, and her arm began to slowly pull sideways. In an instant, Boon closed the distance, and knocked Alexa's hand away from her throat. Twisting his hand around, he applied pressure to Alexa's own hand; the blade dropped to the floor. Alexa let out a greif stricken wail.

"Dammit Boon!" She cried.

Boon seized Alexa, his one eye burned with searing anger. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F$#!%&* MIND! ? ! ? ! ? ! He yelled right in her face.

Alexa started to cry. "No! I can't live like this!"

Boon's heart softened oh so slightly. "Alexa, your confused."

Alexa shook her head; sobs still racked her body. "No I'm not! Why can't you let me have what I want? ! ? ! ?"

Boon let his face go soft. "I didn't think about it like that." He put his hand on Alexa's shoulder. "I'm sorry Alexa," His hand squeezed a sensitive spot, and Alexa passed out. "but you don't know what you want."

Boon carried Alexa to the medical bay. He found Samantha. The medic looked terrified. "What happened? ! "

"I want her on suicide watch for the next two weeks, and I want to see a therapist coming down here every day. If she resists, restrain her." Boon left soon afterwards, still trying to forget what he would have found if he had been too late.

Two months later, Alexa sat on a couch in the therapist's office. The therapist gave her an exasperated look as she moved closer. "Alexa, it's been two months. This is your last session, and you haven't told me anything."

Alexa crossed her arms. "Nothing to talk about." The timer went off, and Alexa got up to leave. "Thank you for your time." She said coldly.

"You can't run from your problem. You have to confront it."

Alexa stopped. "That's the most practical advise I've heard."

The therapist looked worried. "What are you going to do?"

Alexa turned away, hard faced. "Both."

Boon saw Alexa walk towards Galloway's office. "Hi Alexa." Alexa walked right past him; like he wasn't there. "Alexa?"

Alexa slammed open Galloway's door. "I quit Galloway. I'm done."

Galloway looked up surprised. "Quit? Hmm...looks like therapy wasn't very prolific. Alexa, you have a contract; you can't."

Alexa's anger boiled up. "I don't give a shit about what I can and can't do! I quit!" Alexa reached up, and ripped her identification badges off her uniform. She chucked them on the floor. "See ya." She went to leave. Galloway ran up to her.

"Now hold on. Alexa, stop! That's an or-" Galloway didn't finish as Alexa spun around, and shoved him onto his desk. She closed the distance and held him down with her left hand. With her right, she drew her combat knife. Galloway was terrified as Alexa's voice went savage and the blade was a foot above his heart. "I blame you as much as myself. You knew I was missing, and you did nothing!" She hissed out. "You thought, I could get myself out of that mess, and you were almost right. I almost did. Then, you send the one person that meant the most to me to find me, and he died for me! DIED! ! I hate you Galloway!" Alexa's blade plunged down...into the wood next to Galloway's shoulder. She pulled it out and let him go. "Buff that out of your desk." She said abrasively. As she went to leave, she turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot." Alexa snapped her tags off, and threw them at Galloway.

Alexa quickly marched out of the office and to the hangar. The Stealth Cats were staring as she did so. Going to the changing room for missions, Alexa swapped her uniform to a pair of jeans, sneakers, a black and green shirt, and a leather jacket. As she was coming out, Boon was coming in.

"Alexa...what-" Alexa shoved her crumpled uniform and holstered gun into his arms.

"You're in charge Boon. Have a nice life." Alexa pushed past him, grabbed a backpack from off the floor, mounted her black and silver bike, put on her helmet, and started the bike.

As she roared away, Boon panicked. "Stealth Cats! We got to go after her! We-"

Galloway appeared by his side. "Stand down Boon. She needs time to heal. Let her go; let her go."

-End Flashback-

Jazz was shattered as he pulled the device numbly out of his helm. "She...Oh, poor A." He said in a sad whisper.

A knock was heard. Alexa came in. "Hey Boon, time's ticking. We got to go." She went to Jazz. "Tell Prime we said goodbye." She gave Jazz a hug. "We'll be back before you know it."

Alexa and Boon returned to the rest of the squad, and they left. Lilly was joining them for this mission as well.

As they were leaving, they spotted a boy on the street. Alexa and him locked eyes for a brief second before the SUV was out of sight. The boy looked thoughtful.

"So Alexa. Your protecting Sari, but who's protecting you?" Ronnie narrowed his eyes before continuing his espresso run for Powell.

A/N Next chapter, we find out what Optimus is up to. Hint: Old friends are back! ;D


	39. Episode 39 Sound and Fury

Sound and fury.

A/N Wow. It's been awhile. I just have a few quick announcements.

1. The contest deadline is December 10th. To promote fairness, i'm having a good friend who did not enter help judge. It's not to late to sign up if you haven't.

2. I'd like to take this time to make a shout out to three people. To C.D, who's been very wonderful about this story. To Gertrude Fin, who I can call on if I get some writers block and need an opinion on a crazy plot and has been a good friend here and on DA (LegendarySaberwolf...check her out.) And Finally, to Fifekun, thank you for being a wonderful friend with great reviews and always a nice comment on my stories and a very good DA artist (Fifekun...check her work out too.) And everyone else, thanks for sticking with the story this long! :)

3. Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the U.S!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Optimus cruized through the city as the sun was going down. Alexa had left by now, and he wished her and her team the best in his spark. His mind kept wondering here and there in the realm of hazy thoughts. He was so distracted, he didn't see a man step out into the street until it was almost too late. Optimus slammed his brakes just in time. Captain Fanzone rolled his eyes as he walked up to the truck.

"Sheesh Optimus. Careful what your doing. Another few feet, and I'd have to book ya for reckless driving ya know."

"Sorry Captain" Optimus replied sincerely. "What brings you out here?"

"We got a report of an Earthquake. I thought it was just some looney person 'till I saw this." Fanzone motioned to two large divides in the ground. It certainly looked like a quake. The buildings showed signs of stress, and a hydrant was just getting capped off.

"Huh." Optimus said curiously. "I thought Detroit wasn't on a fault line."

"We're not. This looks like sumthin' fishy. I could use ya help to look into it."

"I'll keep an eye out Captain." Optimus left.

Fanzone shrugged and went to go get a coffee. As he was walking past, the robot in charge of the hydrant slipped. A torrent of water crashed into Fanzone. "Pah! This is why hate..." He spluttered. "MACHINES!"

Optimus drove around for another hour. Nothing appeared to be peculiar. His mind wandered yet again. His processor once again settled on a thought. What if something happened again to Alexa's team? What if something happened to one of them? Just like...

"Elita..." Optimus quietly whispered. In a daze, he deftly drove towards the oil refinery. Suddenly, a violent shaking under his wheels caught his attention. Stopping, the young Prime was taken by surprise at the cause of the shaking. It was that little Decepticon Frenzy, except, something was wrong. He was now a lavender purple. "Huh." The red Autobot said. Transforming, he took out his axe. "Decepticon, cease and give up!" Optimus yelled. He was heavily surprised as he was knocked off his feet from behind. "UHGH! !" Optimus landed face first in the dirt. He looked up to see not one, but two identical humanoid Cons. The one that knocked him from behind had been Frenzy. The lavender one laughed.

"Hey Frenzy, wanna have some fun?"

"You bet Rumble!" The black and red one returned."But, let's make sure he doesn't get help." Frenzy's hand flipped around like Bumblebee's; but instead of stingers, a pile driver was in it's place.

Pain lanced through Optimus's helm as the pile driver made contact with his comm receiver. He bit his lower lip component to hold back the cry of agony. He couldn't contact his team, but he couldn't retreat either. He had to fight alone.

On a rooftop a few blocks away from the oil refinery, a femme let out a shiver in the moonlit night. The weather was turning cold, and she cursed herself for being techno-organic. 'The cold sucks!' She thought bitterly to herself. Wishing for a brief second she had stayed in Africa, Blackarachnia looked out over the rooftops. On a evening like this, she almost wouldn't mind having a special someone to snuggle up to. Almost.

A tremor lanced through the roof, followed by another. It didn't feel like an aftershock though. It felt like something unnatural. She then heard a grunt of pain followed by a loud crack. The source of the sound sent a chill down her spine. As fast as she could, the spider femme raced along the rooftops to a few blocks over, and looked down to see what she hoped she wouldn't see. There was Optimus, fighting some Decepticons. She thought better to interfere, instead, she sat and watched.

Optimus kicked Frenzy off him. He then turned his attention to Rumble.

The lavender Con smirked. "So, ya wanna fight? Fine! We'll tumble, Rumble style!" Rumble activated his pile drivers and started another quake. Optimus stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. Frenzy joined in; the combination of the two separate quakes made the ground act like gelatin. Optimus had to dig his axe into the side of the building to support himself. He needed to end this fast. Lining up the shot, Prime shot a bola out and struck Frenzy, knocking him back. Rumble stopped and looked on in stupefied shock which gave Optimus the opportunity to strike the lavender Con with his axe. Rumble couldn't get away in time. Sparks erupted from the stump that once had a pile driver attached as the Decepticon let out a howl of pain, and passed out.

"RUMBLE! !" Frenzy yelled. He looked at Optimus; his visor turning a vibrant hue of red. "Wait till I get my servos free! Your scrap Autobot!"

Optimus took out a pair of stasis cuffs. "That'll be awhile." The red mech replied flatly. Before Optimus could cuff the Cons, a large blue hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him against a building. "NHNHGGG! ! ! !" Optimus looked up, and his spark stopped cold. A large robot was in between him and the Mini-Cons. It was tall, with a royal blue and white paint job. A large plasma cannon was attached to it's shoulder. He was slightly boxy, but not completely. His helm had small ear fins, and a white battle mask covered the bottom half of his face. The rest, was hidden by a red visor like Jazz's.

Optimus's optics went very wide. "Soundwave? !" He uttered.

The Con nodded. "Soundwave: rebuilt via help. Now: Superior to previous form. Autobot: Leave casseticons alone." His monotone voice sent shivers down Prime's frame.

Soundwave reached for Optimus's helm. He had spent weeks building his new casseticons, and it would be awhile before he'd let Rat-Bat out on his own. He was very protective of them, and he was going to teach this miserable robot a lesson for hurting them.

Blackarachnia watched the scene unfold. A large Decepticon's fist made repeated contact to Optimus's face and body. The beatings got harder, faster, and he could see Optimus's face contort in pain and fear. She listened to him.

"UH!"

'Serves him right. He's never felt true pain.'

"AHG! !"

'Humph. I hope he's maimed and has to bear what I do.'

Optimus was barely conscious as Soundwave continued to beat him. He could feel his armor bending, twisting, and caving in. His windshield was shattered; and he was losing energon fast. In what he figured would be his final words, his mind fought to name the image he clung to to numb the pain. "Elita...I'm sorry. P-please forgive m-m..." Optimus mumbled before succumbing to the darkness.

Blackarachnia let her jaw hang limp. Optimus was being beaten senseless right before her eyes, and he only still thought of her! 'He-he deserves it!' She stammered in her head. A twinge of some long forgotten emotion flooded her spark. It belonged to the old Elita. 'He-no...he doesn't.' With a final sigh, Blackarachnia entered the fray. She side kicked Soundwave away, and plunged her shoulder mandibles into his back.

"Rahg!" Soundwave yelled before passing out.

Blackarachnia had to work fast. The casseticons were still squirming and in the case, of one, moaning in pain. She picked up Optimus and threw him over her shoulder. Strength happened to be Soundwave's primary download. With a minimal amount of effort, the spider femme jumped into the air and dispersed a web line. Optimus was hurt bad, he needed that grouchy old medic she'd seen a few times.

Blackarachnia made a B-line for the plant, happy that was something Wasp had mentioned to her before he went absolutely insane. Optimus let out a moan. At that point, the techno-organic realized how much energon was dripping off his armor. She looked down at his servo tips; they were turning a dull bluish grey!

"No." She uttered. Blackarachnia sped up the pace; she was almost there! "Don't offline on me Optimus. You have to make it!" She quietly whispered.

Landing on the roof, Blackarachnia quickly scanned for the medbay through the skylights. She soon found it; and just in time. The download was expiring. Subtlety, she opened the window and dropped into the medbay. She laid Optimus on a berth, and spilled a bucket of scrap metal to attract attention. She smiled as a voice answered.

"Who's in there? !" The medic yelled.

The spider femme quickly jumped out the way she came in as the medic got closer.

"Who ever spilled something better- PRIME! !" Ratchet shrieked. Immediately, he bolted over to Optimus to assess the damage. He then ran and got energon lines and his tools. He came back and quickly inserted an Energon line into Prime's arm. Working so fast his servos blurred out for a few nano clicks, Ratchet was able to stabilize Optimus. The old veteran sighed with relief as his leader's spark beat became stronger, and clean energon flowed into his tubes. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought as he began slowly repair Optimus.

On New Kaon, Megatron was smiling as he looked down at Astro Train. "You've done very well Astro Train." He commented. He motioned for the battle mech to step aside. The doors opened, and two Cons brought in the writhing form of Skyfire.

Skyfire was very fiesty. "Let me go! This is wrong! I'll never tell you anything! I'll-"

"SILENCE! ! ! ! ! ! !" Megatron thundered. Skyfire shut up instantly, and looked at Megatron with fear and resentment.

Megatron put a servo on his helm. This was giving him a processor ache. He collected himself and looked at the red and white mech. "You'll tell me everything I need to know or I assure you, you shall beg for death when I'm finished!"

Skyfire began to look terrified. "What do you want?"

Megatron smiled. "The access code you keep. The one from Alpha Trion."

Skyfire's optics grew massive. "N-n-no! Y-you can't! It-it'll-"

"I'm more than aware of what it MAY do. I shall have that from you; even if it means taking your processor apart piece by piece. Take him away."

"NO! NO!" Skyfire struggled against his bonds with a fury. He passed Starscream on the way out, still yelling and thrashing.

Starscream walked up to Megatron. "Was that Skyfire?" He asked.

Megatron looked over and nodded. "Yes. A key piece of my plan is being difficult forthcoming. If Shockwave can't get the information out, the new methods will be quite...unpleasant."

Starscream grimaced. He then left. 'Skyfire, I hope your online long enough so I can interrogate you.' The seeker thought devilishly.

A/N To all who celebrate, enjoy Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)


	40. Episode 40 Boom Boom Wow

Boom, Boom, wow.

A/N OK, so I have a quick announcement. The contest has closed, but I will do another. Look for it in a few months. It'll be to signal the end of the fic. Wow, I just realized that this will be ending soon.

Secondly, due to a bad case of writers block, and watching TFP (pretty good show) this chap is a spinoff of what I think TFA's Doc-bot would do.

Now the inspiration for this spinoff's title is that there's a song called boom boom pow by The black eyed peas that goes:

"I'ma beast when you turn me on, into the future Cybertron, harder, faster, better, stronger..." It just smacked me on the head to do this XD

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, and most of this chapter's plot.

Ratchet looked at a conference monitor with apprehension as he went back and forth between talking to Wheeljack and looking at a clear canister of neon green sludge. Well, what looked like sludge anyway. It had been sent with a messenger named Smokescreen through the space bridge to Ratchet with a note to contact Wheeljack.

"I don't know Wheeljack. This stuff seems pretty volatile. I wouldn't use it for an energon substitute." Ratchet said looking back up to the mech via confrence patch.

"We need a team in the field to test it out. Ratchet, if I trust any field medic to handle such a sensitive experiment, it's you." The inventor replied, his helm fins flashing an electric blue.

Ratchet really couldn't say no. "Alright, but I'll end this experiment early at so much as a micro glitch."

Wheeljack nodded. "As you should. Thank you Ratchet."

The inventor clicked off, leaving Ratchet to eye the canister with a mixture of repulsive disgust and a condescending glare. 'Piece of junk scrap.' He thought to himself. The substitute was supposed to be used in simple machines like drones. Wheeljack on behalf of the science counsel was good enough to send Smokescreen with one for tests with the canister. "Bleh." Ratchet said out loud.

As Bumblebee and Sari were snuggling and watching cartoons, a news flash appeared.

"This just in! The dinobots are on the mainland running amok! We now take you live to..."

Bee groaned as he separated from Sari's warm hug. "Boss-bot. Dinobots." He called partially disgruntled from beside the couch.

Optimus acknowledged. He had secretly wanted to stretch his wheels out since he just got out from spending a week in the Medbay. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Soon the available bots, who consisted of Bumblebee, Sari, Arcee, and Optimus, left the plant. The ninjas were taking a training day, Bulkhead was out at an art show, and Ratchet was stuck testing the new compound.

The Dinobots were in the heart of the city, trashing everything in sight, and fighting each other. Optimus recognized this to be a territorial display similar to when they had fallen in love with Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia was nowhere to be seen though. Instead, a teal jet flew fast and low away from them.

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME! ! !" Slipstream yelled. She then spotted the Autobots. A nasty plan came into her head. "Oh the Autobots! Maybe I'll say hello!" She yelled down to the rampaging T-Rex.

That was all the motivation Grimlock needed for a head on charge into Optimus. Optimus was rammed off his pedes and thrown down the street. "Pretty Jet lady MINE!" Grimlock bellowed.

The other Dinobots began to fight the other Autobots. It was a losing battle, they needed Ratchet's EMP to win this.

Ratchet was filling up a syringe full of the nastry goop, mumbling how much of a waste of Cybertron taxes this was. He made his way to the small reconnaissance drone, but stopped cold as something made him jump.

"DOC-BOT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Bumblebee screamed over the comm link.

Ratchet jumped a good five feet and tripped.

"RATCHET! WE NEED YOU! WE-WHOAH!" There was a grunt, and the line went dead.

The medic felt a small stab at an armor seam and looked down in horror to see the syringe injected. He stood up. "Great. This can't be good." He said flatly. Suddenly, the veteran's world began to spin and liquid fire burned in his tubes. "Augh! !" He yelled. Ratchet's limbs began to tremble with weakness and he had to grab a berth to support himself.

The pain subsided, and Ratchet was able to stand. He felt...good. Really good in fact. He checked his internals and was shocked. "Power levels at maximum, reaction speed and power optimal? !" Ratchet said. He remembered Bee's distress call. 'You want a test? Here's your test.' The medic thought before speeding out of the base at the fastest speed he'd driven in stellar cycles.

The Autobots were still struggling with the Dinobots when they heard Ratchet's sirens. Optimus looked over to see Ratchet power slide onto the street and accelerate at an alarmingly fast speed.

Ratchet spotted Grimlock getting stabbed by Arcee. The T-Rex roared and lunged to hit Arcee. He stopped when he realized it was a femme.

"Pretty pink car lady stab Grimlock? Grimlock let Swoop and Snarl have you."

Ratchet saw red and transformed with a deafening battle cry. He tackled Grimlock to the ground and punched him multiple times at break neck speed. Once he was down, the medic turned his attention to Snarl. The triceratops roared and charged the older mech. At the last second, Ratchet side stepped. Snarl swung his tail back and forth. Ratchet ducked and dodged at near blur like speed. Seeing Grimlock was getting up, the vetran vaulted clean over Snarl and tackled Grimlock again; crashing into him with a spinning flying kick that dented the brute's chest armor. Snarl tried to ram the red and white mech to which Ratchet cracked a devious smile as he grabbed Snarl's horns. With a strength he had long forgotten, the medic lifted up the horned dinosaur, and slammed him head first into the ground. Letting a notion overtake his mind, the ambulance grabbed Snarl's tail and he began to swing. Around and around he twirled the Dinobot until he launched Snarl straight into Swoop. Both Dinobots crashed to the ground near Grimlock in a tangled heap of legs and tails.

Grimlock got up. "Grimlock admit defeat. Scary car-bot can have pretty ladies!" The Dinobots turned tail and fled.

Every single bot in attendance was utterly shocked and in disbelief of what they had seen. They watched, completely struck dumb as Ratchet let a large, and above all, cocky smile grace his mouth.

"Hoowah!" He called out to the others.

Optimus finally managed to put his jaw back in place. "Ratchet-wha-?"

"Hey Prime! This stuff Wheeljack sent out is great! Wanna race back to the plant? Loser pays the red light tickets! !" Ratchet transformed and did a burn out leaving the others to choke on the smoke.

Arcee was at a loss of words. "Was-was that my Ratchet?" She finally whispered.

Bee looked down the street that Ratchet had gone. "Who knew the Doc had it in him."

Optimus and the others arrived at the plant twenty minutes later. They found the medic leaning against the back of the couch, a look of boredom was written all over his features.

"Quit lagging around! We should be training!" At that moment, Bulkhead arrived. "Come on Bulkhead. I want to see you for something." Ratchet grabbed Bulkhead by the wrist and began to drag him to the courtyard outside.

"Um...Okay?" Bulkhead replied, rather confused at the whole situation.

Optimus shrugged and went to do some data pad work for the Magnus. A couple minutes passed before there was a knock on his quarters. "Yes? Come in." The red and blue Prime saw Arcee enter.

"Optimus sir, do you have a moment?"She asked it calmly, though something that amounted to concern was written all over her face plates.

Optimus nodded and got up. "Of course Arcee. What's bothering you?"

Arcee and Optimus walked into the hallway. The pink femme finally voiced her worry. "It's Ratchet. I'm worried. He's not himself. Something is...wrong."

Optimus couldn't help but agree, however he had faith in Ratchet. Whatever was causing his behavior, the medic would correct it himself. "I am also concerned, but I am reasonably sure Ratchet can han-" Whatever else Optimus was going to say ceased to exist as Bulkhead came crashing through the exterior wall. The green swat van let out a moan as he reached to hold a exceedingly large dent in the chest. Optimus looked over to see Ratchet leaning against the broken edge of the wall with satisfaction all over his face.

"Good try punk." He pushed passed Optimus and gave Arcee an ogle follwed by a wink "How's it humming sweetspark?" He asked in the most flirtatious tone he could do. As he walked by, he gave an open handed, hard spank to Arcee's aft.

The pink femme's mouth dropped. "Did he just...?"

Bulkhead finally got his bearings. "Stronger, faster, and Studdlier." He at last managed to say.

Ratchet whistled as he went into the medbay. He could feel his body ebb with power, but it was getting fainter. An idea crossed his mind. Why not continue testing? This was for the pursuit of science after all. Ratchet filled another syringe and injected it into himself. His systems buzzed in euphoria as the power settled in. A knock sounded.

"Ratchet, can I come in?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet smiled. "Sure Prime. Need a power boost?" He held out the glowing cylinder.

Optimus shook his helm. "Are you sure that's safe? I don't think it was meant for Autobot consumption." The prime watched as Ratchet's face twisted in anger.

"Now you listen here punk," The medic began. "This stuff can give us an edge over Decepticons, and we kill every last one!"

Bumblebee came rushing in. "Slipstream's downtown!" He yelled.

Ratchet pushed passed Optimus with a shove. "I'll prove it to you. Don't call in backup."

"Ratchet, stop! That's a direct order! Rachet, I mean it!" Nothing worked as Optimus watched him drive away.

Slipstream was flying low when she was hit with an EMP blast. It wasn't hard enough to make her dizzy, just enough to get her attention. She looked down to see a red and white Autobot aiming at her. She landed and transformed. "A little out classed, aren't you Autobot?"

"Not really. Prepare to have your skid plate handed to you!" Ratchet charged and landed a punch on the jet's jaw.

Slipstream skidded backwards and rubbed her jaw. "It's not nice to hit a femme."

"Your not a femme, your just a clone of Starscream!" Ratchet's arrogance showed vividly in his tone.

Slipstream had enough. She wasn't going to toy with him any longer. "DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" She screeched.

Ratchet went to punch Slipstream again, but to his surprise, the Con stopped his fist and began to crush it. Ratchet sucked in air as the pain lanced through him. Before he knew it, he was beaten, bashed, and tossed around like a rag doll before finally leaving a small crater in the concrete. Slipstream picked his weak form up, and gave him a hard undercut to the midsection. Ratchet's optics grew wide when he heard the crack of his armor followed by a pitter patter of energon flowing from his frame.

Slipstream dropped him and charged up a null ray. "Goodbye Autobot. Say hello to Primus for me."

Ratchet closed his optics and prepared for the end. To his curiosity, he heard Slipstream fall down. He opened his optics to see Arcee standing where his almost death bringer had been, and the clone was face down, fourty feet away, with a pede shaped dent in her back.

"Take that you slagger." Arcee muttered with anger lacing her voice. The pink femme rushed to her bonded to be's side and began to look him over.

Optimus ran passed them, his battle mask up. "Learn your lesson?" He asked as he slapped cuffs on Slipstream.

Ratchet gripped his side to support himself as Optimus came back over to help him stand. "Yes. I'm...sorry. I shouldn't of been so careless. I'm no rookie, and I was wrong to act like it."

Arcee nodded with a smile. "On the bright side, it looks like Sari will have some practice time fixing you up."

Ratchet gave an amused grunt as his love.

Optimus smiled. "Apology accepted Ratchet. Let's grab Slipstream and-" Optimus turned around, but Slipstream was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Slipstream looked at her rescuer through narrowed optics. "What's the catch Lockdown?"

Lockdown smirked. "Just wanted to ask if you've mulled over my offer."

The seeker femme rubbed her wrists. "My answer is still the same. I don't play well with neutrals. Especially the bounty hunter kind." Slipstream turned and began to walk away.

"Think it over again darlin'. I'll be gone soon enough." Lockdown called out before he went the other way.

At Powell enterprises, Ronnie reclined in his swivel chair as he dialed a number. He only had to wait a few rings until the line picked up. "Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Swofford? I am calling reguarding your request for whereabouts on your foster child...That's correct...Hmm...next week? Perfect. What?...Sumdac towers in Detroit. She's been employed there for awhile...When you get here, call this number." Ronnie gave them a phone number and he hung up. He remembered studying these people, and the documentation of bruising that their then pre-teen foster daughter that received. 'Alexa...you should have stayed out of this business.' He thought.

A/N up next, a shocker involving a ninjabot and an agent, and after that, guests come for Christmas!


	41. Episode 41 Free to a Good Home

A/N Here's one to tide you over until the next one :)

Ok, I just realized something: In DOTM, Roadbuster speaks w/ an Irish accent, so does Duke! Boon is tough and generally unfeeling with a scar on his face, just like Ironhide! Que was the technology guy who died..(Spoiler!)..just like Que in DOTM! ! And to think, my story started six months before it came out in Theaters. O.o

Secondly, this chapter is a contest piece for C.D hence the route it takes and, I wanted to do this anyway.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TF.

A knock sounded on Galloway's office door. "You may enter." The Guardian director looked up to see his secretary come in.

"This just came for you." A document stamped urgent was laid on Galloway's desk. The secretary then left.

Galloway's brow furrowed in concern as he began to read it. When he was finished, his hands had small tremors in them. "Oh no..." He whispered. He hit a button on his desk. A voice answered.

"Central Hub. What can we do for you Galloway sir?"

Galloway swallowed. "Recall squadron 543, call name Stealth Cats; and get me a seat on the next commercial flight to Detroit."

"Yes Sir."

Galloway then hurried out of his office.

Optimus Prime's team and the Sumdacs looked nervous as they waited in the conference room of Sumdac tower with Captain Fanzone. They had gotten a very strange call from a waxing salon to meet at Sumdac towers where a representative named G. Allan Waye would speak to them, and it was advised they inform the DPD Captain that his presence was needed. Of course, this was all code meaning Galloway needed to see them, and fast.

Galloway arrived shortly. Ratchet crossed his arms, still slightly hung over from the steroid use last week. "Alright, this better be good." He said very gruffly.

Galloway looked up. "One second. Others are coming."

As if on que, the doors opened to see Alexa, Boon, Samantha, Duke, and Lilly all walk in.

"Alexa!" Sari called happily as she rushed her with a hug.

"Ooof! Hey Sari. Nice to be back." Alexa said with a smile. Her attention snapped to her superior, her expression became hard. "What gives with recalling us? We were no where near done with that sector. Afraid I wasn't fit to continue?" Her tone's accusation cut through the formality.

"Not at all Johnson. Now before, I reprimand you for speaking insubordination, you should know this meeting concerns you."

"What do you mean me?" Alexa's face had distrust and confusion all over it.

Galloway sighed. "Alexa...I'm not sure how to tell you this but-"

A voice came from the hall. The voice was aggressive, and had a threatening undertone. "Where is she? ! Where's that girl?" The door opened to reveal a dark brown haired and eyed man with a blonde, and highly overdone woman next to him. The man smiled. "There she is."

Alexa's face became terror. "No...no...this can't be real!"

Galloway looked saddened. "It is real Alexa. Autobots, this is Mr. and Mrs. Swofford. They are Alexa's previous foster parents and...they are demanding custody."

The man looked over Alexa with disdain before turning to Galloway. "All we want is her back." Mr. Swofford said.

Jazz and Prowl noticed Alexa looked pale whilst the other agents looked furious.

"Optimus, may we step out for a minute with Alexa and her friends?" Prowl inquired.

Optimus nodded and the said group walked out and into the confrence room. The other agents lagged behind while the two ninjas walked with Alexa. Alexa was trembling slightly.

"Uh...A? A, ya alright?" Jazz asked.

Alexa turned to face them. "I can't go back." She whispered it so quietly, that anyone without sensitive audios wouldn't have heard.

"Alexa, what happened?" Prowl's tone was very worried. He had grown surprisingly attached to her. Granted, not as close as Jazz who seemed nearly attached at the hip joint, but fairly close.

"They were abusive. I ran away from them alot. They treated me as a servant. I did all the work they asked me to do, but...if I did it wrong, they'd hit me."

Anger and fury boiled in the two bots who heard this. Hitting a sparkling was wrong; no matter what life form.

Alexa looked at the floor. "I-I just can't go back. I have friends here...family."

Jazz thought long and hard. "It'll be alright. Promise." Jazz walked into the conference room and came back a few minutes later. "Prime gave Prowl permish to take ya back ta base. I'm gonna stay here an try to talk your foster parents outta takin' ya away."

Jazz went back to the conference room as Prowl transformed. "Let's get you home." He said as Alexa climbed on.

When they arrived at base, Alexa switched into some comfortable cloths and curled up on the couch, still shaken by the turn of events. Prowl sat down next to her. "I know this must feel difficult for you to comprehend. I want you to know, I'm here if you need me."

After a few seconds, Alexa sat up. "I'm grateful for your kind words Prowl but...I don't think you can help. The Swoffords technically have custody unless I turn eighteen tomorrow, which I don't, or I'm adopted."

"What about adoption?" Prowl asked.

Alexa shook her head, "No one adopts a person my age. They have all legal aspects covered. Lets face it, I'm doomed." She said the last part with a dash of dark humor.

Prowl didn't know what to think. The ninjabot would have said more, but he got a comm.

"Prowl, this is Optimus. We need you back here."

"I'll be there. How is it going?"

"Not good. They won't budge. They aren't giving her up without a fight, but we're doing all we can. Optimus out."

Prowl turned to Alexa. "I need to go back to Sumdac tower. Will you be alright alone?"

Alexa nodded. "I'll be alright."

Prowl nodded and departed. He pondered Alexa while on the street. He knew what she was feeling. He was an orphan himself and had gone through hardships of his own. He had lost Dawnsong, but on the bright side, had gained Bumblebee. The more Prowl thought about it, the more he realized he and Alexa had kindred spirits. 'Jazz and Optimus won't let them win.' He thought self-assuringly.

For the next forty minutes, Alexa was curled up with a blanket on the couch and reading Macbeth, when she heard a rustling in the Medbay. With a frown, she set the book down and walked to the corridor that lead to Ratchet's work area.

"Ratchet? Is that you?" She peered into the hallway, to see a silent figure stalk towards her. As the mech came out of the shadows, Alexa's face blanked in terror once again as she backed away from the grotesque, spike adorned bounty hunter. "Lockdown." She whispered.

Lockdown smirked. "All alone and no flashbangs. Shame." He then lunged.

Optimus rubbed his temples. This wasn't going well. Alexa's foster parents were not nice people, but they had no proof that they were cruel. They on the other hand, had plenty of arguments that centered on giant alien robots can't be safe for a child.

"Thas' just what I said." Fanzone commented as he remembered Sari learning ninja nerve blows. Still, he had a bad feeling about those two. Particularly the male who's fists had been clenching and unclenching for the past thirty minutes. Fanzone didn't have children. At first, he wanted kids, but after he and his wife found out he was sterile from an inherited trait, he poured all his effort into his work. After that, he saw so many children become victims of circumstance that he'd never want children fo fear of them getting hurt. The arguments were ceasing, and everybody wanted Fanzone's input. "It looks like the Swofford's have proved their case. Not much I can do. If I had my way though, you'd leave her be. Kid's pretty much an adult already."

Mr. Swofford smiled mockingly. "I thought you'd side with us. I've already called the social worker. She'll be here shortly. Bring the girl back and tell her to pack her things."

Optimus's helm went limp, defeated. It was over. "Someone needs to get her. Prowl, would you?"

Prowl looked past a sparkbrpken Jazz to Optimus. "Of course."

Prowl was halfway there when a green muscle car pulled out from the direction of the base. The black and gold mech let his engine rev furious at him to have the nerve to show himself. As he passed, a rustle of movement caught his attention. Prowl slammed his brakes and his intakes hitched. Alexa was bound and gagged inside Lockdown!

Prowl whirled around and flicked on his police lights. Lockdown was not getting away with her. Lockdown swerved into an alleyway and onto the next street. Prowl followed in hot pursuit. After ten minutes, Prowl let Lockdown turn onto a new side street whilst he transformed and flew onto the rooftops. A telephone pole was right next to the sidestreet exit. At the last second, Prowl threw a Shruiken and sliced the telephone pole with a satisfying thunk. The pole violently crashed in front of Lockdown, causing him to falter. Seizing his chance, Prowl sprang and landed on Lockdown's hood; pedes making a hard crunch as they hit green metal..

In a flurry of movement, the green mech transformed and crashed into the ninjabot. Alexa was ejected and hit the pavement as the two fought.

"Well well." Lockdown said. "Looks like you changed your mind about the human frame." The bounty hunter commented as he tried to rake Prowl with his hook.

"You are not taking her Lockdown!" Prowl dodged the hook and returned with a well aimed punch across the other's jaw. Lockdown thanked him with a punch in the abdominal plate.

"She's just business. One Organic of billions. The whole scheme of things won't miss her."

Prowl gritted his denta. "Your wrong! As long as someone has those who care they shall be missed!"

Lockdown frowned. "Ya know, you sound alot like Yoketron when you spew that mechanical bull slag."

In a flurry of moves, Prowl had Lockdown on his knees. "You. don't. get. to. say. his. name!" Prowl's anger seeped into his usually stoic voice. "Yoketron was a great bot who-"

"Lied to you. He never told you the truth. About yourself. About me...you got processor fragged like all the rest." The older mech stated with a devious smirk; as if daring Prowl to go to far.

Prowl's visor glowed a dangerous greenish blue as his gold optics went excessively luminous. His fist raised for a hard blow.

Lockdown's systems were shocked when instead of a punch, stasis cuffs clamped firmly on his servos.

Prowl looked hard. "I'll collect you later." He turned to Alexa and gingerly removed the restraints. "Alexa, are you alright?" Worry laced his voice as he said it.

Alexa nodded. Still a tad shaken up. Prowl sighed with relief and reverted to cycle form. "Lets go."

Alexa arrived with Prowl to see everyone, and someone she guessed was a social worker waiting.

Mr. Swofford looked at her. "Ok girl. Lets go." He pushed past her towards the door.

Alexa didn't move. She had had enough. "I have a name, and no."

Mr. Swofford turned around. "What did you just say to me? !"

Alexa's eyes blazed as she faced him. "My name is Alexa Johnson. I am a resident of Detroit. My family is the Autobots and the Sumdacs. Not you. I'm staying here." Alexa's body tensed as she prepared for a fight. She got one. Mr Swofford's hand hit her arm with the strength of a pile driver and clamped down. Alexa winced.

"Now you listen here, you little brat. We took you in and you are not just leaving! Your unwanted, unloved by any person except us! Who'd adopt a worthless child anywho! ?"

A stoic voice cut through the tension. "I'll adopt her." Every single Autobot and person turned in absolute shock at the voice's owner; a usually deadpan, introverted ninjabot.

Ratchet finally said something. "Have you scrambled your logic chips Prowl?" The medic made sure his tone was more aimed at Prowl, and not Alexa.

Prowl shook his helm. "No. Alexa brought me back online and took me in when I was ill. This is the very least I can do for her." He looked at the social worker. "Is this alright?"

The social worker looked at the mech. "I've never seem anything like this. In the event of something happening to you, I need a second care provider." Jazz's servo shot up like a rocket. "Hmm...let me drum up the paperwork. In the meantime, Alexa is free to go with you. Mr. and Mrs. Swofford, kindly take your leave."

As Alexa's ex-foster parents left, Prowl looked down at a very happy Alexa. She mouthed thank you before she was surrounded by the Stealth Cats offering her congratulations. She'd thank her new found guardians when the squadron left so Boon wouldn't taunt her about hugging them.

As Prowl looked down with happiness, a private comm came on. He activated the Comm link. The voice was unmistakably Drift's.

"He's not yours Prowl. He's not yours."

A/N Dun dun dun! (again) So...next is the X-mas special, and then, we learn of Prowl's past some more, and what really happened.


	42. Episode 42 A christmas story

A Christmas story.

A/N Well, it's a christmas special very belated. Sorry it's a little short. Oh, before i forget, there's a new contest up on my DA page. (jazzninja545) winner gets a requested chapter or one shot!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The ship rocked violently as it descended into Earth's atmosphere. The Autobots aboard the Steel Haven held tight to their assigned seats as the ship got closer to the ground.

"Sentinel Prime," Ultra Magnus said. "What's our status?"

Sentinel looked over "Thirty astroseconds to touchdown sir!" The Prime replied.

The Magnus nodded and looked over to the twins who were clinging to their seats for dear funtion as the ship let out another shutter and moan. The large mech looked out the window to see gray cloud cover with white flakes that spiraled aggressively to and fro. This was a surprise to him. Optimus Prime would be questioned about it. In fact, the whole reason they were coming to this planet was for a surprise inspection; one Sentinel had reiterated time and time again that they would fail, and Optimus reprimanded.

The ship touched down in it's normal vacant lot. When the ramp came down, every bot was greeted by a blast of cold air and that funny white stuff.

"Ugh gross! How can any sane bot stand this fragged up planet?" Sentinel said as he eyed the white powder warily.

"Calm yourself Sentinel Prime. The scanners have registered it as frozen water droplets. There is no need for such language." Ultra Magnus turned to the snow truck as he said it. They still hadn't left the ramp, and the water crystals were coming down hard. As they began going down the ramp, a familar sports car came into view. At first, the car didn't notice the ship, but when it did, it made a U-turn and drove over.

"Ultra Magnus sir," Jazz reverted to robot mode and saluted.

"At ease Jazz. Nice to see you again. I trust all is well."

"Everything's great!" The ninja bot replied with a smile. It soon vanished as some mild confusion crept into the white mech's face. "Uh...what brings ya here in a snowstorm?"

"Surprise inspection. If you would escort us to base so we can conduct business." Ultra Magnus requested.

"Sure!" Jazz transformed. "Follow me."

The jettwins smiled. "We shall be meeting you there!" Both jumped into the air and reverted to jet mode.

As the elite guard drove through the streets, they couldn't help but notice the festive atmosphere. "Jazz, do you know something about the...adornments the buildings are covered with?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"They're for the winter holidays humans celebrate in a few days. Biggest one's Christmas."

Sentinel butted in. "What's Christmas?"

Jazz chuckled. "Well S.P, Christmas is..." Jazz paused. He couldn't find wording for it. "Uh, er, hmm...it's tough to explain actually. Basically, humans give each other gifts on Christmas day. Not sure why." Jazz pulled into the base parking lot. "I'll have to ask A when she gets back for more info."

They all transformed and were greeted to Ratchet yelling in an aggravated tone. "Jetfire, I needed that!"

"Oops. Sorry mister Ratchet sir!" Jetfire could be heard replying.

Ultra Magnus sighed and walked to the front door and was greeted by Optimus. The prime ushered the Magnus inside as Sentinel turned to Jazz.

"So, that little organic glitch is still here?" He asked annoyed at the thought of seeing that brown haired organic.

Jazz sighed. "She's out right now, but she'll be back. That reminds me..." Jazz landed a punch on Sentinel's shoulder. It impacted with a sharp bang.

"OW! ! !"

"That's for callin' her a pleasure bot." Jazz said to the blue mech rubbing his shoulder armor.

Jazz lead Sentinel inside. The base was decorated for Christmas. Holy and tinsel hung from the machinery along with assorted color lights, and in the rec room, was a large christmas tree. It was still alive, and potted at Prowl's persistent request.

"Ew! Why is there an organic plant in the rec-room? !"

Jazz was getting exasperated. Sentinel and him were the equivalent of Prowl to Bumblebee. Minus the whole creator-offspring thing. "It's a christmas tree S.P. It's what the humans do."

Sentinel snorted. "Hmmph. What are the shiny boxes under the...tree?"

"Those are gifts. We did a secret santa bit this year."

Indeed. The Autobots had. The day before Alexa left on mission again, they drew names. Optimus had gotten Arcee, Arcee got Sari, Sari got Alexa, Alexa got, by sheer luck, Jazz, Jazz got Ratchet, Ratchet got Bumblebee, Bee got Bulkhead, Bulkhead got Prowl, and Prowl got Optimus. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

As Ultra Magnus was wrapping up inspection, a call came through on the monitoring station. Optimus activated it. The screen lit up with Galloway sitting behind his desk.

"Autobots. Please excuse the interuption, but I'd like a few words with Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus ridged an optic. "And how exactly did you know of my presence here?" The magnus had been informed of Galloway in Optimus' reports, but he had never met him.

Galloway stiffened slightly. "With all due respect Ultra Magnus sir, I have agents and satelites monitoring the atmosphere at all times. You didn't think we could track a giant ship made of alien metals?"

Magnus nodded. "Well put. What do you require?"

"I need to speak to you on security arrangements regarding Sari Sumdac. She has been placed with a protective guardian due to dangerous circumstance and since she is jointly Cybertronian, I'd like to secure clearance for our agent to be permitted on your planet."

Sentinel but in. "The Magnus shall do no such thing."

Ultra Magnus looked grim. "I understand your request, but I need to meet with this operative before I consider granting this."

Galloway smiled. "I couldn't agree more sir. If my trackers are correct, you'll be seeing them in twenty seconds."

A knock resonated through the room.

"Their back!" Sari yelled. She rushed to the door and let them in.

Ultra Magnus watched four figures wearing black hooded jackets covered in snow walk in. They were dressed head to foot in black snow gear and thick winter boots. The lead one was accompanied by Sari. The autobot commander reasoned that was the agent.

Galloway smiled. "Stealth Cats, welcome back. I trust everything went well in Siberia." He then looked at the Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, you may speak with the Sari's protector as you see fit. Actually, I believe you already know her."

The elite guard watched as the lead human removed the hood. It was Alexa Johnson.

"Ultra Magnus sir!" Alexa snapped off a clean salute.

"At ease Alexa." Galloway interjected. Alexa relaxed into a resting position. "Autobots, Stealth cats, I bid you a happy holidays and a well earned rest for the squadron." Galloway clicked off.

Ultra Magnus was at a loss for words looking down at Alexa Johnson. He was flabbergasted that an agent of a foriegn diplomacy had been right under his olfactory sensor, and he hadn't been aware. The others had removed their parka hoods. Ultra Magnus recognized them from a very small section in the commanding Prime's report. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing the affiliation. "Uh...well, this is a surprise..."

Sentinel was not happy. "I'll be at the ship if you need me Magnus sir." Sentinel left without looking down.

Alexa watched as the large blue mech motioned for her to step forward. She did so.

"Alexa Johnson, you are Sari's guardian correct?" The magnus asked seriously. He seemed to be contemplating.

"Yes sir."

The Magnus looked grim. "Miss Johnson, I understand your organization's request for security clearance, but I don't believe that your presence on Cybertron is needed. I'm afraid I must say no."

Alexa's facial expression held fast, but her shoulders twitched just slightly. If his scanners weren't specially upgraded to be super sensitive, Ultra Magnus wouldn't have caught it. His thoughts were interrupted by a comm.

"Sir, it's Sentinel Prime. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem Sentinel Prime?" The commander inquired. Knowing the plow truck, it was most likely minimal.

"The ship is completely covered in snow and iced over! Readings show some of this stuff got into a few turbines. The computer says it's gonna take a few orbital cycles to defrost properly!" Sentinel sounded like he was in agony.

"Return to base Sentinel. Ultra Magnus out." He turned to Optimus Prime. "Optimus Prime, it appears the Steel Haven is incapable of take off. We're stranded here temporarily."

"Yay! !" The twins shouted gleefully.

Ratchet faced palmed.

A/N This is gonna be in a few parts. :)


	43. Episode 43 A Christmas story pt 2

A/N OK, here's the second half.

The next morning, the elite guard staggered down for Breakfast. The earth team had already been up. Optimus had given his room to Ultra Magnus and was staying in the medbay. Jazz had decided to let Sentinel have his room and was currently sleeping in Bulkhead's room. Bumblebee had decided to share his room with the twins, which was half the reason everyone was groggy. After listening to three megacycles of random giggling through the walls, Ultra Magnus had walked into the yellow speedsters room only to find all three plus Sari Sumdac crowded around a display screen and playing a thing called a video game. This one was entitled Grand Theft Auto. The Magnus wasn't sure how to take it when the femme smiled and asked if he wanted to play. Even now, he cringed when he recalled watching Jetstorm drive a car off a freeway and it burst into flames.

The Prowl watched as Alexa came into the room, gave an acknowledging nod to the Autobots, and started to walk out towards the door. Ratchet looked over and yelled.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Sorry Ratchet can't talk. Got to-"

This time Prowl cut in. "Not until you have breakfast."

Alexa didn't stop as she began to get her jacket. "I'm going to pick the squadron up. Boon arranged a-" Alexa didn't finish as her Jacket was taken from her hands by the zipper, and flew to Ratchet's magnets.

"Boon can wait a minute." Ratchet stated flatly.

Alexa sighed and came over. Jazz moved so Alexa could get into the kitchen area. Sari was there and put a second bagel into the toaster oven. They went off, and Sari grabbed hers only to drop it. "Youch! That's hot..."

A yellow hand reached for hers and gently brought it to the sink. Bumblebee began to treat her burn. He smiled lovingly and she did back.

Sentinel looked quizzically at Optimus, wondering what he was exactly watching. Optimus just smiled and shrugged. Everyone had a right to love someone, and sometimes they were a little different. As the Prime thought about it, his mind went back to a few weeks prior when Soundwave had beaten him to an inch of his life. He was saved by someone; and although his head said otherwise, his spark told him exactly who it was.

Optimus was snapped out of his thoughts when Sentinel bellowed. Optimus looked over to see Sari and Bumblebee break a kiss suddenly. Both looked slightly startled as Sentinel looked on with infuriated disgust. "WAIT A SECOND! YOUR IN LOVE WITH A TECHNO-ORGANIC? ! ? !"

Bee gritted his denta and protectively moved Sari back a step so that she was behind him. "I can love whoever I want! Got a problem with that?" The little mech challenged.

Sentinel got up and towered over Bee. His voice became a hatred fueled hiss. "Your sick soldier!" Sentinel stormed back to his temporary room.

Alexa looked over at the scene. Her patience for Sentinel was waning to dangerously thin levels. Her glowering was interrupted by the Stealth Cats walking in. Boon had his arms behind his back. "Boon, what's going on?"

Boon smiled. "You know our traditions." He pulled a snowball from behind him. "Loser waxes the SUV!" He hurled it at Alexa. Alexa side stepped it. It smacked her bagel, making it a sloppy mess.

"Oh it's on!" She yelled as she chased after them. She stopped short and looked back at the younger bots. "You guys want to play?"

Instantly, the twins hands shot up. "We'll play!" They grabbed Bumblebee. "You be coming to lover bot!" The three all charged after Alexa, Sari close behind.

Ultra Magnus sighed. He turned as Optimus cleared his vocal processor. "Yes Optimus Prime? What is it?"

Optimus noticed Prowl stiffen, as did Ratchet. He had to tell him though. "Sir, last week we acquired a prisoner of war. He's been securely restrained, but is not cooperating with interrogation. Requesting permission to transfer him tomorrow to Steel Haven custody?"

Ultra Magnus took no notice as Sentinel came back into the room, scowl evident all over his face plate. "And who is this prisoner Optimus Prime?"

Optimus tried not to see Sentinel's reaction as he said it. "Lockdown sir."

Sure enough, a glimmer of panic swept across the blue and orange Prime. He thought fast. "Well, Im gonna go for a patrol sir." He began to walk to the door.

"But Sentinel," Optimus called. "You don't know our routes."

Sentinel gave Optimus a 'like I care.' look. "Then why don't you organize a three bot patrol?"

Optimus nodded. "Jazz, Arcee, please go on patrol."

Jazz nodded. "You got it O."

Arcee kissed Ratchet goodbye. "Affirmative Optimus sir."

As soon as Sentinel, Arcee and Jazz were gone, the remaining Prime began to talk logistics with the Magnus. Prowl took this opportunity and pulled Ratchet aside.

"Need something Prowl?" The medic asked gruffly.

Prowl nodded. "Yes. Lockdown said something to me during our encounter. He said...Yoketron hid the truth about something important.

Ratchet snorted and rolled his optics. "Aw pit kid, he's just trying to mess with your helm-"

"Ratchet, Please! I'm worried, about that, and more." He looked Ratchet in the optics. "I need you to take a sample of my CNA and run a paternity scan on myself and Bumblebee."

"For what? What did that fragger say to you? !" Ratchet stormed into the medbay, stopping at the last berth.

Lockdown smiled. "Hey, miss me EMP?" Lockdown relished the medic's features contort with anger. He then spotted Prowl. "Hey kid. What, you haul me in here last earth week, and don't say howdy 'till now?"

Ratchet stepped forward with a needle. He didn't care as he jammed the needle into Lockdown's plating, making him grunt. "What was that for?"

"Your being transferred. Standard protocol." Ratchet put Lockdown's CNA into the computer, and walked out. That left Prowl.

Prowl looked at Lockdown for a few cycles. "Why did you lie?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't. You'll find out eventually. That's all I'm saying kid."

Ultra Magnus finished talking logistics as he heard yells outside.

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

"Then die!"

The Magnus grabbed his war hammer and rushed to the entrance. He looked around wildly. A panic shout from Jetfire echoed in his audios.

"ULTRA MAGNUS SIR! BE LOOKING OUT! !"

Before he could understand, a giant wad of snow smacked into his faceplate. Slowly, he wiped his face off to see the twins, Stealth Cats, Sari, and Bumblebee looking horrified. The humans were barricaded behind a snow fort, The twins and Bee were behind another. Optimus came rushing out, optics wide. "S-sir! I am-"

The Magnus raised his servo to silence the Prime. "Perfectly all right. At least I know these bots and organics are combat trained."

The snowball game ended in a draw. No one wanted to risk hitting the Magnus again. Instead, they decided to meet up with the patrol. Alexa was riding with Optimus as the others came into view. Sentinel ran a red light, causing a pile up. Alexa's patience finally snapped. She jumped out of Optimus as Sentinel went to robot mode.

Sentinel looked back to Jazz and Arcee, who seemed to be fuming in their alt mode. "What?" A cold, wet force splattered on the back of his helm. He turned around to see Alexa, fury burning in her eyes, holding a snowball. "Did you just-" Sentinel was greeted by another snowball smashed his face plates. This one had a rock in it. "That's it! !" He leaned over and got in Alexa's face. "What is your problem organic? ! He asked angrily.

Alexa looked right back, no fear at all. "You." She pointed to the wreckage of a car. A group of EMTs were pulling a blonde haired woman out of a car. A little boy was crying next to the wreck, desperately begging for his mother.

Sentinel looked amused. "Is that all? He's fine-"

"DOES THAT LOOK FINE TO YOU? ! ? !" Alexa screamed. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? !" Sentinel tried to but in. "NO, I'M NOT DONE! ! YOU COME HERE, AND EXPECT TO NOT OBEY BY CITY RULES? NEWS FLASH! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND AN AFT HEAD NAMED SENTINEL! !" Alexa managed to calm herself. "You owe that kid an apology. Until then, I'm not apologizing for my outburst. Alexa walked down the street, back to base.

Optimus approached a very dumbfounded Magnus. "Sir, I can assure you, she never acts like that. She's very stressed lately. I'm sure that is the cause."

The Magnus said nothing, just listened as Sentinel mumbled about the organic being way out of line.

Later, the Magnus was driving down the lake route by himself. As the rounded a corner, he saw to his surprise the familar forms of two organics. Sari was skating on the lake, and there sat Alexa, bundled up in snow gear and sitting on a log. The Magnus transformed and approached; his pedes crunching as he walked, causing Alexa to turn.

"Ultra Magnus sir." Alexa saluted.

The Magnus nodded. "Miss Johnson, what brings you out here?" The Magnus asked.

"Sari wanted to skate, so I asked Arcee to drop us off. I can't skate for beans though." Alexa replied.

The Magnus nodded. "Miss Johnson, do you realize the outburst you showed towards Sentinel may be classified as Intergalactic treason?"

Alexa nodded. "I understand the repercussions of my actions sir, and I am sorry for the disturbance I caused; but not my actions. With all due respect, Sentinel could have killed someone. My job is to take care of Sari, if she had been in place of Miss Witwicky...I don't even wish to think about it."

The Magnus understood where Alexa was coming from. Sari was assigned as her primary objective, but...her yelling at Sentinel Prime was out of her boundaries. A few million stellar cycles ago though, Ultra Magnus, then Ultra Prime, would have done the same thing.

As the Magnus shuffled his pedes, he kicked something under the snow. It was a sign. "Agent Johnson, what is this?"

Alexa walked over and brushed off the sign. It was a warning, with dates on it. She turned to scream. "Sari! !" It was to late; there was a cracking sound, and Sari fell in, the ice was too weak.

Immediately, Alexa began to pull off her snow gear. Stripped to her pants, Tee, and socks, Alexa dashed onto the Ice. The ice gave a moan. Sari was still seventy feet out. Alexa ignored the creaking as she dashed forward. Sari was starting to panic.

"Help! I can't transform to robot mode!" She yelled as the water began to fill her mouth.

"Hang on Sari!" Alexa launched herself, and slid on her stomach, the Ice scratching and causing her to bleed. Alexa tuned out the pain as she began to inch herself to the edge of the whole. The ice was dangerously thin as she offered Sari a hand. "Sari, grab on!"

Sari was almost unconscious. Instinctively, she grabbed for Alexa, but as she did so, Alexa felt a painful shock. Sari had turned on her energy bolts in her panic! The current made Alexa jolt, and the ice gave way.

Ultra Magnus watched as Alexa fell in. Neither head surfaced, and the water went still.

A/N Cliffhanger! I know, I'm terrible. XD


	44. Episode 44 A Christmas story pt 3

A/N OK! Here we go! Please enjoy and review! :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Ultra Magnus looked out over the lake frantically. The hole was still; not so much as a ripple. For astroseconds, his spark shuttered as the realization set in. His servo darted to his comm. Only two bots could locate them now. "Jetfire! Jetstorm! Ultra Magnus here. Do you read?"

A click sounded before Jetstorms' voice sounded through the receiver. "Jetstorm here sir. Jetfire is being in the medbay. He is getting repair by Ratchet for wrench."

Ultra Magnus fought the urge to groan. "I need you to come to my position now! Sumdac and Johnson have fallen into lake Erie!"

Jetstorm gasped. "I is being on my way this astrosecond!" The comm shut off to the sound of afterburners.

Ultra Magnus looked over to the hole. A minute. That's how long had passed. They wouldn't survive much longer if they weren't already deceased. Setting his hammer down, the Magnus stepped towards the lake. He was about to enter, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. A muffled boom came from a section of the ice twenty feet out. Another one, and a flash of light. Soon the booms and flashes came within a quarter of a second of each other, and the Ice began cracking. The booms stopped, and in an eruption, Sari and Alexa shot up from underneath the water.

Alexa let out a gasp as air filled her lungs. Quickly, she pushed Sari up onto the ice. The techno-organic was barely conscious as Alexa pulled herself up, gun still in hand. She was thankful the stun rounds had provided enough force to break through. Scooping up Sari bridal style, Alexa carried her to shore. Stripping off Sari's winter gear, she replaced it with her own she had left on shore. "S-Sari. C-can you h-hear me?" The agents teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

Sari nodded. "I'm c-c-cold."

Alexa looked over at a stunned Ultra Magnus. Before she could say anything, the sound of afterburners made her look up to see Jetstorm descending.

Jetstorm reverted to robot mode twenty feet from the ground and landed with a spray of snow. He spotted the two girls shivering next to Ultra Magnus. The Magnus looked at him squarely.

"Get them to safety."

Jetstorm had a remorseful look. "My cockpit is small. I can be only taking one."

Alexa looked hard faced. "Then it's Sari." The agent lifted Sari to her feet and took her to Jetstorm. The blue jet had transformed and was hovering as Sari was gingerly placed on his pilot seat. He then flew off for the base at top speed.

Alexa shivered as she watched Sari leave. She was freezing cold in her wet street clothes. Movement out of her peripheral made her look over to see the Magnus recieve a comm. He looked over to Alexa.

"Miss Johnson, Jetstorm has sent a comm to Jazz to pick you up. He shall be here in twenty minutes." The commander watched Alexa nod. "That was a brave thing you did."

Alexa gave a forced chuckle. "J-j-just d-doing m-m-my j-job." She stood up, her body trembling and quivering at a rapid pace. "I b-better meet J-Jazz halfway." The agent began walking down the road.

Ultra Magnus watched the lake for a few minutes. He never expected the organic to risk life or limb, much less shrug it off. Turning grimly, the Magnus transformed and headed down the road. He had gone not even a quarter of an Earth mile when he saw something lying in the snow. He stopped in mild horror to see it was Alexa, curled into a little ball, lips blue, and eyes shut. He reverted to bot mode and approached. "Miss Johnson? Miss Johnson?" Gingerly, he prodded her foot with the butt of the Magnus Hammer. A small sigh of relief crept into his spark when the small form stirred and weakly opened her eyes.

"Huh? W-what?" Alexa weakly saw a huge outline stand over her as it's features came slowly into view.

"Miss Johnson, your lip components are blue. Is that normal for humans?"

Alexa managed to get to her feet. She was so weak, she could barely stand. "N-no. M-my core t-temperature is d-d-dropping. It m-means I'm g-going into h-hypothermia. I-if I f-fall into d-deep s-sleep, I won't w-wake up." Alexa began to try walking again. The Magnus transformed and sighed. Slowly, his passenger door opened. "Get in."

Alexa's eyes went wide. "S-sir, I c-couldn't-"

"Miss Johnson," The large mech's voice was extremely stern. "That's an order, not a request."

Alexa stood shivering and thinking for a second before slowly walking towards the mobile missile vehicle. She placed her hand on his door and recoiled; as if waiting for him to get angry.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Alexa nodded, and slowy hoisted herself into the cab. Ultra Magnus shut his door and began to drive. Alexa sighed with relief as the gray interior began to warm and the heater kicked on full blast. "Th-thank y-you." Alexa managed to force out.

"Think nothing of it. What I saw you do was admirable." The Magnus opened his comm to Jazz. "Jazz, Ultra Magnus here."

"I heard what happened, is she alright? !"

"She's fine. Return to base. I'm escorting Agent Johnson home as we speak. Ultra Magnus out." The mech shut off the comm and returned attention to his passenger. Her tremors had ceased, but she still looked miserable. Maybe he could get her focused on something to help.

"Agent Johnson, would you mind telling me how you came about your training, and how you arrived in Detroit?"

Alexa smiled. "Well Sir, it's a very long story."

"I'm in no rush."

Half an hour later, Ultra Magnus pulled into the base and let Alexa out, much to the absolute horror of Sentinel Prime.

"S-sir!" He stammered. "You let that...thing, violate your interior? !"

Ultra Magnus transformed and loomed over Sentinel. "Sentinel Prime, you forget your place. Alexa Johnson is a valued member of Optimus Primes' team, and as I was informed of last night by two members of this crew, legal family. You would do well to respect her as such."

Sentinel's optics nearly cracked. "Wha-" He wheeled around to Alexa. "You disgraceful little flesh bag! Now you've g-ahg!" Sentinel let a out a yelp as Prowl's shruiken struck his helm.

Prowl looked furious. "If your going to insult my adopted daughter, I'm going to ask you to leave."

Sentinel rubbed his helm. "This is treason soldier!"

The Stealth Cats fumed looking over this scene. Boon reached for his gun, only to get slapped by Samantha. She made a vocal harrumph to catch Optimus' attention of what was about to happen.

Optimus jumped in. "Let's all settle down, tomorrow is Christmas. I suggest we all take a good vent cycle and calm down."

Sentinel stormed off. "I'll be on the Steel Haven."

The rest of the night was spent listening to Sari tell Christmas tales and the Stealth Cats share mission stories while sipping eggnog.

"So there we were, handcuffed together in the middle of the woods, forty miles west of base, and all ten of us couldn't agree on anything." Boon smiled and sipped from his mug.

"Wait, ten of you?" Optimus asked.

Alexa put her mug down. "There were more of the squadron. The others transferred out or died. Kinda a shame about the transfers they missed alot of fun."

Samantha butted in. "Remember Mexico?"

Every agent let out a happy acknowledgement. Alexa smiled. "Oh yeah. Kinda hard to forget Mr. Womanizer over here with a girl on each arm." She pointed at Boon.

"Hey, well at least I didn't start a bar fight." Boon shot back casually.

"In my defense, we ALL started the bar fight. You busting an under cover INTERPOL's agent jaw should remind you of that."

Duke added his two cents. "I think it safe to say we were all highly drunk. Some...more than others." He looked sideways at Samantha.

"Hey, so what if I started singing Roxanne. I was pretty good! Better than you and Travis table dancing with no shirts on."

Alexa nodded. "Uh huh. I'm going to go get an eggnog refill." She got up and left. The conversation ended and switched to a new topic. After awhile, the twins started singing Jingle Bell Rock, and later began teasing Ratchet. Around eight, Arcee had finally tricked Ratchet under the mistletoe, and the result was Arcee nearly tackling the medic to which Ratchet eventually understood and kissed back. The eve finished with the twins, Sari, and Bumblebee falling asleep waiting for Santa Clause. Alexa called the Professor and had him pick up Sari. The twins were carried into their room by Jazz, and Bee managed to drag himself into bed.

By eleven, everyone was sound asleep. Well almost everyone. A lone figure watched Optimus sleep on the medbay cot. The Magnus must have his room. Silently, she opened the skylight and dropped down into the base. She approached the young Prime and slipped a glowing fragment into his servo. "Merry Christmas Optimus." Blackarachnia whispered.

As she headed back to the skylight, she heared Optimus shift.

"Love you Elita." He mumbled.

The spider femme stiffened and turned around. No, he was still sound asleep. Quickly she bounded up and out of the base. She wouldn't admit it, but part of her wanted to return those words, to crawl up next to him and sleep, but...that couldn't happen. Not just yet at least.

The next morning was eventful, it started with a brazen Sari squealing through the base and bots rushing out of their rooms like the Decepticon armada was outside. Presents were exchanged in the form of secret Santa. Optimus had recieved a subscription to Cyber Axe Enthusiast quarterly from Prowl, Prowl had recieved a painting from Bulkhead, Bulkhead had gotten a set of modified large cannons from Bumblebee.

"The humans call it paintball. Figured it was artsy."

Bee got a new set of chrome wheels from Ratchet, much to his surprise. Arcee gave Sari a cool electronic paintjob kit that could change her armors color around a bit. Sari had given Alexa a sweator that was lambs wool and a small snowglobe; much to the agents happiness. The Stealth Cat's traded gifts among themselves, and the surprise guests were given something. Sentinel got his parking tickets voided, the twins got a video game, and Ultra Magnus got a small package that Alexa told him to open later. That left Jazz. He had given Ratchet a new laser scalpel set, but he didn't see his gift.

Alexa noticed Jazz's face and approached. "Jazz, can you see me in the medbay? Ratchet needs a bot to do some heavy lifting."

Jazz nodded. He and Alexa walked into the medbay to see Ratchet next to a tarped object.

"What's that?" Jazz asked.

Alexa smiled. "Cover your visor."

Jazz complied, although rather confused. He heard the tarp be removed.

"Open them."

Jazz looked and nearly fell backwards. Sitting on the ground was a pair of mammoth speakers.

"Since you like earth music so much, Ratchet and I made you a mod for it." Alexa said. "Do you like them?"

Jazz turned to Alexa with a huge smile. "I love 'em!"

Ten minutes later, Jazz drove out from the medbay. "Yo, check out this!" The speakers came out of subspace and settled on the sides of his alt form. In an instant, the speakers roared to life and blared All I Want For Chrismas Is You.

The others covered their audio receptors from the noise. When Jazz turned them off, the twins grinned. "Cool!" They turned to Sentinel, who had rejoined the group after last night's fiasco.

Sentinel scowled. "Don't even think about it."

Ultra Magnus stepped forward. "I have an announcement. Alexa Johnson, in light of your courage, valor, and overall strength of character, I am hereby granting you full access to our home planet of Cybertron."

Alexa smiled and saluted. "Thank you sir."

The Magnus smiled. "Think nothing of it." He looked at Prowl. "I have a daughter myself. I know I'd always want to have her able to go wherever she needed."

Around noon, Ratchet walked into the medbay alone. He had to have Lockdown ready for transport, and needed to start the CNA test Prowl had requested. He had already obtained samples from Bumblebee and Prowl. Lockdown smirked.

"Whattaya got there Doc?"

Ratchet turned away from the computer. "Shut up. I'm busy." The medic inserted Prowl's sample, but dropped Bee's. The vile rolled under the machine. "Slaggit." The red and white mech grumbled. As he reached for the vile, he heard the machine ding and confirm. 'That's not right. Worthless compu-' Ratchet's spark stopped as he viewed the screen with sheer horror. Lockdown smiled.

"So...how's my son?"

Ratchet looked back. "Y-your son? !"

"Yep...What? You think I offer bounty hunting deals to just anyone? Or free mods?"

Ratchet couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable that Prowl was the son of..."

Ratchet hurried out of the medbay. He had to confirm this. The others were in the rec-room as he approached.

"Ratchet, is the prisoner ready for transport?" The Magnus asked.

"Yes Sir. In a moment." He approached Prowl. "Uh Prowl, can I see you for a clik?"

Suddenly, a large boom rocked the base. The Autobots rushed into the medbay to see a gaping, and still smoking hole in the wall. Lockdown was gone.

Prowl looked at Ratchet. "What were you saying?"

Ratchet hesitated. "It wasn't important."

Slipstream stood on the roof of a nearby building. She looked at Lockdown; wariness in her optics. "Does the offer still stand?"

Lockdown smiled. "You bet darlin'. Come on; ship's this way."

Ultra Magnus and the rest of his crew were back on route to Cybertron. Lockdown proved untraceable. He looked down at the package Optimus Prime's crew had given him and opened it. Inside was a small audio chip. He picked it up and plugged it into a port. It was a collection of music, sung by a mech called Frank Sinatra. Ultra Magnus smiled and relaxed into his seat. Maybe humans did have things to offer.

A/N Yay! Up next, New Years (I know...way overdue.)

And...Stay tuned for a new fic! Featuring the adventures of Lockdown and Slipstream! ! :D


	45. Episode 45 Out with a bang

A/N Sorry for the delay, my real life has been insanely hectic. This chap is mainly Stealth Cat centric, but has a bit of Powell and Ronnie Henderson, a tad of Autobots, some slight father/ daughter bonding, and SURPRISE! We find out what the Decepticons are up to.

Warning: Hinted torture, one or two strong swears, and ALOT of blood.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFA

Alexa sat on the couch in the rec-room adjusting her boot laces. Christmas had been fun, albeit a bit tense at points. Her rescuing Sari had left her with a bad cold the last couple days. She was still a bit under the weather as she looked over her mission attire. Tonight was New Years, and also a mission. The global mission had confirmed that Powell was up to no good. She hadn't told Sari, but the labs in Siberia showed techno-organic weapons development. It appeared Powell was experimenting to try to re-create Sari's unique bio mechanical structure. Based on what Boon found in the walk-in freezer, the results were less than desirable.

Now, the drive to protect Sari was worse than ever. Alexa couldn't bare to see what Powell would do to her if she failed. She could still see the hideously mutated forms. The twisted limbs, the looks of agony engraved on their freezer burned faces, that one little baby...Alexa forced the images out of her head. She couldn't afford to let vengeance and rage cloud her mind. Not tonight at least.

The mission was simple; break into to Powell enterprises, plant the audio bugs, raid the mainframe, and get out. A simple smash and grab. Hopefully, there would be enough to put Powell away for a very long, long time. If not, more...drastic measures would be recommended by herself to Galloway.

'There will be enough.' Alexa thought determinedly.

"Alexa?" The agent looked over to see Sari in an orange sparkle dress. "Sure you can't stay?" Her expression revealed she wanted the agents to be around for the countdown.

Alexa smiled but shook her head. "Can't. This is too important Sari." A knock on the front door sounded. Alexa got up and walked to the entrance. The Autobots were greeting the group at the door; their armor polished to a pristine gleam in honor of the new year. Coming in was Boon, followed by Duke and Samantha. "Where's Lilly?"

"Got stuck at base. Malaria vaccine backfired." Boon replied. He cast a critical eye over Alexa. "You don't look that great yourself."

Alexa frowned. "I feel fi-" Alexa cut loose a sneeze. "Fine."

Optimus looked concern. "Alexa, are you sure you should be going?"

Ratchet added his two cents. "In my expert opinion, you should be on the couch resting with a bowl of soup."

Alexa looked over, her voice going into a sarcastic joking tone. "So I can get fat? No thanks." She walked to the others. "We'll be back. Don't get overcharged without us." With that, the Stealth Cats departed.

Meanwhile, at Powell Enterprises, Ronnie watched the celebrations taking place below in the down town Detroit. He didn't smile as he looked at the festivities. The phone rang; turning around and adjusting his black and red suit, he answered the phone. "Hello?...Yes I understand...No; I walked right by her, she doesn't know who I am, or she's gotten acting lessons...No, I didn't mean that in a humorous way...I'll report in later. ..Goodbye." Ronnie hung up the phone. He still couldn't believe that Alexa had dodged her foster parents. The fact that she was still here made him frustrated. He needed a better plan to get Alexa out of the way. As he was pondering, Powell came in.

"Hello Mr. Henderson. How goes the reports I asked for?" Powell looked smug as usual.

"There right here." Ronnie motioned over to his desk.

"Ah, thank you." Powell scooped up the files. "I'll be in my private office Henderson. Don't disturb me unless it's important." Powell gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he walked away.

Alexa watched Powell tower from a nearby roof. Her hand went to her comm. "Sharpshot to Boon, Duke, and Sparrow. Operation looks like it's a go."

Boon's voice came through the comms. "Boon here; operation is green lit. Remember, no vendettas."

Alexa fought the urge to scoff at what Boon said. Her arm reached for a grapnel. Three soft bangs resonated from different rooftops as the others fired their own. Alexa did the same, making sure the cable's harpoon tip had found it's mark before jumping off the building.

A quick climb and the squadron stood on the roof of Powell enterprises. Duke looked over the side to see the masses partying below. "Wish that was us."

Alexa stared down and saw two shapes standing under a street light away from the crowd. By the way they stood separate from the rest, it was probably a couple. A twinge of longing hit her. It took her back to a time when New Years was a time to celebrate.

~Flashback~

"Travis! Come on! What's the rush?" Alexa laughed as she was being dragged by her hand to the main area of HQ.

"We don't want to miss the countdown! Come on!" Travis replied happily as they reached the HQ main hall. A giant display screen was set up, and the times square ball was beginning to drop.

"Three, two, ONE!" The entire agency broke out into cheering at the arrival of the New Year. As Alexa began to cheer, she felt Travis tap her shoulder. She faced him. "Sharpie," He began; the pet nickname making her blush. "I love you." With that, Travis leaned in and gave Alexa her first kiss. As she pulled away, her heart fluttered uncontrollably.

"I love you too."

~End Flashback~

"Helloooo Alexa. You home?" Duke asked as he waved his hand, trying to catch her peripheral.

"Huh?" Alexa broke her trance and looked at the group who had unreadable expressions. "What?"

Samantha looked her over. "You still think you can handle this? Between the cold and the holiday and the mem-"

"I'm FINE." Alexa snapped back. She took out a glass cutter from the duffel Samantha had and walked to the stretch of closed skylights. "We're waisting time."

The Stealth Cats landed lightly in a darkened office from the ceiling. Boon looked around. "Duke, schematic."

"I'm no Cue, but the mainframe should have an access terminal through this hallway." He motioned to the door.

Powell sat in his office when he got a comm. "Sir, our sensors are picking up an-"

"Way ahead of you Henderson." He flicked on a monitor and watched the Stealth Cats walk in a corridor that was lined with windows. He spotted Alexa. "You again. Well...my informant was right. You were coming after all." He hit a set of buttons. "Hope this is a nice welcome."

The corridor the squad was in began to hum. Panels slid out from the floor and steel plates covered the windows as blast doors blocked the exits. They were trapped.

"What the-what the hell? !" Samantha yelled.

"Uh...guys..." Duke was facing the back wall and looked scared for his life.

Alexa turned behind her and saw that the side panels had retracted, revealing at least twenty security drones.

"Security drones. Nice." Alexa took out her pistol. "Looks like the Year's going out with a bang!" Alexa aimed down the sights and fired.

Two and a half hours later, the Autobots watched the countdown. "Three, two, one, Happy New year!" They shouted. The older bots clanked oil cans and took a swig. Jazz heard the door slam.

"Yo Cats! Ya just in time fo-GREAT CYBERTRON!" Jazz exclaimed dropping his drink. The others looked over and were horrified.

Duke was limping and had the unconscious form of Samantha over his shoulder, both of them bleeding and bruised. Alexa and Boon were right behind, hobbling and had one of the others arms over their shoulder for support. Alexa's right arm had a large gash in it and the blood ran in a steady trickle, her face painted red and purple from head injuries. Boon was jumping on one foot; the other was at an odd angle and looked singed.

"Alexa what happened? !" Optimus demanded.

Alexa looked up. "Ambush. The bastard knew we were coming. Ratchet, we need some cots for Boon and Samantha."

Ratchet ran out and returned with two. Gingerly, Jazz and Ratchet set the wounded on them.

Alexa limped as fast as she could to her room and returned with her own red duffel. After a second of rummaging, she found the quick-heal shots. Samantha had given her two doses of the serum shortly after her own leg had been healed in case of, as she put it, "stupidity."

Returning, she injected one into Samantha's arm, and gave Boon the other to inject himself. As Samantha showed signs of recovery, Alexa stepped away, and Prowl dropped down onto his knees next to her.

"Did they harm you severely? Do you need Ratchet to look at you?" Prowl's face showed signs of worry. More than that; fatherly worry.

"I'm Ok Prowl. Really. It's mainly just a sprained ankle and a gash." He wasn't buying it. "I'm fine. When Samantha comes around, she can patch me and Duke up."

"Well...alright. If your sure that you will be fine."

"Positive." To Prowl's utter surprise, she hugged him. "Thanks for being worried."

Prowl smiled and let his servo gently touch her back. Prowl really was happy that Alexa seemed to accept him as her adoptive father. That meant alot to him.

Two hours later, Boon approached Alexa. "What do you think happened?"

Alexa looked at him. "What, about the window?" Boon nodded. "I really don't know. Just luck I guess."

~Flashback~

The Stealth cats were pinned down behind fallen drones as the remaining security bots attacked them. They were bullet resistent, grenade resistant, heck...anything resistant...Alexa secretly wanted to commend Powell for thinking ahead about this while at the same time she wanted to rip his lungs out.

Alexa was bleeding from multiple spots, Boon had singed his leg, and Duke and Samantha weren't doing much better. They were running low on ammo, and exhausted. A cry of agony resonated from Alexa's left. Samantha had been hit!

"Samantha! !" Boon bellowed. He looked around to Duke and Alexa. "We've got to get out!"

"How?" Duke yelled over the laser fire.

"I don't know. Keep shooting for now!"

The clips were almost empty and the drones were closing in when a hum came through the corridor, and to everyone's surprise, one panel retracted, leaving a window to the outside. Boon grabbed a clip and began unloading it into the glass. Alexa caught on and lobbed a flashbang at it. The weakened glass shattered at the explosion.

"Duke! Grab Samantha and let's get the hell out of here!" Boon yelled.

The squadron reloaded their grapnels and jumped out the window. Quickly, they fired them into another building and began to swing over to a nearby roof.

Unfortunately, the security drones fired after them and one cut Boon's line. Boon let out a yelp as he dropped the last thirty feet and let out a yell as his ankle splayed sideways. Alexa's line had been frayed and she dropped the last fifteen feet, her ankle also screeched as the tendons tore, making her emit a string of curses to the tarred rooftop.

Duke landed relatively fine, albeit a tad awkwardly as he was carrying the injured medic. "Well; that went well."

~End Flashback.~

Alexa looked at Boon. "We'll get him."

Powell slammed his fist on the desk. They got away! Calming down on the outside, but still seething on the inside, Powell sat back in his chair. "You've forced my hand you little bich. Sari Sumdac will be taken by force, and your team and her Father will burn."

In the halls of New Kaon, Megatron looked at Starscream. "Starscream, your tactics to break Skyfire have been unorthodox, but none the less useful. You actually have a purpose after all." The war lord mused.

Starscream smirked. The image of Skyfire, begging and pleading and finally cracking was one he'd treasure. "And it has been an honor to perform said task to that traitor." Starscream remarked with his usual arrogant, mocking tone. "What are you going to do with him now?"

Megatron smirked. "We have a new device we are trying to complete. When it's done, he will be our first test subject. After all, who better to take a leap for science, than a 'Bot of science?" Megatron's sadistic tone echoed through the halls. "Now Starscream, make yourself useful elsewhere."

Starscream left, and passed Shockwave coming in.

Shockwave got down on one knee and made a sweeping motion with a clawed servo as he bowed his upper chassis. "My illustrious liege. You wished to see me?"

Megatron smiled. "Yes. Now that the access codes have been obtained, you are needed to retrieve the item."

Shockwave's one optic widened. "I am flattered my Lord but...may I ask why you have chosen me?"

Megatron's ruby optics glowed blood red. "Shockwave, if I trust anyone with the amount of competence to carry out this vital assignment, it is you and you alone. You will not fail me?"

Shockwave bowed lower. "I will not Lord Megatron. I will return victorious...The power of Dark Energon will be yours to command."

A/N Yikes...well don't worry, the plan comes together soon enough! Up next: A few months pass, and the entire earth team is in for a shock!


	46. Episode 46 Found In Action

A/N OK, before I forget, check out my New fic, Worth Her Metal. It covers what Slipstream and Lockdown do after the events of two episodes back. Secondly, I'm on vacation so my chapters will be a bit inconsistent, but I will try to be publishing more frequently .

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, and yes, I did use a reference from the Princess Bride and a bit of inspiration from the Last Kiss Goodnight. (Good movie BTW)

Ronnie hung up the phone in a huff. Checking in gave him a headache. Especially now. There was no possible way to get rid of Alexa without causing a scene. He needed to keep his cover intact, but he needed her to be gone for good. Furthermore, after reviewing the security tapes of the incident four months ago, Ronnie had grown furious as he watched the drones fire at the Stealth Cats and the Stealth Cats make a hasty retreat. Alexa needed to disappear...today.

"Your acting like a big jerk!"

"No I'm not, you are!"

Ratchet gripped his audio receptors at the volume of the argument that ricocheted through the base. Alexa walked up.

"They still at it?" She watched the medic nod. "What was it about?"

Ratchet gave a exasperated glance at the hall where the anger was coming from. "Pit if I know."

"If you don't like it, that's too bad!"

"Well maybe I'll just leave!"

"Maybe I'll just leave for you! !"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" A door slammed, and slammed hard. Alexa watched as Sari came storming out and walked right by her, eyes glowing a electric shade of blue. "Yellow horned slagger..." She muttered angrily.

Alexa wanted to reach out and make Sari feel better about her first real fight with Bumblebee. It happened in every relationship, but this seemed...almost more than just a petty fight. Sari was seething and the electricity practically crackled off her techno-organic frame. Alexa had no idea what could've pissed her off that much.

'Maybe she just needs to cool down by herself.' Alexa thought. Instead of going after Sari, she walked down to the berthroom of the bot who maybe could help Bumblebee.

Bumblebee fumed in his room. A knock sounded. "WHAT! ?" He yelled. To his surprise, a stoic voice answered.

"Bumblebee, it's me. May I come in?" Prowl's voice was mostly deadpan, but a twinge of bewilderment creeped into it.

Bee opened the door, anger written all over his faceplates. "Come in."

Prowl entered Bumblebee's room. The berth was in a corner, along with some datapads, and a consul for gaming. A few posters of Cybertron gladiators and human bands covered the walls here and there. For the most part, the room was pristine, except for a small mess near the consul of strewn video games and a Cybertron globe that looked like Bee had lobbed across the room.

"Did Prime or Alexa ask you to come here?" Prowl was taken out of his thoughts by this question.

"Wha?"

"Did...Prime...or...Alexa...ask...you...to...come...here?" Bee dragged it out to make his point across.

Prowl was silent, giving Bee his answer. Prowl immediately tried to smooth the resentment he could feel Bumblebee holding for him. "I would have come anyway, whether requested to or not." Indeed, for the yelling had shattered the meditation that Jazz and Prowl were doing. Prowl was going to get up when Alexa walked in and requested Prowl speak to his son...well...his almost son.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure Ratchet?" Prowl's spark was in shock at the news.

Ratchet nodded sadly. "Afraid so kid. The test doesn't lie. Bumblebee is not your son, but...his CNA does line up fairly close to yours. If he were to have had a proper frame growing up, he may have actually resembled you and Dawnsong."

Most bots with Bee's frame were from poor families, and couldn't afford a proper one for a growing sparkling. The frame gave them something to grow into, but it also stunted their growth and strength. They were very popular in the Cybertron depression, hence Bee's Grandsire having an old version of it.

"We worked with what we had!" Bee harshly defended. "Do you have any idea how long it took my Grandsire Gold Bug to scrimp and save to put me through school? He gave almost every single credit he ever earned towards paying for Autoboot camp. He almost lost the pub, and almost lost his spark when I told him I got kicked out." Bee's words were defiant.

Ratchet gave a rare kind expression. "He sounds like a wonderful caregiver. Your very lucky. I need to go however; Arcee and I have a date tonight." Ratchet left.

Prowl looked over to an upset yellow mech. "What I said earlier still stands. Son or not, I will always care for you."

Bee smiled. "Thanks Prowl."

-End Flashback-

"Bumblebee, what is the matter? Why were you and Sari arguing?"

"It was nothing." Bee looked away.

Prowl wasn't taking that. "It must have been something. I'll understand, and this conversation will not leave your room; ever."

Bee flopped onto his berth, sitting on the edge with one leg dangling and the other tucked under him. "Sari wants to turn herself completely robotic. We got into an argument over if she should or not. I told her she shouldn't."

Prowl sat down next to Bee. "I think that's Sari's choice."

Bee's head snapped to Prowl. "She wants to be fully robotic because I am. What if we don't work out? Or if she gets hurt during the process? Or I get killed in combat? Where does that leave her? At least she has a chance of finding someone like her regular human mode on this planet if I can't be there."

Prowl was stunned silent. The amount of maturity Bumblebee had just displayed was near processor blowing. "Bee, you obviously care for Sari. If Sari feel's this is right, then that's her choice. All I can really say is to love her through the good and the bad and things will be alright."

Bee looked up and nodded. "Thanks Prowl." He got up. "I'm going to go find her and apologize." Bee left.

Sari was two blocks to Sumdac systems, walking along furiously. "Stupid Bee. Who does he think he is?" She decided to cut through an alleyway over to the next street. "Why can't he see I want to because I lo-mmmph! !" Sari was taken from behind and had a cloth put over her mouth. It smelled funny. Within seconds, Sari was unconscious.

Alexa was riding inside Jazz. The Stealth Cats had decided to meet up at Sumdac Tower and go out for pizza. Duke had called and said Boon and Samantha and Lilly were out ordering ahead of time, so they'd be a few minutes late. Meanwhile, Alexa and the cyberninja were chatting about anything and everything. It was pretty laid back until the white sports car asked a weird question.

"So A, tell me...how do you feel about dating again?"

Alexa was shocked. "What? ! Uh Jazz...are you-"

Jazz understood, his cab heating up, hot with embarrassment. "Sorry A, didn't mean it like that. I just meant maybe you should find another organic. Ya seem lonely as of late." Jazz had noticed that Alexa seemed to be to isolated a little bit from others. He wasn't sure if by choice or just circumstance.

Alexa crossed her arms and playfully roled her eyes. "Didn't think you liked to play matchmaker. Did you ever date?"

Jazz chuckled. "No one on the Earth team knows this, but I was what humans call a player. I dated, I partied, I drank till I was heavily overcharged, and I was an up-in-coming Cybertron DJ when I was sober."

Alexa ridged an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. I uh..." Jazz seemed suddenly bashful.

"What?"

"I-I also modeled for a bit."

"What's wrong with that?" Alexa asked.

"It was...well...let's just say you had to be an adult cybertronian to buy the data pad."

Alexa was stupefied. "They HAVE playboy magazines on your planet? ?"

"Well, the one I modeled for was actually called PlayBot for Femme edition, but that's beside the- GREAT CYBERTRON! ! !" Jazz screeched to a grinding halt.

Alexa looked in horror. "Oh no..." She whispered.

Ronnie was sitting in Powell's office with his Boss when Powell got a call.

"Ah good to hear from you...yes as agreed...wait?...you did what? !...That was NOT the agreement...Sari Sumdac was supposed to be subdued and promptly contained to be prepped for dissection, not to be...yes, I understand it would probably not work any other way...If you guarantee they won't survive...alright...the payment still stands...ten million and not a penny more...pleasure doing business with you." Powell hung up the phone. "Henderson, get the car. We're going to Sumdac Tower now."

Ronnie was puzzled. "Why?"

"I want to personally see the death of those so called Stealth Cats."

Alexa blinked to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. SUMDAC TOWER WAS ON FIRE!

Alexa jumped out of Jazz as the Autobots pulled up. Optimus transformed. "We saw the smoke on patrol. Is anyone still in the building?"

Duke came running from a side street. He stopped and was panting. "I-I ran from Ellis street. Is the prof out?"

"Oh my goodness! My tower!" Everyone turned to see the Professor running up the street.

Optimus was relieved to see the Professor. "Professor Sumdac, thank the allspark you are alright."

The professor looked around. "Where is Sari? ! Where is my daughter? ! ?"

Ratchet popped up a hologram schematic for the tower from his wrist. Sure enough, Sari's energy signature registered on the twenty eighth floor in her father's lab. It blinked orange.

"She's unconscious." Ratchet said with horror filled optics.

"SARI! ! ! !" Bumblebee screamed. He tried to run towards the entrance but was held back by Bulkhead.

"Bee, the building is too unstable. Stress scans are showing even the stairs won't hold your weight." Optimus cut in.

Alexa looked to Duke who gave an understanding nod. "But it might hold two humans!" The agents started forward. Optimus dived down at them and put his hands in front of the two, trying to stop them from going in, but Alexa and Duke vaulted up and over his servos. Before anyone could stop them again, the agents rushed inside.

Ratchet added Alexa's and Duke's personal ear set comm links and watched.

Alexa and Duke reached the eleventh floor via the stairs when suddenly a heap of flaming debris obscured their path.

Duke started coughing as the smoke billowed. "This is getting bad."

Alexa nodded. "I don't usually recommend this but..." Alexa walked to the elevator shaft and grabbed the door seam. "Duke, help me."

The doors gave to the combined strength of the agents, revealing the exposed cables of the elevator. The agents leapt from the safety of the floor and landed on the elevator cables. Once they stopped swinging, both began climbing with a furious gusto.

Optimus hailed Fanzone on his comm link. "Captain Fanzone, send a firetrucks to Sumdac Tow-"

"Sorry Prime, can't. Something is interfering with dispatching. In fact, the whole grid has gone on the fritz." A crash sounded. "OW! THIS IS WHY I HATE MACH-" Prime shut off his comm link.

Alexa stepped out of the elevator shaft of the twenty eighth floor to find thick black smoke and flames. Her hand darted to her comm. "Ratchet, we need guidance."

Ratchet's voice came through the reciever. "Sari is in her father's lab, near the far back corner on the left hand side."

Alexa and Duke fought through the smoke to the lab door. Alexa punched in the code only to find the auxiliary power had failed.

"Oh screw this!" She snarled. Drawing her gun, she put two bullets into the area of the wall were the locking pins held the door. Both bullets found their targets and Duke quickly slid the door open. They rushed inside to find Sari lying near two massive liquid tanks. Alexa picked her up and gave her to Duke who carried her bridal style when she got a comm.

"Kid! Those tanks next to you are filled with fuel! The heat's making them go critical! You've got two minutes! GET OUT NOW!"

Alexa swore and grabbed Duke. "This way."

Following Alexa, Duke heard her curse herself. "What?"

"Wrong turn." Alexa replied. In the smoke, Alexa had lead them to a hallway that ended in a window overlooking the city.

Alexa saw Duke was going say something, but Ratchet's words thundered in her ear.

"GET OUT NOW! ! !"

Without thinking, Alexa grabbed Duke and began to run to the window. Pulling her gun, she unloaded a full clip into it. "JUMP!" She yelled.

The free fall was spectacular. Duke and Alexa cleared the floor as the tanks exploded and shot fire out into the air, just missing them. They joined hands and kept Sari tightly pressed between them. Both agents winced, preparing for the worst when they were jolted. They looked up and were overjoyed to see that Prowl had come to the rescue.

"I have you." Prowl gingerly descended to the ground and set the agents and Sari down.

Ratchet looked over the agents who were a bit cut up from jumping into glass, and then he examined Sari. "She'll be alright."

Bee ran to Sari and took her hand. "I'm sorry for fighting Sari. I'll support you in whatever you chose from here on out."

Sari stirred and opened her optics to Bee's face. Bee embraced her in a hug. "I love you, Bee." She said, forgiving him on the spot.

The moment was shattered as a Black car pulled up and out stepped Powell and Ronnie. Powell wasn't pleased. "Well...that's a shame isn't it?" He said; not meaning the tower in the slightest.

Alexa looked over at Powell. "You did this, didn't you? Just like what you did on New Years." Alexa's accusing words made the Autobots scowl at Powell for destroying the Professor's home, barely keeping enough control not to rip him to pieces.

Powell scowled angrily. "Why don't you prove it?" He hissed. He turned back to his car, past a glaring Ronnie. "Henderson, let's go."

"No." Ronnie's voice was cold and furious.

Powell looked back in disbelief. "What did you just tell me?"

"No Powell. I'm not going with a slime bag like yourself." Ronnie glared.

Powell smirked cruelly. "Well your fired then. Good luck finding a job after I'm done with you." Powell turned his back.

Ronnie smiled. "Well if I'm fired..." In an instance, Ronnie tackled Powell and slapped handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest." He flashed a badge for his quarry to see. "Porter C. Powell, you are hereby arrested for crimes against humanity, child endangerment, illegal use of government funding, embezzlement of investors, two counts of attempted kidnapping, fifteen counts of murder and multiple counts of attempted murder of FELLOW Guardian agents." Ronnie leaned into the cuffed businessman's ear. "Your going to jail for a long, long, long time."

When Powell was hauled away, Ronnie faced Alexa. "So, your the famous Alexa Johnson. You've got a reputation as long as the Autobahn." His tone was arrogant and snobbish as Bumblebee remembered when he almost hit him.

Alexa's eyes narrowed. "It seems to precede me as of late. And you are?"

"Ronald Henderson. Guardian agency special division branch." Ronnie's eyes looked at Alexa with an unrecognizable emotion.

"Special division? Wow. Aren't we acomplished...So tell me, Galloway sent you in? Didn't think we could handle a scumwad like Powell?"

"No, he thought the fully qualified Stealth Cats could handle it fine. He was worried you couldn't. Between the long leave you took, and the mental scarring, your not pick of the litter anymore. Think it's time to retire? Settle down and find a replacement for your former-"

Alexa snarled. "Say another word, and I'll have your rank stripped so fast your head will spin."

Ronnie laughed. "A pitiful threat. It's not like you actually cared about Travis Hunt. Tell me, did you wait a week out of mourning, or did you start making guys howl right after the funeral?"

The Autobots were appalled by this agent. Duke went to say something, but Alexa suddenly rushed Ronnie, getting in a hair's width between them, anger flashing over her face. "PART OF ME DIED THAT DAY!"

Ronnie recoiled; the pain in his eyes went unnoticed. Alexa continued. "He was my one and only love. I cared for him like none before or since. Everyday is agony knowing it was my fault he died! I feel like every single minute I get punched in the face!"

Ronnie felt guilt; so much in fact that he didn't hear what Alexa said next.

"Here, see how it feels!" Alexa gave Ronnie a hard punch in the face.

As Ronnie fell, Alexa's fist pulled away with extra. She looked down to see a piece of latex stuck to her fist. Ronnie was on the ground holding his nose.

"Ow Sharp shot; that hurt!"

Alexa was stupefied yet again. Only other Steal Cats knew call names. Ronnie knew it too. His cover was blown. Alexa needed to know the truth. Slowly, he rose and looked at Alexa. He removed a voice changer attached to his suit collar and neck. He then pulled off the remainder of his actors mask, showing a handsome and strong face. His hand pulled off his wig, revealing a head of shaggy dirty blonde hair. Finally, he removed his contacts and a pair of dark blue eyes starred affectionately at the stunned agent in front of him. "Hey Alexa."

Alexa's eyes widened and she started to shake. "Tr-Travis." She whispered. Darkness surrounded Alexa and she careened to the ground in a faint.

A/N Wow. Bet you didn't see that coming ;D Up next: Explanations and shattered hearts.


	47. Episode 47: Broken

A/N Alright. I've tortured you all enough. Let's find out what happened!

WARNING! ! ! This chapter is rated M for mature due to swears, violence, hinted torture, and suggestive themes. I am deeply sorry if I offend anyone.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Alexa was in darkness. As her mind idled in the dark, something else could be heard. As she came closer and closer to consciousnesses, the sound registered as Boon; yelling at the top of his lungs, and more than that...he was enraged.

'Well...he's pissed at someone.' Alexa dimly thought.

"A? A, can ya hear me?" A soft voice reverberated. A gentle shake followed and sent Alexa into full consciousnesses.

As Alexa opened her eyes, she stared up into the visor of a worried Jazz. The Porsche was sitting on the ground with Alexa cradled in his arms. He smiled as she shifted and let out a groan. "Thank Primus. You all right?"

Alexa gripped her head. A lump and a small throb was there, and it hurt. It didn't help that Boon was still screaming at God knew what. "Yeah. I feel like I got hit by something the size of Prime's alt mode. And I had the most messed up dream."

Jazz's face flashed some wierd worried and pained expression. "A dream?" He watched his best friend nod.

"Yeah. I dreamed Sumdac tower was on fire and Duke and I jumped out a window to save Sari. And-the most screwed up part-Ronnie arrested Powell and then I punched him in the face. And after I punched him...It was Travis and then-why are you staring at me like that?"

Jazz looked down slightly apprehensive. " 'Cause it wasn't a dream." He said gently. Jazz looked over to where the source of the racket was. Alexa followed with his gaze and saw a near berserk, red faced Boon across the parking lot, surrounded by the Autobots.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO HER? ! ? ! THE SELF GUILT, THE ANGUISH, THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HER BY DISAPPEARING YOU SON OF A BITCH? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR F&%^#* ASS! ! ! ! ! !" Boon began to lunge at something, only to be restrained by Duke and Samantha each grabbing an arm. Alexa looked over and her heart stopped. Travis...It wasn't a dream! Alexa's heart soared inside her chest.

Jazz saw Alexa's face turn to pure joy.

"He's alive!" She whispered happily. "He's alive! !" She cried before bolting off Jazz's lap and starting to run. She was twenty feet from them. "Travis! You're-" Alexa didn't finish as she heard running and a familar voice.

"Oh Baby! Are you hurt?" Lily had appeared. She rushed to Travis and before Alexa's eyes, Lily's lips met Travis's.

Boon's eye went to the size of a dinner plate. "What are you doing? !"

Lily broke the kiss and looked back. "Kissing my Boyfriend." She shrugged and kissed Travis again and embraced him.

At that moment, Alexa's entire world shattered like brittle glass. She could feel her mind, and more vital, her soul break.

Travis looked sideways and his heart went into his throat at the horrified girl staring at him with eyes glazed in shock. "Alexa I-"

Alexa turned away and began to fast walk. Travis went after her.

"Alexa! Wait!" No response. "Sharpshot, Please!" Travis caught hold of her wrist. "Sharpie." He said tenderly.

Alexa wheeled around and broke his hold. She pushed Travis away. "Don't you ever call me that again!" She yelled. Travis saw a veneer of anger cover the other emotions raging in her eyes. Most of all...pain.

Alexa straightened up. "Better yet. Don't call me anything at all!" Alexa turned and ran from the parking lot.

"Alexa!" Optimus called after the sprinting form. His audio receptors picked up a grunt near his pede. He looked down to see Travis on the ground. Samantha was towering over him. "You better start talking or you won't have a jaw."

Travis wiped the blood from his mouth. Samantha was beyond mad as well.

"The truth? Alright, you do deserve an explanation."

-Flashback: HQ - 4 days before rescue attempt.

"I'll find you Alexa. I promise!" Travis yelled as the phone went dead. "Cue, where'd that call come from?"

Cue looked over from his chair. He was relieved to hear Alexa was alive when the call went on speaker phone in the communications room. "Calculating it now." The tech specialist made a face. "That can't be right." Cue looked over, his face wrinkling. "That signal is in the middle of the south Pacific. Alexa must be on some kind of sea vessel."

Travis looked at Cue with a determined expression. "Can you track them?"

"Probably. I can't give an exact location, but I can give you a trajectory that you may be able to intercept based upon probable variables." Cue punched data into the computer. "Ok, eighty percent probability will put the possible ship in a twenty mile radius of this point in four days time."

"Four days? Alexa needs to be rescued in three, not four!"

"Sorry Trav. Four is the best I can predict. Here's the printed coordinates, better get the mission approved. I know Boon's itching for blood."

Travis smiled grimly. "He's lucky he didn't get arrested after what he did to that operative of Archaville." He said, shuttering at the memory of the guard screaming his employer's name when Boon began crushing fingers.

Cue looked back at the dark blue eyed agent with a small shake of his head. "You would've done the same except you would've killed him on purpose before interrogation. Boon overshot the inch-of-his-life beatdown by accident."

-4 days later-

The chopper hovered ten miles away from the freighter. Travis turned to the others. He, like Boon and Samantha was clad in scuba gear. "We're clear right? Stealth entry, find Alexa, get out.

Duke nodded. "I'll land the bird after you've neutralized the guards near the landing pad. Hopefully, it'll get the attention of the guards below deck."

Travis nodded. "Samantha, Boon, let's go. Duke, drop the boat." The three jumped and landed in the ocean as Duke released a small boat and outboard from the belly of the helicopter.

A thousand yards from the vessel, the three activated scuba gear and swam to the ship. Travis looked at the other two, who gave a thumbs up. Travis returned the gesture and reached for a high powered grappler. The water muted the bang as the hooks went flying up and dug into the side of the ship near the guard rails.

It took three minutes to incapacitate the guards near the launch pad. Travis peeled off his wet suit and began to descended below deck.

The arrival of Duke had gone as planned. The distraction had drawn the guards to the deck. Good. According to the schematic Cue had given him of similar vessels, holding cells would be close. As he rounded a corner, he heard the voices of two males.

"I don't know. This don't seem right. Archaville seemed to want her to himself."

"Look, what Archaville don't know won't hurt. Besides, she's too out of it to fight back. You hold her arms first and we'll take turns."

Travis's blood boiled. He hoped for the sake of the guards, Alexa wasn't the subject of conversation.

The guard smiled as he approached a cell. "Come on, twenty bucks says I'll have the agent begging better than Archaville could."

Travis saw red as he snuck closer. "You won't touch her! !" He snarled viscously. Travis grabbed the first guard and landed a punch on the collar bone, shattering it and putting him into shock. The second pulled a baton and swung. Travis evaded and managed to kick out a kneecap. The guard dropped and Travis put him out with a stomp to the head.

Travis looked over into the cell and saw a limp form laying on the floor. The shape of the body; the way it positioned itself; it was Alexa.

Travis reached down and pulled a key ring off the closest guard. As soon as he found the right key, he rushed inside only for his heart to break. Alexa was thin; very thin. Her muscles were almost gone, and her normally vibrant skin tone had turned a ghostly whitish-grey color. She was clad in only her undergarments, making his mind run rampant, visualizing the horrid acts that might have befallen her. Travis held still in horror, thinking he had been too late when he saw her ribcage heave. Instinctively, he dropped to his knees, and tried to comfort her. His eyes caught a red prick on her arm. Alexa looked up and mumbled something.

"G-...get o-off m-m-me." Alexa tried to hit him, but she could barely lift her right arm.

The realization that Alexa was drugged hit Travis like an avalanche.

"Alexa, Alexa it's me. It's Travis. I got you." Gingerly, he picked up her head and shoulders while his hand went for a vial of all purpose antidote. Using his teeth, he uncorked the top and poured the entirety of it's contents into her mouth. Alexa looked better almost instantly. She gazed at his eyes and she began to tear up. "You came." She said weakly.

Travis was on the verge of crying himself. "I always keep my promises." He cupped her face and tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumb. As he gazed down at her body, he couldn't stand to see her prone and vulnerable. With some effort, he managed to get his black button down shirt off from under his vest. Gently, he lifted Alexa into a sitting position and began to place it on her. As his hands pulled the shirt down, he felt something. Gently running his hand down her back, Travis fought the urge to cry with all his might as he felt raised jagged flesh and fresh bloody lines covering her skin.

'They tortured her...Those sick bastards!' Travis forced his mind off that thought and refocused to the pitiful form in his arms. He explained to Alexa why it had taken so long to find her. Alexa didn't seem to focus on his words. "Can you stand?" Travis asked.

Alexa tried to move, but she couldn't even get onto her knees. Travis immediately scooped her up into his arms. He spoke reassuringly to her as he carried the half-starved, broken person that he loved so much out of the cell block. A comm came through. After which, he cursed. "We need to move. The ship's rigged to blow in fifteen." Travis took off into a run. He vaugely remembered that they encountered guards, but Alexa somehow found the strength to take his gun out and shoot them. Travis began to run up the stairs. After the third flight he felt drained, but he refused to let Alexa see he was tiring. As he rounded a corner, a firing squad met them.

"F*&%! !" Travis yelled before he ducked back behind the corner. However, a sharp pain ripped through his mid calf and made him yelp in pain. He couldn't fend off the squad with Alexa still there. Knowing what had to be done, Travis set Alexa down and pulled out his adrenaline shot. "My adrenaline shot." He injected it into her leg and explained to Alexa to leave him. She refused and started to plead and cry. It made his heart break. "Go! Your wasting time! I'll catch up. I promise." Alexa finally nodded and ran off.

'Good, she'll be safe.' He turned his attention to those taking shots at him. "You pieces of shit won't be so lucky!" Travis flipped around the corner and landed a shot on a guard. The stun round made him jump and fall; as he did, he fired wildly, fatally shooting four out of the nine left. Travis ducked behind the corner again when he got a comm; It was Boon.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah. She's on her way up now."

"By herself? !"

"Got pinned down by a firing squad. Dumbasses shot me."

Boon gave an amused huff. "Try a flashbang and then blast 'em."

Travis did so. The guards all dropped their guns and allowed Travis to shoot most of them in the head and neck area. "Hey thanks Boon." Travis started painfully running again towards the deck and holstered his weapon.

"Your welcome bud. How'd she look?"

"Not good." Was Travis's grim response.

There was a pause. "How bad we talkin'?"

"I found her in her underwear with two guards going into her cell saying they were gonna take turns. Need I say more?"

"Oh Jesus." Boon said.

Something caught Travis's eye. A silhouette of a man running away. Boon was still talking.

"If I find out they touched her, I'm gonna find every single one of those sick fu-"

"Hey Boon, call ya back." Travis shut off the comm and went after whoever was running. The man ran down a dark narrow corridor. Travis stopped; hesitantly, he drew his gun and proceed to walk down the dark passage. He kept his back to the wall and his gun in front of him.

The corridor lead out to a large steel room. A large free standing wall about thirty feet away obscured Travis's view of the entire area. As he crept forward, the agent's curiosity overpowered him. Walking to the other side of the wall, he paused; eyes going wide. The other side of the wall had restraints built in made of solid steel. He looked over to the side of the wall and saw a tray on a cart. With growing dread, Travis walked over to the tray. A cattle prod and a bucket were next to the wheels, but on the tray itself was a syringe.

"So, you must be the other male." A chilling voice made Travis spin around fast. A man in about his thirties was standing ten feet away. He was smiling and his hands were clasped behind his back.

Travis trained his gun on him. "Who the hell are you?" The question earned him a chuckle.

"Archaville. Dr. Archaville." He replied.

"Archaville." Travis felt his blood run cold. "You're the one behind all this! What did you do to her? !" No response. "Answer me! Now, or I'll kill you!"

Archaville chuckled grimly and took a few steps forward. "No you won't Travis. It's against guardian policy. Kill me, and you'll never work with your team again."

Travis was stunned. "How'd you-?"

"Know? I have a mole who supplied me with that much. I needed more info however."

Travis looked back at the wall. "Alexa."

"Smart boy. Yes, I interrogated her. She was very resistant. You'd be proud to know that she didn't brake for a long time. But, nothing can hold out forever." Something else though glinted in the doctor's eyes. "I was concerned she would die before I could initiate phase two. Doesn't matter now though. No doubt she's being rescued as I speak.

"Phase two?" Travis got a sickening feeling. "What's that?"

Archaville smirked. "I need an heir to my legacy, and that little girlfriend of yours would be a perfect canidate. I doubt you know this, but her genome is what you'd call...near ideal."

Horror crept into the agent's body. "You sick son a bitch!" Travis cocked his gun back.

"Are you going to shoot me Travis? You have what, two bullets left?"

"One." Travis ground out.

"Ah, pity. Does that bother you Travis? Does it bother you that nothing you do can make up for you not being there to help her? Oh yes, here's one for you." Archaville said with a chillingly evily tone. "The best thing is, I told Alexa I'd make her a slave. I didn't mention what kind she'd b-" A loud bang resonated through the room. Archaville felt a ripping sensation go through his chest. He fell to the floor and saw blood staining his clothes. He looked at Travis in shock.

Travis approached. "I guess the mole forgot to mention the last bullet is a normal one." Travis watched the light fade from the eyes of what he considered pure evil. He finished with reloading a clip as a new comm came through.

"Travis, where the hell are you?" Boon's voice came through the ear receiver.

"Had some issues. I found Archaville."

"Archaville? You mean-?"

"He's the guy who owns the damn boat. He's the one to blame for what happened to her." Travis quickly summed up the entire conversation.

Boon was furious. "WHEN I FIND HIM, HE'S GONNA-"

"He's dead Boon. Bit the bottom of the barrel." Travis replied flatly.

Boon was stunned. "Trav, you realize what you just did right? Willingly I mean?"

Travis paused before answering. "It was worth it." Travis looked at his watch. "I'm gonna be cutting this close. If I don't get there, leave without me and I'll jump clear and swim."

"You got it Travis. Hopefully it won't come to that."

Travis stumbled to the deck in time to see the the helicopter take off without him. 'Oh freaking wonderful.' He thought with bitter sarcasm. Travis broke into a run; or at least tried to with his bad leg. He was around seventy feet from the edge when everything fell out from underneath him and his world went dark.

As his own mind floated in the dark, his thoughts weakly stringed together questions.

'Did Alexa make it?...What happened? Hey...why is it cold? And...why can't I breathe?'

Travis's eyes shot open only to be stung by salt water. With what little strength that was left in his limbs, he swam back up to the surface. His lungs began desperately screaming as his head broke the surface, and his water logged vest desperately wanted to pull him back to the icy blackness. Travis's mind began to shut down again. In his last desperate moment of consciousness, he managed to drag himself onto a floating scrap of a supply crate before he passed out again.

Sometime during that, Travis awoke suddenly to the feel of hands on his body and himself being lifted out of the water. Voices where talking and hazy. It didn't sound English.

"W-who'reyo?" Was all he could slur out. What he said didn't even sound English. Numbness gripped his mind and Travis slipped into nothingness again.

-End Flashback-

Travis thought about how to formulate his response. The memory was clear, but he wasn't going to divulge much to the Stealth Cats, or the Autobots for that matter. "I was picked up by a Philippine fishing boat. Spent a week in a probable coma in a small village. When I was feeling well, I left. That enough information for you?"

Boon let loose another growl. "You could've come back! You could've saved Alexa from all this and you didn't! As far as we go Travis, your still dead to me." Boon turned away.

Travis went to open his mouth when Sari came running forward frantically. "Guys! We got a problem! My dad just got a call from Captain Fanzone. He's at the base. Alexa's bike, and clothes are gone!"

Boon shook his head. "Shit. She's going to run."

A/N Wow. This was pretty dark. Sorry for all the suggestive content.


	48. Episode 48 Kindred Spirits

A/N As promised for an awesome fan, a new chap before Thanksgiving! Sorry about the long breaks. Life has been absolutely insane. Hopefully, things will mellow out soon. :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, The Beatles own Let it Be.

"Run?" Sari uttered. "She'd really do that?"

Travis went to say something. "Well sh-"

Boon turned around to Travis, fists clenched. "You say one more syllable, and I swear to God I'll take your vocal cords clean out!" He hissed venomously.

Duke glared at Travis. He was beyond disgust with what stood in front of him. "You and Lily better run while you still can."

Lily grabbed Travis's arm. "Come on baby. Let's get out of here." When they were gone, Optimus got into gear.

"Well split up and find her. Arcee, you take down town. Bumblebee, Sari, take the road along Lake Erie. Ratchet, stay here in case she returns. Prowl, take the Freeway leading West. Bulkhead, take the South industrial districts. I'll take the Northwest sector near the wharfs. Jazz, get back to base in case she changes her mind and goes home. Autobots, roll out and find her!"

Boon motioned for the remaining agents to head for the SUV. "We'll call back to HQ and have them monitor the airport. Pay attention to the bridges. She may rethink her idea of just leaving town."

Optimus sounded grim. "Understood."

Even in car mode, Jazz looked near devastated. "I hope we find her before she leaves or hurts herself."

A half hour past, clouds were gathering as the Autobots continued their search.

The Prime opened his comm link to everyone. "Optimus here. Report in."

"Nothing here Boss-Bot." Bulkhead said.

"Negative." Ratchet replied.

"No sign of Her." Arcee commented.

"Nada." Bee said.

"No sign of A here." Jazz said sadly.

"Negative Prime." Prowl stated.

As the Bots logged off comms, Prowl continued down the stretch of Highway, unaware a black police SUV was watching. Silently, it pulled behind Prowl and in an instant, rammed the motorcyle off the road into a steep drop off.

Prowl had only a second to process what was happening; gears whirled and pivoted as he reverted to bot mode. He landed on his pedes in a crouch. A black mass landed twenty feet away, quietly chuckling maliciously.

"Barricade." Prowl ground out.

Barricade laughed. "Hey Prowlie. Thought I'd drop in on you."

"What do you want?" Prowl was getting angry, but his instincts started to sound alarms.

"Nothing much. Just your spark torn out." The casualness Barricade said it in almost didn't register before he lunged.

Prowl evaded a savage punch by scant nanometers. Barricade was his brother, but he was protoformed in a small decepticon frame, making him bigger and stronger. Prowl launched a kick that smashed into his brothers chest plates, rewarding him with a sharp grunt. Barricade didn't miss the opportunity to grab the Autobot's slender leg and pull him off balance. Prowl was launched forward into the fist of his larger sibling. His sensors registered pain in his jaw as he went flying backwards and collapsed on the ground. The black and gold ninja-bot moved to get up, but was promptly stomped on and pinned by the black Decepticon's pede.

Prowl's internal supports were starting to fracture, making alarms flash in his processor. Barricade drew a gun.

"Adios Prow-!" A large white hand had grabbed Barricade from behind. The sound of scuffling and metal crushing metal registered in Prowl's audio receptors. When he finally managed to push himself up, he saw Barricade sprawled out on the ground, unconscious and sparking in a few spots. The sound of transforming cogs caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see the final armor plates of a white and red Mustang slide into place as it raced up the embankment and back on the highway.

With a strained groan, Prowl staggered to his pedes. His internal diagnostics showed Ratchet would have some soldering work to do when he returned.

"Drift, Wait!" Prowl yelled. It was barely audible as his vocal processor sent vibrations through his cracked infrastructure, making him falter in pain. Prowl could only listen as the engine sound faded into the distance.

Looking over at Barricade, Prowl decided it would be wise to leave before his brother booted back up. Quickly, he transformed whilst heading up the embankment. As he put miles between him and his brother, he tried to grasp why Barricade had done that. Eventually, his mind wandered to a place he tried to force out for so very long.

-Flashback-

The apartment was dark with only the faint glow of holiday lights. Prowl smiled as his lip components broke a kiss with Dawnsong. His servos pulled something from subspace. "Happy Primus day." He said. He handed her a beautiful box. His gold optics smiled as she unwrapped it to find a pair of steel helm ornaments. They had diamond shaped dangling crystals that were attached to a golden shaft that tapered to a point.

"Oh, Prowl. They're beautiful!" She cried. Her arms wrapped around him. She smiled as she whispered in his audio receptor. "I have a gift for you too."

Pressure registered on Prowl's chassis. He looked down to see a rectangular red and white bow with a gold bow on it. Gingerly, Prowl untied the bow and opened the box. His jaw gaped as his servos reached into the box. Your-your audio ornaments." He said weakly. The beautiful blue geometric dew drops had been fused together at the widest point, and angled up.

Dawnsong smiled. "I had them made into a visor for you, so I'll always be near you. Do-do you like it?"

Prowl smiled. He hugged her tightly. "I love it Dawnsong. And I love you. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before you, I thought no one would ever love me because of what I am. Thank you for seeing past that and not leaving me because of it."

Dawnsong let out a content giggle at the tenderness in Prowl's voice. "I'll never leave you Prowl. I'll always be with you." She smiled as the visor flashed blue as it integrated with Prowl. Which caused him to smile. She returned the smile. "Now, everyone can see you as I do; perfect."

A vorn later, Prowl left for his job. When he came back, Dawnsong wasn't at the apartment. Prowl was about to comm her when he noticed a holo-note next to the energon dispenser.

**Prowl,**

**I don't know an easy way to say this, but...I need to leave for awhile. I have gone to visit my family and friends. I don't know when I'll be back but I hopefully will see you again.**

** ~Dawnsong**

The words sliced through the black and gold mech like a energy knife. He slumped to the floor, she was gone.

Prowl smiled as his servo caught the energon glass. With his other, he grabbed the high grade bottle and gave it a few spins to delight the femmes in front of him. After what had happened, Prowl filled the last orn with his work, which was being a barmech at the local night club. It wasn't a bad gig; music, gorgeous femmes, funny drunken brawls (one white mech with a blue visor had gotten heavily overcharged which resulted in a green and white mech having to subdue and drag him out. Prowl could've sworn it looked like something from a Circuit-su holovid.), and of course, all the high and ultra grade Prowl could pound down himself.

Near the end of his shift, Prowl began entertaining a few more patrons by throwing an energy knife used to slice oil cakes into a target at the end of the bar. Prowl's nimble servos were legendary in the bar. He was so deadly accurate that they said he should consider getting some Shruikens as a weapon when everyone got drafted. Prowl would laugh and scoff. All mechs and femmes were required to register for the reserves. Prowl hadn't bothered. The great war was almost over and Praxus wasn't in the direct line of fire. As far as he was concerned, slag the draft and all those Iaconian blowhards.

A mech who lived in Prowl's apartment complex came in. "Hey Prowl, when did Dawnsong get back?"

Prowl nearly cut his servo digits off. "D-Dawnsong?"

"Yeah, I saw her getting into your apartment."

Prowl nearly vaulted the bar and rushed out the door. "I'll take the dock in pay; bye!"

Prowl neared the apartment, he carried a bouquet of crystal flowers he had picked up on the way. As he rounded the corner, his spark froze. Autotroopers were all over the building and the area was being roped off. He caught a murmur from an Autotrooper.

"Code 14. Apartment 4DF:"

"Prowl's energon tubes went cold. That was HIS apartment! He ran forward only to be held off.

"Sorry. No bots are permitted in."

"Please! That's my apartment!" Prowl cried. He tried to push forward only to be held back.

"Autotroopers are authorized to use force. Resistance will-" The Autotrooper didn't finish as Prowl had slugged him across the jaw. He darted forward, dodging the rest of the Autotroopers and ran into the building.

His leg struts burned as he reached the final flight of stairs and rushed towards his apartment's door. It was ajar. As he rushed inside, his spark ripped to pieces and a cry of anguish escaped his lips.

The sight was horrid. In the middle of the living room floor, lay Dawnsong. Motionless, face down in a pool of her own energon. Prowl fell to his knees, his servos covering his faceplates as sobs racked his frame. Overcome with grief, he scurried forward and lifted her body against his chassis; his body being smeared with her energon. Muted wails came from his throat. "No, Dawnsong no. Please!"

In his grief, he didn't hear the Autotroopers barge into the apartment. Rough hands seized him and pulled him to his feet. Prowl tried to fight back. "No! No! Dawnsong! !" He screeched.

It took five Autotroopers to restrain him long enough to put a pair of stasiscuffs. The Autotrooper's cheif stepped forward to scan his vin.

"Assaulting an officer, resisting arrest, tampering with a crime scene-" His scanner pinged. "And lookie here; a draft dodger to boot." The trooper got into Prowl's personal space. "Your going to the stockades for a long time son."

Before the Troopers could drag him off, another trooper picked up something. "Sir, I found something." He held up Dawnsong's wrist.

Prowl's optics widened in pure, untainted horror. Sticking out of her main energon line, was one of the helm ornaments he had given her!

"Looks to be self inflicted." The trooper noticed something on the oil table. He opened and scanned it. "Found a suicide note sir."

The Captain read it over. "OK Bots. Suicide is the cause of Death. Let's get the body out of here and drag that peice of slag to the station."

Prowl barely heard any of that. All that ran through his processor was a single thought.

'She left me. Just like all the rest.'

-End Flashback-

A cold chill ran through the ninja bot. He had tried to block that memory for so long. A song came on his radio.

**"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**

**When the broken hearted people-"**

Prowl shut off his radio. It only intensified the pain. It had started to rain. Prowl had activated his holoform to not distract drivers, but realized a flickering holoform was worse. He decided to pull off the main road using a run down off ramp that would lead him under the bridge he was currently on. As he turned to the old road, his head lights reflected a flash of metalic blue under the overpass. Instinctively, he drove towards it. On the side of the road was Alexa's motorcycle. Transforming up, he looked around under the bridge. Something registered in his audio receptors though he couldn't quite make it out. He moved forward towards the shrubs that lined the side before the concrete embankment. His foot scuffed something; looking down, he saw Alexa's helmet. It was severly scratched. It looked like it had been thrown down; hard.

Pushing forward, Prowl's audio receptors finally understood the sound. As he reached the top of the concrete slope where it met the wall of the bridge, he found Alexa; curled up in the fetal position, and crying like she had never cried before.

Quietly, without a word, Prowl sat down next to her. It was like that for a moment, until softly, gingerly, Prowl gently curled his servo around the crying girl's form and moved her into his warm chassis.

Alexa's breath came in uneven gasps as she fought to speak. "I-I-th-thought he l-l-loved me." She cried, tears staining the mechs black and gold armor.

prowl scooped her up in his servos, and gently rocked back and forth with her still against his frame.

"Shh,shh" He murmured soothingly. "I know; I know." He whispered.

A/N Yikes...Lotta stuff going on here. Oh well. Happy Turkey day everyone. :D


	49. Episode 49 Wake up call

A/N New chapter! Sorry it's a shorty, but I needed a stepping stone.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Prowl pulled into the base around midnight. Alexa was curled up sound asleep in his sidecar. Transforming up, he gently carried her past the others and into her room. Once tucked in, he exited to answer questions. He didn't realize Alexa begin to toss and mumble.

Alexa looked around HQ, wondering where everyone was. Where was Samantha and Duke? Where was Boon? Where was Travis?

"Travis? She called. No answer. "Stealth Cats, respond." Still nothing.

"Where is everybody! ?" She yelled.

A noise, like something dropping resonated through the base. Alexa looked sideways to see a shadowy outline that made her smile.

"Travis?" Alexa walked closer. Travis turned and smiled. "I've really missed you my love." He walked forwards. Alexa went to embrace him, but...he walked right by! She turned, and her heart stopped. Travis had his arms around Lilly, and the two were making out passionately. After eternity, Travis broke the kiss and faced Alexa. "What? Did you honestly think I ever loved you? Pffh! Your not half the woman Lilly is. Lilly would never let herself get captured. Have you seen your back? Your a disfigured, pitiful, weakling. You can't even beat Boon anymore. No one would ever want you."

Alexa had just scant moments to let that sink in. Then she started falling.

"Aaiiiee!" Alexa yelped. She looked up to the vanishing light with Travis and Lilly looking down. The ground eventually took hold. Her body felt restraints hold her limbs down as she was held to a wall. A voice, evil and blood-chilling came from the darkness.

"He's wrong you know." Alexa felt, pure terror sweep across her. Archaville approached and began to stroke Alexa's hips. "I still want you." Alexa tried to scream, but was silenced as lips smashed hers.

"Alexa?"

"No, no, no,nonononono! ! ! ! !"

"ALEXA! ! WAKE UP!" Boon shook her shoulder hard. Alexa bolted upright, ribs and shoulders heaving. A cold sweat poured from her forehead.

Boon let concern wash over his face. Alexa looked absolutely terrified. He hadn't seen her like this since she first came back from the freighter. Back then, loud nightmares were a common occurrence every night.

"You ok?" He asked.

Alexa moved so she was sitting on the side. "Yeah."

"Nightmare again?"

She nodded. Something was off. "It was new."

Boon was semi taken aback. A new one? Well, no doubt concerning last nights events. The current leader of the squadron felt awkwardness creep in. He didn't normally do this. "Want to talk about it?"

For a second, Alexa said nothing. But slowly, she began to give a condensed version.

Boon frowned. "Your subconscious is a liar. Your not washed up. You've been through more shit than most see in two life times. Your a good agent, you've saved Sari more than once, and Archaville's dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

Alexa didn't say anything; she just nodded. Boon wasn't sure she believed him. "The squad's staying here today, I'll be in the rec-room. Get changed and come get breakfast." Boon exited.

Alexa sighed as she got up and pulled on clean clothes. As she was pulling on her shirt, yelling resonated through the base. Alexa ran out to see Galloway, and not just that, Travis and Lilly!

Boon looked ready to murder. "No! Absolutely the f&$# not!"

Galloway blinked calmly. "It's an order. They are to remain with the squadron. No exceptions." Galloway left without another word, ignoring the string of words Boon was yelling after him.

For two hours, Boon glared murder at Travis. The rest of the Stealth Cats tried their best not to look at them, in fear they'd egg Boon on into killing them.

Alexa opened the fridge and got a root beer. It was the good kind in a glass bottle. As she walked over to the hallway, Jazz stopped her.

"Hey A. Listen, can we talk?" His tone reflected nervous caring.

Alexa ridged an eyebrow. "Uh sure Jazz. What's on your mind?"

Jazz hesitated, as if trying to choose his words carefully. "Are ya O.K with this? I mean him bein' here?" He motioned to Travis.

Alexa looked forward, staring through Travis speaking with Lilly. "Orders are orders Jazz. You know that."

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, I know dat. But... It doesn't mean ya have ta bottle up ya emotions. It could hurt you."

Alexa looked up at him. "I appreciate it Jazz, but I'm fine with it." She looked as Travis was again assailed by Lilly's lips.

Jazz watched a twinge of anger wash over Alexa. She nearly ground out her last sentence. "Absolutely fine!" Jazz winced in shock as Alexa's soda bottle broke from her death grip. She looked down, not even noticing the shards in her hand that were causing blood to mix with the soda.

"A! Are ya alright! ?" Jazz asked worriedly.

Alexa didn't answer. "Your right Jazz. I should feel. Thanks. I better go get a mop." She left Jazz standing dumbfounded in the hall. She walked over to Boon wno was swigging soda of his own.

"Can you get up a five tomorrow morning?"

Boon looked over before looking back at what he was glaring at. "Sure. What's the occasion?" He took another chug.

"I want to go back to our old training days before I left."

Boon near choked. He wiped his chin that had soda dribbling from it. "What? ! Why?"

Alexa narrowed her eyes. "I'm sick of being less than what I used to be. It's time I got serious again."

A/N Well...here comes something new! Up next, a Decepticon chapter! :D


	50. Episode 50: Agents among us

A/N Hey everybody! Hope you had some happy holidays! I thought we could use an update and focus on some other aspects. Let's get to it :)

disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Optimus let out a yawn as his servos stretched above his head. He smiled, commenting inwardly that it was probably going to be a good day.

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA COME HERE! ! The bellow belonged to Sari. If the others had still been in stasis, they weren't anymore.

Optimus sprang off his berth with a groan and rushed to the source of the commotion. Everyone was gathered in a cluster and murmurs were already flying.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"Why would this happen?"

Optimus pushed Ratchet and Bumblebee aside. "Sari, what seems to be the issue?"

Sari looked panicked. "It's Alexa! She's gone!" Optimus was taken aback. He blinked in surprise as Sari continued. "I went in thinking she was sick as she wasn't out of her room yet. All her usual clothes, weapons, and riding jacket were gone as well as a duffel she kept stashed in the back of her closet."

Bee nodded. "Yep. I went and looked myself." He stopped; puzzled, and cocked his head sideways. "How'd you know what was in her closet?"

Sari flushed. "I-er- well...OK! I snuck in months ago to scare her and ended up borrowing a jacket...Once!"

The others didn't seem to hear besides Bumblebee.

Bulkhead spoke. "You think its got something to do with Travis coming over yesterday?"

Optimus looked sideways at the green mech. He crossed his arms and one servo came up to lay a finger on his chin; A trait that expressed deep thought in the Prime. "I'm not sure. Jazz, you seemed to speak with her last. Anything you can tell us?"

Jazz shook his helm. "Nothin' OP. She went to talk to Boon afta I spoke ta her." He didn't mention the bottle or the fact that Alexa's personality seemed to do a one eighty after he said it was ok to feel something at her circumstance.

Prime looked over at the communications consul. "Hmm..." He walked over and pressed the frequency for Galloway's office. Galloway answered. "Ah Optimus Prime. No doubt calling about agent Johnson's sudden disappearance?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes. How'd you know?" The others crowded around him.

Galloway reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. From the back, the Autobots could make out the word "aproved" stamped across it.

"This crossed my desk late last night. Lieutenant Boonell filed a request form to take Agent Johnson to a secluded location for two to three weeks for quote-un-quote, "vigorous extensive training".

The Autobots bristled.

"He thinks he can do that to Alexa? Kid's proved herself." Ratchet snapped.

"Quite. That is highly out of line for him to suggest such a thing." Arcee said through narrowed optics.

"A complete outrage." Prowl muttered angrily

Galloway remained calm. "On the contrary. It's not if Alexa herself wanted it."

The Autobots each wore puzzled expressions.

"Asked for it?" Prime said.

Galloway nodded and returned attention to the paper. "This paper was joint filed by himself and Johnson, her digital signature is at the bottom, and she expresses her consent for more training." He looked back to the screen. "Ms. Sumdac. Alexa regrets leaving you but feels as of know your safety is not in extreme jeopardy. She promises to promptly return after Boon deems fit, and leaves your care to the trust of the Autobots. Furthermore, until Johnson's return, the Stealth Cats will make infrequent check-ins, and before you ask them, they are not aware of the situation yet but will be informed via a briefing later today. Now Autobots, I have business to attend so goodbye for now." Galloway shut off the link.

Prime straightened up and turned to face the others. "Uh...well...I-I suppose until Alexa comes back we proceed as normal. Let's get out the patrol table and get going."

On the second moon of Cybertron, three Autobots were working in the scientific sub-station.

"I think Perceptor's theory is right Grapple." An Autobot stated after returning his gaze from the microscope-like machine. "This energy source has remnants of an energy signature! Which means I think we indeed have what were looking for!" The blue and silver mech said.

A yellow Autobot smiled. "Yes Bluestreak; the question is, how to keep it out of Decepticon hands. Skyfire already payed the price." His smile turned to a grimace as the other two bots did.

Bluestreak nodded. His doorwings drooped. "Yes, a shame. He was a good colleague. On the bright side, we wouldn't have been assigned this great 'Bot." He gestured to the third Autobot, a tall and slim mech with fushia and gold paint. "Sun-down, any thoughts?"

Sun-down nodded. "Quite. My biggest concern is how is this a threat to the Decepticons? They already have an energy source as noted by intelligence and it doesn't have as much power as normal energon."

Grapple answered. "Not in non-sentient machines, no. But, this energon has the ability to corrupt the processor and maybe even the spark. In a sentient machine it converts them to stronger and more agressive beings. The only main issue is that the bigger the machine, the more problematic it becomes."

Sun-Down looked puzzled. "Bigger? You mean this stuff can corrupt things the size of Omega Supreme?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Oh yeah. Pit, I'd hate to see what this would do to the Well."

"The Well?"

Grapple sighed. "Primus, don't they teach 'Bots in school anymore? The Well of Allsparks. It's located in the center of Cybertron, and according to legend, it's the very spark of Primus. Only Alpha Trion knows for sure. He never even told Skyfire."

Sun-Down looked away as the two mechs turned back to their work. "Only Alpha Trion knows the location?" He mechs nodded. "I see. Oh, by the way, were did we find this deposit?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "Arachna-7."

A quiet clicking sound resonated through the lab. A new voice was heard. "Then I have all the information I require." It was cold, and evil. The two Autobots whirled around to see in the place of Sun-Down, Shockwave!

In a blur Shockwave drove his servo through Grapple. The mech cried out before turning grey and slumping against the Con's forearm.

Bluestreak bolted over to the wall. If he could just make it to the alarm-

BANG!

Pain coursed through Bluestreak's body as a gaping hole erupted from his chest from a laser blast. With a muted groan he slumped to the floor, energon streaking down the wall and sloshing all over his frame.

Shockwave smirked as he stepped over the dead corpse of Grapple. "Arachna-7? Hmm..." The Con opened a channel. "Lord Megatron. I have aquired the information you seek. However, to locate the dark energon will be treacherous. The deposit is on a Arachna-7."

Megatron nodded his approval. "Excellent work as always Shockwave. Arachna-7 you say? You will need a guide. Return to New Kaon. I will assign two...well-versed Decepticons to you who are knowledgeable about Earth."

"Earth my liege?"

"You will need a guide to that planet. It is dangerous even for Decepticons. Seek out Blackarachnia. She knows the planet well."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Shockwave cut the comm and walked out.

As soon as the Decepticon left, Bluestreak let out a sputter. His paintjob was dark enough to mask the fact he wasn't dead when coated in his energon. With all the effort he could muster he reached up and pulled the alarm. With a shudder, he collapsed as the first siren rang out.

A/N Forgot about him didn't you? No worries! It all comes together soon. Up next, Blackarachnia isn't feeling that well and we get to see what happens if she gets a "POKE" ;) Brownie points if anyone understands what this means!


	51. Episode 51: Spider Bite

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to release this chapter around Valentines day* hint hint wink nudge nudge* Enjoy!

ps: sorry it's kinda short, but at least it's short and (hopefully) sweet :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

The city of Detroit was alive and buzzing. Spring was in reaching it's climax and the inhabitants of the city could feel it. Although the nights were now shorter, dusk had fallen on the city and people were turning in. It was a good thing too; for on the outskirts of town, newcomers were causing a commotion.

"Vill you stop shoving me you overgrown oaf? !" Blitzwing hissed, anger written all over his red face.

"It's not my fault! These streets are narrow!" Lugnut retorted.

Blitzwing rolled his optics behind his visor. "Uhg! Ze things we do for Megatron..."

"The things we do for Megatron? ! The glorious Megatron is wise and a visionary. He will-"

Another voice sounded from behind. "Lead us to greatness blah blah blah." Starscream shoved past only to be grabbed by Lugnut.

"You are lucky you still function! Megatron was generous to allow you back into the ranks."

"Uh huh whatever." Starscream gave a yawn, over dramatics flaring. "Megatron is an incompetent oaf. If he really wanted this, why the scrap would he not come here himself? Oh wait, maybe because the Autobot who handed him his can is here!"

"LIES! ! !" Lugnut roared. The mechanical cyclops got into the Air Commander's face. "I should destroy you now and bring your treacherous glossa back to Megatron! !"

Starscream narrowed his optics further in anger, rising up on the tip of his pedes to get optic level. "Oh yeah? Just you try it Blinky!"

The two Cons faced each other, growls emitting from their voice boxes when suddenly Blitzwing barreled between them, his jack o' lantern crazy side in control.

"Ladeez you are both pretty, stop it! AHAHAHA! ! !"

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" The two Cons roared at once.

An exasperated sigh came from the front of the group. Shockwave was reaching the end of his patience. "We are here to accomplish a task. Shall we actually do that?"

Starscream let out a huff. "By all means," His sarcasm was heavy. "Let's go and do the grunt work for the all capable Megatron." He walked forward, cuffing Lugnut on the back of the helm as he did so.

Shockwave did his best to keep his annoyance under control. "We locate Blackarachnia and then depart this organic mudball. We are not to engage the Autobots at all costs. Is that understood?"

A low murmur of agreement came from the others.

"Zen let us find ze spider." Icy commented.

For two megacycles, they searched the outskirts of Detroit. The Cons were starting to lose what mild enthusiasm they had to begin with.

"This is futile! The Spider is nowhere!" Lugnut proclaimed. They had reached city limits near the boundary between old Detroit and the forest.

Before Shockwave could say anything, a sultry voice sounded out from behind; near the edge of the buildings. "On the contrary, the Spider's right here."

Blackarachnia leapt from the shadows and landed in front of them. "So nice to see Megatron's freaks out and about." She said with narrowed optics at the rag-tag group in front of her.

Blitzwing spun on a dime into his fire persona. "Look who's talking you disgusting half-circuit half-wit! !"

Shockwave was near ready to shoot Blitzwing and say it was an accident. "Blackarachnia, we have orders from Megatron. He wishes you to lead us on an expedition to Arachna-7. You will be rewarded for your troubles."

Blackarachnia sneered at shockwave and crossed her arms. "Sorry, I'm no tour guide. Find someone else." She stated, disdain heavy in her voice.

Shockwave finally hit his breaking point. "So be it." He gestured towards the femme "Take her by force."

"Oh goody goody! This shall be fun! Ahaha!" Blitzwing cackled.

Fire and Ice shot from the triple changer's cannons at Blackarachnia. The spider femme dodged and zeroed in on the one download that could end it. She dodged again as Lugnut unleashed his missiles, bobbing this way and that. The light from the projectile's after burners illuminating her body in the darkness.

Quickly, she sprung onto Lugnut and sank her mandibles in. The bruiser dropped to his knees with a groan, and the femme slipped back into the shadows with the speed of a Cyber-ninja.

Starscream looked around. "Do- do you see her?" He asked Shockwave, a touch of nervousness in his voice.

Shockwave shook his helm. Silence crept in for what seemed like eternity until without warning-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" Blackarachnia appeared directly above the group. Lugnut's punch of kill everything burning bright in her servo.

"AIEEEEE! ! !" The Cons screamed at once.

The explosion was spectacular, sending debris nearly a mile high. When the dust settled, the badly beaten up Cons crawled out.

Icy Blitzwing held his helm and looked at Lugnut. "Vow. Compared to you ven you do it, you hit like a girl."

Blackarachnia looked at her handiwork with a smug smile. "That'll teach them." She said as she wiped her servos clean. As she went to walk away, nausea hit her like a freight train making her stagger. "Uh! I gotta lay off the deer meat!" Then, pain crept in and started to throb. With all her might, the femme staggered forward, but she soon collapsed into the dirt.

Shockwave finished dusting himself off. "Hmm...Where did the Spider go?"

Starscream looked around. "She can't be far. Let's-" The sound of a big rig's air brakes made them look up. A truck was approaching, and it could only mean one thing.

"Er...Race you back to the ship!" Starscream turned tail and transformed, shooting up into the air and away as fast as his burners could carry him. Lugnut and Blitzwing following close behind. Shockwave sighed and ran into the undergrowth of the forest, setting his internal navigation for the ship's landing site.

Optimus transformed and saw the smoldering crater. His servo went to his Comm. "No sign of anyone here. But the blast was mammoth from the looks of it." He cast his shoulder lights around the area.

"Careful Prime." Ratchet said through the receiver. "It could be a trap."

Optimus was about to leave when he heard a groan. The medic was still talking.

"Do you want back up? Bulkhead's out on patrol near your-"

"Hey Ratchet, call you back." Optimus shut off his comm and walked towards the sound, axe drawn. His search light caught the tip of a pede, and when he took in the full sight, he couldn't believe it.

Prime rushed forward and knelt to Blackarachnia. Picking up her upper body gently in his servos. "Elita?" He asked breathlessly.

Optimus could feel moisture on her body. She was what humans called sweating, and hard. Her skin felt hot to the touch. Her gaze met his.

"H-help me Optimus. H-help me Orion." She muttered barely above a whisper.

Optimus's face showed pure terror. "Hang on Elita. I'll help you." Optimus opened his comm. "Rathet, I can't explain, but prepare sickbay." He shut off the comm before questions could be asked.

With the speed of almost a jumpstarter, Optimus reverted to truck mode and set the spider femme on his back platform. He headed for the fastest route to base. "Stay with me Elita; please stay with me."

A/N yikes. Will she make it? Will Optimus redeem himself to her? Stay tuned, and happy Valentines day to my readers! 3

OH! before I forget, i'm officially having a Q & A for the stealth cats over on deviantart (jazzninja545 on that site) you can leave questions over their or PM me if you don't have a DA account. The questions can be for the entire team or just one person and i can assure you, the Stealth Cats will answer almost anything! Mwahaha! (sorry, no spoiler questions will be answered concerning Travis but you can ask or tell him anything else and he'll respond ;)


	52. Episode 52 The things we do for love

A/N Hey everybody! I hope you all are really gonna like this chapter. I loved writing this one. Please enjoy and pretty please review!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, Red Bull is owned by someone else who isn't me.

"Do you realize what the frag you did Prime? !" Ratchet nearly roared. "She's a Decepticon, I'm an AUTOBOT medic."

Optimus looked calm, but his optics gave away he was pleading. "She used to be an Autobot, and because of me she turned out like this. Besides, what about treating all Cybertronians no matter what faction? Isn't that a medi-bots creed or something?"

Ratchet sighed. Prime had him and he knew it. "Between Lockdown and Oilslick, I've had my share of Cons. But you're right. I'll run diagnostic on her, but I'm NOT happy about it." Ratchet began to scan the spider-femme. "Hmm...Obviously techno-organic, sub-base coding is still present and it displays some similarities to Autobot code. However, systems are critical. High fever, rapid spark pulse, and organ and circuit shutdown protocols are starting to activate." The medic grew soft voiced, he looked gingerly over his shoulder. "She's in bad shape Prime." Ratchet went back over to Blackarachnia and unsubspaced the EMP. "I'm gonna put you out if you can hear me. It will slow things down until I can stabilize you." He saw the spider femme weakly nod, before he shut her down. Sari had created the perfect non-damaging frequency for the medical tool when it concerned techno-organics.

'Speaking of Sari...' Ratchet thought. "Prime, grab Sari. I'm going to need her assistance."

Prime nearly dashed out and soon returned with Sari Sumdac. "What's going on?" She asked wearily. Sari hadn't been getting a whole lot of sleep since Alexa went off the grid five days ago. She was worried for her guardian, and what little down time she got was interrupted as Optimus Prime sped into the base, tires smoking and screeching, and then sprinted straight into the Medbay without a single word to anyone. The second she saw what was unconscious on the medical berth, the human hybrid flipped. "No way! Her!" She looked at Prime. "You brought HER here? !" Sari was pointing with very loud gestures that borderlined on overdramatic theater productions.

The red and blue mech nodded with a sigh. "Sari, Ratchet needs you to help-"

"No! This is the same femme that tried to KILL us! She almost got Prowl and Bumblebee, and made that freaky bug thing to boot! Why should we help her? !"

Optimus fell silent and took a seat on the edge of a berth. He silently eyed his servos. The look said it all.

Sari's optics lit up in recognition; a small gasp escaped her lips. "Your in love with her, aren't you?" She watched Optimus look up and silently nod, his optics a torrent of fear and quiet love. A sigh escaped her lips. "All right. For you big guy." Sari sprang up onto the berth and activated her diagnostic power. She put a hand on the Cons leg, and slightly flinched. "It's...hard to tell what's wrong. There's so much here." A small scowl wiggled its way onto the teen's face. "Prime, what was her special ability?"

Optimus was quiet. "She could download other bot's special ability for a short period of time."

Ratchet butted in. "Wait a second. The only Bot who could've done that was El-"

"Elita-1. Yeah, that's her." The commanding Prime stated.

Ratchet's optics widened a bit. However, Sari interrupted his train of thought before it reached his voice box.

"Ratchet, run a S-B549fd test on her."

Ratchet nodded and punched in the proper configuration for the medical computer. "The scan will take an hour or two. In the mean time, Sari, set up a vitals monitoring uplink. I need to speak to Prime in private." He lead Prime to the back of the Medbay where his quarters were. Arcee had straightened things up back there for the Medic. Arcee however was away on Cybertron for a teacher's convention. Although she was technically repurposed, Arcee was going to be tasked with teaching Sari about Cybertron history in the coming months. As honorary Elite guard, Sari needed to be knowledgeable about the history of her second home planet. Who knows, maybe Alexa would be interested also. Not to mention while she was there, Arcee was to inquire upon the final guest list for the Bonding ceremony. It was going to be the base team (Alexa and squad included), Professor Sumdac, Captain Fanzone,and a few media bots from both worlds. Nothing too extravagant, just enough to be nice.

Ratchet motioned for Prime to sit down. Once the young commander did, the medic sat down across from him. "Your tribunal. I read the report. Elita-1 supposedly died on that organic planet. It now makes sense why Blackarachnia had it out for you, but I still want to know why? You could've cleared your name reporting this to the Magnus and yet you didn't. Why Optimus?"

Optimus sighed. "She said it would take a long time to trust an Autobot again. If I reported her, they'd demand to have her brought in for examination. I didn't want her to be subject to any type of scientific study. Then she'd never trust an Autobot. I-I wanted to spare her any more pain. Even if it meant my reputation." The red and blue mech said as he lowered his helm.

Silence crept in before Optimus felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ratchet with a small smile. "I'll do what I can. Get to your quarters and rest." Ratchet went to walk out but stopped in the doorway. "She's lucky to have somebot as caring as you are." He walked out without another word.

Optimus returned to his quarters after dealing with a flurry of questions from the others. He didn't say much other than Ratchet was doing the best he could for an injured Cybertronian, and quietly shoved passed them to his room.

His stasis dreams didn't help either.

The commanding Prime stood alone in a void. A mirror in front of him and phrases he had heard swirled about.

"Optimus Prime, you hereby are expelled from the Elite Guard-"

"Don't be a hero Prime. It's not in your programming."

"It'll be awhile before I trust an Autobot. Especially you Optimus."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! !"

His own voice joined the assaulting melody.

"Loser."

"Lousy."

"Waste of Material"

"Stupid."

"Reject."

"Disgrace."

Optimus nearly hit his knees. "No! N-not true! Stop it!" He cried.

The voices intensified.

"Disappointment."

"Piece of Slag."

"Never fit to lead."

"Mistake the moment you were protoformed."

Optimus hit his knees. His hand touched the mirror. He looked to see his reflection still standing. The image shook it's head. "Optimus Prime, you never should have been made a Prime. If you can't protect what you care about, how can you be expected to defend Cybertron?" Images of Elita and Prowl suddenly appeared next to the mirror, looking at him with disgust.

The image faded out as a grey hand sprung from the ground and enveloped Optimus.

"PRIME!" Bumblebee yelled from the other side of the door.

Optimus sprang up with a jerk and a muted "Uh!".

Another knock sounded. "Boss-Bot? Ratchet wants to see you. You awake?"

Prime gripped his helm. "Uh, y-yeah. Just a second Bumblebee."

Optimus made his way to the Medbay to see Ratchet looking grave.

"I'm not sure how to say this Prime. But...her download is expiring."

Optimus looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The download of her Organic half; It's expiring like any other download would. This one just took a thousand stellar cycles to work out of her system. However, her systems are rejecting themselves. The venom is hurting her circuits. I synthesized an antidote from her techno-organic venom to numb the pain, but it won't save her. She's terminal Optimus. I'm sorry."

Optimus nearly sank to the floor in defeat. His spark felt like it would fracture. "There must be something we can do to save her. Please Ratchet, anything?"

Ratchet looked sad. "Not unless we could get a clean sample of the venom. From there, Sari and I could maybe work up an antidote but it's highly unlikely."

Optimus looked up. "Wait-clean sample?"

"I'd need a pure organic sample of what bit her. It'd have to be fresh too. Say, forty eight megacycles max."

"How much time does she have?" Optimus walked closer.

Ratchet shook his head. "Seventy two megacycles at best. That's if the serum I have works well enough to keep her numb and the EMP keeps her systems slowed. Why?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet in a way he had never before. "Slag. You can't be serious Prime!" The medic stated in shock.

The truck nodded. "Keep her stable. I'll be back in time." Optimus turned on his heels and ran out.

"Prime! PRIME!" Ratchet hollered.

Optimus walked past the bots gathered around. "Prowl, I'm going to be gone for a few days. Your in charge. Jazz, your second in command. Ratchet supersedes both of you in medical emergency." He stopped and faced the stunned Autobots. "And don't let Sari near that Red Bull in the fridge." He left without another word.

The drive to Sumdac tower felt like forever. But the second his pedes exited the space bridge on Cybertron, Optimus hit the ground driving. Remaining in vehicle mode to avoid attention, Optimus made his way to Metroplex. It took him a few minutes to find someone of use. "Cliffjumper, I'm looking for Sentinel Prime. Do you know where he is?"

Cliffjumper nodded. "He's over at Maccadam's on break."

Optimus smiled. "Thank you."

The walk to the oil house was short. He found Sentinel at the bar and sat down next to him. "Sentinel." Optimus remarked stiffly.

Sentinel turned. "Optimus? Well, well the big hero needs a stiff drink after all. What's wrong? That little yellow scout of yours sucking face with Sumdac too much?"

The mustachioed bartender came over. Optimus put credits down. "Regular grade please." The comment caused Sentinel to snort.

When the bartender was gone, Optimus shook his helm. "No. I'm here looking for you."

"Oh?"

"I-I need your help."

"Humph. That doesn't surprise me." Sentinel took a swig.

Optimus's cube arrived. "It's Elita."

Sentinel nearly spit out his drink. "Don't say that name to me!" He hissed.

"She's dying."

Sentinel looked at Optimus, shock adorning his face. "I thought she was already dead."

Optimus shook his helm. "No, I found her outside the city. Her download's expiring. She's turning robotic but her body can't handle it. It's going to kill her Sentinel."

Sentinel was at a loss for words for a second. But finally, his processor found words. "What do you expect me to do about it?" He took another sip.

"We can save her, but our Medic needs a sample of fresh spider venom for an antidote within seventy two megacycles. We have to go back Sentinel."

This time, Sentinel did spit out his drink. "Are you insane? ! ?" He grabbed a rag to wipe his face. "No! Pit No! Frag No!" Optimus was silent. Sentinel got angry. "Look, I feel bad, but what's done is done. It'll be a cold day in Pit when I risk my function for that...THING!" Sentinel got up to leave. Optimus followed, but something in him finally snapped.

The second they were out the door, Optimus grabbed Sentinel and spun, pulling them both into a side alley. He then proceeded to ram Sentinel up against the wall. Shock danced in the big chinned mech's optics as Optimus pinned him and got in his face plates.

"I've had it!" Optimus hissed angrily; lip starting to curl back as pent up rage began to come out from years of repression. His motor kicked to life and started to rev like a snorting mechanical bull, and his voice turned furious. "Fact: it was your dumb-aft idea to go to the planet for energon. Fact: I didn't want to go, but you coerced Elita and I into it. Fact: I said turn back but you said 'No'. Fact: I covered your sorry aft for a thousand Stellar cycles! !" Optimus got really close. "And you know what Sentinel? I've had it up to here with your scrap! You. Owe. Me! We're both going back, we're going to get that sample, and your not going to say a thing about it." Optimus's optics glittered in anger. "Got it?" He asked darkly. Sentinel nodded dumbly. Optimus nodded back and let Sentinel go. "Good." He spun on his heels. "Come on."

Sentinel followed. "Where are we going? Shuttles are the other way."

Optimus kept looking forward. "Wheeljack's lab. I want to pick up a few things."

A/N Wowzer. I really enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all did :)


	53. Episode 53: Feel the Burn

A/N Okie Dokie. New chapter! :) Hmm...kinda weird as this tale is nearing the

homestretch. I've already gone ahead and did the epilogue so it has a definitive ending.

I'd say were about 8-15 chapters away (Give or take a few). And then...The Sequel! XD

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Quietly, Optimus and Sentinel snuck into Wheeljack's lab. Two bots were waiting.

"Got your message Optimus. What can I do ya for?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus smiled. "Thanks for being of help Wheeljack and Fistitron. What's the best you have in terms of _fire_ firepower? "

Wheeljack ridged an optic. "Odd request coming from a firetruck. Uh...that's what humans call that alt of yours right?"The scientist watched Optimus nod. "Huh. Either way, your in luck. I happen to have two flame throwers in stock. Hot Shot keeps melting his and he's in here every other orbital cycle dropping off the old ones for me."Wheeljack laughed as he saw Sentinel's face. "Don't worry. I replaced the alloy. You could drop it into a full term star and it'd hold up. Lemme go get 'em." Wheeljack walked away into the back room.

Fisitron looked at Optimus. "You seem to be doing well for yourself Optimus. I haven't seen you since that incident with Toxitron. Sure was clever on your part, unlike Mr. over-glorified Sentinel Magnus who was too wrapped up in his ego to see the issues."

Sentinel narrowed his optics. "Uh hello? I'm standing right here!"

Fistitron looked sideways. "Yeah. I know. You should understand that your display was...oh how did Alpha Trion put it? Arrogant, superfluous, and that getup of yours would be something we'd expect if Starscream ever overthrew Megatron."

Sentinel flushed crimson with anger, but managed to hold his glossa when Optimus shot him a warning look.

Wheeljack returned in the nick of time carrying two large apparatuses. "Here we go. Two flamethrowers. Sorry for the delay, I took the liberty of adjusting them to your sizes. Hot Shots around the size of that little bot on your team Optimus. What's his name."

"Bumblebee."

"Oh yeah that's right. Ya know, if he wants, I'd be more than happy to get a looksie at his stingers. Maybe give 'em some more jolt."

Optimus just smiled, but knew Bee's stingers would probably not be a good thing in the hands of Wheeljack. Fistiron understood that body language. "I think his stingers are fine. Back to the task at hand. These beauties work alot like Jetfire's internal fire mechanisms. They shouldn't run out of juice, but even Jetfire has limits as do these. I doubt you'll get close to the empty but it's just a precaution when I say be careful with how much you use. If you use too much, the pack will shut down for awhile and siphon power off you to recharge it." He looked directly at Optimus. "Don't get in over your helms. Wheeljack, can you wait outside with Sentinel Prime? I want to speak to Optimus in private."

When they were gone, Fistitron handed Optimus another device out of subspace. "Here. One venom extractor." As Optimus took it, Fistitron grabbed his servo. "Be careful Optimus." He said.

The red and blue Prime nodded. "We will be. Bye Fisitron, tell Wheeljack I said thank you." Optimus left as Wheeljack came in. "Well, their they go. Surprising really to see them actually working together. That reminds me. Percy wanted to see me. Something about that synthetic energon and what it did to a real bot. Yadda yadda yatta."

Wheeljack left. Fistitron stood alone in the lab and checked his internal time. Any second now...

As his perfect timing dictated, Alpha Trion strolled into the lab. "Fistitron, all is well I presume?"

The stout bot nodded. "Yes Alpha Trion. The designs will be uploaded soon. As promised. One in Vector Sigma, the other...where it's supposed to be." He paused. "I have to ask though, and I'm not one to doubt the kid, I think he'll do great, but why him? How do we know he'll even take the job? How do we know this is even going to happen?"

Alpha Trion Smiled fleetingly. "Call it a hunch, but I'd say it's in his programming."

Optimus and Sentinel had already boarded a shuttle and piloted it through the nearest Spac e bridge. Optimus sighed as the controls went on Autopilot "Arachna-7 is still five megacycles out. I'd recommend a power down. Were going to need it."

Sentinel was lounging in the corner, pouting as he made optic contact with the other mech. "Why Optimus? Why do you care if she lives or dies?"

Optimus sat down and stared at his servos. The realization made Sentinel sit up. "No way. No slagging way. You've got feelings for her!"

Optimus raised his helm to look Sentinel in the optics. "From the day I met her, I loved h er. I always wanted to see her happy. When she supposedly offlined, I thought my spark would give out." He sighed. "Losing her was worse than getting booted from the academy. And when I saw what she'd become, I hurt even more. This is my fault as much as it is yours Sentinel. I should have never let her fall, and I want nothing more than to take her place right now. She'll get that antidote, even if it costs me my life."

Optimus stood up and walked away to the sleeping quarters before Sentinel could do anymore but stare dumbly at him.

*Meanwhile, in a remote location on Earth*

"Come on Alexa, push it! !"

"Erahg! I can't! !"

"Don't give me that excuse! Do you want it or not?"

A mumble escaped her lips.

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"I want it!"

"LOUDER!"

"I WANT IT!"

"One ninety-eight, one ninety-nine, two hundred. Ok, break."

Alexa held her push-up position for a nanosecond longer before collapsing in the dirt. Her chest heaved up and down at a incredible rate as sweat pooled from her forehead.

Boon got up from squatting next to the other agent and went and grabbed a water bottle. He knelt next to her, knowing full well her body was in agony after having repeated the set four times . "Control your breathing. Remember, it's the best way to get your heart rate down fast." He held the water out to her. "Here."

Alexa pushed herself into a sitting position and took the bottle from him. Cold, crisp water soothed her parched throat as she chugged almost all of it. Boon shifted, concerned. "We can stop if you want. You've already been cleared for duty, Sari is safe, and the squadron's welcomed you back. You have nothing more to prove Alexa."

Alexa put the bottle down. "I know that Boon." She went to move, Boon held out an arm to stop her.

"Then why torture yourself with this regiment? It doesn't take a genius to see it's hard on your body. Heck, I don't think I would submit myself willingly to this again."

Alexa looked back at him, slight anger pooled in her eyes. "Sari almost died. What if Duke wasn't there to help me? I wouldn't of been strong enough to pull back the elevator door. Madeline handed me my tail and my leg, you beat me all the time, and-"

Is it really just that Alexa?" Boon stated with some tenderness. His concern for her as a friend radiated off him.

Alexa looked down. "You wouldn't understand." Her hand began to crush the empty plastic bottle. She went to get up again, but Boon stopped her

"I need to know what this is all about. I need to understand why your suddenly putting yourself through hell on Earth. No sane agent I know would do what I'm asking of you. Furthermore, given your physical ability is still below your origina-"

"That's just it!" Alexa near shouted. "Do you have any idea what it's like to stare in the mirror and see a shell of your old self? Do you understand what it's like to know that i'm barely even _half_ of what I used to be?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you know how it feels to be unmade? Inadequate? Weak?"

Boon shifted. "No...I don't." With a sigh, Boon got to his feet. "Alright Alexa, you win."

Boon watched Alexa rock onto her heels and stand. "Five mile run. Ready, go!" Boon raced off into the forested undergrowth with Alexa close behind.

'Six days down, fifteen more to go.' Boon thought to himself as he heard the footfalls behind him keep pace.

A/N Up next! Con meets Bot and the battle for Arachna-7 starts!


End file.
